Bright and Shiny
by karensmith
Summary: AU MerDer. Different take on season 1 and the relationships. What if MerDer were married before she started her internship?
1. Chapter 1

_"Crap" _

Derek glanced over to the alarm clock on his nightstand and then over to the gorgeous lady curled up on his side and he knew this was bad.

_Very very bad_.

Not that waking up to this beautiful woman was bad, because it wasn't. She was the love of his life and he's loved her since the second he laid eyes on her all those years ago. But today of all days was not the day the alarm clock should have failed to work. Now he was going to have to wake her up and let her realize that she was going to be late. Late for her first day at a job that she is already freaking out about and scared of starting already.

"Honey."He gently said while brushing the hair from her eyes. "It's time to get up, you're going to be late."

"Hmmm 5 more minutes, Der." She sighed while curling further into him, her arm snaking its way across his waist as she used him as a human pillow. Her own personal human pillow.

"I would love nothing more than to give you 5 more minutes, or better yet not leave bed at all, but I have a feeling you'd kill me if I let you sleep in and miss your first day. It's late, hun."

"Mean, mean man. Keep me up all night playing games and now you don't let me sleep. No more role playing today for you."

Derek smiled and bit back the laughter at how adorable she was and how she wanted to blame him on last nights games. Wanting to relive last night sounded like a great idea. However, a bad one since she was do in for work very very soon.

"It's 7 o'clock, you have an hour to make it in." Bracing myself for her reaction when that piece of information processes. As if right on cue, she jumps out of my arms and the bed like a crazy adorable woman.

"WHAT? 7? 7 O'clock. Crap crap crap. I'm going to be late and this is so not the way first days are supposed to go. Especially my first day, of course my first day would start off like this. It's not like I don't have enough strikes against me. Now I'm going up late and everyone who is going to hate me anyways is going to hate me even more." She rants while trying to change, brush her teeth and make coffee all at the same time.

Living in a trailer out in the middle of nowhere works very well for instances like these when you don't have time to walk far from your bedroom, bathroom and kitchen and need all three at the same time. Derek is waiting for her to freak out more and blame her sleeping in on him and it still hasn't come yet.

"You know what, this is your fault mister? Mr. Lets go to the bar near the hospital and get drunk and play games. You make the coffee and hurry and change. I'm going to be late for my first day" She stops suddenly while making her eyes into narrow slits and looks at him.

"And don't even think about joining me in the shower. You're banned for the day." She said seriously.

"Banned from what?" Derek sobered from looking at her cute pacing to wonder what I was banned from.

"Banned from touching, no touching, no kissing, no sex, no none of the things you did last night. No matter how wonderful those things were. None of it, not until the end of the working day."

"But..."

"No buts, coffee, change, hurry, go"


	2. Chapter 2

After pouting which didn't work. Trying to get her to eat which didn't work. Trying every trick he had learned to get her to calm down and relax didn't work. He realized there was nothing that was going to make her calm down right now unless she made it on time. Breaking almost all the speed limit laws there were he rushed the car in the parking lot, and she took off running before he had chance to undo his seat belt. All of a sudden she halted and started running back. Racing over to his side of the car which he had slowly emerged from, she ran into his arms tightly hugged him with his strong warm chest comforting her.

Wrapping his arms around her, and placing a chaste kiss on her head. He whispered the words he's needed to say all morning and she was now ready to hear. Slowly tilting her face so she was looking directly into his blue eyes.

"You my girl, are the best there is. I know it because I've seen the test scores so it's not me just saying that. You are going to do amazing on your first day. I am so proud of you and you have nothing at all to be scared about, okay"

"Okay" she whispers slowly back. Tears glistening in her eyes, staring back at him with awe of the love she has for him. Believing all the words of encouragement coming from his mouth. She's always believed in him and his love for her and if he believed in her and by her side she knew she could accomplish anything.

"I guess I have to go now." She said glancing at the looming large structure behind her.

"We have to go now." He nodded. Taking her small hand in his own. They both took their first steps as a pair towards the structure they were going to end up spending more time in than home.

He walked her to the door and kissed her cheek whispering a knock them dead and laughing as he walked away. She kind of hoped he'd go with her inside but she couldn't do that. Doctors needed to be strong not have their hands held on the first day like it's their first day of kindergarten. As she slipped in unnoticed by the other interns she heard the tail end of the welcome speech from the Chief of Surgery.

_  
"Each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you._ " 

She ponders those words and the fact the competition is going to detest her all the way to the intern locker room before meeting her resident and changing into her new light blue scrubs. Before she realized it some guy who looked sweet and innocent enough was talking to her to make conversation.

"Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey. You got the Nazi right? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals" He stuttered.

"Umm, Yeah, me too." She replied back with a wary glance at him. At the mention of mixer, porny thoughts entered her mind of the fun and flirty games her and Derek played last night after she finally ran away from that awful event. Talking to this George didn't even register on her radar because all she could think about those few minutes she stayed was escaping to meet Derek at the bar across the street. Shaking out of her day dreams she should not be having now at work and reminding herself he's banned for the day. She deduced this George guy must be gay. She smiled at him nicely and continued to fidget with things in her locker. 

"Now you think I'm gay." He blurts out. : No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable."

"Thanks, I think." She replies while now feeling uncomfortable because can this guy not see she's very much not interested and taken? Gay or not. Helping her out of her uncomfortable spot was the resident Bailey who walked in at that moment to save her day with a sigh of relief.

"_George O'Malley, Isobel Stevens, Alexander Karev, Cristina Yang, and Meredith Shepherd. You're all with me._"


	3. Chapter 3

"_George O'Malley, Isobel Stevens, Alexander Karev, Cristina Yang, and Meredith Shepherd. You're all with me._" She barks out and stalks out not waiting for any reactions. All the interns run out chasing behind her while she starts to talk.

" I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear? Yes, I know that's only 4. Rule number five. When I move, you move."

Her first patient's parents had questions. Questions, she on her first day of this job in a hospital she had no clue how to navigate through. She did make a mental note as to where the Head of Neurosurgeries' office was when she passed by. That would come in handy later when she needed a nap and there was no way she was going to sleep on a stiff hard on call room bed when he had a big comfy private couch in his office. Finding Bailey was an easier task.

"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them, or do I ask Burke?" Meredith asked.

"No, Burke's off the case, Katie belongs to the new attending now, the other Dr. Shepherd, he's over there." She replied nonchalantly while pointing. Not realizing that our names are not just a coincidence.

Meredith takes a few steps in that direction. She stops dead at how amazing he looks in his dark navy blue scrubs that matches his eyed. Banned Banned Banned she reminds her self as her eyes widen and she starts to turn to go. Porny thoughts of the attending on her case are bad. He glances her way, sees her and chases after her into the stairwell. 

"Dr. Shepherd" she replies while giving him a stern look that screamed. 'Be professional'

"Dr. Shepherd? This morning and the past 8 years it was Derek. Now it's Dr. Shepherd. Last night there was no name at all." He laughs with that smirking cocky grin.

"Dr. Shepherd, I am your intern. You are my attending. And we are not talking about last night. Banned remember" She adds in a huff, with her own teasing smirk.

"I'm your boss, you can't ban me. You have to do what I say." I nod as I slowly advance towards her backing her up against the stairwell wall.

"Stop looking at me like that and no touching."

"Like what? And I like the touching."

"Like I'm your wife and you've seen me naked"

"But you are my wife and I have seen you naked. Many many many times."

"Derek"

"Meredith"

"You are on my case, the parents have questions. We can't be Derek and Meredith married couple right now. We have to be Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Shepherd. Which is going to get confusing, and I can't believe nobody has put it together yet. You wear a wedding ring, I wear a wedding ring set. Your name is Shepherd, my name is Shepherd. We both start today, these people are kind of stupid to not get it instantly." Meredith babbles on trying her hardest not to grab him and do naughty things to him in the very public stairwell.

"Okay, first of all you're always my wife and we are always a married couple. I do understand you though. Right now I need to be your teacher on your case and you need to be my intern." He said lovingly while stroking the side of her cheek. He backed away and slowly opened the door to let her out ahead of him.

"Lead the way to the patient's room, Dr. Shepherd." he tried to say in his most professional stern voice.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd" she flirted and winked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith had a few minutes to eat lunch before going back to the library to try and figure out what was going on with her patient Katie Bryce. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her to save her life but not operate with Derek on the first day. That would not look very good.

Knowing Derek was in some boring meeting since he kept texting her dirty messages from his Blackberry. She looked for a table for her to sit alone and eat her lunch. Not expecting that she wasn't going to be alone for very long.

"Hey. I'm Izzobel Stevens. Everyone calls me Izzy. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked way to perky for her to not be on something.

"Um sure." Meredith replied unsurely. Before Meredith could get another word in the rest of Bailey's interns. George, the creepy gay guy who says he is not gay sat down, along with Alex, the cocky football looking guy and Cristina, the angry looking Asian girl all pushed their way to sit down and started gossiping.

"There's a pure bread in our class. Ellis Grey's daughter." Cristina blurted out. Causing Meredith to jerk her head up.

"Ellis Grey? The Ellis Grey?' George stuttered out.

"Yup, imagine growing up with the legend as a parent. She's going to have every doctor wanting to work with her. She's got a leg up." Cristina carried on while Meredith tried to sink into her chair and just eat her bad salad with her plastic force in peace.

"What's the deal with Dr. Shepherd" Izzy asked, causing Meredith's head to jerk up a second time.

"What deal? I have no deal."

"Oh not you, I meant the new head of neurosurgery. Isn't he hot? Anyone know if he's taken?"

"Yes, he's taken. He wears a wedding ring." Meredith snapped out causing all eyes to fall on her.

"Izzy has a crush on the dreamy neurosurgeon attending" Cristina blunted put out there.

"I do not, he's just really cute and do you think I'd have a chance anyways? He's an attending, I'm an intern."

Meredith in disbelief that this blonde wondering if she has a chance with her husband when she had just pointed out he was married wanted Meredith to poke her beady eyes out with her plastic cafeteria fork.

"I'm done, gotta go." Meredith jumped up after receiving a text that Derek was done his meeting. Leaving the cafeteria in a blazing trail. With one location on her mind.

"What was that?" Alex wondered.

"May be she has the hots for him too"

"You no, she is nice and sweet. She wouldn't.." George once again stuttered out.

"You have the hots for her, dontcha Georgie?" Alex smirked back.

"I do not, and my name is not Georgie."

"Anyways even you do Georgie, she's pretty taken herself considering the 6 digits worth of diamonds on her ring finger. Her hubby's loaded."


	5. Chapter 5

While the interns continued to banter on gossiping at lunch, Meredith had made her way to her husband's office. Not bothering to knock or check if he had anyone inside. She barreled her way in, stalking up to his desk where he sat reading a chart, grabbing his hand and looking at his ring.

"It's there, I see it. I knew it was there considering I did put it on you 7 years ago." She snapped.

"What's there and what is got you like this?" he asked looking at his hand.

"Your wedding ring is there."

"Of course it's there, where else would it be?" He wondered.

"Nowhere, just, ugh." She huffed plopping herself down in his lap.

" Does this constitute as touching, cause I'm banned and I got a lecture this morning on professionalism from my favorite intern who wants to be treated like the rest. Yet she's sitting down in my lap." He laughed.

"Shut up, and no other interns are allowed anywhere near your lap" she emphasized by poking him in his chest repeatedly with every word.

"Okay stop hurting me woman and tell me what's got you all bothered." He grabbed her hand while bringing it up to his lips for a light kiss.

"I was having lunch, by myself not wanting to be bothered then all the other interns came and sat. Wanting to gossip or whatever like this was high school. First they bring up the fact one intern is 'The Ellis Grey's daughter' she mimmicks, before he interjects.

"They know?"

"No, well yes, they know someone is her daughter. They don't know it's me, yet, so then next topic became you."

"Me? They know?" he asked again.

"No, they wanted to gossip about how hot and dreamy you are." She says rolling her eyes.

"Oooh I like this conversation." He smirked back. Expertly ignoring her husbands cockiness, she continued on.

"Dr. Stevens wants to know your story and wants in your parts. I pointed out you're married and she didn't even care. She didn't care Derek!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I care and you care and I don't care what they gossip about or think. I'm a very very happily married man and only one intern will ever get in my pants."

He replied seductively while kissing her cheek, nose, and eyes after every word. Calming her down in the process.

"Well I don't like it' she huffed back out sounding like a child. Chuckling back, Derek looked at her in awe.

"I love you. Since that club all those years ago that you snuck your way into and pretended to be of age and hustled me into buying you a drink and never told me your name. I've loved you and only you."

"I know, but it still doesn't make me not like when other woman have such disregard for that ring," she pouted.

"It is a pretty ring."

"It is, I picked it out myself."

"I remember." He winks.

"May be you need a bigger flashier one like mine." She says innocently.

"I love my ring and I have regard for it, so it's not changing or going anywhere. Some bimbo intern doesn't matter, okay?"

"Okay."

Derek leaned in to kiss her and at the last moment she jumped up out of his lap and looked at him.

"Banned remember?" she smirks before running out of his office before he can try to catch her.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving Derek's office a lot calmer than when she ran in. Meredith went back to the library to try and figure out what was causing her patient's seizures.

She saw all the other interns huddled together at the desks and went the opposite direction to the bookshelves thinking over the facts in her head. Derek was the best and if he couldn't figure this out, it had to mean it was something they was so obvious we weren't seeing it.

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Meredith shot up and ran out of the library while the others looked at her trail left behind her once again.

Running down the hall towards Derek's office, Meredith found her husband waiting on the elevator.

"Derek, Dr. Shepherd," she corrected herself quickly. "Katie competes in beauty pageants."

"Okay, and..." He replied back, not getting where she was going with this. Meredith barreled on "she fell, when she twisted her ankle she fell. It was minor not even worth mentioning in her history but she did fall." She let out while he now understood where she was going.

"Well, you know the chances that a minor fall could burst an aneurysm, one in a million! Literally."

Meredith sighs and gives him that wife look that makes him do what ever she wants. Which causes him to think that he will probably have to learn how to be immune to that look at work. It works at home when she needs him to do the dishes or wash her car. But here as the attending, he'd probably have to build some resistance or she'd have him doing labs and rectals for her with that one look.

Forgoing those thoughts, he just looks at her and says "let's go." While walking down the hall away from the elevator bay and her trailing behind him.

"Where?"

"To find out if Katie's one in a million and if my wife just out smarted me on her first day." He winks.

"Well everyone always said I was smarter than you" she flirted back.

"Really?" Everyone like who?"

"Like mom, Nancy, Kathy, Mark, Addi, Em..."

"You mean our traitorous family members who all love you more than me." He interrupted with a smile.

"Yes, them" she laughed back.

While they were in their own world bantering back and forth, neither had noticed Izzy and George in ear shot hearing the tail end of their conversation. Izzy turned to George with wide eyes, "family members?" George set out a sigh of relief over Meredith not having the hots for Dr.Shepherd thinking he may be still had a chance even if she had a rich husband somewhere before responding. "They have the same last name, they must be brother and sister."

* * *

After getting Katie prepped and read for the CT, Derek and Meredith were waiting for the results to appear on screen. 

"I'll be damned. There it is, minor and small but there it is. She's bleeding into her brain." He whispered.

"Wow. She could have gone her entire life and never know." Was all Meredith could say while looking at the scan.

"Now we have to fix it."

"We?" I don't think, Derek…"

"Yes, we. Intern who figured it out got to be in the OR. You figured it out and wife or not, you're going to be there Meredith. You earned it, you did great work. I would love to stay and kiss your ass, but since I'm banned you wouldn't let me anyways." He winked before continuing on more professionally when the lab tech came back into the room before she could react.

"I have to go tell Katie's parents she's having surgery and you have to go get ready for your first surgery." He grabbed the chart and set off towards the door, before stopping at looking back at her then slowly coming back to where she stood by the desk. Deciding to ignore the lab tech and say what he wanted.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek and disappearing out of the room. While she smiled back at him, with a smile that lit up her entire face and made his heart stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith looked around taking in her surroundings of the OR.

There was a full OR and gallery that afternoon, attendings, the other interns, residents. All waiting to see world renowned neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd in action. His first procedure here at Seattle Grace, the Chief himself had snuck into the OR and was looking on from the corner. Everything Derek did ended up in a journal somewhere, it's part of why he was offered this job in Seattle by his old resident from New York, Richard Webber. It was also why he got paid 5 million a year.

Meredith being an intern should be looking at him in awe like the rest, this famous surgeon doing this procedure. When really she was just looking at him in awe of him being her husband and actually being in here with him this time.

She's been watching him do surgeries from the gallery for the past 8 years, since she first met him. She'd sneak in and watch him in amazement work while waiting for him. So this is nothing new to her, but being by his side on the level floor with him this was a new feeling. A feeling that she couldn't even describe into words.

Glancing over at Derek who was standing over by Katie's head, she couldn't help but think how hot and sexy he looked in his scrubs and ferryboat scrub hat. She smiled thinking of his ferry boat scrub hat, she had bought him it when he graduated from being an intern to a resident.

A man of so much wealth and that was his prized possession, she could buy him electronics, jewelry, cars but no gift meant more to him than that and it made her love him so much more.

"Dr. Shepherd." She hears and is startled out of her ogling of her husband by his voice, his eyes crinkled up in a smile and she knows she's been caught by him. Except this time the entire OR is now staring at her.

"Yes, sir?" she replies back, mentally berating herself over the term "sir" he's so going to make her pay for that one later.

"Please step up to the table, we're ready to begin." He responds with a knowing glance. With a nod in his direction, Meredith moves forward so she's standing right next to Derek. He begins his pre-surgery rituals and starts the procedure.

Once he's more relaxed as to how its proceeding, he started asking her questions. Giving the show of the attending needing to teach his intern. He purposely starts asking her the toughest of questions, knowing she knew the answers since he was the one that helped her study all through college, all through med school, for all her mid-terms, final exams, all her boards.

It was his text books she used and his flashcards and notes. He knows what she knows and what she doesn't and he's doing his best to out her as knowing far more than the average intern. She smiles at the thought that he's trying to show off his wife. She's pretty sure none of the other interns can say they had a "World Renowned Neurosurgeon" as their personal study buddy and tutor. Another reason they'd all hate her when they find out the truth.

He starts talking to Dr. Webber about something or other and she glances up towards the gallery. Seeing Izzy, George, Alex, Cristina and Dr. Bailey all in a row. George is creepily smiling at her, Izzy's staring down her husband with googilly eyes. Alex and Cristina are focused on the surgery and Bailey. Well she's staring Meredith down, looking at Meredith like she's put all the facts together.

About time someone did, she made a mental note to tell Derek that if she ever needed medical attention none of those other interns should allowed near her since they seem quite slow on the uptake.

She's startled out of her thoughts again, as Derek asks her to take the protractor and hold it for him. She's shocked, as is everyone else he's letting a first year intern assist him like this. But she knows he trusts her and she steps up ignoring all the looks and holds it as he directs. They work as the team they've always been and once they were done, he orders a resident to close and turns towards Meredith with a smile.

"Good work, Dr. Shepherd. You saved your first patients life on your first day of an intern and assisted in her surgery." He says so proudly before stepping out of the OR and into the scrub room while she's left in a daze of euphoria to watch the resident close.


	8. Chapter 8

While Meredith and Derek were operating on Katie Bryce. The interns were observing from above with their own color commentary on what was transpiring below them.

"I'm telling you they are brother and sister, George and I heard it for ourselves." Izzy proclaimed quietly.

"Yeah they were talking about their family members" George added while staring at Meredith.

"Good for her then, using her family connections to get herself into this surgery" Alex butted in.

"I worked my ass off to get into this program, I'll be damned if I let someone take the top spot of our class just because she's Derek Shepherd's relative. She probably had to get him to pull strings to get her in this program and now he's favoring her." Cristina angriliy added.

"Doesn't sound like he's favoring her to me, he's asking her questions in front of dozens of doctors that residents or some attendings wouldn't even know." Bailey interrupted them with a thoughtful point, with a look on her face that said she was trying to figure something out in her mind.

"Well anyone could know those answers" Cristina huffed out.

"Do you?" Alex added.

"I would if I had a hot shot neuro attending brother who probably fed me the answers."

"Stop it, she's sweet and she's smart. She knows her stuff." George snapped out.

"Oh geeze Georgie, you're so headed for a fall." Alex laughed.

"I bet she knows all about Dr.Shepherd's personal life then. If he's happy with his wife, if there's a chance for anyone else." Izzy said saying her thoughts out loud.

"You want to use her to get close to the male Shepherd? Just when I had you pegged as a dumb blonde you do something to make me proud Barbie." Cristina said.

They're all interrupted from dissecting Meredith's relationship with Derek when they notice she's actually assisting him in the surgery.

"No way, he's letting her help him to the surgery? On her first day? This is so not fair." Cristina barked out.

"Shut up, all of you. Not another word, shut up, sit, watch, and learn." Bailey interrupted before this discussion could continue any further. Bailey watched the procedure but kept eyes also on the older Head of Neurosurgery and her young intern. The way they worked together was familiar, and trusting. Seeing the way they looked at each other in the OR and hearing Derek's parting words to Meredith before he stepped out of the OR. Bailey's bells went off and she rose from her seat in the gallery and looked at her interns.

"You're all a bunch of damn fools. All of you. She's not his sister." Bailey angrily said before launching herself quickly out of the gallery.

While the interns looked confused at the door and then down to Meredith still in the OR with the happiest look on her face.

---


	9. Chapter 9

_I got tried to get this up earlier, cause I'm sneaking on at work cause all the reviews are really making me happy. Thank you guys so much for them all._

* * *

After watching the resident Derek left in charge close, Meredith being the bottom of the totem pole intern had scut work to follow up on in the OR. Making her the last one to scrub out. She was alone in the scrub room still with a smile plastered on her face and feeling such a high when the door opened, turning to see her husband with an equally sappy grin on his face.

"What are you doing back in here Dr.Shepherd?" She asked with a smile, continuing to scrub.

"I heard there was a hot intern in the scrub room and came to check her out." He chuckled.

"Ha ha, such the comedian. Anyways this hot intern is very married and taken. She's also very happy that her first surgery was done with her husband. It was perfect to experience her first time with him."

"First time huh? I remember another first time she experienced with him." He flirted with her watching her eyes go wide, before she could smack him he added honestly, "Honestly Mer, I wouldn't have let your first time in the OR be with anyone but me. This was something I wanted to experience with you since the day you told me you were going to be a surgeon. Did I mention how proud I was of you?" His eyes sparkling with pride.

"May be once or twice." She smiled back.

"Your first shift's almost up, there's dinner and a foot rub waiting for you at home courtesy of said proud husband."

"Yeah..." She trailed off in thought while glancing down at her hands under the water.

"Mer, what is it?" Derek asked her coming up beside her at the sink, bringing his hand to her face and rubbing his thumb over her cheek as she still focused down to her hand.

"I had to take them off." She said sadly with tears starting to appear in her green eyes. Derek followed her site to her bare fingers she was staring at and knew what was troubling her.

"Give me the rings." He whispered softly, with a smile on his face.

Meredith looked up at him trying to blink back her tears, before pulling her hair back so she could unclasp her heart necklace she had put the rings on to join the heart pendant. Before scrubbing in when she realized she had to remove them to put on her gloves.

The necklace was given to her by Derek's mother on their wedding day. She told Meredith she now not only had a husband but the support and love of an entire family and this heart symbolized that. Meredith put the necklace on this morning for her first day, because if there was any a day she needed her family's love and support even from a far it was her first day as an intern, the intern who is Ellis Grey's daughter and the intern married to an attending to boot.

Meredith slid the Harry Winston 5 carat baguette style platinum solitaire wedding 3 pieces set off the ring and into Derek's open palm. Derek took the rings and one by one without taking his eyes off Meredith, slid them back on her finger where they belonged. Before bringing her finger to his lips and placing a warm kiss to her finger.

"See perfect, right back where they belong. Nothing to be sad about, Mer."

"But I'd have to take them off all the time, what if I lose them Derek? These rings mean everything, what if I take them off and it falls in the sink? What then? It's not fair, you never have to take yours off." She exclaimed, back in the pouting voice.

"Mine isn't big and flashy" he laughed knowing she was about to freak out on him.

"And whose fault is that Derek? I told you it was too big, but nooo you need to be mister big ego and get something that says property of Derek Shepherd." She sulked while leaning her head on Derek's chest while he laughed at her and stroked her hair.

"Well obviously my plan did not work considering the way a couple of the male interns were looking at you during the surgery. I was thinking we need to get something even bigger. Since it appears they're blind."

"Don't you even think about it." She pulled back stating while pointing her finger at him before going back to her comfortable happy place of resting her head in the crook of his neck, leaning her body against his strong chest.

"I was kidding Mer, don't worry. I don't think your finger could handle anymore weight anyways." He joked before continuing on seriously. "Also you're not going to lose the rings, we can make this a ritual, before surgery you put them around your neck on your chain so they're close to your heart and then come find me after you're scrubbed out. I'll then put them on you where they belong, just like I did the first time and just like today." His voice lingering softly with love.

Meredith lifted her head up looking right into his eyes wondering how she ever got so lucky to have this man come into her life when he did. "You're amazing, I love you so much Derek Shepherd." Was the only response she could give him to convey just how much his words meant to her and for him just being him.


	10. Chapter 10

Before her first shift could be over, Meredith was finishing the post-op notes for Derek. Just standing against the nurses' desk, she was in deep thought when she could feel eyes on her, glancing up seeing Dr. Bailey suddenly appear in front of her staring her down.

"I'm not keeping your secret and if I were you and the other Dr.Shepherd I'd inform the Chief of your little situation." She spat out.

"Dr.Bailey, I'm not sure what secret you think you need to keep but I nor the other Dr. Shepherd has no secrets from Chief Webber." Meredith calmly answered back, reminding herself that Bailey was her superior and she needed to not be rude. However that flew out the window after Bailey's next question.

"So Chief Webber knows he has an intern and attending together? That you're breaking the rules?"

"Well considering he was at our wedding 7 years ago, I'm going to go on the assumption that he does know that we're married and together." Meredith said in a snarky tone.

She was tired and when she gets tired she got snarky and right now she wanted to go home with her husband, eat and get her foot rub. Not have to defend her marriage to someone who clearly did not understand. Taking a deep breath, and sighing Meredith calmed herself down before continuing.

"Dr. Bailey, Derek and I have been married for 7 years. We've been together for 8. We met and fell in love when I was just out of high school and he was a med student. Chief Webber was there at the start and attended our wedding. We are not an intern and attending tawdry relationship, we are a long time married couple. I'm also not hiding any secrets, I just didn't feel the need for me to walk in here on my first day with a t-shirt that said 'the Head of Neuro's wife' despite how much my husband would have loved it. I wear my rings, he wears his, I use my married name, we drove in together, walked in together, will go home together. We are not hiding anything, we just didn't feel the need to broadcast our private business in our place of work. I am sorry if you feel I'm breaking the rules, but I won't apologize for being happily married." She finally finished looking Bailey directly in the eyes.

"Have you thought of what the other interns will think when they figure out this turn of events? Yang already believes you're being favored and she doesn't know the husband part yet."

"With all do respect Dr.Bailey, I know that I won't be the most popular person with the other interns. I've already resigned myself to the fact they are not going to like me for being married to an attending among another thing, but I won't feel bad for being married to the man I love and it's not my problem if they have issues with it. It's there's." She replied strongly sticking to her convictions wondering where all this inner power came from since it was just this morning she was freaking out about the other knowing to Derek.

"As long as you know, and tell your hubby he better not favor you. I'll be watching." Bailey trailed off as she picked up a chart and turned to go, halting midway.

"Oh and Shepherd, you did well today. With the Q&A and with the assist. You're definitely the intern to beat. You didn't hear my say this but I'm glad you're my intern, you look to have a good head on your shoulders and be very grounded in life. That will make you a good doctor." She praised to Meredith.

"Thank you Dr.Bailey, but I can't take credit for me being grounded, that's all Derek and the stability and love he gives me." I say honestly, Bailey nods before taking another step towards walking away before halting again.

"I understand Shepherd, I have a husband like that too." She says as gives me a slight smile and this time walking down the hall towards her patient.

Meredith smiles to herself and at how well that went before going back to Derek's post op notes not wanting to keep him waiting for their date.


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith's earlier high and happiness has now turned into slouching and exhausted. She was still hard at work doing the never ending post-op notes, she knows she should sit and do them but in her crazy mind she thinks if she stands here and does them, they'll magically finish faster.

Bailey's other interns had all finished their assignments and with nothing to do had sauntered towards the nurses station looking for their resident while Meredith was still standing there. Slowly filtering one-by-one in was Alex, Cristina, Izzy, and George. They all stood together on the opposite side of the wall watching her hunched over doing the notes.

"You go George." Izzy pushed.

"No, I won't ask her. She's his sister, we heard them. Leave it alone."

"You heard Bailey, she said he wasn't." Cristina butted in.

"Fine Alex, you go." Izzy insisted.

"Hell no, no matter what she is to Shepherd I don't want to piss him off. If all of you self destruct around him and makes him hate you, that would leave me as his favorite. Well next to the fem-Shepherd of course."

"Kiss-ass" Cristina muttered.

"Rich coming from miss jealous over the surgery." He attacked back.

Before their fight could linger on, Bailey walked up to the group and stood in-between the hallway glancing from side to side. With Meredith still oblivious to her surroundings leaning over the station still, doing actual work to her right and the other interns standing their bickering to each other her left. "Fools" Bailey once again thought to herself.

"What they hell do y'all think you're doing" she barked facing the group of 4 interns but yelling loud enough to cause Meredith to jerk up and spin around. "This isn't happy hour, this is a hospital, and you are interns. Any of the four of you want to explain why you're standing her acting like a comedy goof troop and not doing your jobs? I have one intern working and 4 not. That does not make me happy." She continued to bark out to them.

Before any excuses could be made, the Chief with an obvious sign of distress on his face joined the group, coming to stand next to Meredith before addressing her

"Do you know what my wife just told me Dr. Shepherd?" He asked her in a tone that made Meredith suspect that it wasn't something he liked at all.

All the interns and Bailey suddenly stopped and turned into attention to watch and listen to the pair.

"Umm no Chief." She warily answered back.

"She told me that she spoke to you on the phone, and that you mentioned that you and your husband had bought 40 acres of land in the country and were going to build a dream house."

"Yes sir, we are." Meredith answered back still wary of where he was going.

"Do you know why I'm not happy about this Meredith?"

"No, sir"

"Because now my wife, my wife who insisted on living in the suburbs in some gated community in a house that cost me an entire years salary. That wife now wants me to buy land in the forest and build a brand new house from scratch because Meredith and Derek are doing it." He let out while trying to mimmick Adele's voice.

The interns all gasped back with Izzy whispering "Husband Derek?" to George, while George looked bug eyed still at the Chief and Meredith processing this piece of information. Cristina rolled her eyes and muttered "figures married to head of neuro is why she got that surgery and she's chummy with the Chief of Surgery's wife too." While Alex just looked on, while Bailey continued to look around from her interns to the Chief and Meredith.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yaye I did well today with 2, thanks again for all the reviews. They give me all the more incentive to write. :)) _

* * *

The interns all gasped back with Izzy whispering "Husband Derek?" to George, while George looked bug eyed still at the Chief and Meredith processing this piece of information. Cristina rolled her eyes and muttered "figures married to head of neuro is why she got that surgery and she's chummy with the Chief of Surgery's wife too." While Alex just looked on, while Bailey continued to look around from her interns to the Chief and Meredith. 

"Sorry Chief" Meredith bit back, trying her best not the burst out laughing at his obvious distress. Not noticing that the other 4 had overheard what the Chief had just blurted out.

"Stop laughing Meredith" he blurted out which only caused her to laugh harder.

"I can't handle the forest. I am not Derek and likes these outdoors things, I cannot live out there in the middle of nowhere. You need to call Adele and tell her about the bugs or animals or something to make her change her mind."

"I'll call her Chief and try to help. How about when our house is done, we invite you and Adele to spend the weekend in our guest house?"

"Guest house? You're building a guest house, please don't tell her that Meredith, say you're building a log shack out where bears live." He let out before Meredith started giggling again.

"Well there's my favorite sound." He winked walking up to the pair, wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing her cheek in front of everyone. Himself not caring that the four interns and Bailey stood their gawking at them.

"Don't get me started on you Shep." Chief mumbled. Derek laughed before turning to look into Meredith's bright but tired eyes.

"What's with him?" He asked. Meredith didn't respond she just shook her head from side to side meaning, don't even ask or say anything.

"You and your land and your house building, your guest house, your forest. My wife spoke to your wife and now she wants a forest and house too." Meredith started giggling again and Derek pursed his lips together in a fine line while trying to think of an answer to his old friend's predicament.

"Oh," was all he could come up with before adding. "I could get you our realtor's number."

"I don't want to live in a forest Shep!" He exclaimed before bidding the pair a mumbling goodbye, telling Meredith to fix it and mentioned going to see the OR board.

The second he rounded the corner both Meredith and Derek burst out into laughter. After collecting themselves, Derek saw that Meredith was done the notes. He picked up the chart and handed it to the clerk before squeezing her waist and pulling her close to his chest, whispering in her ear. "Let's go home to our forest Dr. Shepherd." she giggled and replied softly back, "let's go home Dr. Shepherd."

It was at that point when she turned and saw Dr.Bailey and the others standing their watching them. She saw the looks of astonishment, shock, disgust and indifference on their faces and knew instantly they had seen and heard all of that. Looking to Dr.Bailey, Meredith bid her good night and before walking away with her husband looked at the others and said "see you guys tomorrow."

Before she walked down the hall to head home with her husband by her side after rounding the corner, she whispetrf to him "that wasn't a bad first day at all."

"You know what will make it better" he spoke softly back with a gleam of dirty in his eyes.

"No what" she giggled knowing he was up to something.

"It's the end of the working day and that means. I am not banned."

"You are very right Dr. Shepherd. You being un-banned will make it much much better" she whispered seductively before leaning up and kissing his cheek and the pair walked out towards their car.


	13. Chapter 13

--

"So.." Derek started off, while the two of them were standing on the deck to the ferry boat taking them home. Meredith's back bracing against him with his arms wrapped around her while they both looked out towards the horizon.

"So.."

"So, do you want to talk about it or freak out?"

"You mean the entire hospital all knowing I'm the intern married to her boss?" She said flatly.

"Actually, I'm your boss's boss." He corrected with glee.

"You're so cocky."

"Hey, I am your teacher, I was just correcting you." He smirked at her, "which reminds me…" he trailed off before turning her around so she faced him. Raising her arms up her shoulder and linking her hands behind his head staring into his deep blue eyes. "Reminds you about what?"

"Reminds me that as much as I was turned on by you side by side with me in the OR today, don't ever call me sir again please Mer." He let out, she started giggling leaning up to capture his bottom lip in-between hers seductively before she whispered "I promise, I won't ever do it again. I was freaked and startled and it came out." She felt his lips on her neck and was turning into mush in his arms. It never ceased to amaze her that after all these years together; they never lost any passion for each other. It only got stronger.

"You were undressing me with your eyes, weren't you Doctor?"

"I was not" she exclaimed stepping back and swatting his chest while her face blushed.  
"You so were, Dr.Shepherd. You had the hots for your attending" he winked at her.

Meredith laughed at his ego and with sparkling eyes looked up at him, bringing a hand to rest against his stubbled cheek. "You bet I do." She whispered as she leaned into him on her tippy toes gently pressing a kiss to his mouth, moaning into his mouth as his arms pulled her up against his body lifting her up slightly.

"Public Der" she mumbled pulling back slowly looking at the dark hue of blue his eyes had changed into.

"I like public, remember the Bahamas last fall?" he whispered placing light kisses on her neck.

"Derek Michael Shepherd! We promised never to speak of that again and besides we were in the ocean, nobody could see." She protested all but while letting his lips and hands have free reign to roam all over her.

"Kids over there, Der kids."

"Ugh fine." He gave in pulling back and turning her back around so they both faced the open sea again resting his head on her shoulders." They held each other for awhile in silence, just enjoying the view and the ride to the island. Meredith's mind had drifted back to the look the other interns had given her before she left the hospital and she was now able to express her fears to Derek.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it'll be tomorrow when I face the rest of them?" She asked him honestly with a flat emotionless tone.

"Mer..."

"Really Derek, the truth."

"It'll be fine, they'll be jealous and mean probably but they'll get over it when they get to know you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, you are an unbelievable woman and they will see that and like you for you."

"Derrrrek" she whined, "you're so bias."

"I am not." He fought back.

"Are too, you're blinded by your unwavering love and devotion to moi." She giggled forgetting again all about work and the mess she'd walk into tomorrow.

"Now who's the cocky one?" he asked lifting his eyebrow posing her the question.

"Well, I get it from you dear." She responded before patting his cheek with her palm laughing at him.

The ferry reached the dock and they returned to their SUV setting out for a relaxing night at home. When they got there, Meredith jumped in the shower while Derek took out some steaks and potatoes to grill. Emerging 20 minutes from the trailer with 2 beers in her hands coming outside in yoga pants and Derek's oversized NYU sweatshirt. Meredith found Derek slouched in a lawn chair facing the lake. Handing him a beer she scooted him up and curled herself up in his lap. While both settled in together watching the sun fall behind the lake while the stars started shining brighter above them over their land.


	14. Chapter 14

When Derek awoke the next morning he felt a sense of déjà vu. Bring married to Meredith, he never had a dull moment and knew she was going to be freaked to go face the entire hospital now. He knew she was going to try something to get out of going to work today, he just didn't know what.

Meredith had wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight lock while resting her head on his chest. He had spent the night making her pay in ways she really liked for the "sir" comment and for banning him, while he was also exhausted he knew it was time to rise and shine. He also knew that if he woke her up now, they'd have time to repeat some of last night in the shower.

"Mer, Mer" he nudged. He knew she heard him, because her grip lock around his waist got tighter and she pushed her head further into his body to muffle his voice.

"Come on, Mer. We have to get up for work." He tried again  
"noiamnotgoing." She mumbled against his chest in one run on word.

"What was that" he asked trying gently to turn her head so he could see her.

"iamnotgoingiamsick." She said faster than before.

"Sick? Are you? Really, because you didn't seem sick all last night? In the bed, in the lawn chair, in the shower." He reminisced to her with a smirk.

"Well I'm sick now, I'm tired and sore and that makes me sick. I am sick, I am not going." She huffed rolling off him and hiding her head under her side of the bed pillow she rarely used.

"I know you're worried about what people will say, but it'll be okay Mer" he said soothingly while rubbing her back. She lifted her head up staring into his eyes.

"I don't wanna" she pouted.

"You don't wanna?" he repeated with a laugh of her childlike vocabulary.

"Remember when I would get the flu in winter during College and med School? How about we do what you did for me then?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye. Derek chuckled at her suggestion.

Meredith being so tiny used to get colds quite often during the winter months on the East Coast, when ever she got sick she'd be weak and unable to move for a couple days. Derek always took care of her and went to all her classes to take her notes for her, get her assignments, homework basically being her in her classes.

"Ah, Mer as much as I love you. I cannot go pretend to be you at the hospital." He laughed.

"Whhhhy?" she whined.

"Well because I think they know I'm not intern, Dr. Meredith Shepherd. I can't pretend be Bailey's intern." He added still laughing at her suggestion.

"You suck." She pouted while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Actually I think that was you" he let out and before he knew it she had yanked the pillow from under her head throwing it at him. He grabbed her arms and she squealed at him lifting her up into his arms and off the bed.

"Come on, you're going to the shower and I'm coming with you to make sure you don't miss any spots." he added in a seductive tone. She giggled trying to wiggle out of his arms, but he held on and the shower was only two strides away from the bedroom.

Before she knew it they were showering and he was making her forget any and everything about the hospital as he made sure he got every spot.

After getting ready and making some coffee, Meredith was still hesitant to go, Derek was getting his laptop and papers together in his briefcase while she poured 2 travel cups of coffee. She knew she had to go in, but she just had a feeling she was going to be tarred and feathered like in those western movies Derek's mother loves to watch. She just wanted to do her job in peace and not be apart of this high school mentality the other interns seemed to have going with a cliquey lunch eating gossipy group they others had going for them. That was her like 7 years ago, she's matured, and grown and become this grounded married woman since then and she loved it. She'd never want to go back to the mentality of having to talk badly about others just for the sake of conversation or to be cool or uncool. I guess she'll have no choice on that one, cause she's going to be the outcast for sure.

"Ready?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts. Looking at him, she knew she could do it. She could always do anything as long as he was by her side or as long as she could run and vent to him.

"Ready." She said and meant it.


	15. Chapter 15

As they walked hand in hand into the hospital Meredith could sense a shift in the air. Instead of nurses, janitors, support staff all going about their business and ignoring her. They now glanced at her, peaked at her, even gave her looks of jealousy over the fact she had the man to her left who was currently holding her hand.

Derek too also noticed the more wandering eyes this morning that lingered at tad too longingly at his adoring wife to his right. He didn't like some of the looks she was getting. Like she stole something from these nurses. He didn't like some of the ones he was getting from some of the males in his path. At that thought he tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

Which was ridiculous since he'd been Meredith for years and years. From the first time he laid eyes on her. He could tell Meredith was tensing up, she was getting antsy. He could tell with the way she was biting her bottom lip and holding his hand a bit more tightly than normal just like him.

"I have something for you" he told her as they walked towards the intern locker room.

"What is it?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

Derek took his free hand and dug into the side pocket of his briefcase pulling out a sliver key ring with a lone silver key on it.

"Why Dr. Shepherd are you keying me? Asking me to move in with you after just one day of being your intern?" She giggled, he rolled his eyes at his wife' charming attempts at sarcasm which just comes out too cute from her.

"Funny, this is actually the key to my kingdom." He whispered to her. She looked at him confused at his words and he continued on "in the case you need a quiet place to read, do charts, sleep or anything, it's the spare key to my office."

Meredith's face lit up with a wide smile as she took the key ring and slipped it around her finger.

"You're giving me a hiding spot aren't you?"

"I'm giving you someplace private you won't have to worry about…" he trailed off when she just started giggling and shaking her head before he added "fine, I'm giving you a place to hide if you need it." He relented to her.

They had reached the intern door and she was apprehensive on going in and he hovered around not wanting to let go of her hand but also needing to get ready for his first surgery.

She pulled on his hand bringing it up to her lips placing a kiss on his knuckles and gave him a slight "Meredith" smile. Which meant in Derek decoding Meredith speak, she was not okay but okay enough and she was going to get though it.

"Thank you for the key to your kingdom. I feel pretty special to have my very own shiny key to the head of the Neurosurgery department's office." She said honestly leaning up to kiss him on the cheek lingering for a second by just inhaling the scent of her husband that she could never get tired of and made her weak in her knees. She was very grateful for her gift, she'd never have to sleep in an on call room and share that room with some stranger. She had a big comfy couch and she was already thinking of things to leave in his office. Like some books, magazines, an extra pair of scrubs, clothes, and toothbrush.

"You're welcome, guess being the wife of the department head has some perks" she joked.

"Don't you forget it, and it has perks, many many perks." He whispered in her ear.

"Dr. Shepherd." she exclaimed with wide eyes. "Behave, and go to work. I'll be fine." She said turning to go into the locker room.

"Okay, but if you need me..."

"I know where to find you and you can't hide either, I have a key." She showed him as she dangled her key ring in front of him.

Kissed her on the cheek goodbye and she watched him walk down the hall towards the elevator to go up to his off. She turned again and slowly pushed open the door with a slight hesitation.

The second Meredith walked into the locker room to her locker the hustle, bustle and all the chatter between the other interns stopped and they all just glanced toward her. George looked at her like a wounded puppy, Izzy and Cristina looked at her with narrow eyes and Alex looked at her with wide eyes. Other interns around her just stared.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith's objective was to just get her scrubs on and get her assignment for the day. While she was attempting to do the first goal and dump all her things in her locker. She noticed a shadow behind her and it was a tall and blond one.

"So married to big time neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd, how'd a young intern manage that?" Izzy snarked to her while George hit her arm in a "shut up" way. Izzy glanced back at George and made no attempt to back down. "What George, we have a right to know."

That line made Meredith's right eyebrow arch in confusion, thinking to herself these people thought they had a right to know her marriage and personal business? The others all looked on, very interested in the answer themselves.

After tying her pants on she slowly turned to face her congregation.

"My husband, my marriage and my personal life is mine and you don't have a right to know."

Cristina scoffed and jumped in. "I don't care who you're doing but when you get special treatment and all the good surgeries from it then I care."

Alex muttered with a smile "I bet he got special treatment when they got home."

Meredith's eyebrow arched again at these people, she had one surgery, one patient and it was because she figured it out. Now this one was making cracks about her sex life with her husband? She chose to just ignore that remark.

"Dr. Shepherd is not favoring me. I figured out what was wrong with the patient and got the surgery from it. If it had been you who figured it out, I would have been in the gallery watching while you performed the surgery."

"Right cause he would have let me an intern on my first day assist?"

"If he thought you deserved it, then I guess. I'm not him, I can't say what he would have done in different circumstances."

"You're using him to get ahead and it's not going to work" Izzy said triumphantly. "You probably just married him when you found out he was your attending, drunk Vegas wedding" she prodded.

This was getting ridiculous now Meredith thought as she fought not to laugh at her. This girl was off her marbles. Meredith mentally calmed herself down by going over last night in her head. Just curled up in Derek's arms in his sweatshirt on their land watching the sunset over the lake.

"You want to know, then okay." Meredith responded very calmly towards Izzy giving her a glare that said she was pissed though and meant business.

"Derek Shepherd is my husband. He has been my husband for 7 years." At the 7 years mention Izzy's eyes got wide in shock and she slouched back a little bit, as did Cristina.

Meredith continued on with her declaration. "We met, fell in love, got married in church in front of hundreds of our family and friends, and he does not favor me. My personal life is my personal life and here right now this is work. I am Dr. Shepherd at work and so is he. If you cannot handle the fact I've been married 7 years to an attending, then that is not my problem. It is yours and I suggest you learn to deal with it because it's not going to change."

They looked on at her at her sudden growth in backbone, George still looked like a wounded puppy. Alex still didn't really care, Izzy and Cristina though looked a little shocked that she had fought back and not run off crying to Derek to get them in trouble.

This really was a high school mentality with these other interns she thought.

Before this could continue Bailey barged in with orders ready to be heard. She walked in and looked around and knew what was going on. But she stood back as the teacher and didn't get involved. She continued on with her ordering.

"Yang, Pit."

"Karev, Ortho."

"Shepherd, Cardio."

"O'Malley, Chief of Surgery needs an extra hand."

"Stevens, Neuro."

At the word Neuro after Izzy's name, Meredith's own eyes narrowed while Izzy's lit up like on Christmas morning. Meredith did not like that look at all when she knew it meant that her husband was the present in Izzy's mind. She knew she had nothing to worry about but it still made her jealous that Izzy looked at her husband like he was available when he is clearly not and has not been for a long time and Izzy now knew it.

After they had all cleared out of the locker room heading towards their destinations. Izzy practically running in excitement. Meredith couldn't help but feel sorry for Derek, poor Derek was going to be stuck with Barbie Izzy batting her eyes at him all day. He was so not going to be in a good mood come time to go home, she laughed silently to herself.

Bailey held onto Meredith's arm as she was the last to depart he intern locker room door.

"You okay Shepherd?" she asked.

"Fine. It went fine, I got my point out" She trailed off looking towards the hall Izzy ran down.  
"I'm sure your husband can handle her." Bailey responded in a freaky mind reading way.

"Oh he can, I just feel sorry for him," Meredith giggled before adding. "He's going to be a pain to live with tonight after a not so fun day."

"Husbands always are a pain after a bad day, Shep." She let out as Dr. Bailey walked towards her destination and Meredith went to the elevators to go up to the cardiothoracic floor.

---


	17. Chapter 17

All morning long on her way here Meredith was thinking of herself, how she'd be treated and the attack she knew was going to come from her fellow interns. It never dawned on her that Derek was not going to have an easy time of it either. En route using the stairs to meet her attending Dr. Burke in the cardiothoracic surgery she heard a very familiar voice and a strange one talking below walking down the steps.

"So married to an intern huh Dr. Shepherd. I guess you just paved my way right to the Chief's office with that bombshell." The strange voice said.

"I didn't realize the Chief's office was vacant." Derek added in coyly.

"Just because you're the Chief's pet he brought down from NYC doesn't mean you're a shoe in for the job when he retires. I've been here longer, I've made a name for myself here. I have seniority." The strange voice continued on, Meredith stood frozen in her spot contemplating throwing the chart she was holding on this guys head for talking to her husband like that.

"As I said, the job isn't open. Richard isn't ready to retire and when he is, he'll make the choice he feels is best for the hospital. I won't be some vulture waiting to feed on him when he chooses to retire, I respect him too much for that. Also, my wife and my marriage has nothing to do with who becomes Chief one day. Do you really think Richard didn't know I was married to Meredith before I was offered this position or before she applied for her intern position." Derek responded to his colleague. "Here's a tidbit for you. The Chief was at my wedding to Meredith 7 years ago. Good day Dr. Burke." Derek bid before he smugly walked through the doors onto the floor, leaving Dr. Burke there staring at the door and pondering Derek's words.

_Dr. Burke_, Meredith thought to herself. This ass is the man she had to work with all day? He'd be lucky if she doesn't stab him with a 10 blade before the day was done. She guessed her day wasn't going to be any better than Derek's.

She waited until Dr. Burke left the stairwell before following to meet up with her attending for the day.

"Dr.Burke, I'm Dr.Shepherd your intern for the day." He looked her up and down and basically sizing her up as the enemy considering she was Derek's wife before grunting a hello and telling her that he needed her to check on all his post-op patients from yesterday. Then leaving her standing there while he left without another word.

Before starting the tedious task of going through all the post op notes and patients for Dr. Burke, Meredith made a quick check on her husband and how he was fairing today. She saw him consulting with Dr. Webber over a patient while Izzy looked on like she was a teenybopper fan and he was Justin Timberlake. He saw her and waved her over, to Izzy's dismay.

She walked up to the group, leaning up to kiss her husband on the cheek hello. The Chief smiled at them while Izzy gave her this annoyed look with eyes.

"I thought you were with Dr.Burke today?" She voiced, trying to make her sound sweet, but Derek noticed something in that tone which caused him to raise his eyes from the scans he was holding. He turned to Meredith, ignoring Izzy and her question

"We were just consulting on this case of a 10 year old boy bleeding into his brain after a fall from his tree house." Derek said as he showed her the scans.

"It's a small intracerebral hemorrhage" Meredith said as she looked closely to the scans.

"Exactly right, Dr.Shepherd." The Chief added in. Meredith assumed from the instant praise given by the Chief just by reading an obvious scan and the frozen look on Izzy's face, that Izzy hadn't added anything to their conversation other than making eyes at her husband.

"Well this little boy is lucky, he's got the best in the country on his case" she said as she looked up at Derek with a proud smile on her face. "And I'd love to feed his ego more but as Dr. Stevens pointed out, I am on Dr. Burke's service today." Before she continued down the hall, she turned to Derek and said "lunch?"

"Sure Dr. Shepherd, meet me in my office." she smiled at them all and continued down her way to the hall towards her boring tasks today.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek watched his wife walk down the hall before turning his attention back to his scans, the bubbly blond intern and the Chief. He knew he couldn't only work with Meredith, but she knew her stuff. He had made sure she knew her stuff before every test in college and med school and anything less than the best was not good enough for him. When a little boys brain was open on his OR table he could only have the best surround him.

"Dr. Stevens please go do pre-op notes for this patient. Chief, can I speak to you for a moment in private?" He gestured to the empty exam room. Izzy continued to stand there before interjecting, "are you sure Dr. Shepherd I could go with you..." she was saying as Derek hit his patience level for this intern in a matter of working with her for 20 minutes.

That must be some record he thought before coming down forcefully "Dr. Stevens I gave you a task, go prepare the pre-op notes for this patient."

She seemed shocked at Derek's tone with her, and then just said "sure Dr. Shepherd" before leaving. Derek once again gestured to Richard and the exam room. Once they were locked inside away from all the prying eyes and ears and before Derek could get a word in edge wise, Richard held his hand up.

"I know what you're going to say Shep and I told you when I offered you this position that this was a teaching hospital and you were going to have to teach all the interns, not just Meredith."

"This little boy deserves the best in that OR Richard, and I need to have a team around me that knows what they're doing and I trust."

"Derek, it's up to you to make them know what they're doing. It's up to you to teach."

"Richard, I'm married, happily married and this intern looks at me like she's a groupie. I can't teach a student that doesn't want to learn but is here to socialize."

"You're the teacher, you're the mentor. Handle it, I know you are a leader who can, I wouldn't have brought you out here if I didn't think you could lead and apply yourself." Richard said with a nod before leaving the exam room and Derek there pondering his departing words. Just like he had left Dr. Burke pondering his.

After a few more consults and sending Dr. Stevens away most of the morning. He was finally ready to have some lunch with his wife. Making his way into his office, he smiled at her already in there sitting in his chair with a couple salads and bottles of water already sitting there waiting for him.

"I figured you had a busy tiring morning, so I took the liberty of grabbing us lunch."

All Derek could do was look at her in awe, she was exactly what he needed at this moment, even if he could only spend 15 minutes with her for a quick lunch.

This was enough to get him through the rest of his grueling day. He moved over to his chair, lifting her up easily in his arms and settling back down in his chair with her securely in his lap. Without saying a word, he just held her close breathing her in.

"Hey, she can't be that bad." Meredith said when she saw just how tiring to him his morning has been.

"I beg to differ and she isn't the only thing."

"Oh Dr. Burke you mean?" At the mention of him, Derek got a confused look on his face wondering how she knew.

"I overheard you in the stairwell and I'm his intern today and let's just say I'm not his favorite student."

"Has he said anything to you Mer?" he replied, getting instantly angry at anyone treating his wife badly.

"Hey hey" Meredith said in a soothing voice, trying to get him calmed down. She held his face in her hands and slowly kissed his lips before pulling back.

"I'm fine, I just don't think he likes me very much, since I'm his competitions wife and all."

"He's a jerk."

"I figured as much, I almost dropped a chart on his head when I heard him talking to you like that." She giggled.

"My hero." He chuckled.

"Yes, I am don't you forget it." She said as she placed a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"How was your morning? What happened in the locker room?" he suddenly asked, remembering all her worries of the morning.

"I held my ground and they're all a tad on the weird side with wanting to know things that are personal but I think they understand me now. They're going to hate me, but I didn't take their crap." She stated proudly.

"That's my girl."

"That I am, come on let's eat I'm starved and my attending has me doing wonderful charting that I must return to." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're too good to be wasted like that Mer, you're the best intern this hospital has. Heck you're the best intern on the west coast. I need you with me in that surgery today not one that looks at me like I'm fresh meat." He said honestly while stabbing his salad while she laughed at his mood.

"You know you can't have me as your intern everyday, you are the best and I'll be sure to sneak up there and cheer you on. Dr. Stevens will catch on eventually that you are not interested in the mean time just do what you're doing and treat her like any other intern except me of course" she winked.

"Richard told me that he knew I could lead and I just need to apply myself."

"You do apply yourself and you do lead, you got me where I am didn't you? It was you who stood by me and with your own grueling schedule still found time to force me to do my best. These other interns need that, you can make them more knoweldgable." She said looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Your gears are turning. What are you up to Mrs. Shepherd?" He smiled while stealing a cucumber from her salad.

"Me, I'm not up to anything. No way." She smirked.

"Uh huh, oh you so are." He laughed while placing a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ears.

"Well..." she started off while nibbling her lip. "If you become the leader teacher attending person and Dr. Burke is being all assy making his interns do grunt work. It will work out in your favor when you need it to."

"You little sly devil, your little apply yourself speech was all part of your plan to be Mrs. Chief." She giggled at him and swatted his arm.

"It was not. Although I like that, Mrs. Chief." She grabbed his face in her hands once again and held him still, looking straight into his blue eyes she honestly said

"You're better that him, you're smarter, you're a better teacher and you have so much more respect and compassion for people. Go get him." Derek just sighed at the faith she had in him, leaning his head to brace against hers. Now this was going to get him through the day. "You'll be in the gallery right?" he whispered looking straight into her soul with the look he was giving her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, me and all my post op charting." She whispered back staring back into his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again it was a packed house. Her husband was such a rock star with wannabe groupies to boot, Meredith thought as she looked down to see Izzy standing behind Derek waiting to start the procedure. It seemed more full in the gallery than before, with even people staring from the halls and ready to pounce in someone's seat if they got paged or had to go to the bathroom.

Meredith laughed at herself after she wondered if she should be allowed reserved seating since it was her husband performing the surgery. Luckily she didn't have to when she saw the Chief sitting with an empty seat next to him, waving her over and telling her to come further in. Meredith snuck her way inside with her wad of charts for Dr. Burke and went to sit in the vacant seat next to the Chief.

"Charting, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes sir, I am on Dr. Burke's service today and just following up on his post ops from yesterday."

"How long have you been doing charts Meredith?" At the use of her real name and the tone change in his voice, she suspected he was not happy with her doing the post op charts.

"All morning." She responded knowing very well that Dr. Burke just went down a notch with the Chief. She really was smart, and Dr. Burke was a fool. He was going to rule the day he challenged her husband, because what the single Dr. Burke didn't bet on was a woman standing beside her man. They were the Shepherds, they were a team and if he challenged Derek, that meant he challenged her as well.

"Well that is a shame, especially with your potential and skill. You should be getting exposure to the fullest degree."

"It's alright sir, watching Derek from even up hear is learning enough." She honestly replied while staring down at him, thinking to herself that she sounded like a groupie too. But since she was his wife, she decided that was allowed.

Derek chose that moment to lift his ferry boat scrub hat wearing head up to glance into the gallery, seeing her sitting there in the front row. He gave her a wink and a smile through his mask, although she couldn't see it she knew it was there. She gave him a big smile back that was just full of all the love and support he needed in his worry to open the brain of this little child. Who's life and future was now in his hands.

Meredith grabbed a pen and her chart ready to do some work before they got down to the actual procedure but she couldn't tear her eyes from watching her husband and she couldn't help but be nervous for him and with him. Guessed it went with the team thing or whatever.

Derek always worried more when it was a child on his table, he loved children so much. He was the favorite uncle of all his tons of nieces and nephews. She couldn't wait to give him children one day. She knew the day she told him she was pregnant would be one of the happiest of his life.

The entire family would come out from New York and they'd descend on them like crazy with baby gifts and bottles and just help they knew she and Derek would need. If the Shepherds knew anything, it was how to have babies, she laughed to herself. As opposed to her mother, or the Ice Queen as Meredith nicknamed her years ago. Shaking herself from thoughts of her, Meredith once again looked down at her chart and pen and started to do the notes.

She glanced at Derek every now and then still doing incisions to get to the bleeding location. He relaxed and talked to those around him, and testing Izzy. He addressed Izzy and asked if she was prepared. She looked freaked out and kind of scared of him, Meredith made a mental note to ask why she looked so scared of him. He must of yelled or something. Knowing she wouldn't know the advanced questions. He didn't start her out with attending level questions, he started with the basics and she did well.

Meredith took a glance towards Chief who had a look of approval on his face at Derek applying himself or whatever the Chief thought he needed to do with Izzy.

"He's going to be one of the greats." He said to Meredith with pride while still looking on at Derek quizzing Izzy. "I like to think, that I had a little piece of his success." He added.

"You had more than a little piece, you were his resident. His mentor, he learned so much from you. You should be proud of yourself. He used to come home raving about things you did and taught him"

"He did?"

"He did."

"You should be proud too Meredith. You Meredith, you ground him. He was the best intern I had, he wasn't interested in just the money or sleeping around in on call rooms. He came in, did his job and learned to be the best and couldn't wait to go home to be with you. He knew what was work and he knew what was his life. You gave him balance."

"We give each other balance." She corrected with a smile, before grabbing another one of Burke's charts to finish while watching her husband be great.


	20. Chapter 20

The surgery had gone off without a hitch, another one for the journals. Meredith stayed in the gallery long after everyone else had cleared out. She had watched Derek's excited face as he saved the child, as he closed the incision himself then thank his team, step out of the OR and scrub out. He had given her a wink before he stepped out and a nod to the Chief.

She stayed behind finishing her charts with her thoughts of the success she had just watched her husband complete, feeling such a sense of pride that he was hers. When suddenly the gallery door burst open and Dr. Yang ran in out of breath.

"I missed it!" She exclaimed angrily to no one.

Meredith bit her lip gripping her pen a little tighter, wondering if she should acknowledge her presence or not. Choosing to be the bigger person practicing for being Mrs. Chief, she tried to be nice.

"They closed up 20 minutes ago. Dr. Stevens did well." Meredith said trying to strike up a normal conversation with her fellow intern.

"And I suppose you saw it all from your front row seat." She bit back bitterly.

Meredith kept chanting bigger person in her head, future Mrs. Chief couldn't be fighting with other doctors, so she simply added "yes, I did" before she turned her head back down to look at her chart and continuing to do her notes. She was on the last one and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, because now she'd have to go back and look for her attending and who knew what he had lined up next for her.

"Of course you did, you're going to be getting special treatment all over the place, aren't you?"

Meredith again chose to not respond she kept her head down and writing her chart, choosing to not say anything to the angry fellow intern at all. Bigger Mrs. Chief Person was obviously not going to work with this girl.

"No, she's very much not going to."

Meredith's head shot up at the very angry tone of her very gorgeous husband who had just entered the gallery still in his OR scrubs. His eyes when angry always had the black tint to it and for some reason when he got mad it mad her so hot. Especially when he got possessive jealous mad.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at with these insinuations but let me make it very clear for you Doctor. Dr. Shepherd here doesn't get any special treatment because she happens to be my wife. If anything she has to work doubly hard to prove herself on her own merits. She's been stuck with Dr. Burke today who has had her doing his charts for him for the sole reason that she is my wife, what have you been doing today Doctor?" he asked, his tone still very angry.

"I was in the neonatal OR." She responded back to him and funny enough that snark bitter tone was now gone and Meredith observed as the once fierce on the attack intern was now shaking in her shoes at the very angry attending facing her.

"So you were in the OR working on a neonatal surgery and she was here doing left over charting from yesterday. Are you getting special treatment?" He asked her directly too her face. Cristina didn't respond, just shaking her head no.

"I didn't think so. I don't ever want to hear of you attacking a co-worker with unsubstantiated claims. Do I make myself clear? You are to treat your co-workers with respect they deserve, all of them. Now go report back to your attending for the day."

Cristina said nothing at all and just left the gallery following Derek's orders. Derek still looked angry and Meredith found his standing up for her and his protectiveness so sexy. She chewed on her bottom lip watching him pace back and force trying to cool down.

"Is that how they treat you Mer?" he let out with a frustrated sigh.

"Hmmm."

"Mer…"

She just looked up at him with smoky eyes and a bright smile. "You're my knight in shining ferry boat scrub cap."

Derek just shook his head with a laugh at her randomness and finally letting go of some of the anger that had built inside of him the second he heard that from her and really noticing the look she was giving him. He took a step closer to her, running his hands through her hair, then resting his hand on the side of her face while his thumb brushed across her cheek, looking down at her sitting in her chair.

"We're at work." He started off trying to reason with this not being a good idea on her second day.

"We're alone."

"Mer"

"Der"

"Anyone can walk in here or the OR.

"But I want some special treatment," she winked.

"Meredith Shepherd." He gasped.

"Hmmm, I love it when you take charge." She turned her head so she was facing his palm placing a kiss to the inside of it, letting her tongue come out just a bit to let him know she meant business.

"Dr. Shepherd meet me in my office in a few minutes, there are things we need to discuss." He said in his authoritative tone which made her swoon even more. While taking a step back and moving towards the door.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." She said back trying to mimic him, grabbing her charts and quickly following her husband out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop" Meredith giggled while trying to tie back up her scrub pants. She and Derek had discussed what they needed to in his office, he had dressed back into his scrubs and now she was trying to finish however he was making it very difficult for her by constantly kissing her neck making her weak in the knees.

"No" he murmured against her skin. "I think we need more discussing, lots' more" he added seductively.

"Work Der, We've discussed enough for being at work, we'll discuss more at home. But I have to find Dr. Burke." She said just as his pager went off. Derek sighed glanced down and it, and silencing it before looking back at Mer who at the distraction had finished dressing without him noticing.

"Sneaky," he laughed before he kissing her quick and soft on the lips. "You were saved by the pager." He whispered in her ear before pulling away and walking towards the door. He glanced back at her making sure she was fully dressed before opening it and turned around again staring at his beautiful wife before walking out the door.

"You'll make up for this later Dr. Shepherd, we are not finished with this matter.I think we need to make sure we have this discussion after every surgery I have"

"I bet you do" she giggled. "And I do look forward to it Dr. Shepherd." She winked back as he walked down the hall laughing.

Meredith fixed herself and went up to cardio to give Dr. Burke all her charts and see what was next on her list of things to do today. She only assumed that bed pans were next.

"I see you have finished all the post-up charts. Quite surprising since you spent hours watching a surgery for a specialty you were not assigned to for today." Dr. Burke said to her while glancing down at the charts and not looking at her.

"I did not know the venue of where I did the charts mattered, sir." She replied sweet and nicely, she was not going to give into his attitude. She knew Doctors like Burke. She met many growing up who was just like him, cold and calculating. Always wanting to win, always being jealous of the doctor that was better than him and got more attention. Derek was that doctor, he swooped into Seattle Grace. Stealing all the thunder, getting all this praise, getting all this attention. Dr. Burke can't take his jealousy out on Derek, but she was the next best thing. The intern for the day who just happened to be the thorn in Burke's side's wife.

"You think these charts were done to the best of your ability while you were in the gallery star gazing at your husband?"

"I know they were done to the best of my ability. I also know that the Chief of Surgery will attest to how concentrated I was on them since he was sitting to my left during the entire time I was in the gallery." She replied coolly. At the mention of the Chief sitting next to her Dr. Burke finally raised his head, he looked at her with a curious glance as well as a shocked one at the Chief spending his day watching Derek. "If you have any doubts on my focus while working on these charts while we both watched my husband, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking it up with him." She added.

To say Dr. Burke was shocked at her throwing down the gauntlet was an understatement. Her statement left zinger after zinger directed towards him. Letting him know that the Chief was on her side, letting him know that the Chief was watching yet another of Shepherd's surgeries, she was challenging him to go to the Chief and complain about her.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Shepherd. I have a surgery scheduled now, I won't be needing an intern so go find your resident to get re-assigned." He huffed before stalking away with body language that just screamed anger and get out of my way.

"Yes sir." Meredith smiled and said to his retreating back, knowing very well he never heard her.


	22. Chapter 22

_There's been some board issues. Chapters disappearing and reappearing and no email updates and stuff. I'm going to try to post this update hopefully it works. :)_

* * *

"Don't you look like the cat that the canary." Derek observed when he walked up to his wife who was standing at the nurses' station with quite a smirk on her face. 

"More like knock down the attending."

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all."

"Uh huh, that's why you're all here with this self congratulatory look on your face?"

"Hmm well Dr. Burke questioned my ability to do charts while as he put it was stargazing at my husband. So I merely suggested to Dr. Burke that if he had an issue that he take it up with the Chief who was stargazing right next to me. "

"Is that so?" Derek responded in a stiffer tone, at the mention of Dr. Burke questioning anything about Meredith's ability to be a doctor he became irate but Meredith was so proud of herself for putting him in his place he just had to calm himself down.

"It is and to my surprise, he didn't take that all that well and now I'm without an attending for the rest of the day." Meredith continued.

"To your surprise?" he laughed finally relaxing and realizing she could handle this ass of an attending all on her own. In fact, Derek pitied him for underestimating his loyal wife.

"Imagine that." She said with her eyes twinkling at her own accomplishments.

"Well, since you are without a service for the rest of the day. I would not mind a second pair of hands, especially since you are the best intern around."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. But I need to take it up with Dr. Bailey, no special treatment remember." She told him earnestly.

He looked her up and down with a very obvious hint of dirty thoughts in his before responding with "oh, I remember alright." Her eyes got wide at his recollection of them earlier in his office and Dr. Bailey along with Dr. O'Malley chose that point to descend upon them. George just slid away in the background kind of hiding behind Dr. Bailey while staring longingly at Meredith. An action that once again not go unnoticed by her husband.

"Is there a reason you're here with the Head of Neuro and not with the Head of Cardio, I assigned to you Dr. Shepherd?" she asked addressing Meredith only.

"Yes, Dr.Bailey. Dr. Burke told me that he didn't need an intern for the rest of the day and that I should report back to you for another service."

"I was just telling her that I could use an extra pair of hands, since she's available." Derek jumped in. Meredith took that opportunity to give her husband who she knew meant well an evil glare that meant shut up. She had to deal with Dr. Bailey on her own and she couldn't have Derek saving her.

"You may be my boss Dr. Shepherd and she may be your boss at home. However, she's my intern and I'm her boss right now. I make the schedules for the interns and why is it that Dr. Burke didn't need an intern when I knew he has surgery this afternoon?"

"You'd have to ask Dr. Burke that question Dr. Bailey. I'm just reporting what he told me to tell you." Dr. Bailey sized her up and knew that there was more than she was letting on but she let it go for now. George's eyes got wide at Meredith's reply to Dr. Bailey, thinking he'd never have the nerve to respond like that to his resident.

"Fine, you're with Dr. Shepherd for the rest of the day. Since he is here asking for you." Both of them got smiles on their faces instantly before dropping them when Bailey scowled.

George eyes once again got wide at Dr. Bailey now just giving Meredith to her stupid husband for the rest of the day. She got to work with him 2 days in a row, he knew that Izzy would not like the new addition to her day with Shepherd and the other interns will be pissed Meredith got 2 days straight Neuro rotation. This was so not going to go over well.


	23. Chapter 23

"Umm Dr. Shepherd what did you do with your other intern, I haven't seen her since the surgery. You didn't lock her in a closet or something do you" Meredith joked and asked as she and Derek walked side by side down the hall towards the elevator.

"Oh, I have her doing monitoring"

Meredith started laughing at that, Derek had her checking on patients on the constant move so she'd be not trying to move on him.

"And what did you do to her to make her scared of you? I noticed her scared of you in the OR" She asked with her smile on her face which said she knew Derek better than anyone so don't even attempt to deny that he did something to make Izzy frightened..

"I may have yelled and gotten a bit short with her earlier." He said honestly.

"Yelled? You yelled at the poor girl?" she choked out while laughing.

"Raised my voice a tad, I gave her something to do and she instead thought she knew better and wanted to hang around me. I had reached my rope."

Meredith continued to laugh at Derek yelling at Izzy because she was fawning all over him. Meredith was used to girls throwing themselves at Derek. He always got a lot of attention from the females when ever they went somewhere, even when they went to Disney World he had soccer moms with kids in strollers panting after him while standing in lines for rides. Derek though never gave them a second glance, if anything it made him uncomfortable since he was so very taken and happily too. She could so picture him snapping the interns head off for wanting to hang around following him instead of doing the work related task he assigned to her.

"It's not funny." He barked out trying not to laugh either. Her giggles were just infectious to him.

"Oh yes it is." She laughed still, slowly gasping for breath. "I can't wait to tell Mark."

"You wouldn't." he gasped. "Then again, may be you should. He'd take her off my hands."

"And Addi would kill you."

"Then I'd have to avenge your death."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Avenge my death? You watch too much mob movies."

"You're the one who used to make me watch them." She replied while waving her finger at him.

Before they could continue their conversation Derek's pager once again went off 9-11 sending them off running to the ER to see two head trauma patients being brought in. It was a 25 year old male and a 25 week pregnant woman who suffered a fall to the head. Izzy reached down to the ER as well. Derek went over to the female, signaling Izzy over to follow him before addressing Meredith.

"I need you to treat and asses the other patient. I'll take the female with the baby complications in ER 3. You handle the male in ER 4. Call me when you have a diagnosis."

At the orders of Derek giving Mer a case for her to handle solo, Izzy's eyes got wide and interjected.

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm your intern for today shouldn't I be the one working on that patient solo?"

"No, you should be doing what I ask you to do." He quickly stated as turning towards ER 3. Meredith knew her husband well enough that she should take his orders and go, she figured he'd give her the play by play on Izzy later. So she quickly departed to her patient.

"But…." Was all Izzy got out of her 2nd attempt of trying to get the solo patient, before Derek once again reached his rope with her.

"Dr. Shepherd is also now on my service for the day and she is more advanced and trained. She can handle this case solo. I'm sorry Dr. Stevens but the truth is you can not as of yet. When you can handle a patient solo you will, until then you are here to learn and take orders, so follow. NOW. " He spoke angrily before moving past her to towards the patient behind the curtain.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek's second surgery of the day was just as huge as his first, he was rushing the pregnant woman in to relieve the pressure on the brain. Neonatal was called down to be on call in case the baby went into distress.

He looked to the left to see Dr. Stevens and to her right was Dr. Yang who was here with the neonatal team. Derek wondered if this was turning into the day from hell. At this point he was kind of wishing he hadn't taught his wife so well so she'd be in here being a normal learning intern instead of handling the other case on her own. He could use her right about now.

"Psst guess where his wife is?" Izzy whispered quietly to Cristina.

"Doing charts or something." Cristina responded remembering the altercation from earlier, she was lucky Shepherd was even allowing her in his OR. She wasn't going to piss him off more.

"Nope, she's got a solo Neuro patient."

"What? She's on cardio with Burke, how'd she get a solo Neuro patient."

"Who knows, hubby probably rushed into save her from charts and gave her the patient that belonged to me. He thinks she's so smart and better than everyone else."

Cristina wisely did not respond, if it was one thing she wasn't. It was stupid, she learned this lesson already today. She turned her attention back to the surgery focusing on Dr. Shepherd and ignoring Izzy's jealous gossiping.

"It was so not fair" she continued on...

"Dr. Steven's is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Derek asked her in a booming intimidating voice without looking up from his patient.

"Uh no sir." She stuttered off guard of being overheard, wondering how much he heard and just mortified of the entire OR hearing him put her on the spot.

"In that case care to explain the procedure to repair an anterior spinal cord compression at C4 and central canal dilation?" he asked while still not looking up. Izzy looked like a deer caught in a high priced vehicle's headlights. She had no idea.

"Central canal dilation?" she repeated back to him on a shaky voice looking around for help at Cristina. Who just shook her head and gave her a look that said, "no way am I getting in this."

"Yes, anterior spinal cord compression at C4 and central canal dilation" Derek repeated back."

"This is a procedure to repair pressure not…" she stuttered off trying to buy time.Derek chuckled a bit looking around at the OR team.

"I do know what this procedure is Dr. Stevens, I am the head of neurology. However, considering this procedure seems to be of no interest to you as opposed to your gossiping to your friend, who was trying to pay attention. I assumed you could use a harder question."

"Sorry." Izzy replied quietly while noticing all these people eyeing her up in the gallery.

"So I take it you have no answer." Derek asked again.

"No." Izzy admitted in a whisper.

"Okay, Dr. Yang?" He asked in a way that meant he was proposing the same question to her. Cristina looked up with wide eyes and said while pointing to Izzy "I was paying attention, it was her." Derek laughed and shook his head. "So you don't have an answer either."

She just shook her head no, while Derek smirked behind his mask and went back to silence in his OR.


	25. Chapter 25

Meredith was taking her patient into the scanning room for the second time in an hour, the first set had come back blurry.

She had hoped to get the diagnosis to Derek before he went into the OR with the pregnant woman but to no avail the scans did not cooperate. Now she was going to have to go in and give Derek her diagnosis in front of the entire OR and gallery. Which was something she was not really looking forward to.

She had hoped Dr. Stevens didn't piss him off too much because the work day was almost done and she didn't want a pissy husband on her hands. She picked up her new scans and took a glance at the now clear scans, he had some inflammation from his fall but it wasn't surgical. Some proper meds and monitoring and it should decrease the swelling.

As he took the scans and made her way to the OR to give her diagnosis to Derek. She got a page from a strange unknown number. Grabbing a phone on the wall of the exam room, she dialed it quickly.

"Hello MWH," the voice responded with.

"Hello, I was paged to this number." Meredith responded.

"Oh, Dr. Shepherd" the voice replied with recognition. "I've been trying to reach you and your husband all day at home or on your cells phones to no answer. This is Marcus Wakefield from MWH Construction, the company handling your home construction."

"Oh yes, sorry. We've been in the hospital all day and hadn't had chance to get our personal messages. Is there something wrong?" she asked suddenly worried her dream house had a problem like it fell down or something.

"The house didn't fall down did it?" she asked quickly." Marcus laughed at the question before responding. "No, Dr. Shepherd your house hasn't fallen down nor will it. I'm calling to verify that either you or your husband will be available this evening for a preliminary walk through before the drywall goes up."

Meredith got a wide smile on her face of her house being one step closer to finished and that she and Derek were going to get to actually walk through it. Although the house was on the land they owned, she and Derek had wanted to be surprised at their dream becoming reality so they tried to stay where the trailer was and not go peaking at the unfinished under construction area of their house.

"We will be off within another hour or two and will be heading straight home, so we will be there for a walk through tonight."

"That will be wonderful Dr. Shepherd, I'll see you then. Good day."

"Bye" she responded whimsically still on cloud nine of actually getting to see her house at least in some state, although it had no walls, but they were going to put up walls once she and Derek approved it.

She was so happy about the house she almost forgot about the patient. "Crap." She said to nobody in particular as she grabbed her scans and took off running down the halls towards Derek's OR.

She reached the OR out of breath and chose not to scrub in but just use the intercom to speak to Derek from the observation room next to the scrub room.

"Dr. Shepherd I have the scans from the male patient in ER 4." Meredith hesitantly said while pressing the intercom button. Derek signaled for a nurse to press the button for the OR intercom and leave it on so he could talk and the nurse could go back to her job.

"What's your diagnosis, Dr. Shepherd" he asked her taking a quick glance down towards his patient then up to the Chief once again in the gallery, although now with Dr. Burke sitting next to him with a sour face. He glanced back down to the patient again then over towards, Dr. Stevens and Dr. Yang. Yang looked more at ease since their conversation earlier. Stevens, still looked like she was horrified at her being put on the spot in front of the entire OR, but now that jealousy of her not getting the solo patient was creeping back in.

"He has a slight inflammation on the left frontal lobe. No bleeds or tears."

"And treatment for that would be…" he trailed off waiting for her to answer.

"5 cc's IV of dexamethasone for the swelling, 2 cc's Heparin to prevent clotting." She said like it was nothing at all that she had all this knowledge compared to the normal intern.

"Well done, get the patient started on treatment. I'll be in to monitor when we are done here."

"Yes, Dr." Meredith replied with a smile and made the move to take her finger off the intercom.

"Oh, Dr.Shepherd wait." Derek called out quickly before Meredith had the chance to take her finger off the intercom button and leave the observation room.

"Yes?"

"Procedure to repair an anterior spinal cord compression at C4 and central canal dilation?" he asked with a question to his tone.

Meredith was confused as to where that question came from considering his patient is a pregnant woman with pressure protruding on her skull.

Meredith raised her eyebrow in confusion but answered anyway. "Reduce fracture with a halo device, follow with a with C4 vertebrectomy, then a bone graft, and then a C3-5 plating."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd" Derek smiled brightly under his mask at her and nodded his head. Meredith was still confused but figured she'd question him about it later at home, Izzy looked shell shocked and Cristina did as well.

The others in the OR had smiles or snickering going on. Meredith shook her head as she left the room and walked down the hall while wondering if she even wanted to know what that question was about.

--


	26. Chapter 26

With a now silent OR and a smirking Neurosurgeon, Derek had made his point crystal clear as to why Meredith had gotten the solo patient as opposed to anyone else. Dr. Stevens knew now very clear when Meredith answered that question as did the rest of the interns. Once Meredith had left the observation room, Derek took a glance at Dr. Steven's facial expressions which was a mixture of anger, jealousy, and realization.

Realization, that she was nowhere near ready to have a solo patient. Derek with the help of his unknowing wife, made that point evident. The interns all also know that Meredith is the one they all have to strive to beat because she's raised the bar. He had thrown down the gauntlet for Meredith, showing everyone she is the one to beat.

Derek silently thanked God the interns had no idea who his mother-in-law was yet. That would have made it so much more difficult for Meredith around here. Being his wife is enough for now, she just needs to prove herself and she so has already. Before dropping the 'my mother is the ice queen' bomb.

Derek also took a glance up another shocked person, his fellow attending Dr. Burke who dismissed Meredith today. What better way to show him what a fool he was, who gave up the best intern because of his own selfish pride. Dr. Burke looked like he was trying to sink in his chair since it appeared as if the Chief was beaming with pride on Meredith's smarts.

Derek had nothing really left to say as he completed the surgery and checked the fetal monitor. He wanted to leave this surgery with everyone remembering how Meredith answered that question. He was just happy, smirking with pride and it was a good note to end the day on.

"Great surgery, everyone." He finally spoke when he was done closing. Glancing to his side he gave instructions to the head nurse and resident to continue on up to the recovery room. He walked out leaving his interns standing there still not addressing them, he scrubbed out and headed to his office to shower, change, monitor the other patient, find his wife and get out of here.

He glanced down on his desk and noticed a note in Meredith scrawl on top of his stack of files.

**"_Der, _**

**_Before you distract me (with good distractions) and I forget. Construction guy called wants a run through when we get home tonight._ **

**_Love you,_**

**_ Mer_."**

Derek laughed at her calling Marcus "construction guy" that guy definitely was too laughy flirty with his wife for his taste and Meredith didn't notice it. She didn't see any men but him and that made him luckiest man ever, she couldn't even remember Marcus's name and he's sure that he told her again probably when she spoke to him.

Derek showered and changed into his street clothes and headed to Meredith's patient's room. He checked over the chart and the patient's progress, noticing that he was responding well to his wife's prescribed treatment. Taking the chart back to the station, Derek was met up with the Chief.

"Another good surgery this afternoon, Shep."

"Thank you sir. " Derek signed off on his chart and the Chief made no effort to move, it was obvious something was on his mind.

"Chief? Is there something else?" Derek asked.

"I know it's only the 2nd day of Meredith being an intern, but has she made any comments about what she intends to specialize in?" he asked.

"Well off the record since I'm not supposed to know this since I'm on duty and her boss right now, but she intends to specialize in Neurology." He responded with a smile.

"Of course she does." He replied while rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it if she has had a good role model." Derek laughed in arrogance.

Chief laughed shaking his head while Meredith already in her street clothes ready to go also, saw the pair and came up to them, kissing her husband on the cheek hello.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your husband's ego." The Chief explained to her, before continuing on addressing Derek. "I'll make sure she gets extra time in Neuro compared to the other departments. Have a good night" He said seriously as he then turned and left them.


	27. Chapter 27

I just realized the email updates/reviews aren't working, so sorry if you don't know the new chapter is here. Hope it's fixed soon. :)

* * *

"_Your husband's ego." The Chief explained to her, before continuing on addressing Derek. "I'll make sure she gets extra time in Neuro compared to the other departments. Have a good night" He said seriously as he then turned and left them. _

Derek was shocked at the change in the Chief's stance on giving Meredith to him from just this morning and Meredith was confused as to who this 'she' was that was going to be spending more time with her husband than anyone else. It better not be Dr. Steven's she thought.

"Who's she? That is getting more Neuro time." Meredith asked with narrowed eyes.

"You." He smiled as he tapped her nose with his finger.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Seems your extensive Neurology knowledge paid off and since you are going to specialize in it, the Chief is upping your intern hours with me."

"What did you do? Is this what that question was about in the OR?"

"I did nothing, and no, that question was about the other interns being stupid and not knowing the answer."

"Derek!" she gasped. "You can't call the other interns stupid." She chastised.

"Why not? I'm the attending and they really are Mer, especially compared to you and now the Chief sees it as well." He winked, as he put his arm around her waist to guide her towards the elevator.

"You just can't, it's not fair. I had you and they didn't. It's not that they're stupid, they just didn't have a top notch neurosurgeon husband pushing them with the latest Neuro books and his study notes."

"Top notch huh?" he smirked.

"I'm the reason your ego is so big isn't it? I need to stop feeding it." she sighed with a smirk.

"No, no, never stop. I love you the way you are with the feeding the ego among other things" he seductively said in her ear as they entered the crowded elevator.

"Derek" she whispered as she pushed him a bit away with wide warning eyes about them being in public. Some nurses stood at the back, a lab tech or two and Dr's O'Malley and Karev. Meredith nodded a hello to her fellow interns before looking up to see the illuminated floor numbers dwindle down.

"So you spoke to Marcus?" he asked, figuring this was public appropriate elevator talk.

"Who?" she asked turning to look at him with questioning eyes. He laughed at her, pulling her closer to his side.

"The contractor, Mer."

"Oh yes him, he paged me. He said he couldn't get a hold of either of us."

"I bet he didn't try me." Derek muttered in unnecessary jealousy. The contractor was married with a family, he was just being friendly, but Derek still had a huge jealous streak when it came to men being too friendly with his gorgeous wife.

"What?" she asked not hearing his muttering.

"Nothing, so what did he say?"

"Just that it's ready for an inspection before they put up the drywall. Can you believe it Der? We're going to have walls."

Derek laughed at her just being in childlike awe of their new house having walls. "I'm glad we'll have walls too. It feels different than New York right?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Exactly, we had walls in New York but they weren't our walls. We lived in the condo but we were just tenants, it belonged to the building owner. These walls are just ours she gushed. They'll be our walls, Der." She exclaimed happily. Forgetting all about the other occupants of the crowded elevator and just basking in her happiness of her dream of getting her own house being one step closer.

As they reached ground level and stepped out of the elevator first leaving all the rest in their wake, his hand around her waist still and she leaned into him. She looked up to him with just a glow of happiness in her face and eyes before she spoke. "Life is good. I get more Neuro work with you, we are going to have walls. Life is good."

"Life is good." He agreed as he kissed her on the nose and they continued their walk to their SUV to begin their trek to the ferry boat once again for their 2nd day of work's trek home.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you sure?" She asked again while Derek drove them home towards their land and Meredith sat antsy in the passenger seat. She had been going over what the Chief had said all through the ferry boat ride. Thinking that Derek had to have pushed him some how to give her the special treatment, but Derek denied ever begging the Chief for her as his own personal intern. Which he know can't wait to have.

"Yes, Mer. I didn't beg." He sighed.

"I just don't get it then, if you didn't beg for me why after only after a couple days did he already say I could have more Neuro time than everyone else?"

"I told him you were the best, and through out the day he saw that for himself. He came up to me and asked me what you were thinking of specializing in, I told him and then you were there for the rest. I was shocked as you were, especially considering he was adamant on no special treatment from me to you when I took this job."

"He saw for himself?" she asked in wonder of how he did that with just 2 days of work.

"You saved your first patient on your first day outsmarting me, you read they x-ray this morning like it was nothing. That question I asked you over the intercom. I originally asked it to Dr. Stevens and Dr. Yang prior in the OR and they both came out clueless."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why would you ask them that? That's a hard question they couldn't know that. The only reason I know that is because for days I helped you study for that final Neuro exam."

"Dr. Stevens didn't seem interested in the surgery, she was more interested in gossiping about us. So I figured she was bored and wanted something more challenging." He said with a sly smile.

"Derek Shepherd, you are bad. You knew she'd have no clue." She laughed.

"No I didn't, she could have surprised me."

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"So she gets it wrong, then I guess you asked Cristina who did also, then I come in."

"Then you my amazing wife, come in and wow everyone's socks off with your diagnosis of your first solo patient, your knowledge of the drugs and then answering that question knowing something a 5th year Neuro resident would know."

"And the Chief decided after hearing I wanted to specialize in Neuro that he'd give me the extra time." She said with realization.

"Why waste your smarts and talent on someone like Dr. Burke who has you doing grunt work when you could applying yourself so much. You deserve the best teaching Mer." He told her with a harden edge to his voice, trying to mask his anger over his colleague using her as he personal assistant as opposed to the smart intern she was.

"I have the best, I have you. I have a future following in your footsteps, that the Chief is even now backing and I am going to have my very own house. I'm good." She smiled at him before continuing, "he's not worth it Der, he's mad because you've come in and peed all over his turf and he's just not worth it. He'll get his, he already is." She said with a giggle.

"You called me bad you're just as bad Meredith Shepherd."

"I am not!"

"Really?" he smirked.

"At least I didn't yell at anyone, I just nicely informed your not as good as you competition who he was dealing with."

"Not as good as me competition? You really are responsible for my ego."

"Shut up. " She laughed as they pulled up to their make shift dirt driveway that took them to wear their new house was being built.


	29. Chapter 29

"So the insulation is all set, the wood beams for your log home feel just need to be sanded and stained. Which will happen when we get the drywall up and the paint on." Marcus talked while Meredith looked around at her house in awe with wide eyes not hearing a thing and Derek actually listened. Marcus walked in front while they followed behind, hand in hand. Derek gripping onto her and not letting go. The house was a construction site and while Marcus assured Derek it was safe right now, he was not letting Meredith out of his sight.

"Is the outside concrete poured?" Derek asked.

"Yes, the pool, spa, guest house, outdoor kitchen and fireplace, the covered walk way, the dock and boat house. All have been poured."

"Spa and pool" Meredith smiled and whispered. Derek rolled his eyes at the two words that she actually processed.

"Is the estimate completion time the same?" she asked, speaking her first words since they started this inspection 30 minutes ago other than spa and pool.

"Yes" Marcus turned to address her, "We are right on schedule and expect to have the interior, exterior, landscape, everything all finished in November."

"Christmas." Meredith whispered turning to Derek, her eyes all glowing with realization they'll spend this years Holidays in their brand new home. Their first house together.

"I love Christmas." He smiled back at her thinking the same thing as her, they were going to have their Christmas together in their home. Decorations, stockings on their fireplace mantel, a huge tree in their great room. Meredith saw it all also, she couldn't contain herself, she giggled and flung herself into Derek's arms to hug him.

"It's our dream house Der, everything we dreamed about all those years ago." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "I know baby, I know. We got it and for Christmas." Derek held her tightly against him, his own eyes misty with the realization and remembering that conversation they had back when Meredith was just 18 years old.

_Meredith sat cross legged in jeans and a sweatshirt on the floor of Derek's bedroom in his mothers Long Island home , chewing her lip nervously as she tried to fold all his clothes he had gotten earlier that Christmas day as gifts. Her new gift glistening in the light._

"_Where will we live?" she asked._

"_We'll get an apartment"_

"_But with what? I'll be starting NYU in the fall and you will start your internship."_

"_I do have money and will get paid for the internship, Mer" he laughed before continuing. "Don't worry Meredith, we can do this. You do still want to marry me right?" he asked her nervously for the first time since he had proposed to her this morning wanting no other Christmas present other than her promising to spend the rest of her life with him. _

_She looked up at him shocked at his question before untangling her legs and crawling over to where he sat opposite her and crawling into his lap, she grabbed his face with both her hands, looking straight into his eyes. "I want nothing more in the world than to be with you forever, I'm just scared of how we'll do it." She whispered._

"_We've got the support of a lot of family downstairs, we have each other, that's all we need Mer." _

"_We're getting married, and I know we have money and I'm just being neurotic .So ignore me, I know we won't have to live on the street." She giggled. _

"_Well, I hope we would never have to do that and I'll never ignore you. I love you even when neurotic. I want to grow old with you and give you your dream house."_

"_My dream house, huh" she said as she snuggled into his arms as he leaned back against the bed stretching his legs out. "I don't think I ever dreamed of a dream house, I never thought, well I never thought I'd find you and have all this."_

"_Well you have me, so now close your eyes and think of what you want your house to look like." Meredith closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and let her mind wander to years from now. When she was done schooling and they were working side by side in a hospital what their life would be like._

"_No city, I don't want to live some snooty neighborhood in the city in a townhouse or penthouse apartment. I want land, and grass. I want our house to be homey, like here at your mom's. A real home, where we feel safe and comfortable, someplace we can raise our children and not worry about the neighborhood. Not hustle and bustling."_

"_Okay, grass and no city. I agree, I loved being raised out here and having the best of both worlds."_

"_Hmmm no bricks, wood. We need a pool too, so we can swim and barbeque on hot summer weekends."_

"_Sounds very good to me. Bathing suits optional, I hope." He whispered seductively._

"_Derek!" She gasped slapping his chest. "This is my dream house dream, no porny thoughts in our dream house discussion."_

"_Does this mean no sex in our dream house?"_

"_No, they'll be sex, lots and lots of sex. But not in our dream house discussion.'_

"_It's in my dreams"_

"_Stop!" she giggled._

"_Fine, okay, back on topic. Grass, no bricks, wood, pool, barbeque. What else?"_

"_A lake!" she exclaimed._

"_A lake? Seriously Mer?" he laughed._

"_Shut up, yes a lake, with a little dock where you can put your fishing chair and you and Mark can sit out there and fish in our own backyard." _

"_You want a lake for me? That is sweet..."_

"_What do you want?"  
"I want what ever brings a smile to your face."_

"_Come on Derek, I already said yes, I'm marrying you and not backing out now. Come on, what do you want? Pool table room? Video game room? A nightclub in the basement? I know there's something" she laughed._

"_Hmm an entertainment room with a little bar, pool table and some video games sounds good. May be a big TV home theatre thing, we can snuggle in and watch movies at home."_

"_Sounds perfect." She said in a quiet whisper, the exhaustion of the full exciting day finally catching up with her, as she lay snuggled in Derek's arms. _

"_Oh and I want a guest house far from the main one, so when my sisters come and visit we can stick them all out there." he said seriously. _

"_Der, that's mean!" she said in a whisper. _

"_I'm serious. Guest house is a must."_

"_Fine!" she relented sighing as she drifted off to sleep._

"_Trust me, you'll thank me for it one day. Sweet house dreams" He said kissing her on the top of her head._

Meredith pulled back from his arms pulling them both out of their memory. She looked at him and then around the unfinished house with tears in her eyes. Grabbing his hand again, they walked back over to Marcus who had given them their moment and was pretending to do something in the corner.

"How about we go see your dock and lake" she said while staring at Derek with his own glistening eyes threatening to spill out. Derek couldn't form words, he just nodded and they let Marcus lead the way out of the great room, through the kitchen out back to their backyard. Explaining little things here and there, while Meredith and Derek were both now tuned out and were in their world of awe.


	30. Chapter 30

Marcus had left an hour ago yet Meredith and Derek couldn't bear to leave the area of the new house yet and return to the trailer. They stood on the make shift gravel drive way watching their semi completed house and envisioning it all finished.

They were in silence that is until Meredith started laughing and looking around.

"What's so funny?"

"We got grass."

"Yes. That is what we wanted." He smiled.

"We have lots and lots of grass." She said still laughing and Derek still not getting what was so funny.

"Help me out here Mer…"

"You're a neurosurgeon, and I just pictured you driving one of those riding lawnmower tractor things cutting all this grass." She said still unable to stop laughing.

"Mer, I love you and our grass. But I'm not getting on one of those things." He said while starting to laugh himself.

"You don't expect me to drive that thing do you?"

"No, Mer." He laughed. "We're 2 doctors, we have money. We can pay people to come and cut the grass and clean the yard for us." He said proudly.

"Your mom will freak. You know how she is on doing your own gardening"

"Well its good she lives all the way across the country then, isn't it. She won't see" He said tapping her nose.

"Okaaay, but I'll go on record as saying I suggested you cut it with the driving tractor thingy."

"Yes, then I'll be getting a straw hat and some denim overalls" he rolled his eyes saying.

"You'd look hot in denim overalls."

"I look hot in anything." He winked.

"Ego Der, ego." She chastised while he laughed as they headed back to their trailer.

* * *

The 3rd day of being an intern Meredith hoped it wouldn't be as eventful as the first two. She was hoping to settle in and just blend in the background and not be the one they all stared at.

She bid her husband bye again as he headed for his nice comfy private office and she headed to the locker room of doom. Which made her feel like high school gym class all over again.

Izzy huddled in the corner, farthest from Meredith. She seemed scared of her now and wouldn't even glance her way. Meredith guessed she didn't like being made a fool out of. Cristina nodded a hello, which was a huge move forward. That brought her to Alex and George, the 2 who were in the elevator last night with her and Derek and were now staring at her.

"Building a house Shepherd? Cool." Alex started off.

"Umm thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah you you seemed happy talking to the other Dr. Shepherd about it in the elevator." George added.

"I am Dr. O'Malley."

"Building a house? Like yourselves?" Cristina interjected.

"A construction crew is building it, we designed it." Meredith added, thinking this morning is going a bit better. At least they're not giving her evil looks and attacking her.

"Why not just buy one?" Cristina asked in confusion. Meredith figured this girl was strange.

"Because we wanted it to be our own." Meredith smiled thinking of their walk through last night.

"What ever." Cristina shrugged as Bailey came in that morning to give our new assignments.

"Yang, Cardio,"

"O'Malley, Neuro"

"Karev, Pit.."

"Stevens and Shepherd, Plastics. Dr. Martin has a big case that needs 2 interns, oh and Dr. Shepherd, hold back I need to speak to you." Bailey added.

As everyone left, Meredith then quickly changed into her scrubs as Bailey hung back to speak with her. Meredith hoped this wasn't a bad talk. When they were alone, Bailey finally turned to speak to her.

"I got a memo from the Chief this morning informing me that I must give you double the amount of Neuro assignments that the rest of my interns. I told you Shepherd, that I was not going to allow your husband to favor you and I meant it."

"Dr. Bailey, Derek nor I had anything to do with the Chief's decision. He made that choice yesterday as we were leaving for the day and we were as shocked as you. I am intending to specialize in Neuro and the Chief knows this and he made this decision."

"How do you expect me to explain to my other interns why you spend more time with your husband than anyone else?" Bailey asked her seriously.

"Tell them the truth Dr. Bailey, that I will specialize in Neuro and I have more training and knowledge in it than anyone else. Which I think they know already." Meredith smartly responded remembering yesterday. Bailey just shook her head the intern who was the best and surely knew it.

"You have guts, Shepherd. I give you that. Now go, Dr. Martin in Plastics is waiting for you."

And with that Meredith took off to the Plastic Surgery wing.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Meredith had raced up to Plastics, Izzy had been there for 5 minutes which made Meredith look very tardy. Meredith had heard about this Dr. Martin from Mark before she and Derek had moved out here. Mark hated her, although they had only ever worked together on a consult case once. Something in Chicago, Meredith remembered.

Meredith assumed he had hit on her or something and she rebuffed him. Mark never said where the displeasure came from, but just ranted that he didn't like her at all, that she and Derek should double check everything she did. Calling her dumb and thought she got her degree from a cracker jack box.

"Dr. Shepherd, the female. I presume." Dr. Martin asked her as Meredith raced up to the pair standing outside one of the exam rooms. Dr. Martin did what a lot of people have been doing since she arrived at Seattle Grace, she looked Meredith up and down from the brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail, to the rumpled scrubs she threw on, her black under shirt and her old silver and pink Nike Shox she bought 5 years ago at Nike Town in Caesars Palace when she and Derek went away for the weekend to Las Vegas for her 21st birthday. She always thought when people did that, they were wondering why Derek was with her and why he married her. She rebuffed it all though, knowing exactly why.

"Yes, Dr. Martin. Sorry to be late, Dr. Bailey needed me for an extra minute." She explained out of breath.

"Very well, just don't make a habit out of it. I'm not your husband." That comment gave Izzy the first smile, Meredith had probably seen on the girl in days.

"This case is a complex one. 20 year old car accident victim male, requires facial reconstruction. He's stable now, was air-vaced from Mercy West and will require shot gun testing before best course of procedure. Dr. Stevens do the blood work up and labs, Dr. Shepherd do the scans and x-rays."

Meredith now smiled while Izzy scowled. While Izzy was displeased of having to do the work a nurse could have done. While Meredith ended up with the hard work. Izzy seemed to have learned from yesterday and chose to not open her mouth and say what she was thinking.

After all the testing and scans had been completed Izzy and Meredith were waiting now to speak with Dr. Martin about the surgical options the patient had. Izzy ignored Meredith which Meredith just welcomed, because so far this day has been going pretty well and it was probably better off if Izzy just didn't speak.

Dr. Martin approached the two with the chart and results in her hand. "Well, based on these results we have a few different directions we can handle this. Do you know what they are?" she asked.

The results had not been good, the bone structure was fractured with pieces needing to basically put back together like humpty dumpty, as far as Meredith could remember a surgery like this was the patients best shot at a complete recovery and not being disfigured permanently. However, the surgery had never been done at Seattle Grace before or by Dr. Martin. The patient's best shot was with the number one plastic surgeon in the country and he happened to practice in New York.

Before Meredith could speak, Izzy jumped in with an answer. "Removing the bone fragments would give the best quality of life." She stated with glee like she'd won a prize. Meredith hated to do it because it would just ruin her plan of having Izzy ignore her, but she had to jump in to disagree.

"I disagree." Meredith meekly added. Dr. Martin looked at her with surprise as did Izzy. "Dr. Shepherd, the fragments are severed, they need to be removed." Dr. Martin informed her like Meredith was dumb.

"I know that, however I disagree on the form of action of removing them. Giving the best quality of life would be to do a bone structure reconstruction surgery not just a removal." She stated while Dr. Martin's eyes now grew wide. "Dr. Shepherd, what do you know of that surgery? That type of surgery is very serious and never been done here before."

"I know that Dr. Martin, but if we're talking about quality life of the patient here. Then this is what I would like to go on record recommending. He's 20 years old, he's a junior in College. He has his entire life ahead of him. He deserves this chance to save his face and just be normal again. As for what I know about the surgery, I've seen it done before by Dr. Mark Sloan. "

"Ugh of course you have." Izzy muttered with irritation." Let me guess, is he an ex boyfriend or something? Another one of your fan club members?" Izzy mutterly ranted on...

"No, he's my brother-in-law." Meredith replied with a full voice with a nod and smirk.

--


	32. Chapter 32

_"No, he's my brother-in-law." Meredith replied with a full voice with a nod and smirk.  
_

Meredith knew she shouldn't have said that and she knew she shouldn't be enjoying the look on Izzy's face right now, but she was. It was taking all her strength not to burst out laughing. She had made her mouth into this fine line trying to hold it in, but Derek always said her eyes gave away her laughter. He was the only one who could read her like that, so she was safe from Izzy and Dr. Martin really knowing how amused she was.

"Mark is your brother-in-law?" Dr. Martin asked in shock, Meredith and her both were taken back at her use of first name personal basis and not the official 'Dr.Sloan' moniker. The fact she used his first name, confirmed to Meredith that something happened in Chicago that was beyond professional.

"I mean Dr. Mark Sloan." She corrected herself trying to hide her initial reaction.

"Mmm hhhm." Was all Meredith could get out, if she spoke she would start laughing because that look was still on Izzy's face. Meredith turned to face just Dr. Martin and nodded her head affirmative.

"Dr. Martin, how are the tests coming along?" The Chief asked as he strolled up to the group to check on things. He needed to know how this was going to be handled because his plastics team could not afford a lawsuit or bad PR right now, they couldn't mess a case this big up.

The Chief addressed Dr.Martin while glancing to Izzy and Meredith to nod a hello. The Chief sized them up thinking Izzy looked a gasp over something and Meredith looked odd, like she was biting her tongue.

"You okay, Dr. Shepherd?" he asked. Meredith looked at him and just smiled while nodding her head affirmative again.

"We have differing opinions sir." Dr. Martin started off, she glanced towards Izzy." Dr. Stevens and I agree that this patient should get the best care this hospital can provide and that's by me going in and doing a bone recovery." She then glanced towards Meredith, "However, Dr. Shepherd here disagrees and thinks that this case requires a full bone structure reconstructive surgery. She thinks that we even need to call in Dr. Mark Sloan in to perform it." She said in a tone that signified she didn't agree with Meredith and she did not want Mark anywhere near Seattle Grace.

"Scans and blood work." Was all the Chief said in response, putting on his glasses and holding his hand out. Signifying he wanted the papers and scans. Dr. Martin handed him the bundle in the chart and the Chief. He took the scans and placed them up on the x-ray light board. Not saying a word, just studying the scans. He took them down, and put up another set of scans. With his back still to the other 3 doctors surrounding him, the Chief finally spoke. "How long until we need to speak to the family regarding options?" he asked still facing the scans.

"I told them we'd go over options this afternoon, after all the results were analyzed" Dr. Martin stated to his back.

"Dr. Shepherd, is Dr. Sloan still in Private Practice working out of the same flag ship offices of Mt. Sinai?" he asked, standing more stiffly. Dr. Martin and Izzy both straightened their posture to this question themselves.

"Yes, Chief." Meredith confirmed, finally being able to communicate with words again.

"Then it looks like, I have a call to make." He stated as he finally turned around.

"Chief…" Dr. Martin started off before the Chief raised his hand up to make her stop. "I know you disagree, and it's very possible Dr. Sloan won't be available to take this case and you would then do the recovery surgery. However, considering this young man's age and the amount of damage. We need to at least ask and see if Dr. Sloan is willing to take this patient on as a reconstructive case. We owe it to the patient to at least try. So when you go into that meeting with his family this afternoon, you can truthfully say you explored all the options and not just settled on the easy one. I'll page the three of you after I've spoken to Dr. Sloan."

And with that he turned and left the area to go to his office to figure out how he was going to entice the best Plastic Surgeon in the country to fly all the way out here to do just one surgery, he's done countless times.

Dr. Martin just looked at Meredith with a bit of disbelief, apprehension and uncertainty all rolled into one then she turned and left. Meredith not wanting to stick around with Izzy took off towards Derek's office castle to hide out and tell him Mark could be coming.

Leaving a once again speechless Izzy in the aftermath standing there.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't think alerts are working right now, sorry again. Hope this works.:)

* * *

Derek was hunched over his desk filling out paper work, it was the one thing he hated of being the head of the department. He had more paperwork and bureaucratic stuff that he cared for.

He was about to grab the next stack when his door burst open and his very giddy looking wife jumped in. "Guess what? Guess what?" She squealed sounding like a child on a sugar rush. She was practically bouncing up and down as she came into his office and was leaning against his desk looking at him.

She looked so cute and innocent. Although he knew she was far far from innocent, before his mind could go too far down the gutter into porny thoughts. He stood up and walked around the desk to face her, he leaned back on the desk and pulled her forward into his arms trying to steady her before smirking and saying what she has been waiting for.

"What?" he asked with a smirky smile.

"I just may have gotten you a visit from your brother." She said with pride.

"What? Mark? How?" he asked in shock that after 3 months of Meredith and Derek living and adapting to Seattle that Mark would come and visit now. He was a bit on the angry side when Derek chose to leave New York to come out here with Meredith. Derek thought it would be awhile before Mark sucked it up to come out here.

"Well.." she started off shyly. "There's this patient in plastics that needs a bone reconstructive surgery and just so happens Mark is the only one who can do it."

"So he's not coming for me, but for a patient. If he comes at all because he may just avoid coming here forever." Derek said with a sigh. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers. Placing a soft kiss on his pouty lips before trying to reason with him.

"I know he was a bit mad about us moving, but he's been fine all the times you spoke to him on the phone. He was just sad that his best friend was going to be all the way across the country and he lashed out so it wouldn't show how much he was going to miss you."

"You've been speaking to Kathleen haven't you? You're sounding too shrink like." Meredith laughed before swaying her hips, "may be" she said coyly.

"If he comes think of all the things you guys could do, fishing, pool, drinking beers. You could take him to Joes. It would be great for you to spend some time with him and not just with me."

"I love spending time with you." He softly admitted while pulling her even closer to his body so her head laid on his shoulder, one of Derek's hands was wrapped in her hair the other wrapped around her waist.

"I know, and I love spending time with you too. But in New York you had Mark an office door away at work, who you could go and grab a sandwich with or a beer at night with. Addison and Mark used to show up with take out and we'd just eat and watch movies at home. Now we're here stuck with people like Dr. Burke and stupid interns and it's just you and me alone and don't think I haven't noticed you being a bit homesick, mister." She rambled on.

"I may be am, just a little." He shyly admitted, while twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I am too", she whispered "back East, we had your mom, your sisters, the kids, the brother-in-laws. A different kiddie birthday party every weekend or a family cook out, or trips to beach. I miss that. So may be Mark coming is a good thing, may be Addi could come and we could have some New York times here in Seattle?"

"I miss him, I hope he comes." He finally admitted to her in a whisper. Meredith ran her fingers through his curls trying to comfort him.

"I do too, sweetie. I hope for you, he comes."


	34. Chapter 34

Meredith decided she'd just hang out in Derek's office watching him do paper work while she waited for her page from Dr. Martin. She sunk herself down on his comfy couch to relax. After their talk about Mark, Derek was trying to not get his hopes up Mark would be coming, he was kind of anxiously waiting for her page as much as she was.

"You know since you're supposed to be working, the least you could do is help your husband out here, and take some of this paperwork off my hands." Derek said looking up from his current file over to her, just relaxing on the couch.

"You want me, _the intern_ to do the head of Neurosurgery's paperwork?" She asked with a disbelieving smile.

"Yes, it will be like me helping do your homework for you back in college. You can help, take this stack and I'll be done half as fast."

"Excuse me? You didn't do my homework, you assisted. There's a difference there." She exclaimed, while still not moving from her comfy spot on his couch.

"Well, now assist with these." He said while picking up a stack and holding it out for her.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm doing them from here." She relented while getting up, she grabbed the files and then sinking herself back down into his couch. She opened the first file to see what exactly she had to do. Realizing it was office head stuff that needed him to read over and sign.

"Ah, honey how exactly do you expect me to help with these? All these papers require your signature." she asked.

"We have the same name, sign them." He gruffed without looking up from his stack.

"Derek!" she exclaimed again.

"Fine, fine, read them over. Make two piles. Piles that you agree with the proposals and think I should sign and other pile for rejection that you think I shouldn't sign."

"Seriously? You trust me with all your head of Neurosurgery stuff, what if I do the wrong thing?" She asked biting her lip.

"Mer, I trust you with everything. You are an intern yes, but you will be great one day. Probably better than me. You won't do the wrong thing, now get started."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." She replied with a tone that a student would use with a teacher. Derek laughed and continued back on with his stack.

After 30 minutes had passed with both of them in deep reading, Meredith had started to get restless and bored. She remembered Dr. Martin's reaction to her suggestion that they bring Mark into consult.

"So what do you know about Mark and Dr. Martin?" she asked out of the blue while still reading her papers.

"What?" he asked in surprise looking up.

"Mark and Dr. Martin." she repeated. "And don't you dare try to deny nothing happened between them Derek Shepherd, I know there's some story there."

"All I know is that he hates the woman after he met her in Chicago. Why what do you know?"

"All I know is that he hates the woman, and she's petrified of him coming here. She's also called him 'Mark' and not Dr.Sloan." she added as she tried to piece the facts together.

"You know Mark, he could have came onto her in Chicago, she rebuffed him and now he's pissed." He figured.

"But if she turned him down, then why would she have such a reaction to him coming here? It was like she didn't want to see him at all. Why would she care?"

"I don't know Mer, may be it was Kernel Mustard in the kitchen with the rope." He laughed at her trying to figure out the secret connection of her attending for the day and his best friend.

"You know I love that game!" she huffed. "Speaking of which, we should buy one for your office. We can play when we have free time."

"Mer, how would I explain the board game 'Clue' being in my office to my colleagues?

"Tell them it's your wifes." She laughed.

He moaned at that, "yeah Mer, they already probably think I'm robbing the cradle being married to an intern for 7 years. Now you want me to tell them the children's board game in my office belongs to my wife? For when she wants to play" he started laughing at the mental images.

Their banter was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from Meredith's pager. She glanced down and silenced it, reading the code.

"It's Plastics. They must have a decision." Derek nodded with apprehension creeping back in his features, while Meredith grabbed her two stacks of his files and placed the 'to sign' ones near him and the rejection ones further away.

She leaned down pressing her mouth against his, sliding her tongue to softly caress his. She kissed him full and soft, expressing all her feelings and emotions to him. Letting him know that no matter what, he would always have her. As she pulled away slowly, he looked up at her with a soft smile and whispered. "You're my real best friend Mer."


	35. Chapter 35

Meredith made herself back up to the plastic's wing as fast as she could to see what the decision was going to be. When she made it back up there she saw Cristina with Izzy standing off to the side alone, from the disgruntled look on Cristina's face it was evident that Izzy had mentioned the Mark Sloan, brother in-law thing to her. The Chief huddled with a displeased looking Dr. Burke, a freaked out looking Dr. Martin.

As she approached, the Chief stopped his heated discussion with Dr. Burke and they both turned to see Meredith approach and stand alone over near Cristina and Izzy's side of the area, but not that close to them. Dr. Burke just glanced towards her ignoring her and turned back to the Chief.

"I'd like to go on record that I did not approve of this. We'll be known as just some celebrity doctor nightclub that has them swoop in and out just to do some hot shots surgeries."

"Duly noted, however it is not up to you Dr. Burke. This is up to me and the board and the board is salivating at the thought alone of another world renowned doctor of this caliber coming to Seattle Grace, if even just for one procedure."

"You mean they're salivating at the thought of Shepherd and Sloan, the tag team of the East coast reuniting again only here?"

"You said it Dr. Burke, not me."

Meredith's face lit up as she put the facts together herself and realized that Mark was coming, he had agreed to come, he was coming to do the surgery and he was going to need Derek. They were going to reunite not just as friends hanging out, but they were going to be in the OR together too. Derek was going to be so happy, she thought. It would help his home sickness just a bit to have a bit of his past New York actions, here in Seattle.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the Chief had turned to speak to a nurse, "page Dr. Shepherd." He asked of her.

The nurse looked at her, and then the Chief rolled his eyes and repeated his request. "page Dr. Derek Shepherd." Which caused a giggle from Meredith, she and Derek had always joked of that happening, of getting mistaken for each other.

"Chief..." Dr. Burke started in again as Derek came up upon the group but not fully joining them. Hanging back closer to Meredith and facing her with a blank look on his face.

"Dr. Burke, as much as I respect your opinion. This decision is not yours. Your objection has been noted and that is all." The chief responded in a means business tone. Dr. Burke looked taken back and Meredith figured his stance on not wanting Mark here was because it was going to steal more thunder from him, especially reuniting with Derek and the patient didn't factor in at all.

"Ass" she muttered to herself not realizing Derek was that close to her. Derek looked at her eyes wide open, "Not you." She mouthed, while his eyebrows rose up in confusion, which meant 'then who?' She nodded towards Chief and Burke and then he waved his head to tell her not to do it when people could here, then smiled at her to inform her he agreed.

They could have conversations with each other without speaking but now was not the time for this one. Not when they had an audience.

"Dr. Shepherd." The Chief bellowed out to where Meredith and Derek were doing their silent talk, which caused both of them to whip around to face him.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd." The Chief corrected himself for the second time in a span of minutes. Derek stepped up to the Chief, Dr. Martin, and Dr. Burke who was refusing to leave the circle while Meredith hung back.

"Derek, we're bringing in Dr. Mark Sloan for a consult from New York to handle this reconstructive case." Meredith could see Derek let out of breath of air that he hadn't even known he was holding and he tried really hard not to smile, but she could see that too. So she smiled brightly for him. He gave her a quick look and she saw the happiness in his eyes.

The Chief had continued on talking to him while Meredith had been gazing happily for and at her husband. "After extending the offer to him, he said he would come but he will only do the case with you as the Neurosurgeon on the case. I know you had delegated this one to Dr. Chow, however considering the circumstances you are going to have to relieve him and handle this one yourself." Derek's face fell a little of having to relieve one of his neurosurgeon's he had placed on this case.

" Okay, Dr. Webber. I will speak to Dr. Chow immediately. As well as get myself familiar with all the patients' recent scans."

"Go to it then. Dr. Sloan will be taking the red eye tonight and arriving tomorrow. This is an important multi-day case. Work with Dr. Martin and the interns, have everything ready for Dr. Sloan when he arrives. I want him leaving this hospital with the best of opinions." He turned and glared at Dr. Burke during that last bit which Meredith assumed was a warning to be on his best behavior. Then he left to go call back Mark to let him know that his demands had been met. Dr. Burke took off also trailing behind which since Cristina was his intern for the day caused her to chase after him. Leaving Meredith, Izzy standing aside and Derek and a still frazzled Dr. Martin still in discussion.

"I'm going to require all the scans done today for review and analysis." Derek told her warily, realizing that his wife was very right and something was not up and up with Dr. Martin and Mark.

"That would be your wife's department, she handled all those earlier." Dr. Martin told him coolly. Derek turned with a smile to face Meredith and Izzy's direction. His eyes totally trained upon his wife, never wavering from her face.

"Well, it looks like you're the intern stuck with me for this case." He beamed. "Let's get started."


	36. Chapter 36

"We're three for three." Derek said to her as they walked side by side down the corridor to an exam room to go over all the scans and x-rays the patient had taken this morning. Meredith glanced at him with a confused look.

"Three for three?"

"Well, you've been an intern for three days and every single day you've ended up working with me. Without the Chief's new orders even in place yet. I think that's a sign." He smirked at her.

"A sign?" she asked now smiling at her goofy husband.

"A sign that you're meant to be in Neuro and my personal intern." Meredith laughed at his antics and how he deduced that.

"If you say so honey."

"Now, you're humoring me. I'm being serious."

"So am I, I believe you."

"No you don't, you're just saying that" he pouted.

"No pouting at work, you know what it does to me." she whispered while another doctor walked passed them overhearing and giving them a look. Derek saw and laughed, causing Meredith to slap his arm.

"Mer, I don't think you're allowed to beat your attendings." He said while choking back his laughter.

"Oh, and you're the exception to that rule. I have to keep you in line anyway I can. "

Derek just shook his head with a smile as they reached the exam room they had been heading too. He opened the door for her and letting her enter first.

He sat in the empty chair while they put on their intern and attending hats. Meredith showed and went over all the scans and x-rays she had taken earlier that day. Indicating all the bone fragments Mark would be repairing and he quizzed her on the neurological aspects of doing such an extensive head region surgery. She got him up to date on the case in a matter of an hour.

When they were close to finishing Derek received a message to his blackberry he had been hoping would come.

"_Coming in the AM. Finally, I know. Will see you and Mrs. tomorrow. You both better be working with me on this case and not leaving me alone with any of the quacks you've been complaining about or I'm coming right back home!  
Mark. MD."_

Meredith saw the smile grace his face and went to stand over his shoulder so she could read his message on his blackberry.

"Shouldn't you warn him about a certain quack, Dr. Martin."

"You are right, something happened there. But what ever it is, is not our business and let's just hope it's something blown out of proportion because as much as I love Mark, we don't have room in the trailer for him if Addi kicks him out." He chuckled.

"Speaking of which, we have to do something with the trailer when the house is done." He realized in thought.

"No we don't, it'll stay right where it is."

"You want to leave the trailer? Why?"

"Because I like it and if you're bad I can send you there." She laughed.

"You're going to send me to the trailer?" He asked in shock.  
"If you're bad." She added again slyly.

"If I'm bad huh, well then I will send you there if you're bad." He whispered with a laugh as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck. Losing the intern attending hats they had for the hour and going back to being just them.

"You'd make me sleep there all alone?" she pouted looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"Never." Was all he said before his lips came crashing down on hers.


	37. Chapter 37

While Derek had a meeting with Dr. Chow to discuss Derek taking over this case, Meredith did the intern thing and handled the patients chart and came back up to wait for Derek outside his office.

She was sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to his secretary's desk as the older woman was giving her looks. Smiley looks, Meredith groaned and sunk further in her chair when she realized why. The secretary heard them, heard them having their "discussion" yesterday after Derek's surgery. While Meredith sat there mortified, she was silently glad they were here among strangers in Seattle and not in New York where everyone knew them and would have teased them for days and days.

Mark was coming tomorrow, the first person from their New York life to come here other than Chief Webber who didn't count since he now lived in Seattle. She couldn't help but remember how he initially took them leaving.

"_Seattle?" Mark repeated, facing Meredith and Derek. His best friend, his brother and his little sister. His sister in-law. _

"_Yes, Seattle. Richard Webber our old Resident, he called me and offered me the Head of Neurosurgery position at Seattle Grace. You know this is huge Mark, it's the biggest teaching hospital on the west coast." Derek tried to reason with him when it looked like Mark was going to blow his lid like one of those cartoons where the character turns red and steam comes out of their ears. _

"_Yes, I know Derek. It's the best on the WEST COAST." He yelled out stressing the West. "Not East coast where we live, but WEST COAST." He continued on ranting. _

_Meredith just decided to hide behind Derek and let the guys hash this one on one. Choosing to be a piece of furniture in this discussion among the brothers. _

"_What's wrong with the hospitals here in New York? Or New England even if you feel the need to travel out of state. Hell what about Maine? Vermont? Pennsylvania? All at least are close by." _

"_Because this offer is in Seattle. Mark, I can't turn it down. It's one of those offers that if I did, I'll always wonder "what if." Derek softly said to him, while hurting himself over the realization he'll be on the other side of the country and be living away from his family for the first time ever. _

"_What about Mom, the girls, the kids, Meredith. Meredith is going to be an intern, she got into Sinai. You're going to be so selfish to make her move and give up her career?" Mark lashed out, he was trying to pick a fight now and was not really listening to Derek. _

_Meredith's head popped up at the way Mark was trying to use her as a weapon against Derek. She had to step up to protect her husband, so she took a step forward placing her hand on Derek's arm that were folded over each other against his chest to silence him._

"_Mark, I won't be giving up anything, I also got into Seattle Grace's intern program. I didn't just apply to Sinai, I applied all over the country to the top hospitals and even if I hadn't gotten in. Where Derek goes, I go. This is a move he needs to make and I support him completely, Mark you're his brother, he loves you. You're a top of your field doctor also who gets tons of offers. You have to understand this is something he needs to do and it is so hard to do also." Meredith calmly said to him in a tone that was soft and nurturing, motherly even. _

"_Fine, go. You're minds are made up anyways." Mark huffed and stomped out of the room broodingly. _

"I understand Dr. Shepherd, there's no need to apologize." Dr. Chow said stepping out of Derek's office, startling Meredith out of her trip down memory land.

"I feel there is, this was your case." Derek solemnly said, Meredith knew it hurt him to pull rank like this especially after only being Chief of the department for just a few days. "You will assist and be in that OR. I will see to it." Derek added. Dr. Chow smiled at that, realizing that Derek wasn't one of these all for one guys who didn't care who he stepped on to get ahead.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Dr. Chow departed the area nodding a hello to Meredith still sitting in her uncomfortable chair as he left the wing. Derek hunched back against his door leaning against it, looking defeated. Meredith jumped up over to him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist letting his body engulf hers.

"You're the best Chief. Any other one wouldn't have cared at all about taking over a doctor's case like that, and Dr. Chow knows this. You care not only about your patients, but your doctors as well. Don't beat yourself up for this." She whispered comfortingly to him, still wrapped in his arms and soothingly rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" he asked in wonder looking into her glistening eyes. Tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, just because he was sad and that hurt her.

"Cause, it's my job to know." She smiled at him, blinking away her tears. "And because I love you so much." She whispered leaning up to him to kiss him softly on the lips.

"That's good, because I love you so much too." He mumbled against her lips. Before capturing them again and pulling her into his office in one swoop while kicking the door shut with one foot.


	38. Chapter 38

"Der, we need to move the secretaries' desk." Meredith randomly said while once again trying to tie up her scrubs while her husband tried to persuade her not to.

"What?" he laughed. "Where did that random piece of thought come from?"

"She knows." Meredith whispered while swatting his hand away to tie up her scrubs despite his pouting face.

"Knows what?"

"Knows what we do in here." She kept on whispering. Derek let out a loud laugh, at her whispering to him and her freaked out face.

"It's not funny" she gasped while hitting his arm.

"Oh, I beg to differ. What we do in here? And what's with the whispering?" he kept on laughing.

"Ugh, I'm leaving and what happened in here just now mister. That was the last time it will happen in this office." She huffed and turned on her heels to make a beeline to his closed office door. Derek grabbed her arm before she could get too far, pulling her back into his strong lean body and wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't struggle out.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." He huskily said, while kissing her neck, her cheek, her nose and finally engulfing her lips with his own. All her huffing and puffing she had before, melted away and she became putty.

"Der..." she moaned. "She knows, she was looking at me funny."

"Who cares, she gets paid to do her job and keep her mouth shut. I'll give her a big Christmas bonus." He said while still paying very close attention to her body with his lips.

"But she was staring."

"I'll send her a memo not to stare at my beautiful, sexy, and perfect wife." He seductively whispered in her ear while managing to distract her enough that he had gotten her scrub paints untied and had fallen to pool at her ankles. Right when he was going to pick her up and drag her back to his sofa, his intercom signal went off. Indicating the secretary wanted to speak to him. Causing Meredith to get her bearings, stiffen up and pull back.

"Ignore it." He told her while trying to pull her back to him.

"Derek!" she squealed, pushing him over to the phone.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Yes?" he grunted into the phone receiver, causing Meredith's eyes to widen and give him a 'be nice' look.

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm so sorry to interrupt however Dr. Sloan is on the line from New York and I thought you may want to accept this call." The secretary warily told him.

"Yes, yes, patch Dr. Sloan through." Derek told her while not taking his eyes off Meredith the entire time, who was once again fixing her scrubs back to normal. Meredith looked over to him when he said Dr. Sloan, mouthing 'Mark'. Derek shook his head affirmative. She sat down in one of the chairs opposite Derek, making no movement to leave the room for them to talk privately. She wanted to hear everything.

"Mark?" Derek said quickly.

"Catch you at a bad time, Shep?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"No, no. Just being caught up on this case of yours before tomorrow."

"Really? Who's catching you up? Any intern I may know?" Mark asked with a sly tone to his voice. Knowing exactly what he had interrupted if he knew his best friend and his wife at all and he really did.

"You only know one intern here Mark, and yes she's the intern on the case." Derek replied back glancing at Meredith, who was smiling back at him.

"Ah, so what exactly were you two doing in your office?"

"Mark, did you just call to question me about my wife and I's sex life?" Meredith's eyes widened at Derek asking Mark that and suddenly wished she wasn't here for this conversation.

"Ah so you were having sex in your office. You sly dog you, hooking up with an intern. I think that's against the rules." Mark chastised with a laugh.

"Mark…" Derek was trying to bite back his own laughter and not say anything to get him in trouble with his wife who was staring intently at him.

"I take it she's listening in, so I'll get to the point. Just calling to make sure you'll be my wingman tomorrow. I know Webber called me to say you were taking over the case, but I needed to hear it for sure before I get on the plane."

"I did take over the case, Meredith is my intern. She'll be in the OR along with Dr. Martin and her intern. Along with some residents." Derek informed him.

"Dr. Martin?" Mark asked back.

"Well yes, she was the plastic surgeon on the case, she'll be assisting you as well."

"…."

"Mark? You still there?" Derek asked, Meredith's eyes narrowing and Derek could tell she had gone back to trying to figure out what the deal was with those two.

"Still here, I'll see you two tomorrow. I am going to take Addison to dinner at Tavern on the Green to make up for me leaving for a few days. So I gotta run." With that Mark hung up the phone hastily without Derek even responding. But the way Mark ran off and the fact Mark was by choice going to Tavern on the Green a place he hated going because of all the tourists set bells off in Derek's head. Derek hung up his receiver, looking at Meredith, while putting some pieces together.

"Meredith, when did Mark go to Chicago?" He asked her calmly while leaning back in his soft leather arm chair.

"A couple years ago, I think why?" she asked confused as to what he was thinking.

"When was that "break" he and Addi took?" He asked again calmly.

"2 yea...oh crap."


	39. Chapter 39

"What are we going to do?" Meredith gasped, jumped up from her chair to start pacing around Derek's office. Derek still stayed calmly at his desk, trying to formulate a plan while he was amused at his wife freaking out in front of him.

"Nothing." He swiftly and calmly replied not taking his eyes off her.  
"Nothing? What kind of a solution is that?" She ranted.  
"One that makes sure Addison doesn't kill Mark for the crime or us as accomplises"  
"No time for jokes Derek!" she exclaimed.

"Who's joking? I'm serious. We don't even know for sure, so we're going to pretend we know nothing. This is true, so we're going to pretend we assume nothing."

"What kind of plan is that? You're supposed to be the plan maker while I flip out! That is how we have been forever." She freaked out in a high pitched voice while throwing her hands in the air. Derek found her freaking out and her role in how they made plans amusing as she did.

"And that's my plan, Mark comes, we work, we do surgery, we'll take him out for dinner and drinks later and give him a chance to open up to us then. Other than that, we stay out of it."

"Okay, that plan is okay sounding. If he doesn't want to talk at dinner, we'll get him drunk and then he'll talk." She exclaimed. Derek laughed at the lengths she'd go to, to find out what was going on or had gone on with Mark and Dr. Martin. "Sure, honey that's a good back up plan." He agreed with her portion of the plan while smirking at her.

"That's why we make a good team." He said as she nodded to him while calming her pacing down.

She slowly stopped and got a sad look on her face, shrugging her shoulders up at him she whispered, "I thought Mark and Addi made a good team."

"Come here." Derek whispered over to her, while giving her a look that sent shivers through her body.

"Over there?" she pointed sultry.

"Right here." He said pointing to his lap. Meredith slowly walked over behind the desk and slowly sat down in his lap. Bringing her arms up around his neck and his going around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

"They do, but they make a Mark and Addi team. Just like there's all type of baseball teams like baseball and softball and hardball. Our team is one type and they're on a different one. He's Mark and well he's Mark. "Derek explained not being able to add on to that while placing fallen pieces of her bangs behind her ears.

"I know, but I thought they'd get married and stuff like us."

"May be they will one day, when they're ready. Not everyone was ready like we were, you know Mark saying the "forsaking all others line" may not just come out of his mouth and he will need a lot of time to learn how to say." Derek told her trying to keep a straight face, Meredith just giggled and she knew her husband was right.

"You're right." She gave in.

"I know, I'm always right." He chuckled with a self congratulatory smile on his face.

"Let's hope Mark can knock your ego down some because you've been getting too much praise and butt kissing while out here."

"You've been doing half of it, missy!"

"That's Mrs., your Mrs." she reminded him while poking his chest with her heavy weighted ring finger.

"Oh I know, I won't ever forget it. Not to mention those blinding rings make it impossible." He seductively told her while lifting her hand he was poking her with and intertwining it with his own. Kissing her ring finger like he had a couple days ago in the scrub room.

"Home?" he whispered to her.

"Home." she whispered back.


	40. Chapter 40

"What's he like? Is he taking interns under his wing? Did you ever see him perform surgery? Ever been to his private practice? "

Questions like those had been thrown at Meredith from Alex ever since she walked into the locker room this morning. Izzy obviously was the gossip mean girl of this high school clique they had created, reminding her of that movie with Lindsay Lohan that she and Derek's sister Samantha had taken a couple of her girls to see back in New York.

Izzy had done her hair all pretty and nice today, Meredith guessed to be all dolled up for Mark and Derek in the OR. Cristina was mute in the corner, acting like she didn't care but still listening in and George was just quietly in his own land but still listening into everyone else's conversations.

Since Alex had been the only semi-normal intern towards her, she tried to answer all his questions even the weird ones. Other than some sex innuendo, Alex had been pretty cool towards her. This is probably because he wants to butter up to Derek, however ulterior motives aside she'd take it since he wasn't snarling at her or looking creepily at her like George.

It had been a nice calming night when Meredith and Derek returned home. Shower, dinner, they took a walk along the trail. Derek was so antsy for Marks visit he had problems getting to sleep so she suggested the walk. They agreed they'd avoid the Dr. Martin subject until after the patient was in the recovery room at least.

When they arrived this morning, Derek had gone up to his office to finish some of his paperwork. Mark was due to arrive at the hospital within the hour, no doubt he'd go straight to Derek's office when he arrived.

Deciding to finally answer Alex, Meredith turned around from her locker to look across the bench to face him. "He's like a normal world renowned award winning surgeon, he loves himself a lot. Interns aren't his favorite people, he's not one for teaching. I've never been in the OR with him, but I've seen him perform tons of surgeries over the years from the gallery. Mark and Derek used to practice out of the same wing, so yes I've seen his office." Meredith replied to all the questions in order they were asked and in depth. She stood there waiting, facing Alex to see if he would ask her anything else. He seemed shocked that she either answered all his questions or the way she answered them all.

He gave a smile and shy thanks and went back to getting ready for the work day.

It was obvious to Meredith that Alex was a Mark Sloan fan and probably wanted to be like him some day and specializes in plastics. "If you want I'll introduce you to him later?" Meredith asked Alex as he spun on his heels and turned around again to face her in shock and awe.

"Really? You mean it? Mark Sloan, the go to plastic surgeon in the country meeting me?"

Meredith found his response funny since it was just Mark. Mark who was Derek's best man at their wedding, Mark who dragged Derek kicking and screaming to Vegas for his bachelor party, Mark who threw up after riding 'Mission Space' at Epcot Center during a Shepherd family vacation. Mark who was always chasing nurses around, Mark who loved taking the nieces and nephews to the water park. Just plain old Mark to her, was this celebrity to Alex. She forgot how he and Derek were so famous in the medical world sometimes.

"Yes, really." Meredith smiled. As all the interns shuffled their way out of the locker room and headed to their destinations after Bailey had come in to stare them all down to hurry everyone up.

"Thanks, Shepherd. I really want to go into plastics." Alex whispered to her as they were all leaving the room.

"I figured as much." Meredith replied with a smile at finally making a friend and took off up to Derek's office to wait for their consulting surgeon from New York to arrive for their case.


	41. Chapter 41

En route to Derek's office, Meredith had to stop by the nurses' station to grab the charts that Derek and Mark would need later this morning. Bailey had congregated the interns around also for a lecture on visiting attending and being on their best behavior.

Meredith had moved away from the group to grab the charts and still give the premise that she was listening to the lecture. She thought it was crazy that adults of this age needed a mother figure to lecture them on behaving. "High school" she muttered quietly to herself as she looked down to make sure the charts were the right ones.

With her attempting to listen to the lecture on behaving for Mark's arrival and reading quickly over the chart to make sure everything was still good she didn't notice the hush in the group watching her and the looming person behind her invading her personal space.

"So, any hot interns in this place?" Meredith heard the voice lean down and say into her ear and she got the biggest grin on her fast, turning around quickly, she squealed.

"Mark!" She hugged onto him fast like she had not seen him in years as opposed to just months it has been.

"Hey jail bate. You look pale, no sun around these parts?" he asked pulled back to give her a once over with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha, and you can't call me that here." She chastised while looking around at all the enquiring eyes and ears, nurses gawking at the handsome doctor in a leather jacket and wearing jeans was. The interns were gawking at Mark, even Bailey looked at him in way she shouldn't be.

"What? Jail bate? But it's your nick name, I've called you it since you were a lee laddie fresh out of high school sneaking into clubs under age." He laughed.

"Mark." She said with a warning tone. While still glancing around hoping nobody had heard what Mark called her and has called her since the first time she met him and Derek. Knowing it was hopeless and knowing everyone had heard.

"You're no fun, where's my partner in crime? I'm sure he won't be lecturing me after just 5 minutes of me being here." He asked turning his head around looking around for Derek as if he'd just appear somewhere around. When he glanced to his left he noticed Bailey and the group staring at him and there was no ways for them look like they weren't.

Mark saw them all and nodded a hello. "You all look like fresh meat, interns, I take it?"

While the rest gawked and chose to stay silent, Bailey was the first to step up and greet the new doctor.

"Dr. Sloan, it's nice to meet you and have you here at Seattle Grace. I'm Dr. Bailey and these, along with the one you were hugging. Jail bate was it? Are my interns." Meredith blushed and looked down at Bailey's mention of her nick name. While the others still just stared at Mark in awe. Cristina was the first to jump forward out of them all.

"Cristina Yang." She bluntly said while sticking her out.

"Ok." Mark warily said back while shaking her hand, then stepping back to face Meredith and get away from facing the interns. "Where's your other half" he asked, needed an out very fast from the scary looking antsy intern.

"In his office, I was just heading there. I can take you." She said grabbing her charts and belongs in her hand and turning to go.

"Good, this place looks like a maze." He said starting to follow her before she halted quickly.

"Wait, Alex, come over here for a minute." Meredith said turning around and waving over the intern to join them. Alex hesitated for a moment kind of scared to meet the man he had looked up to for so long, he slowly walked over but still out of ear shot.

"Um Mer, you know I don't do interns. Well I do, _do_ interns, but not, you know what I mean." Mark said to her as she called the pretty blond guy over to them.

"Shut up Mark, he's the only one who's been semi normal and nice to me, kind of and you're his idol so I thought I'd introduce you."

"No friends in these parts Mer?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, would you want to be best buddies with the intern married to the head of Neurosurgery and who was the top of the class?"

"Nah, I'd hate you too. Especially since I know the mommy thing."  
"See." She laughed. Just as Alex had finally made it over to them. "Mark this is Dr. Alex Karev, Alex, this is Dr. Mark Sloan." Meredith introduced the two. Mark shook Alex's hand and didn't run screaming since he was an intern, instead for Meredith's sake he was nice.

"Nice to meet you Karev."  
"You too Dr. Sloan, you're the go to plastic surgeon in the country. All your big cases have been legendary in med school."

"Thanks, Mer tells me you're going to specialize in Plastics? When I get a chance later, I'll let you buy me a cappuccino and we can talk plastics." Mark offered as Alex's eyes bugged out at the thought of sharing coffee with Mark Sloan. Meredith was surprised herself at Mark offering to share a beverage with an intern.

"I'd like that." Alex responded trying to act cool but not bluffing Mark who laughed at the response.

"Yeah, find me later after all this work I had to fly over here for is done. Speaking of which lets go find Shep." Mark nodded a good bye to Alex as he started to move towards the elevators.

"Thank you Sheph…Meredith" he corrected himself using her first name. "You didn't have to do that." Alex said to her as she started to go follow Mark.

"It was no problem, glad I could do it." Meredith smiled as she left to show Mark to Derek's office.


	42. Chapter 42

"Come in." Derek called from his desk not bothering to look up as to who was knocking.

"All these months and that's how you greet me? Can't even answer the door or look up?' Mark snided as he walked into Derek's office with Meredith behind him. Derek's head shot up at Mark's voice and a smile came to his face seeing him again.

"I don't feel very loved." Mark continued on while Derek laughed and made his way over to him and did the manly handshake half hug thing guys did. Meredith giggle at them trying not to be too excited to see each other.

"Good to see you man." Was all Derek could get out, he was finally seeing Mark again after all this time and it was a shock to the way of living he and Meredith had grown accustomed to here in Seattle. Living the opposite of how they did in New York, where they were always busy, always a family event to go to, seeing Mark everyday, always on the go.

To come to Seattle and live in as Chief Webber termed it, a forest, building their own house, no close friends around, no family to show up at all hours, or to call them over for dinner every other day. Now a piece of that New York life was standing in front of him again, and it felt right. Having the two lives, their history and future meshing together.

"How have you been, how's Addi? Mom? You guys have dinner like normal?" Derek rushed out and reminding Meredith who had stayed back to let the 2 brothers reunite, of how Alex was this morning. Except while Alex was nervous about meeting a famous surgeon, Derek's just missing home and wants an update.

"I've been good, busy. Addi's the same, sends her regards. Wishes she could have come, but you know. Babies don't stop being born because she wants to see Meredith."

"Meredith? What about me, that makes me feel nice by the way." Derek laughed.

"You know, the girl thing she misses doing with her. Grabbing her from NYU to hit Fifth Avenue for shopping and lunch. She's been kind of lonely with that since all the other girls have husbands and gaggles of children. Mer, was her you to me." Mark trailed off suddenly getting serious. Meredith nodded, internalizing herself of how much she missed having her best girlfriends around.

They shook out the sad thoughts of missing them and Mark continued on with the rest of Derek's questions. "Mom's great, you know. Still loves her house too much, doing all her flowers and babysitting all the kids. Which reminds me, with you and Meredith gone now. She's projected all her wants of the next grandchild onto me, so thank you for that by the way." Mark rolled his eyes saying. Derek and Meredith both laughed, loving to hear stories of home.

"Nothing's really changed except we have a couple extra seats at dinner, we all get together randomly for dinners. Parties for every single accomplishment all those children do. Everyone misses you guys"

"We miss everyone too." Meredith said quietly, her first words spoken since entering her husbands office with Mark. "I'm glad everything's still the same, for some reason it makes me feel better." Derek added.

Knowing that life in New York was still the same old crazy life in New York made him feel better. That he and Meredith could take off for a weekend and end up in their old crazy life and have it still be the same.


	43. Chapter 43

Weee finally. I've been trying to log on for hours to no avail. Just a note, Carly is one of Derek's sisters. Don't know all their names so just making them up. Sam was also one used in a previous chapter and Kathleen.

* * *

The trio had all sat down in Derek's office, going over the charts and patient's scans. What Mark needed to get up to date on before going up for himself for a consultation.

"So, what's this about a house in the woods and living in a trailer park?" Mark asked them laughing.

"We do not live in a trailer park!" Meredith exclaimed loudly and in horror. Derek laughing and shaking his head.

"That's not what I hear, Carly talked about some trailer and not a house or condo." Mark said while still laughing.

"We bought 40 acres of land, on our second, second day right?" Derek started off looking to Meredith for confirmation.

"Yes, our second day here. We were staying at the Westin and decided to take the ferry, see the sights. We were driving around and saw this land, fell in love with it and lucky for us it had a big for sale sign and we bought it." Meredith smiled at the memory.

"_Derek where are we? Less than 2 days here and we already got lost." She whined._

"_We're not lost, we're exploring. There's a difference." He reasoned._

"_Exploring?" She laughed. "That's a good way of avoiding the fact we're lost."_

"_Let's stop and we can look at the map." She asked. _

"_We'll find our way back."_

_  
"Come on Derek, look up there by all those trees, that land with the for sale sign. We can stop there since we'll know nobody will come out and shoot us for trespassing."_

"_Fine. I just need to stretch my legs anyway."_

"_Right" she giggled. _

"_I do!" _

"_Uh huh, of course you do honey."_

_They got out of the car and while Meredith grabbed the map that came with their rental car. Derek looked out over the vasp land and starting hiking his way west. _

"_Derek? Derek?" Meredith couldn't see where he had gone off to so fast and now she here alone, lost in the scary woods. _

"_Mere, I'm up here, climb up the hill." Meredith rolled her eyes but standing around here alone waiting for a bear to appear and eat her didn't sound all that appealing so she ran off up the steep climb up a trail to where she had heard Derek's voice coming from. _

_When she was out of breath, huffing and puffing and finally reached the top. She saw Derek just standing there, staring ahead with such a calm and peaceful look on his face._

"_Look Mer." He whispered to her, while still staring ahead. Meredith came over to him and her eyes widen and she gasped at the gorgeous land rolling out in front of her, with the water's edge down below and water as far as they could see. Derek had turned to look at her reaction to seeing the land._

"_It's so beautiful." _

"_It is." He said never taking his eyes off her._

"_Der, it's your lake." She whispered with realization on her face turning to look at him with a blush in her cheeks. _

"_It's my lake." He whispered back. The land, the lake, the dream house dreams. This was it come true. _

"Meredith even has a fishing lake for us." Derek told Mark, shaking Meredith from her memory but her smile lingered on and grew wider when she looked at her husband.

"Really? Well there's on incentive. I guess I'll have to take a peak of this special land while I'm here."

"You have to, we'll have you over for dinner at our trailer park." Derek laughed at him while Meredith's eyes narrowed before she squealed out again.

"It's not a trailer park!" While the 2 brothers shared a knowing glance before laughing with her.


	44. Chapter 44

"We should get up to the Plastics wing, Dr. Martin and the Chief are probably waiting on us." Derek said to Mark and Meredith while standing. At the mention of Dr. Martin, Meredith remembered about Mark and Dr. Martin. She had completely forgotten while catching up with Mark. She turned her head to see the reaction of the mention of her name, but got none. So she decided to probe a bit.

"You okay with that Mark?" She asked while standing. Derek looked at Mer and gave her a knowing, 'not now' glance. Which she glared back with an 'I'm not doing anything' one.

"Fine, it's what I'm here to do."

"You and Dr. Martin working together…"

"It's fine, I don't like the woman, but I can work around her. You both will be in the OR as well as a packed house. I'll barely know she's there." He said stiffly as he walked out of Derek's office, not waiting for either of them and not knowing where he was going.

"Mer..." Derek warned.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see his reaction."

"Well we've seen it and it's not a good one."

"Tell me about it."

"I think it's best if we keep them apart and not leave them alone. Mark needs to have his game face on and not all moody over some old flame."

"We can intercept and do damage control!" Meredith said all excited. Derek chuckled at her enthusiasm over sleuthing around being private eyes.

"Yes, honey." He replied patronizingly as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Now, let's go find him before he ends up in the nurses' lounge or something." He laughed but serious as Meredith giggled along knowing that would be something Mark would do.

Meredith and Derek collected the necessary paper work, their lab coats and locked Derek's office door while proceeding down the hall to look for the MIA attending from New York. After looking around the area, they found Mark waiting patiently for them at the elevator bay.

"About time you two showed up. You too not get you morning sex yet?" Mark smiled as he rolled his eyes at them while they stepped onto the elevator. Both Meredith and Derek knew Mark to well to even answer that question or prolong that topic of discussion since they were getting on an elevator full of Meredith and Derek's peers.

When they arrived on the Plastics floor, the doors opened to see Dr. Martin, Dr. Burke, Izzy, a few board members and the Chief all patiently waiting by the nurses' desk.

"Look a welcoming party." Mark snickered as the 3 departed the elevator.

Meredith and Derek quickly abandoned him with the welcoming party. Meredith left to do pre-op and intern work for the patient, Derek ran off saying he needed to check the OR board and Mark was left to his welcoming committee.

He smirked a very nice hello to Izzy, whom he remembered was part of the scary intern bunch from earlier. He nodded and muttered a tense hello to Dr. Martin who tried to avoid his stare and how amazing he looked in leather.

He nodded another tense hello to Dr. Burke who was looking at him like he was enemy number one or actually number two in this case, Mark thought since Derek is probably number one being the new top dog on the west coast and top of the list to be Chief of Surgery. With relief Mark was ushered away from the goof troop by the Chief's assistant to do some paperwork. Getting credentials and sign some forms, and finally schmooze and shake hands with the board members.


	45. Chapter 45

"Just so you know, as family members. You two suck." Mark told Derek and Meredith as they arrived one after the other into the exam room he was currently using to go over all the scans of bone fragments.

Dr. Martin had given him Izzy in case he needed anything and at the moment he needed a strong cup of coffee which he sent the blonde for.

"What did we do?" Derek asked in fake confusion, knowing very well that they both made a run for it after seeing the mass group of people waiting to see Mark.

"What did you do? What did you do? You only abandoned me to the goof troop of Seattle Grace." Mark exclaimed sarcastically while rolling his eys. Meredith started giggling and knew she had no excuse, so all she could think of saying was the truth noticing Mark's sarcasm and ego filled humor was lacking around these parts.

"Boy, I've missed you." Meredith laughed out at him and his still fake angry face. Just as Izzy came running back into the exam room.

"Dr. Sloan, I got your coffee, just like you asked." Izzy hadn't realized Meredith and Derek were in the room. At the sight of the intern fetching coffee like a waitress. Meredith raised her eyebrow and tried not to smirk.

Izzy was obviously embarrassed since her cheeks turned red when she saw that Mark wasn't alone in the room anymore. Whether she was embarrassed because Meredith saw her or because Derek saw her, was the question on Meredith's mind since she still did not like the fan girl looks Izzy constantly threw her husbands way.

"Thanks, that'll be all." Mark dismissed her with a wave of his hand as he took the coffee from her hands.

"Mark..." Derek knowingly warned.

"Fine, fine. Teaching hospital and all that. She can stay." Mark muttered to the room. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, of being included with Meredith. Since she got perks like no other and being in a room with the two really hot doctors.

"So, boys and girls." Mark started off. " The bones need to be removed. Here, here, here, and here." He pointed out on the x-ray hanging on the wall. "They need to be cut, here and here and re-attached here. Der, you're going to do the brain insertion of the scope, here and Dr. Chow and Meredith will assist you with that.

Unfortunately for me, Dr. Martin will be assisting me and that's all folks." He finished off with a smirk before adding. "See, I actually did work while you two cowards ran for the hills." Mark smiled while taking a big sip of his coffee while Meredith and Derek still stared at the scans and Izzy stared at him.

"Something on your mind, Dr. Stevens? Did you not follow?" He asked her while still drinking his coffee.

"Just, what about me? I'm an intern on this case also."

"You'll do what ever Dr. Martin tells you. I don't work with interns. I could use a muffin though."


	46. Chapter 46

"Derek, come." Meredith called to him as he stood behind her in the scrub room. Mark stood at the sink next to Meredith scrubbing in himself and he chuckled at Derek following Meredith's orders. Following obediently to come over to her as she ordered.

Meredith didn't say a word as Derek came over to the sinks. She just stuck her ring hand out palm face down in front of him. Derek knew instantly what she wanted him to do and what she needed of him.

Ignoring Mark's watchful eyes, Derek reached around Meredith's neck to unclasp her necklace. Derek could tell this was still not something she was going to get used to anytime soon. Derek leaned in and whispered "close your eyes" in Meredith's ear. As she shut her eyes, he carefully removed all her rings without her seeing, hung them on the necklace and clasped it back around her neck.

"Open." Derek whispered back. Meredith opened her misty eyes and looked down to see her rings around her neck, close to her heart and next to her heart pendent from the family. "They're safe and sound, Mer." He promised her.

"You two and your rings, glad to see you guys are still as sappy as ever." Mark muttered.

"Speaking of rings…" Meredith warily smiled taking her mind off her rings that were once again off her fingers and around her neck. Mark knew where she was going with the segueway. "Don't even go there, Mer. I like mine and Addi's ring less fingers." He warned her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Besides, I'm still traumatized from guarding yours on your wedding day. Derek must have asked me twenty thousand times if I still had them. By the five hundredth time, I started thinking what he'd do if I went out on Madison Avenue and sold them on the street." He laughed as Derek turned to look at him in shock.

"Some best man." Derek laughed while shaking his head at antics that could only come from Mark's twisted brain.

"I was the best best man, and you know it."

"You dragged me to Vegas and I lost two thousand dollars. Not to mention the bail money for you!" Derek exclaimed.

"But you had fun losing the money and the trip to Vegas County lock up was educational."

"No, I didn't and educational? That's what you call it?"

While still scrubbing away, Meredith could help but start laughing at this fight they've had so many times over the years. Despite her rolling her eyes in annoyance every time they start it she had actually missed hearing it, probably as much as they've missed having it.

She had lost track of how long she had been scrubbing, she figured better safe and just scrub away as long as possible. Derek had stayed by her side, waiting for her to finish using the sink.

"I need to scrub in too, you hog the water here just like at home." Derek joked, bumping her on the hip with his own. She laughed and moved aside so they were now sharing the sink.

"Trailer parks have running water?" Mark said in wonder, Meredith just rolled her eyes before turning to him. "If you call my home a trailer park one more time, I will stab you with a ten-blade _Dr. Sloan_." Meredith threatened.

"Uh oh, she said Dr. Sloan. You're in trouble man." Derek laughed from his position still scrubbing in.


	47. Chapter 47

As Mark, Derek, and the plentiful attendings, residents and the two interns in the OR began the six hour procedure. Derek and Mark were doing their old OR buddy banter. The gallery was full, mostly of women. Meredith rolled her eyes at that one. The same thing occurred in New York, when ever Mark and Derek were doing a surgery together. There was a line of women nurses, residents, interns, and even married attendings following behind.

Meredith chose to stand back with Izzy, hoping that Mark treated her like the rest of the interns and not called her up there to talk to him, or assist in anyway. With his intern stance, it would be the definition of special treatment if he treated her like a doctor and not bottom of the food chain.

While observing the procedure and doing any of the intern fetching Derek asked of her, Meredith also was observing Dr. Martin and Mark. Mark was cold, removed, and stiff around her while Dr. Martin was jumpy, flushed, and nervous around him. She seemed embarrassed of some sort.

"The gallery sure is smaller here." Mark observes glancing up. "We still got it though. We bring in the spectators"

"It's actually used for work here and not fan club meetings." Derek jokingly rebutted.

"You didn't mind the fan club meetings when a certain med student was observing you from the front row."

That comment from Mark caused Meredith to blush and then silently pray that Mark didn't talk much about their private life or New York. While Mark was here for a couple days, she and Derek had to live here and work with these people everyday. She didn't want them knowing or invading her privacy anymore than they already had.

Derek turned to look at Meredith and saw that she was slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable that an entire OR and gallery had heard something she kept close to her heart. Derek loved when Meredith would run out of class early or have time to see him perform surgery in the OR.

When ever she had spare time and he was in the OR, she was there. Cheering him on and being his biggest supporter. She was there when he stepped out the scrub rooms after losing a patient and needing her support and she was there when he stepped out of the scrub room after saving a patient and just needed someone to be proud of him.

"So Mark, did Addison mention when she will ask the babies to stop being born so she could come visit?" Derek asked him, changing the subject from Meredith and him to Mark and Addison. Meredith gave him a silent 'thank you' knowing what he did before she heard Izzy's breath hitch next to her in wonder as she muttered "Addison?"

Meredith decided to give the girl a clue and explain. "Addison Forbes-Montgomery. She's Dr. Sloan's girlfriend" she whispered to her. "The Addison Montgomery? The Neo-Natal surgeon?" Izzy stared back in shock and her mouth wide open.

"Yes." Meredith whispered back.

"She's with Dr. Sloan?" she said still trying to grasp the news.

"Yes, they've been together for years."

"Well aren't the four of you a famous group, you're like the Beckhams and the Cruises."

"Okay." Meredith warily replied back, it was all she could muster out, since she had no idea what to respond to that with. Thinking if she only knew about her mommy leading the pack of them in recognition.

After stepping back from conversation with Izzy that was starting to sound like a gossip magazine Q&A. Meredith couldn't help notice that now Dr. Martin was cold and more detached, while Mark and Derek still bantered on about New York, Addison and her coming here. Dr. Martin was visibly not liking this conversation.


	48. Chapter 48

Meredith knew a jealous woman when she saw one, she herself didn't take too kindly to women throwing themselves at her husband and flirting with him. The difference though was that Meredith had the right to be jealous, Derek was hers. Mark is not Dr. Martin's. He's Addison's' and Dr. Martin was clearly jealous of someone that did not belong to her.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Derek called her. "I need some assistance over here. Step up." Meredith chose to just march ahead and not take a glance look at Izzy, Meredith knew being Marks intern is not what she thought it would have been when she got all pretty to come to work today. Meredith figured Izzy wouldn't want her pity.

Meredith stepped up next to Derek and grabbed the clamp he was signaling her to grab on to.

"Hold it right there, Dr. Shepherd."

"Okay, got it." Meredith told him.

"Isn't this cozy, it's like family time in the OR." Mark butted in while watching Meredith and Derek huddled together.

"Well, except for Addison." Meredith added in.

"Considering this patient's a young male. If she was here in the OR, that would be quite the medical miracle case." Mark laughed.

"We're also missing all the other half a dozen doctors in this clan." Derek said.

"We could form our own hospital there's so many of us, we could call it Shepherd General." Mark theorized. "You have the forest land with the trailer park, we can build it there."

"Umm no. My house is building there." Meredith said looking up and over at the scalpels and then over to glare at Mark for bringing up trailer park and personal things again.

"Oh yes, the dream house. I've been only hearing about this house since before you were even a freshman in College. About time Shep made it a reality."

Derek just said nothing, knowing again this wasn't a good path they were on. Too personal with too many people around. Luckily for him, Mark still didn't have patience to stick to one topic too long and moved on.

"Dr. Stevens, come take a look" Mark said as he was finishing re-attaching the bone fragments. At that one sentence, Meredith, Derek and even some random doctors all looked up at Mark like he had lost his mind.

Mark looked from side to side at them staring at him, "What? Can't a guy be happy to see his brother and sister in-law, doing a surgery side by side by side with them and just want to spread the happiness around? Dr. Stevens I'm serious, come hither."

Izzy moved over to near Mark and looked down at the procedure he was completely while he explained it to her and she looked completely raptured in Mark. Meredith looked up at Derek whispering "did someone slip him some drugs?"

"I heard that jail bate." Mark whispered to her seriously while still fusing the bones together and not even looking up. Meredith stifled her giggle while Derek just rolled his eyes thinking this surgery had become award winning and must see comedy TV rolled into one.


	49. Chapter 49

When the surgery was completed and the patient was in recovery. Meredith collapsed in exhaustion in the locker room as she went to shower and change out of her scrubs and into a fresh pair before grabbing something to eat.

Mark and Derek had followed the patient to recovery, went to speak to the family, went to do the necessary paperwork, and get the congratulatory pats on the back from the Chief and board members. They were going to be tied up for awhile so she figured she'd take the time to get ready for the second half of her shift.

Gathering her stuff from her locker to hit the shower, she halted when Izzy floated in with Cristina and George behind.

"That was such a a I have no words for it, wasn't it? When Dr. Sloan saw my potential and asked me, me of all people to work side by side with him." She praised herself.

"Potential? Side by side? Are you forgetting we were in the gallery watching, all he did was ask you to look at what he was doing. That was hardly an accomplishment Blondie." Christina snarked at her. "If he saw anything in you, it was your rack."

Meredith laughed out loud not being able to hold it in. Cristina surely had Mark pegged.

"Aren't you going to defend him? He's your brother in law after all." Izzy asked of her.

"Ah, no I'm not. Christina has him figured out, but you also should be proud. Having Mark ask you to come closer to take a look, is an accomplishment coming from him." Meredith sided in-between with both of them.

"You did real well too Meredith." George blushingly said to her.

"Thank you." She replied, she was going to call him Dr. O'Malley but she didn't want to seam rude since he used her first name but she still felt uneasy with the way he talked to her the night of the mixer and the way he looks at her. So she just choice to be indifferent and not address him by any name.

Meredith smiled at remembrance of the mixer, or actually after the mixer. Derek hated events like that, called them stupid and he didn't really feel like going after spending all day dealing with paperwork and contracts for his first day as the Head of Neurosurgery. He said he wanted to get himself ready and not meet and greet strangers so they both dressed. He drove her to the hospital, he parked and went over to this bar across the street. Joe's bar, to wait for her as she went over to the mixer to be social as the intern.

_She talked to the Chief, met some people she doesn't even remember now. Went to grab a glass of wine and that was when some mumbling intern tried chatting her up and realized Derek was right. This was stupid. She lasted all but 30 minutes before running across the street to the bar to pick up her man. _

_She saw him sitting alone at the bar chatting with the bartender. After the bartender went to serve a drink. She came up behind him and sat two stools away from his left. He knew someone was there, someone who probably wanted to pick him up so he ignored her. She knew if she sat next to him, he'd instantly know it was her by her smell.  
_

"_Come here often?" she asked. As she did he instantly stopped ignoring her, his head shot up and his face brightened with a huge smile._

"_First time actually. I'm waiting for someone"_

"_Really? Me too. My husband." She smiled back as she reached over, took his glass of single malt scotch and brought it to her lips to take a sip of her husbands' favorite drink._

"_Your husband is a very lucky guy to have a beautiful wife like you."_

"_Oh I know he is" she laughed and winked. _

She was startled from her day dream as Cristina slammed her locker shut in annoyance.

"What ever. Dr. Sloan asking her to look is nothing since I could look in the gallery just fine. It's not like he let you assist like Shepherd here." She continued to be rude to Izzy.

Meredith figured surgery jealousy played some part in this, she flashed Izzy a look of sympathy while Izzy smiled back in gratitude for before Meredith decided to grab her new scrubs and her bag of shower essentials and go shower in a quieter and less hostile environment.

She quickly left the locker room with her hands full of the stuff before any of them could ask where she was going. She had a key, she'd just go use Derek's private shower since he was all tied up with work.


	50. Chapter 50

Meredith hummed as she showered in Derek's little private washroom. He had a little counter and sink, that she had dumped all her stuff on top. This private shower was so much better than those public locker room ones, she thought as she got out and dressed in a fresh pair of scrubs. Those were badly tiled and so impersonal. This was cozy and smelled of Derek's soap. It felt homey to her, calming and refreshing little peace of home in the middle of this large hospital.

She had decided right then that she would shower in here from now on as long as Derek wasn't in any meetings or was talking to people. That would not be good having the naked wife in the shower as he tried to give orders to an intern or nurse. She giggled at the thought, not to mention it would probably distract her husband from his work as well.

"Mer?" She heard him call out as he entered his office. "That better be you."

"It better be me too," she joked as she came into the office through the bathroom door to walk over to him. Kissing him lightly on the lips as she reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he pulled her closer to him. Inhaling his favorite scent of her freshly washed hair.

"Hmmm I think giving you a key was the best idea ever." He whispered to her hair as she leaned her head down on his chest.

"I think so too, just so you know I'm using your private shower from now on."

"I like that, I should have thought of it. I should have put my foot down of you using the locker room public showers with all those other male interns.

"Put your foot down huh?" she tiredly whispered. "I like when you take charge." He laughed at her sleepy voice.

"You tired sweetie?" All Meredith could do was nod her head up and down while still not lifting it from his chest. Cuddling herself further into him as her human pillow.

"Okay, c'mon. Sleep time." was all he said as he lifted her up in his arms and laid her down on his sofa. He gently placed the pillow under her head and covered her with the light blanket that was thrown over the sofa.

"Is this a new service, tucking interns' in." she smiled as he covered her up to her neck with the blanket.

"Only for one intern." He winked as he kissed her good night although it was midday and went to sit at his desk to finish some charts on his desk before he had to run down to join his residents on rounds. While watching his wife beautifully sleep right in front of him.


	51. Chapter 51

"Well well well if it's isn't my favorite isolated intern." Mark joked as he found Meredith located out on the patio seated alone in the far corner. While the other interns including the perky blond were all sitting together. Animatedly talking or arguing about the mornings events.

Meredith rolled her eyes in feign annoyance at her disrupted private time. She had woken up when Derek kissed her goodbye as he had to leave for rounds. She came down from Derek's office to sit out in the sun, grab a salad and go through some furniture catalogs for the house while she had the time.

"Shouldn't you be having a poor intern buy you a cappuccino right about now?"

"Why yes, Dr. Karev is in the line. I was looking for a table when I saw you all lonely and huddled in the corner."

"I'm not lonely or huddled." She huffed. "When are you going home again? I'm starting to remember why we moved all the way across the country from you."

"You love me and you know it."

"I swear the egos you and Derek have could inflate a blimp." She laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Mark asked looking around the cafeteria patio.

"He's doing rounds with his residents that he missed earlier because of the surgery."

She nonchalantly said while not looking up from her engrossing magazine.

"What are you reading? Home and Garden? Since when do you read that? What in the world happened to you out here?" He laughed as he picked it up and leafed though it.

"For your information, I'm looking for furniture. I have a very very large house to furnish and in case you missed it. I'm a very busy intern and if I left it up to my husband who has far too much time on his hands. My house would look like something out of a fishing magazine." She said while snatching the magazine back.

Mark laughed at the image, "You are correct, I still remember the fights that went into you two decorating that apartment in the City."

"Oh gosh, don't even mention that time to me. I still can't believe he wanted to paint the kitchen orange. We agreed this time. My dream house, I get to decorate."

"He gave in that easily?" Mark said skeptical knowing his brother had to have a reason to give in so easily.

"Yes, he did. My dream house. My decorating."

"And in return he gets..." Mark said knowing there had to have been a trade or something with the married pair.

"What makes you think he gets anything?" She asked in an annoyed tone as Mark just smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Fine! He gets his own man entertainment room with a bar and TV and what ever he wants and he can decorate it all on his own. I have no say." She relented. Mark started laughing at just how he knew them too well. Just then Alex with 2 steaming cups approached her far away table.

"Hey Meredith, Dr. Sloan, bone dry just as you asked." Meredith waved hi to Alex and saw Mark take the drink and began a discussion on celebrity rhinoplasty's as Mark ushered Alex over to another empty table before going back to her peaceful furniture pickings and enjoying her quiet surroundings.


	52. Chapter 52

"Hmmm I like that one." The voice she loved so much whispered huskily in her ears from leaning down behind her. Meredith smiled and leaned back closer to him forgetting momentarily they were in the crowded cafeteria patio.

Derek kissed her cheek before pulling the vacant chair out and sitting down next to her while still leaning over her shoulder to glance at the magazine she was reading.

"It's pretty isn't it?" She said glancing back at him and blushing as his eyes were only on her and with a look he shouldn't be giving her in public.

"Very" he winked.

"I meant the sofa."

"That too." He whispered still not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked him excitedly so much so he didn't know why since it was only a sofa.

"Yes" he replied laughing, "why is this so exciting to you, it's just a sofa." She rolled her eyes in a way that signified Derek just didn't get it, before turning over to look at Mark and Alex still chatting away before replying back to Derek in a louder voice so Mark would hear.

"I need Addi for these things."

"And if you still lived in New York, you would have her." Was the booming reply from the table next too them. Meredith burst out in giggles and Derek just shook his head ignoring the stares they were now getting from the surrounding tables.

"It's exciting because you like it." She finally said looking back at him and then down to the sofa. "It's our house and I want you to like the things I put in it and you like this, and I like this, and that means it's us both liking it and choosing it to be in our house together." She rambled knowing she made no sense. Derek gave her a sly smile understanding her rambling point.

"It's our house," he whispered quietly "and you don't want to put anything in it that I won't like and we won't both like in our house."

"I just don't want you to hate our furniture for the rest of our lives" she exaggerated rolling her eyes.

"I won't. I like that fluffy sofa don't I? Last time we did this furnishng and decorating thing, we had crazy sisters, mom, Addison, even Mark all trying to decorate our new apartment and we ended up in the middle. We were young and impressionable" he joked. " You were 19, we were just engaged, starting college for you, internship for me. Everything was all new to us. This time it is different. For one thing, there's nobody around to try and make our choices for us. There's also nobody around to disagree with the choices we do make. This house it about you and me. I will love how you decorate our home, because it will be warm and reflecting of you and us and not because Nancy saw in InStyle that art deco couches are the in thing to have this season."

Meredith melted right then and there at all his wonderful heartwarming words, she almost forgot to breath. "You're so perfect." she whispered leaning her head down on his shoulder and they started to thumb through the magazine together to see what else they both liked.


	53. Chapter 53

"I hope you two intend on me having my own room in this mansion you're building." Mark joked as he and his new pal Alex pulled their chairs over to join Meredith and Derek at their table.

Alex seemed shy and apprehensive about joining his boss and fellow intern, mostly his boss. However Mark had insisted he come over with him. It's not often Mark actually likes an intern but he saw himself in Alex. .

"Mansion? That's not our style and you know it, and the answer is no. No room for you." Derek laughed.

Meredith swatted Derek's arm narrowing her eyes at him before adding in "don't listen to him, you know you're always welcome."

"Expecting Addi to throw you out Mark?" Derek wondered with a smirk.

"No." Mark answered quickly. "What? A guy can't want to come visit his brother and his jailbait without it being because his girlfriend threw him out?"

"I'd like to hear why you call her jail bate." Alex chimed in with a smile, with his first words since joining the bantering close knit family atmosphere at the table. Meredith and Derek both groaned while Mark lit up at the chance to tell a story.

"I'd just like to point out that I have never been to jail. And out of the three of us the only one who has been would be you," she pointed to Mark ." You, who t had to be bailed out by my husband to be, just so he'd have a best man on our wedding day." She huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's a different story to tell Mer. Alex wants to know why you're my jailbait." He winked and "I'll tell him all about how Meredith and Derek met and it was sappy love at first sight.."

"Alex this story is not that interesting," Meredith warned with the same narrowing eyes she uses on Mark and Derek knowing that Mark was not going to let this go.

"I promise even if it's boring. I'll never repeat it. Scouts honor" Alex replied with a smile.

"You weren't a scout were you?" Derek knowingly kidded. .

"Nope" Alex laughed back.

"Mark you're giving him the short abridged version" Meredith informed him.

"Okay anyways, the first time I …" Mark started off telling the story before Derek interrupted.

"We!"

"Fine, _we_ laid eyes on Meredith we were at a club, about over eight years ago. We were in med school and Meredith was in high school. She and her hot friends bribed the bouncer to get in. Only thing was they didn't have fake ID's for the bar. So they were sitting in a corner booth. Hoping guys would pick them up and buy them drinks."

"Mark went to chase after some girl and I was at the bar alone." Derek piped in.

"Are you telling this story or am I?" Mark asked.

"I'd prefer Derek tell it, since you weren't even there." Meredith added.

"I was there. I was present for the making of you two."

"Chasing some waitress around." she rolled her eyes.

Alex laughed at them all bantering and ribbing each other liked this and he had wished for friends and family like this while he was growing up to have this close history with. They were unlike any group he'd ever seen.


	54. Chapter 54

"I may have been chasing a waitress around, but I remember it like yesterday. Meredith wanted me, but since I was occupied she settled on Derek." Mark joked while getting a glare from the married couple at the table.

"That's not quite how I remember it." Meredith fired back.

_Meredith in her midnight indigo halter Gucci dress sat at her corner table staring at the good looking blue eyed, dark haired man in the red shirt sitting alone at the bar. Nursing a drink while waiting for his friend who had just ran off behind a waitress._

"_Hello? Meredith? Earth to Meredith." A friend of hers giggled._

"_What? I'm here." Meredith rolled her eyes while still staring at the man. Waiting to see if a girlfriend, fiancée, wife or anyone would come and greet him. A man that looks like had to have a significant other. _

"_You've been staring at the bar or that guy at the bar shall I say for 10 minutes. Go over there."_

"_No, no I can't." Meredith shook her head. "He has to be taken right? Every waitress here has been hitting on him and he's turned them all down. And even if he wasn't taken, what would he want with me? Look at me, I'm in high school, I live with my_ _mother who's barely around. He's all gorgeous and dreamy and handsome and older in college I guess and probably has a life plan and a gorgeous leggy girlfriend. He wouldn't want some stupid teenager still with a curfew." She rambled and rambled on._

"_Are you sure you haven't drank anything? Cause you sound drunk." Another friend asked._

"_No! I'm not drunk. I didn't drink anything. I just don't want to go over there to make a fool of myself okay?"_

"See, that is how it happened. At no part in that did I ever consider you at all. Your ego just refuses to let you tell this story truthfully." Meredith smirked to Mark while Derek laughed right along side her.

"Wait." Alex halted them, "That was just how Meredith saw Dr. Shepherd, what happens next?"

"Well..." Derek started off.

"_Can I have a coke please." Came the soft feminine voice from a few seats down from him. He looked up from his drink and was floored when he saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. The green eyes and the long dark blonde hair curled, and she looked breathtaking in a dark blue dress that showed off all her curves. Derek forgot to breathe and was pretty sure he was making a fool of himself by just sitting here staring at her like this._

_"Ummm hi." Came the whispery voice again addressing Derek as he still couldn't speak. She was scared to talk to him, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, like this moment was life changing big and he was just staring at her with a lost look on his face. _

_"Coke? You look like fruity cocktail girl. Taking it easy tonight?" He finally stuttered to address her as he stared at her glass the bartender sat down in front of her. _

_"Something like that." She smiled embarrasingly. Derek knew when he saw her smile that this was it, watching her face light up and sparkle from that simple gesture just warned him all over and clicked in his heart._

"_Ah, you have a story." He flirted while watching her blush.  
_

"_I don't have a story. I'm just a girl at a bar."_

"_Well I'm just a guy at a bar. Who would he honored if you let him buy your coke."_

"_You don't have to. I mean you're here and probably with someone and I have friends I..."_

"_I want to…" He smiled interrupting her cute rambling and sticking out his hand for her to shake. __"I'm Derek."_

"_Meredith." She said as she connected her hand in his and felt instantly that this was it. The way her hand fit in his was just perfect._

"_Hi Meredith." He repeated breathily.  
_

"_Hi Derek." She shyly blushed suddenly embarrassed. Derek pulled his stool closer to her and examined her longingly before leaning over and whispering to her. "You're not legal are you?" he smirked._

"_You're good. Now you know my story." She giggled. _

"_See. I knew you had one." He winked. _

"_It doesn't bother you that I'm not old enough to be here?" She suddenly asked her face growing somber. Thinking that the one guy she has ever got goosebumps over would think she's just some stupid New York partygirl trying to act older than her age risking jail just for some partying.  
_

"_It doesn't bother me all. I'm not the owner." He reassured her with a smile. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she smiled back.  
_

_Just then Mark descended upon the twosome at the bar.  
_

"_Hey, I got her number but then her boyfriend showed up and saw so we need to bail. Who's the jailbait?" Mark rapidly said to Derek all in one sentence while staring at Derek's close proximity to the young girl drinking a plain coke. Derek just rolled his eyes while looking at Meredith, while she laughed at how true the term was coming from Derek's friend._

"If I know anything, its women and how to figure out their ages. I knew she was a youngin' from first glance." Mark proudly said to Alex as Derek finished telling his part of their first meeting.

"Underage clubbing and an older man. Nice Shepherd and don't worry my lips are sealed" Alex said before getting up and having to get back to his service for the day.

Before he turned to go he looked at Derek, with his arm draped over Meredith's chair and the way she leaned into him. They were like 2 magnets attracting each other. "What you guys have is pretty special. I hope I'm lucky enough to find it someday." He said as departed the trio and the cafeteria to head back to work.


	55. Chapter 55

"Gag me on the love fest." Mark blurted out while Derek and Meredith marveled at Alex's sweet words.

"Shut up Mark." Meredith exclaimed while picking up a fry and throwing it at him.

Just as a food fight was about to occur, Dr. Martin walked into the cafeteria causing Meredith to freeze in her antics and glare at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked her noticing her quick change in emotions. Meredith looked at Derek and then back to Dr. Martin.

"Surgery is over." Meredith said to Derek while he lifted his eyebrow while glancing over to the confused look on Marks face.

"That it is, Dr. Shepherd. You're not going to make it to dinner are you?" He smirked. Meredith nodded her head no while giving him some pleading eyes. "You're free, go get him." Derek encouraged letting her out of their original plan with a smile.

"Are you going to let us in on you and Dr. Martin?" She turned quickly and asked Mark seriously.

Mark just sat there and looked at Meredith's face and then back to Derek's. Mark knew they knew him too well.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Marcus Xavier Sloan! You're lying" Meredith exclaimed a little too loudly for Mark's taste.

"Shhhh! Not the middle name."

"You have people around here thinking I'm Derek's jail bate and I can't call you by your middle name? That's rich." She huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell us Mark, we're not dumb. We know there's more than just professional jealousy going on here. We also know the timing of your Chicago trip was during a difficult time for you." Derek calmly told him, trying not to make him be on the defensive and calm Meredith down some.

"There is nothing to tell." Mark said again only slowly like Derek didn't understand what the words meant.

"Mark."

"Derek." Mark mimicked.

Meredith just narrowed her eyes and decided to try a different approach. "Hmm wonder if Dr. Martin thinks there's nothing to tell. Look at her over there all alone. May be I'll go and keep her some company." Meredith said as she stood up. Marks eyes got wide as called Meredith's bluff as she started to move her feet.

"Wait. Sit! Now!" He quietly yelled out so only they could here. Meredith looked over at him with a smirk and slowly took back her seat, looking right at Mark and waiting for him to tell them the truth.

"I'm telling you this once, it's not as scandalous as your over eager soap opera imaginations are running wild with either." Mark whispered as he hunch over the table closer to them in a severe tone. Meredith and Derek just nodded both leaning in also waiting for him to tell the story.

"Addie and I were fighting over the whole matrimony thing as you know. " Mark saying matrimony like it was something disgusting. "I went to Chicago to work with Martin, she knew of my reputation shall we say. She and I had some drinks after the successful surgery. She, and I repeat SHE came onto me. "I turned her down." Meredith and Derek's eyes both got wide in shock.

"What? Like it couldn't happen? I did. I informed her in a not so gentle way that I had a woman that I loved and wasn't going to screw that up anymore than I already did since I was having issues with the whole ring and I do thing. She felt insulted, said some things about me to the Chief in Chicago trying to damage my professional rep, he didn't buy it and I called her on it. We've been enemies since." He finished off with the story waiting, he paused before winking.

"See, told you nothing to tell." Mark once again said as he sat back in his chair waiting for his Meredith and Derek to say something.

--


	56. Chapter 56

Meredith and Derek still sat there processing what Mark had said to them. Meredith kept opening her mouth to say something and kept stopping herself. Of all the theories she and Derek thought over regarding Mark and Dr. Martin. Her coming onto Mark and Mark rebuffing her never once crossed their minds.

"Addison broke you." Meredith stuttered out finally after a few minutes of silence while Mark just sipped his cappuccino smirking at their loss for words.

"Broke me?" he smiled.

"You turned her down?" Derek added on step behind his wife. Mark rolled his eyes at Derek. "Yes, Shep it's been known to happen once or twice."

"You're committed. You're ready for marriage" Meredith whispered with a smile breaking out on her face with awe. While Mark's face lost its smirk instantly.

"What? No. No rings and sappy Meredith and Shep life like you two."

"What's wrong with our life?" Derek asked watching Mark stutter.

"Nothing, it's good. For you two, not for me. I won't go crazy over a ring on my wedding day."

"But there will be a wedding day!" Meredith exclaimed.

"No, I never said that." Mark tried to backtrack.

"Yes, yes you did." Derek laughed. "You insinuated…"

"I didn't insinuate anything." Seeing Mark flustered and ready to bolt, Meredith tried to calm him down by being serious.

"Look Mark, a wise man once told me that you don't have to be me and Derek. You don't have to go crazy scared because of some rings. You just have to be you, you and Addi. You're not us, you're different. You can still be married and you." Meredith warmly comforted him. While Derek's face was one of full pride.

"Let me guess, from the look on his face, the wise man was Derek." Mark said as he tilted his head to look at Derek self congratulatory facial expression.

"May be." Meredith smiled back.

"I'll think about it." Mark finally relented.

"Okay, that's all we ask Mark" Meredith told him while images of bridesmaid dresses and a New York wedding back home danced in her head.

"Baby steps Mark. Nobody is saying you have to get married tomorrow, or next week or next month. Ask her, you know it's what she wants and it seems to be what you want now too." Derek added.

"Knowing Addi she'll probably take years to plan a wedding." Meredith laughed as Mark rolled his eyes, nodded and stood to go check on his patient and think about the advice his family had offered him. Before going he turned back to look at the twosome. Sitting intertwined, sharing food and just sharing their lives. "I'm glad I have you two as role models." He smirked before departing the patio.


	57. Chapter 57

"Did you believe that? Who was that guy? Where is my brother that went to your high school graduation just to hit on the seniors and their hot mothers?" Derek asked still in shock.

"I have to say that Mark Sloan is not the one we left back in New York." Meredith agreed. "May be us leaving New York, moving forward starting a new life helped him?" She wondered out loud.

"What do you mean, he was pissed." Derek flinched remembering at how Mark reacted.

"He was initially and he had anger at all the change. At us forcing a change, instead of just the status quo of how we'd been living for years. He couldn't run into your office on a light day and take off with you to a Yankees game. He couldn't see us everyday or come by at all hours. He was comfortable with that, with having other people than just Addi to spend his days with. Then you get a new job, we sell our apartment, and move across the country and it forced him to make his own changes. Our little Mark was forced to grow up."

"You do have a point, you know you would have made a great psychiatrist."

"I just spend too much time on the phone with your sister." Meredith laughed off the compliment.

"I'm serious." Derek told her, running his hand through her hair to hold her there. Looking directly in her eyes to show her how serious he was. "You have a knack for people, compassion and understanding. It's what makes you a very good surgeon too. You're not all mechanical and about the cutting like your mom, you are balanced in how you view things." Meredith blushed and got tears at Derek's honest loving words to her.

"You give me balance you know." She whispered to him.

"When I met you, I was a lonely girl who lived a shallow Upper West Side New York life with a very strict mother she never saw, a girl who never had a family, or a family dinner, or knew of such unconditional love. I only knew the hard cold calculating surgeon ways. You came into my life and all that changed." She whispered to him while never wavering from his intense stare. "You gave me that balance. You showed me the other side of life." She said softly, before leaning up to place a soft kiss on lips as both of them just sat on the patio happy in each others arms.


	58. Chapter 58

"Dr. Sloan, you're still here?" Dr. Martin snidely asked Mark as he made his way up to the recovery wing nurses station. Mark rolled his eyes and bit back the rudeness he was about to lay on her for that comment.

"Of course, Dr. Martin. I was brought out all the way out here by the chief and the board to do a risky rare procedure. I intend to complete that job fully and see this patient through recovery." Mark zinged, he wasn't rude but he let it known that he was by far superior in his tone and words.

"Mark.." She started off before Mark raised his hand up to indicate for her to stop.

"It's Dr. Sloan. I am a guest attending here for the week. That is all. We are two people in the same profession, except I'm just better. I don't want to talk about Chicago. In fact, I'd rather not think about it either." Mark huffed out before turning to leave the area.

"Does Dr. Montgomery know?" She blurted out, causing Mark to come to a full stop in his hasty departure. He turned to look at her with narrowing eyes, breathing slowly and counting to ten in his head to calm down just like Mama Shepherd taught him before opening his mouth.

"There's nothing for her to know, however if you mean, if I told her about you. Then yes, she does know. We don't have secrets. Sooner or later she'll be up here to visit with the Dr. Shepherds, feel free to ask her yourself. If she doesn't tear you apart first." He smirked.

Dr. Martin looked on at Mark in shock, she wasn't expecting that. She wasn't expecting him to have told people especially his girlfriend who had a lot of prestige in the medical community.

"Who else knows?" She questioned him wondering if her colleagues here at Seattle Grace, the ones who were part of Marks family knew their history.

"That's none of your business; I never signed a gag order. I had nothing to hide. However, if what you're really wondering is if my brother and sister-in-law know the real deal about you? Then of course they do." He said as she turned white as a ghost, she wondered how much they knew. Mark's brother was in line to be the new chief of surgery. Everyone knew he had the job signed sealed and delivered when the chief chooses to resign and now she's got strikes against her already. Mark continued on watching her lack of words during her inner battle.

"Here's a parting tidbit. Don't worry, they don't care about you," he smugly said. "They're private people here to work. Work and home, family life is separate to them. You come to them as doctors and they'll treat you as you deserve, professionally. Now, I have a patient to check on. Dr. Martin." He nodded as he walked away, his smug smile still in tact.


	59. Chapter 59

"You look smug." Derek observed as he, Meredith and Izzy filed into the patients recovery room to join Mark in doing a post-op exam and check the stats...

"What's not to be smug about? I'm good, the best there is, look for your self." Mark said as he tilted his head towards the patient so Derek could get a closer look to exam the patient himself.

"Congratulations, Dr. Sloan. You are the best. Excellent work." Derek said as he checked over the patient.

"Thank you, you didn't do too badly yourself." He smirked as he congratulated Derek.

"Oh god." Meredith groaned as she rolled her eyes at them ego boosting each other. Izzy just looked confused as she glanced back and forth between them wondering what was wrong with Meredith. Before she could question it, the Chief along with 2 board members entered the already crowded recovery room.

"Dr Sloan, Dr. Shepherd. We have some guests who wanted to observe your work." The Chief said as he walked closer to them at the head of the bedside. Meredith and Izzy stood towards the back, Meredith could tell there was something else going on here other than board members wanting to kiss Derek and Mark's asses. She glanced toward Derek to give him a look of confusion and he had a similar one as well, wondering since when board members wanted to check patients during post-op.

"Dr. Shepherd could you please go pick up the new scans, Dr. Stevens can you go retrieve the blood work." Derek asked of them. Meredith gave him a 'good luck' look before she nodded and left the room, Izzy following behind.

"Meredith." Izzy called after her in the hallway.

"Yes?" Meredith asked as she continued to walk.

"Why'd you get mad in the room?" she asked in confusion.

"Mad?" Meredith repeated in confusion as she halted in the hall to look at Izzy. Meredith went over the events of the room in her head. Realizing Izzy meant her reaction of Mark and Derek's egos.

"I wasn't mad, I'm just used to Mark and Derek loving themselves far too much." Meredith told Izzy with a smile.

"Oh. Well they did good work why would that be a bad thing?" She asked still confused.

"They did good work, they always do and trust me you will definitely not be the only one to say so. Because they will be saying it more than anyone, _a lot_." Meredith laughed as she emphasized her last words.

She then took off on a slow jog to go grab the scans for Derek so she could get back to him fast to find out what was going on with the Chief and the board members.


	60. Chapter 60

Meredith grabbed the new results with strange looks from the people she was jogging past. Probably wondering why the crazy young intern married to the attending is running with test results down the hallways.

She herself wondered why, she saw the looks on those board members and Chief Webber. They were there for a purpose and she just hoped it was a good purpose and not a bad purpose. Bad purpose like something that would get her husband and Mark in some sort of trouble. She remembers a patient's family back in NY that had tried to sue Mark. Mark prescribed medication for the patient after releasing him and the patient's mother decided to double the dosage on her own thinking her daughter would get better faster, the girl had to be rushed back to the hospital. The mother blamed and tried to sue Mark saying that he should have told them they couldn't double the dosage.

Which was the most ridiculous argument ever. It was thrown out of court, but with the amount of money Derek and Mark make, they are the easiest targets for malpractice and people trying to swindle them. Which is just bad since they save peoples lives and then people try to steal their money and blame them for things.

By the time she reached back the recovery wing she had worked herself into a worry of all the bad things that could be happening right now and she quickly halted when she came upon Derek and Mark outside the patient's room just standing there, not talking.

Derek was smiling, he was happy and looking towards Mark out of the corners of his eyes. Meredith let out a breath, knowing Derek smiling meant everything was good. Nobody was trying to hurt them, steal from them, ruin their lives, Derek looked happy.

Mark however, looked blank. Meredith turned her head to look at Mark's stare. He was just vacant. Staring off into the window of the room. In some sort of shock. She walked up to them, wrapping her arms around Derek so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey" he whispered. Derek wondered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into his body. If she was okay, since her very public affection in the hallway was one of the rules she made in her freaking out about them working together.

Right on cue, Meredith looked up at him with a smile on her face and calmed his fears.

"I was just worried and missed you." She blushed. He smiled kissing the top of her head, while Meredith turned to look at Mark who still had yet to budge. No gagging sounds or witty sarcastic comments. He was like he didn't even know she had come over, he was still fastened to the same spot staring.

"What's with him?" She asked Derek in wonder. Derek smirked and let out a quiet laugh.

"He got a job offer." Derek smiled into a full grin.

"A job offer?" Meredith's eyes widened.

"Yes. A job offer."

"Wait? Here? He got a job offer here?" She put the pieces together of Derek's happiness and Mark's apprehension.

"Yes, Chief Webber and the board offered him a very hard to resist offer to come on board as the head of Plastic Surgery."

"But but, Dr. Martin." She stuttered, she was now in shock.

"Would be removed as Department head if they can lock in Mark Sloan." Meredith eyes widened more.

"Addi?"

"They gave Mark an offer for her as well." Derek smiled as he watched Meredith's eyes flash with the thought of her best friend coming out here.

"But but he doesn't like rain." She continued to stutter, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't want to be too exited over this in case it fell through.

"No, he doesn't." Derek laughed, "but he likes dollar signs and they offered him a lot of them."

Meredith smiled as she stayed content in her husband's arms, thinking of the opportunity that now lay ahead of all of them. Derek having his brother back, both of them getting back a semblance of the family they left behind. .


	61. Chapter 61

"So you've been quiet." Derek leaded trying to get a feeling out of Mark of what he was thinking. Mark had been quiet most of the afternoon not knowing what to do. Stuck in his head since it was a lot of money on the line but also a huge move. Working side by side with Derek again was a plus too.

Derek, Mark, and Meredith had finished up work for the day and they brought him home with them to their trailer.

Derek knew Mark was in deep concentration because since they've all been home. Mark hadn't made any trailer jokes. Not when he saw the make shift gravel driveway or the tin home at the end of the road. Or their little fake patio with some lawn chairs and a little table. Not one joke, not one crack. He's in the same spot he's been in since he got out of the car, just staring at the view of the lake with a beer in his hand while Derek grilled some potatoes, fish and steak for them while Meredith tossed a salad inside.

"A lot to think about." Was all that Mark finally replied before focusing back his attention on the sun setting over the horizon and reflecting off the lake.

Derek knew Mark was conflicted, while this was a huge opportunity. A very prestigious opportunity, Mark wasn't the best at teaching. Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital, and there was also the family he was leaving behind and probably the heaviest on his mind was getting Addison to leave Park Avenue for rainy Seattle.

"She's not like Meredith." Mark monotonely said finally after 15 minutes of passed of him just staring at nothing and sipping his beer. "I mean, we know she's not like Meredith but in this way she's really not like Meredith."

Derek didn't say anything, he knew Mark well enough that he knew Mark just needed to verbalize all the mess in his head. So Derek grabbed his beer and sunk into his own lawn chair waiting for Mark to continue where he was going.

"Meredith was new, she was new to family and love and school. She was going to be an intern, she hadn't already started a practice and she wasn't already this world renowned surgeon. It was easier for her to pick up and come with you here."

"It wasn't easy Mark, nothing worth having is. She was leaving mom, the girls and the kids. The family she never had and now had grown to love. The barbeques, random dinners. She was leaving her best friend and everything she had known most of her life to come out here to a place with bad memories she haboured as a child just to give me a chance at a dream I have." Derek choked out, knowing how amazingly lucky he was.

"Okay, it wasn't easy, but it was still easy for her because of you." Mark said getting frustrated.

"What do you mean Mark?"

"I mean, she'd follow you to the ends of the earth. She loves you more than anything, she would go anywhere or do anything for you."

"And you don't think Addison wouldn't?"

"I don't know. I just don't know Derek. I know she loves me, I know she's been hounding me for commitment. I know she wants more, but this is a big move and step. She has her family, her penthouse, her prestigious title at the best hospital on the East Coast. She has her favorite stores, she's a city girl. She's not going to want to come out here to live in the woods in the rain like you two in this thing you call a home." He emphasized by waving his hands around towards the trailer.

"You won't know unless you talk about it with her. I think you're selling her short and her love for you short. Look how much she's put up with over the years, and she's still there. It won't hurt to let her in on the offer and see what she thinks."

Derek said while taking a swig from his beer bottle after clinking it to Marks. "And just so you know. There are penthouses and nice stores around here too you know." He smirked.


	62. Chapter 62

"Is it safe?" Meredith called out as she ventured out from the trailer to bring out the salad and some plates and set it on their patio table. She was watching them talk from inside and from what she could tell Mark seemed more at ease that he had all afternoon since he got his offer.

"Yes, it's safe. Come over here." Derek called over to her as Mark snickered. She gracefully sat down in Derek's lap curling into him, taking his beer out of his hands and brought to her lips for a sip, while glancing over at Mark.

"Something you want to say Dr. Sloan?" she teased. "Nice home you have here Dr. Shepherd and I use the word home loosely."

"Ha ha." She sarcastically laughed as she rolled her eyes. Mark and Derek both laughed at her reaction until Mark got quiet again. Just staring out at the water. Meredith glanced at Derek, who just nodded his head that Mark was okay. Derek realized Mark needed a female's perspective so decided he'd go check the grill, he slowly lifted Meredith up and placed her back on the chair, despite her pouting at the loss of contact. He tilted his head towards Mark, letting her know that they needed to talk alone.

"Do you think she'd come out here?" Mark asked Meredith after a few minutes of them just sitting in silence.

In her head Meredith had asked herself the same question over and over again since Derek had told her the news. She still didn't know, but obviously this was weighing heavily on Mark. He just reached a point where he could see a marriage, a lifelong commitment and now he has a job offer all the way across the country to think about.

Addison was Park Avenue. She was happy in New York, it's all she's ever known. Would she be happy here? Putting herself in Addison's shoes, Meredith thinks she knows the answer.

"I think she'd come here for you, she'd be happy anywhere you are." Meredith truthfully believed. She knew Addison loved Mark, she knew Addison has put so much of herself on the line to wait for Mark. Mark stiffened and got an angered look on his face.

"No, no, no. She's not you. She's Addison. She might not be happy here with just me."

"I know she's Addison, Mark." she gently told him trying to get him calmer. " I know she's not me. However, I also know that this woman has waited years for you to marry her and she has sat by settling for the love that you could give her because she has loved you so much. Packing a suitcase and moving is nothing compared to all that."

"She does like packing." Mark joked, breaking his own internal tension. Meredith giggled nodding her head. "Yes, she does."

"Say she says no, no to moving. What do I do?" Asking Meredith the question that weighed the most heavily on his mind.

"You do, what will make you happy. You do what you know you won't regret doing 2 or 20 years from now. What ever it is, you know you have a family to support you." She shrugged trying to make light of the question she knew was going through his head right now, his wondering if she said no, would he come out here alone leaving her behind. Was he strong enough to let her go if she didn't want to move.

"You want some advice?"

"Since when do you ask first?"

"True, here it is. Propose first, let her know you mean business. Then let her know about the job offer."

"You mean butter her up and then drop the bomb?" Mark laughed.

"You can look at it like that yes." She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." Mark smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

After a night of joking around, Meredith was left alone in the trailer relaxing in her bed trying to watch an infomercial on TV while she waited up for Derek. Her head was just full of too many thoughts to focus. They had spent the night telling old stories, good food and beer. Catching up and talking about nothing at all.

Although it was so late, Derek had gone to drop Mark back at his hotel so he could get packed for tomorrow. Mark after spending the day doing post op with their patient was going to take the red eye home. He was also going home a lot more conflicted than when he arrived.

The questions rolling around in Marks head could only be answered from one person and she was in New York. Mark had gone over every scenario possible tonight expect for the easiest one. For some reason he has his doubts that she'd agree to move here. He is expecting her to say no, and for him to then have to decide if he should live in New York or if this offer is something he can't pass up.

Mark had said Addison was different, she wouldn't follow him, he kept repeating that. Meredith had her doubts on that, she thought Addison would. But Meredith wondered now if she was being naïve. Mark rolled his eyes when she and Derek both mentioned they thought she would. Could she be just refusing to think of any other possible scenario because she would never be able to make that choice?

When it came down to Derek and moving to Seattle. There was no decision, she'd go where ever he went. Whether she had a job or not. When he told her that Richard had called him and was going to make offer him his dream position, she didn't hesitate to add Seattle Grace and all its surrounding hospitals to her list of hospitals she applied for internships for. She knew he couldn't pass this opportunity up, she giggled remembering the fight they had one night about it.

"_Meredith, we're not moving if you don't get into Seattle Grace." Derek huffed out from the bathroom while he got ready for bed and she laid on their bed surrounded by her books and notes, studying for her final exams. _

"_I applied to more than just Seattle Grace Derek. There's Mercy, Seattle General, Memorial..." Meredith trailed off trying to remember all the other hospitals she applied to in Washington. She's pretty sure she applied to every single hospital in that state. _

"_Meredith, I want you working with me. I know it's selfish, but I just do okay and we can have that right here at Sinai. You've already been accepted. I already work there. It's perfect." _

"_But you won't have your dream job here. You're going to be head of Neurology at the best teaching hospital on the West Coast and in line for Chief. You are not passing this up."_

"_But Meredith..."_

"_Don't but Meredith me, we are going to Seattle. That's final. My foot is down."_

"_Your foot is down?" Derek laughed as he peaked his head out from the bathroom to look at how cute she was all annoyed. _

"_Yes. It's down, we're moving, whether I have an internship or not. We're going, you're not passing this up I won't let you. So shut up and if you want to do something productive, pick a room and go put something in a box."_

Hearing Derek's car pull up, she sighed that he was home safe. Turning to her side she saw him walk in, dropping his keys and wallet on the little table as he walked tiredly towards her.

"Hey" he whispered while kicking off his shoes, pulling off his sweater and crawling into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and inhaling her scent.

"Hey" she giggled.

"I told you not to wait up." He whispered while snuggling his head into her neck.

"I don't know why you bother, you knew I wouldn't sleep until you were home."

"I bother because you have to be up in 3 hours for pre-rounds. One of these days I'm hoping you will listen." He whispered.

"I'm a bad listener when it comes to sleeping without you." She drowsily trailed off as he trailed his hand in circles on her back relaxing her.

"You are too stubborn. Go to sleep Mer."

"Fine, sleeping." She whispered drifting off into a deep sleep while Derek smiled at her listening to her breathing even out.


	64. Chapter 64

"What time are you going in?" Meredith quietly asked Derek as he still lounged sleepily in bed while she hazardly got ready for the day pulling clothes out from drawers to throw on. It was four-fifteen in the morning, she had to be there by five. She would have to go to the ferry, wait, then make it into the city. She was going to be very late, she shouldn't have slept so late last night but she'd never admit that to her husband.

"Mmm first surgery isn't until noon." He mumbled sleepily never opening his eyes. While just pulling the covers tighter around him.

"Stupid attendings who can sleep in and make their own schedules." Meredith mumbled.

"Hmm"

"Nothing sweetie." She giggled, going over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes and not disrupt his still sleeping form.

"I'll see you later." She whispered while she leaned back placing a quick kiss on his cheek, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. She halted spotting another set of keys on the table, she put down the keys to the SUV. Looked at Derek and then back again at the other set of keys.

"Derek I won't make it in time if I take the SUV, I'm taking the Porsche. Bye!" She talked rapidly grabbing his keys and making a run outside and to the car. Knowing he heard her but that what she said wasn't going to process until after she was long gone.

The Porsche was Derek's very expensive baby and it was off limits to anyone but him. She could sit in the passenger seat but he had rules. No eating, no drinking, no garbage, no regular gas, no leaving it unattended with the top open, it's never allowed to go to the mall or grocery store. She rolled her eyes even thinking about all his rules.

He even offered to buy her one of her own if she wanted one. He actually thought his and hers Porches were cute. She was definitely expecting one for a birthday or Christmas at some point whether she wanted it or not.

As she was speeding her way to work with minutes to spare she knew he was going to be mad for sure, but since it was Mark's last day here may be he'd forget for a little while. As she parked up front in his reserved spot, making sure it was locked and alarmed, she took off on a sprint to the intern locker room rushing in and making a dash to her locker.

Alex whistled as she shoved her bag into her locker and put Derek's keys in her lab coat pocket. Mentally reminding herself to put them in his office to appease his mind that nobody would steal the car. "Shep was that you I saw pull up in the 911 Turbo?"

"Yup." Was all the reply she had energy for right now while pulling on her scrubs with like a minute to spare.

"That's one fine piece of machinery, I should so change my specialty to neuro. That car is worth over a hundred and forty grand."

"Don't remind me Alex, Derek will be telling me all day as is." Meredith huffed out while tying her drawstring.

"What?" George yelled out as he dropped his stethoscope onto the ground. "One hundred and forty thousand? Thousand dollars?" he continued stuttering.

"No monopoly money Bambi, Yes dollars." Alex snarked back.

"What do you do with a car that costs that much?" George wide eyed and innocent shrieked out while looking at Meredith.

"Drives it?" Cristina harped back while sticking herself into the conversation. "What do you normally do with cars?"

Bailey stomped into the locker room at the exact moment Meredith had thrown her lab coat on and wrapped her stethoscope around her neck. She walked in and was focused on Meredith. Meredith looked down wondering if she forgot a shirt or her pants or something but no, she was fully dressed. Yet Bailey still was staring her down before looking at her clipboard ready to assign the placements for the day.

"Shepherd, got a phoned in request for you. You'll be with your husband today."

"Crap." Was all Meredith could say as she dropped down to sit on the bench. While Bailey raised her eyes brows with a smile on her face.


	65. Chapter 65

Meredith swung around to look at the entrance way to the pit, watching her husband waltz in. He was in his scrubs, his lab coat, he looked normal and not mad. He appeared calm on the outside. He wasn't walking fast or like he was headed to kill his wife.

At that moment while she was staring at him, he looked over and saw her standing with Mark. Meredith knew it was too late to run and hide now. She could duck and sneak into the nurses desk, but he would see her and there's no exit. So she just stood there waiting for him to reach them. Mark just stood there with a stupid grin on his face waiting for a battle.

"Good morning" he smiled as he reached them, leaning over to kiss Meredith on the cheek and smile at a hello to Mark. Meredith and Mark were both stunned at his cheery attitude.

"Umm hi." Meredith stuttered out in shock.

"You okay man?" Mark asked with an equally wary tone, trying to push the subject.

"I'm fine, thanks for the keys by the way Mer. Made me at ease knowing they weren't in the intern locker room. Anyone can take things from those lockers." He smiled at her with still calm tone and more smiling.

"You're not mad? Why aren't you mad? " Meredith chastised him. "You're supposed to be all mad, and brooding. Throwing charts at me or something. You're not mad and brooding, you're all smiley and happy. I took your car, you know the car with all the rules. I took it. I drove it." Meredith rambled reminding him while he just gave her that gazey look with his eyes, tilting his head to the side, still smiling at her with a now amused smirk at her freak out.

"And now you're smiling, and leaning and looking at me all like that dreamy way." She continued on.

"I know what you did, why you did it and I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Mark shouted out in a shocked tone "She took the Porsche man. The Porsche!" Mark said again.

"I know Mark," Derek rolled his eyes telling him, "and I'm not mad. I was initially, but I'm fine now."

"Is this what Seattle does? Nobody told me all the rain melts your brain into mush. Where's Derek? The Derek that had a cow when she hit the fire hydrant with the Benz?"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." Meredith yelled out.

"Right, the fire hydrant jumped in front of the car." Mark told her dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, calm down please." Derek told them in a hushed tone.

"Meredith, I'm not mad. Now go prep Mr.Davidson in 4326." He said as he was handing her the chart. She still looked at him warily like he had grown two heads as she walked away, muttering a bye. Derek and Mark still stood there watching her retreating back as she left the pit.

"You're late." Mark stated the obvious his eyes narrowing in thought trying to put the pieces together.

"I know." Derek replied still not turning his head from Meredith leaving the pit.

"You went and bought her, her own Porsche so she won't do it again didn't you?" Mark said while Derek watched her disappearing out of his view.

"Yup." Derek replied.


	66. Chapter 66

"So she steals your car, breaks every speed limit to get here and you decide to reward her with her own Porsche?" Mark asked again as he and Derek made their way into his office to sign off on the charts for Mark's patient. So Mark could get home and deal with all that lie in his path. Derek figured he was using the car buying and Meredith taking the Porsche as a way to deflect attention of himself. Keep his mind off the huge changes and decisions that lie in his path once he set down back in New York.

"Yes, Mark. I got her her own Porsche." Derek sighed, deciding to play his game. "What part of woke up, got dressed, went to the dealer, told them what I wanted and paid for it, then came to work are you not understanding?"

"I'm just trying to grasp my mind around it. That's all. So you said Meredith left the keys here in your office, if I grab them and take it for a joyride, will you buy me one?"

Derek just turned to look at him, giving him a menacing not on your life look.

"What?" Mark laughed. "It was worth a shot."

"Meredith needed a new car anyway, and her with her own means she will have more responsibility in her speeding. So I won't worry as much because she'll be scared to hurt it since it cost so much. You know how she is about her expensive things." Derek smiled at the thought of his wifes freak outs when ever he was too extravegant with his gift giving. Always scared she'll lost something or that she would break it.

"Plus she won't take yours." Mark added with a smirked.

"And she has her own so she won't be taking mine." Derek smiled back.

"You're so whipped and don't even try to deny it." Mark laughed.

"I make no excuses about how much I love my wife, I was buying her one for Christmas anyway. I was hoping to actually have a garage to put it in though before I gave it to her ." He sighed. "This little stunt today forced my hand." Derek had thought of ways to have in in their new house, in their new garage with a bow for Christmas morning. That was months away though and he was going to have to give it to her early.

"I can't wait to watch you two child rear. 'It's okay if you steal that, I'll just buy you one'." Mark mimmicked as he laughed while Derek just shook his head at him.

"There is a difference between how Meredith and I will raise our kids and this situation Mark, and it's not stealing when she's your wife. What mine is hers, what hers is mine. Fifty-fifty, you better start learning that." Derek told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, the ring I'll do. The I do's, okay. I draw the line at sharing my Beamer with Addi. It's mine, just mine. Addi knows not to lay any of manicured hands on it."

Derek laughed at Mark's view of marriage. Knowing that him just getting through the wedding itself was a huge accomplishment for Mark. He's not going to compromise or relent on any of his possessions, or his male rituals. Even deciding to propose is huge, he'd figure out how wives worked on his own. He chuckled.

"Okay man, the Beamer is yours. When you're ready for real advice though, you know where to find me." Derek relented with a smirk.


	67. Chapter 67

"Derek?" Meredith asked as she knocked on his office door slightly peeking her head in. Feeling incredibly foolish because since she started as an intern at Seattle Grace she had been barreling herself into his office unannounced or using her key. Not caring who he had in his office, if he was in a meeting, on the phone, or with collegues. But now, now she was freaked because she did a bad thing and her husband was taking it a far too well way that was scaring her and it made her do dumb things like knock on the door first since she was still anticipating a huge Derek flip out.

She expected shrieking. Him screaming "Meredith!" in that tone of his made her know he was mad but also said everything in just saying her name. He never needed to say more other than using that tone of saying her name because she would exactly know that he was mad and she was in trouble. Now she was knocking which he was going to roll his eyes at since he's not mad but she was freaked someone had possessed her husband because the last time she hurt a car, he didn't take it that well.

"Yes, Mer" he responded laughing at her from his seat behind his desk as she cracked the door open.

"You're laughing at me." She pouted as she came in and sat on his sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"You knocked, you knocked like you were some random intern or nurse." He choked out while still laughing at her.

"Well..I.people…Mark. Chief, people could be in here." She stuttered trying to think of an explanation other than the real one.

"And you care about people being in here since….." He smirked at her.

"Today. Since today. Since obviously the love of my life has gone insane. I take his prized car and nothing, not a peep or a yell or a silent treatment. I get kisses on the cheek and you all happy. Insane, totally insane and freaking me out. Hence the knocking to check to see if the cost is clear." She rambled out at him in sarcastic anger.

Derek smiled as he got up and came to sit next to his freaked out wife on the sofa. Soothing her hair back and reassuring her with a smile that he was indeed not going insane. However, Mark probably thinks so considering the car purchase he had made this morning because his wife had taken his car and ran away.

"The coast is clear" he whispery assured her, before he slowly covering his mouth with her own. Tenderly kissing away all her frustration and she relaxed herself, letting all her insecurities and rambling melt away and gave everything in the feelings her husband was evoking in her.

Pulling slightly back for a breath she just stared into his shining eyes as her hands had found the way to the base of his neck during their kiss and was know running her fingers through his curls.

"You are up to something Derek Shepherd." She whispered to him as he just smiled in a sly acknowledgement to let her know she had him pegged right before he leaned in and captured her lips again.


	68. Chapter 68

"You are up to something Derek Shepherd." She whispered to him as he just smiled in a sly acknowledgement to let her know she had him pegged right before he leaned in and captured her lips again.

"Derek" Meredith squealed in giggles as he lay on top of her on his comfy office couch. "Stop, you can't be doing this now. Work, Mark, cases, surgery in an hour." She breathed out while Derek refused to budge from paying very sweet attention to her neck, ear and lavishing kisses all over her. He was trying to distract her he knew it. She figured out he was up to something and now he was doing all her favorite things to make her stop thinking. Which was working, but she knew they had a case and stuff. Stuff she couldn't remember much anymore.

"I'm punishing you, you wanted that right." He whispered in a low husky tone without lifting his head up from the crook of her neck.

"Hmmm you're not mad. You were supposed to be mad." She smiled while running her fingers through his curls at the nape of his neck while loving the attention and making no effort to move.

"I can be mad, I can be very mad." He said while pulling on the strings of her scrub pants. That was the last coherent thought she heard and had before giving into his ways of distraction herself.

Before she could work on his own scrub pants, she was pulled out of the trance by a discrete cough coming from behind her. Derek raised his head, turning it around to see Mark looming over them with a very mischievous smirk on his face.

"You two are naughty, is this how things work in Seattle also? Instead of surgery we get private time in the office with the wife? Why didn't you let me in on this perk first? I would have signed that contract on the spot." He laughed as Meredith's face went red and she readjusted her scrub pants so they wouldn't fall down.

"Are you still here?" Derek gruffed out while begrudgingly getting up from his spot on top of Meredith on the sofa.

"You're still not making me feel loved and welcome you know. You should be thanking me. I could have been the Chief or a poor innocent intern who would have gotten an eyeful." He laughed.

"You two were so oblivious. I walked in and neither of you heard. Got to learn to lock the door man." He continued to laugh. "You used to know how back in New York."

"We still know how. I wasn't expecting you." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Is this thank you sex?" Mark asked while Derek shot him a very stern look and shook his head. Meredith noticed this and perked up at the look on Derek's face. What ever he was distracting her from, Mark was in on it.

"Thank you for what?" she asked sitting up.

"For not murdering you for stealing his prized possession." Mark blurted out far too fast which caused Meredith's eyes to narrow.

"Anyways..." Mark continued trying to change the subject since Meredith appeared to know he was lying. "I am here to say my goodbyes, all the paperwork has been taken care of and there is a car waiting to take me to the airport."

Meredith looked at him and knew that he was scared to go home, scared for the questions and change and decisions that were going to go hand in hand with him getting on that plane. Stepping forward on her toes, she enveloped herself over him in a hug of support and good bye.

"You remember what we talked about, and have a safe trip." She whispered to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mark nodded and let her go before stepping forward to shake Derek's hand and do their manly hug thing. Derek laughed at how sappy they were being.

"I'll see you soon." Derek firmly told him as they let go of each other. Mark looked up in more of a reserved and disbelieving look of him not being so sure of himself. Derek though was very sure. "I mean it, we'll both be seeing you soon."

"Okay, see you soon then. I'll tell the family you two are all fine and dandy here in the love shack office and trailer in the wilderness." He smiled with a parting shot laugh before walking out Derek's door.


	69. Chapter 69

Totally needed a happy place today, spoilers are evil. Thank you everyone for all your reviews. :)

* * *

"So" Meredith smiled while rocking on her heels with a mischievous glint in her eye. Looking Derek up and down in a sizing him up way. 

"So. What?" He laughed while leaning back on his desk in a way that should be illegally and made Meredith's breath catch...

"So, are you going to tell me what you're up to? Because I know Mark knows and you know, but I don't know. I need to know." She told him, standing firmly on her spot refusing to jump him and give into how amazing he looked right now in his blue scrubs leaning on his desk with that sparkly gleam in his eye."

"I'm not up to anything." He smiled in a tone that made her know without a doubt he was lying.

"You're so lying. Bad bad husband, lying is bad you know." She teased.

"I'm not lying, it's a surprise."

"A ha! So there is something you're up to."

"Have I ever been able to hide anything from you?"

"No, I'm that good at reading you." She smiled remembering the last time he had a surprise for her.

"_Derek, you here? I'm home." Meredith called as she opened their front door. _

"_You're early" He yelled from their bedroom in an odd tone. Meredith heard him scattering in the room at a frantic pace but was too tired to go see what her husband was up to._

_What is going on?" Meredith asked as she dropped her book bag on the ground near their apartment door and tiredly dropped herself on the sofa. She had the week off, week to study and get ready for finals. The second last finals she'd ever have to take, as long as she passed. This time next year she could be an intern. Working side by side with her husband. Studying and more studying in the library is what she had been doing and she couldn't wait to just vegetate and do nothing this weekend for Thanksgiving. _

"_Nothing, what makes you think something is going on?" He called out from the bedroom._

"_Well, I ran into Sam today and your sister told me to have fun when she left. Have fun with what Derek? We'll see the family at Thanksgiving in two days? Mark keeps acting like I killed his cat, which I know he doesn't have one but he's pissy over something. I feel like I'm left out of the loop. I went to your office to see you today and you're gone home early? Why are you sick?"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm not sick." He answered her back walking into the room looking all sweaty in a t-shirt and jeans. "I had some things to do so I came home early." He said as he joined her in a heap on the sofa, lifting her up so he can lie next to her._

"_Yes you do," she mumbled as she rolled on top of him, settling herself into her spot on his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Too tired to figure out." She mumbled some more before closing her eyes and falling asleep._

_When Meredith woke up, she instantly felt the blanket wrapped around her but the strong arms that she remembered falling asleep in that kept her safe and protected her missing. _

"_Derek?" She called out wondering where he had gone. When she didn't hear him answer she looked around and saw a post-it note on the coffee table in front of her. That said "Gone to the store, be back soon. Love D." _

"_The store?" Meredith questioned to herself. She tried adding all the pieces together in her head to figure out what he was up to. Derek being mysterious, taking time off work, Mark pissy, Sam telling her to have fun, Derek now going to the store randomly in the middle of the day. _

_She went into their bedroom where she had heard him ruffling around before. Glancing around the room, it looked exactly as how she had left it in the morning. Bed made, blinds open, her clothes on a pile by the hamper, Derek's socks scattered on the floor. When she glanced towards the floor she noticed a black leather strap slightly in her view. _

_Lying down on the ground she peaked under the bed, seeing 2 stuffed looking suitcases and Derek's black leather carry on bag. Before she could pull them out she heard the front door open and Derek calling for her. She scrambled up from the floor and ran out to the living room to act like she wasn't snooping._

"_Hi." She smiled as he walked towards dropping his plastic looking bag from a drug store next to her book bag. _

"_Hi," he smirked back._

"_So you went to the store?" she asked._

"_Yes, had some things to pick up."_

"_Things for our trip?" She smirked back watching the shock register on Derek's face, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at her._

"_Who told you? It was Mark wasn't it?" He exclaimed. While Meredith just started giggling, at his reaction._

"_Nobody, you did. Just a tidbit for the future, if you want to hide bags, don't hide them under the bed and make sure pieces aren't hanging out." She laughed while wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist._

"_You caught me off guard coming home early, I had to think fast." He gruffed._

"_Ah honey, don't be mad. I'm still surprised. I don't know where we are going or when or why."_

"_We're going to the Bahamas" he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"Tomorrow," he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again more deeply. "For our own alone personal Thanksgiving." He mumbled again while kissing her. "Because you deserve some rest and relaxation." He finally answered all his questions while still kissing her deeply. Lifting her up and carrying her back to the sofa to start the personal part of their vacation._

"Bahamas?" He said startling her out of her memory. While standing up straight walking towards her.

"Yeah," she shyly smiled knowing he caught her remembering their last vacation together.

"We haven't been anywhere in a long time." He acknowledged.

"I know." She whispered sadly. "You have two weeks off at the end of your intern year, anywhere you want, we'll go." He told her watching her eyes light up and before he could realize it she jumped into his arms.

"Really?" she shrieked already excited of just the idea of two of them on vacation.

"Really." He laughed leaning down to kiss her.

"I still want to know what you're up to. You're bribing me with a trip, but I'll take it." She whispered as she pulled back looking at him sternly while he just laughed at her.


	70. Chapter 70

Meredith hunched over the nurses desk signing her last chart, she was finally done for the day. After taking care of Derek's patients' entire lab work and scrubbing in on a surgery with him, Meredith was exhausted.

The lack of sleep from the night before, the early morning sprint to work not to mention the mental exhaustion of worrying about Derek being mad at her. Then the mental exhaustion of wondering why he wasn't mad at her and what he was hiding, because she figured it was all linked.

She was too tired to play the guessing game with him now, she'd let it go until she was bright and fresh and could really think.

All of that had caught up to her and she was dead on her feet. She just wanted to go home and go fast asleep in her husband's arms and sleep for the next 36 hours. She was free from shifts until then and curling into bed and never leaving sounded like heaven. Although her husband had to wok tomorrow, but he has his attendings are special come and go when he pleases hours so he can't complain.

"Dr. Shepherd." The Chief called from behind her.

"Hi Chief" she quickly said straightening up her posture to look more appropriate for work.

"I have been looking for you. There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh, okay. I'm in trouble?" Meredith asked shyly.

"No, no, nothing like that Meredith." He quickly reassured. "Just some hospital business. That's pressing. I wanted to let you know that…… you look tired, are you okay?" He asked just noticing the look of exhaustion on her face mid-sentence.

"Just needs some sleep, time differences, intern long hours, house building, and visitor from back home. Guess it's all just catching up to me." She yawned. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Before the Chief could continue on with what he needed to speak to her about, Derek sauntered down the hall towards them all ready to go in his street clothes. Dark jeans, a white button down and a blue sweater with his black cashmere coat to top it off. He looked like a walking GQ model and he instantly brought a smile to her face.

He appeared at her side swiftly noticing her tiredness. Wrapping his arm around her waist and propping her tired body up to lean against him for support. He was holding Meredith's bag and coat she had dropped in his office instead of her locker.

"Your time is up. I'm taking you home to sleep. You and Richard can chat tomorrow, right?" Derek said to the Chief silently asking him through his eyes to agree, although he directed the question to his wife.

"Sure sure, it's nothing that can't wait." Richard told them warily.

"Great, now say good bye Chief." He told Meredith with an overprotective smile.

"Goodbye Chief." She mumbled already almost sleeping, her eyes closed, cuddling deeper into his arms and inhaling his Derek scent.

The Chief and Derek laughed as Derek held onto her and started to walk down the hall leaving the work behind them.


	71. Chapter 71

They had 2 cars in the parking lot, it was no contest of which one Derek would take home. Meredith's SUV which he had driven in this morning could stay in the designated parking spot and the Porsche would be taken home.

As he began the long drive home, Meredith settled sleepily in the passenger seat. Derek's mind was still on the work he still had to do. Meredith was already onto him, he still had to tell Meredith about her gift, it would take another day or two to get the car. Paperwork, licenses all the little things had to be worked out before he could go pick it up, so he had some time.

After the drive home where Meredith slept soundly in the passenger seat the entire ride. He decided he couldn't bear to wake her, she had quite the trying first week and it has finally caught up with her. He gently lifted her out of the seat, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck like on autopilot. Derek chuckled while he carried into their trailer and laid her down on the bed.

Getting to work with taking off her cross trainers, her coat and sweater, changing her into an old t-shirt of his for her to sleep in comfortably for as long as she needed. Which he expected was going to be until late tomorrow morning based on how tired she looked

"Hmm" she mumbled in a groggy state as Derek pulled the shirt on her head.

"Shh, it's okay just go back to sleep." He calmly whispered to her as he kicked his own shoes off and crawled into the bed with her.

"Home?" She whispered with her eyes still shut.

"Yeah, we're home."

"Chief had to talk to me." She mumbled in her sleep like she had a brain wave instantly.

"It's ok, it's nothing that can't wait until later."

"Kay, night Der. Love you."

"Love you too Mer" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on her head as she snagged her arm around his waist pulling herself closer to his body so she could drift off into her deep sleep.

* * *

"Derek. I've been looking for your wife all morning have you seen her?" The Chief asked as he came upon Derek waiting for his intern of the day at the OR board sipping his thermos of coffee. 

"She's not due in for another 4 hours, she's home getting some much needed sleep." Derek informed him.

"Oh, I thought she was due in now, I must have read the times wrong." The Chief trailed off absentmindedly in deep though.

"Is there something you need that I can help you with?" Derek asked noticing the Chief's demeanor. "Meredith mentioned last night you had something to talk to her about."

"It's nothing, nothing that can't wait until she gets in." He said while glancing at the time on his watch. "Tell her to see me the second she gets in." He ordered Derek before walking swiftly away from him. Leaving Derek wondering what was going on with the Chief that he needed to talk to Meredith so importantly about.

"Dr. Shepherd. I'm your intern for the day." Alex said as he came up to the OR board startling Derek out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Dr. Karev. Your first day on Neuro, sorry I know from Mark, you prefer plastics."

"It's okay, as long as I'm not on gynie squad. Then I'm all good." He said seriously as Derek laughed.

"Well, I'll try to make it interesting for you." Derek told him as they walked off towards Derek's first patient of the day.

After getting Alex settled with the first patient, sending him to do all the tests and OR prep, Derek was able to grab some lunch in his office and deciding to give Mark a call to see how things were going.

"Sloan." Mark answered nonchalantly obviously not looking at the caller id.

"Mark, how are things back home?"

"Shep, what's wrong bored? Wife not around to keep you occupied in your office." Mark laughed. Derek hesitated before answering "No, can't I call and see how you're doing?"

Mark knew he hit the nail on the head and started laughing. "Meredith really isn't there today is she?"

"She's not due in for another couple hours." Derek resigned in telling him knowing he won't let it go.

"Whipped whipped, whipped." Mark smugly answered back.

"Speaking of which…" Derek tried to deflect things off him to change the subject "how are things with Addi?"

"If you're asking if I've told her about the job offer or asked the other thing yet. The answer is no to both."

"Mark..." Derek started in to lecture him.

"Shut it Shep, I intend to and I will, I've just gotten home there were other things to handle first. She missed me." Mark smirked even over the phone.

"Ah, I see." He replied as Alex knocked and stuck his head in the door. Derek waved him in, seeing the charts of results in his hand. Waving him to take a seat and pass him the chart.

"Plus, if I do this your wife told me to do it right and get her something sparkly to deflect the job offer in Seattle part."

"She told you to buy Addi a ring so you could slip in the job offer and Addi wouldn't notice? My wife is so sneaky." Derek laughed while scanning over the charts his eyes narrowing seeing a small clot that was not in his patients scans yesterday. He glanced at Alex who just nodded his head yes that he saw it also, and to confirm Derek's diagnosis that a clot had formed.

"Yeah, we'll add bribery to her grand theft auto rap sheet."

"I told you it's not grand theft auto when you're married."

"Yeah yeah whatever Shep. I haven't done it yet but when I do if it's good I'll let you know, if you don't hear from me. You'll know I'm drunk somewhere."

Derek laughed and he and Mark said their good byes quickly. "Great catch, Dr. Karev. Picking up this small clot." Derek quickly congratulated him as they both made their way out of his office and towards the OR.


	72. Chapter 72

Meredith had a lot of time off that day before having to come into work. By the time her cab pulled into the parking lot at the hospital, she was antsy to get back to work and just see Derek. It was stupid that they had more than one car, but yet she had ended up with none this morning. Being forced to call a cab. They needed another car she realized this morning and made a note to discuss it with Derek. Or just tell him they had to buy another car for days like this which were becoming more and more frequent.

She had slept for a few hours after Derek had left, but it was hard to do when he was gone. Alone in their cold bed wasn't comfortable, no matter how exhausted she was from her intern shifts.

She cleaned up around the trailer which considering the size of the trailer did not take long. She did their laundry that had piled up, she made some lunch and just vegged herself away while she had the time to just relax. Sinking down on a yard chair and watching the water just be still with the sun glistening reflecting off the lake to make it sparkle. It was such a beautiful view.

Glancing down at her watch as she walked into the hospital. Meredith realized she was so antsy to come in and not be so alone and bored that she was still an hour early for her shift. She was hoping Derek was in surgery, when she had nothing to do that was her favorite thing in the world. Just watching her husband concentrate doing what he was born to do. Not knowing yet if he was even in surgery, she headed to his office first.

She found it locked and empty, so she dropped off her coat and bag in Derek's office and decided she didn't feel like putting on the scrubs yet. She spent enough of her day in scrubs, she'd hold off taking off her lavender sweater and jeans for the next hour. No putting scrubs on until she must. Grabbing her SGH tag and attaching it to her skinny blue jeans, she decided she'd go check the OR board and see where her husband was keeping himself and look for the Chief as well since he wanted to speak to her about something.

"Hey Meredith what are you doing here so early?" George said to her, jogging a little to catch up to her swift pace towards the OR board.

"I'm here for my shift. I was getting stir crazy," she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, did you hear about the guest attending?" George asked her trying to keep a conversation with her.

"Dr. Sloan? He left yesterday." She said confused.

"No, there's another one. I heard the nurses talking about it, thought you would know."

"No, sorry I don't." she answered coolly. She didn't like it when people assumed that just because she was Derek Shepherd's wife she'd be the go-to girl for confirming hospital gossip.

"Oh, well that's the big buzz around." George fidgeted while he nervously spoke to her as Meredith came to a halt in front of the OR board scanning it up and down looking for her husband's name. She found it, OR 2 with Alex Karev. She knew she was supposed to go talk to the chief but she just wanted to at least see Derek before starting her real work day even if she couldn't talk to him.

"Thanks for that." She said as she turned towards George before telling him. "I'll see later Dr. O'Malley."

She took off in a slow jog towards the OR and jumping up the stairs to the gallery. Inside wasn't that full, but still too many for her to get a front row seat. She decided to just stand by the wall, glancing down and seeing him instantly. Teaching and talking to Alex while the procedure was going on. Seeing him at his element brought a smile to her face no matter how many times she watched him and it made her ready to start her work day. Like a magnet he sensed she was there and looked up to her as she stared at him. She gave him a little wave and saw him nod his head and knew he was smiling underneath his mask because of the way his eyes sparkled.

After 20 minutes of watching Derek, she realized time has come to go get dressed. She was going to be late. She waved a bye to Derek and nodding to let him know she was going to work. Before departing the gallery. While rushing down the hall enroute back to her husband's office she ran into Cristina, Izzy, and George along with Bailey standing by the nurse's station awaiting their placements for the day. Bailey looked her up and down acknowledging the displeasure of Meredith's lack of scrubs without saying a word.

"You're not dressed Shepherd."

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey I'm on my way right now." Meredith apologized.

"Next time you want to spend your free time stargazing in the gallery before your shift, get dressed first. Go hurry we have someone special joining the hospital today and I want everyone on their best behavior and appropriate."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

Meredith turned to make a run down the hall but before her feet could move she saw a figure in black scrubs coming towards her and at first she believed she was hallucinating as her eyes went wide at the person coming down the hall came closer and closer into focus. Coming to a halt right in front of her. Glancing her up and down sizing her up from head to toe as Meredith did the exact same.

"Dr. Shepherd." The person said acknowledging her in cool monotone voice.

"Mother."


	73. Chapter 73

_Sorry for the delay on the cliff. Finals, studying, snow storms, holidays, Derek being an ass on the show. Plus I've been trying to upload this forever but I kept getting an error._

* * *

This was not how her day was supposed to go. She was all relaxed, happy and bouncy. She had slept for an entire night and did wifely things around the trailer. She had come in early and was still in her street clothes to watch her husband work in the OR. Like she did for years while she was just a regular high school girl, then college girl, then med-school girl.

Coming face to face with her mother the ice-queen was not on her list of things to do today. Groceries, surgery, post-op notes, snack, tell Derek they need another car. Those were things on her list, not her mother. Not her mother running into her while she was late, still dressed in her street clothes and just coming from watching her husband in surgery.

She loved her mother, she did. However, she loved her mother from afar on the other side of the country and not standing in front of her or anywhere near her. When ever her mother would come into New York to visit, they would have the obligatory dinner and that would be it. Like acquaintances who loved each other, but can't really exist around each other without snapping and fighting.

Derek's mom was her "mom." She made her chicken soup when she was sick, she called a couple times a week, she came over to drop off food during stressful exam times, she took Meredith's blouses home to fix the buttons. She was there loving and supporting her since Derek first brought her home. Never once judging the young underage teenage girl her med-school son had brought home.

Ellis was her mother, she provided Meredith with an education, all the money and credit cards she could ever want, a roof over her head. Only it was an empty roof. One void of that love Derek had growing up, but Meredith had it now and it made her feel sorry for her mother that she never will experience love like that.

Meredith's eyes glanced around still facing her mother, neither of them moving or going past their strained introductions. Meredith noticed that they had an audience, and of course it had to be Meredith's fellow interns who are currently gawking speechless at the scene unfolding in front of them as they have now realized that she is the Ellis Grey spawn intern of Seattle Grace.

"I hope your current attire doesn't mean your marital status is giving you perks compared to the other interns." Ellis coolly asked as she glanced at her daughters' sweater and too tight looking jeans while noticing all the other interns dressed in standard intern scrubs.

"Nice to see you too mother." Meredith responded in a similar cool tone.

"Don't be like that Meredith."

"We haven't seen you in three years. Since the last time you came to New York gracing us with your presence by ordering Derek and I to have dinner with you. Yet you waltz down the hall and choose not to say 'Hi Meredith, how have you been?' Instead you chastise me over my clothing?" Meredith hushly responded so the others couldn't hear her but Ellis could.

"I've been busy." Ellis noted while trying to stay stoic and professional in the public atmosphere they were in. Meredith knew what she was doing and just rolled her eyes.

Before their tense reunion could continue the Chief descended towards them seeing them face off by the nurses desk while Bailey and the other interns observed with interest.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey." The Chief acknowledged them as he walked to stand next to them. Looking at Meredith with an apologetic glance that he was sorry he didn't get to talk to her before she came face to face unprepared with her mother.

"Chief, if you'd excuse me. I need to change for my shift. Nice seeing you, Dr. Grey" she nodded to her mother in a professional maner as she walked to the elevator doors. With her husband's office as her automatic destination she had in mind. She was not going to risk the intern locker room right now. She needed a minute to collect herself, and she needed her husband's office to do that.

Hopefully with her husband in it.


	74. Chapter 74

"I hope she is not wandering around here getting special treatment because she married a brilliant neurosurgeon almost 10 years older than her, Dr. Webber. You need to push her not let her get away with everything because of who her husband is. I taught her to be the best." Ellis remarked as Meredith departed the nurse's station in a rush towards the elevator bay.

"She is not getting any special attention. If anything she has to work twice as hard to prove herself to the other interns and residents and I have to say Ellis, she's pretty brilliant herself." Richard told her with a sigh. "You should be very proud of the doctor she has become, Derek is." Richard informed her as Ellis looked on surprisingly hearing the high praise he had for Meredith's doctoring, she expected Derek to praise her for buttering bread, but not Richard Webber.

"Dr. Grey." They heard from the side before Ellis could respond to the Chief's praising of Meredith.

"Yes." Ellis answered coolly glancing at the wide eyed young intern looking up at her..

"I'm Doctor Cristina Yang. I studied all your surgeries, and read all your books. The Grey method was discussed for an entire semester at Stanford. It's an honor to meet you." She sucked up as she stuck her hand out for Ellis to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well Dr. Yang." Ellis told her as she shook hands with the intern before glancing at the other two lined up cowering behind her. "I take it by the wide eyed staring during my conversation with my daughter that this is the intern group my Meredith is in?" She asked Richard.

"Yes, this is the group minus one. Dr. Karev who is currently in the OR. Emergency surgery with Derek."

"My son-in-law is in surgery? I see, that must have what had Meredith distracted, watching him in OR had been her obsession since she was a teenager. I see she still hasn't outgrown that habit even after 7 years of marriage and now a doctor herself."

Ellis rolled her eyes before continuing on. "Okay, Dr. Webber. Enough with the chit chat I'm here for this special lecture and this case. I have to be back in Boston by morning. So Dr. Yang and the other two can come with me. If that is ok?"

"That is fine Dr. Grey. We've scheduled the lecture for 7pm in meeting room A. That should be enough time to get you on the red eye."

"Well let's get to it then. Follow." Ellis ordered Cristina, and a scared looking George and Izzy.

Leaving Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber at the nurse's station to watch Ellis swiftly strut down the hall with the three interns trying to catch up.

"I would assume a doctor of her caliber would want the best intern on her case. Why didn't she ask for the best?" Bailey asked in wonder.

"She assumed it's Dr.Karev, since he's with Derek. She has no idea it's her daughter who is the one to beat."

"What a shame. Doesn't seem like the warm and nurturing type"

"You have no idea. Meredith was very lucky to have Derek's family to combat her."

Bailey nodded before started to stifle her laughter. "She's going to chew those 3 up and spit them back out."


	75. Chapter 75

As Meredith burst into Derek's office, she let out a sigh when she saw he wasn't there. He had to be still in surgery with Alex, she thought. Meredith's mother always made her jumpy and irrational.

She needed some calming down and someone to just make her relax and that person was always Derek, but he was not here and she quickly realized mother dearest appearing out of nowhere was going to shock him too. He couldn't have known she was coming or his first move would be the "Ellis is coming" warning system they had in place since after the first meeting between Derek and her mother.

Meredith quickly changed into her scrubs, throwing her clothes on the hook in Derek's bathroom. She wasn't ready to go out there yet. She sank herself down in Derek's chair just needing a minute to get strong and face the ice queen. Silently laughing as she remembered how Derek named her mother that term of endearment after his first meeting with her.

"_I can't believe we're doing this. This is stupid Derek, very stupid. This is like going and jumping off a cliff or something stupid. You don't want to meet her, or eat with her. I don't want to eat her and I know her. Let's go." She finished her ramble as she grabbed his hand to leave the quiet restaurant near the hospital they were supposed to be meeting her mother at. _

"_Sit Mer," Derek laughed at his very nervous and scared girlfriend._

"_No, no sitting. Leaving, we need leaving. Before she gets here and sees us and yells and says mean and bad things. Before she scares you away." _

_She ranted in a freaked out way that Derek found charming. He saw the fear in her eyes and realized what she was saying was the truth. She was scared that her mother meeting him would result in him thinking she wasn't worth putting up with her mother. That her mother would scare him off from her, like that could ever happen. Derek sighed and pulled the still standing and waiting to leave Meredith discreetly onto his knee, not on his full lap since they were in public. _

"_Meredith, there is nothing, nothing in this world that would scare me away from you." He whispered to her as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone gazing into her eyes. "Especially not some mean mother who can't see how wonderful you are. If anything the way she behaves will make me just love you more." He told her as he watched her visibly calm down._

"_Really?"_

"_Really." He whispered while staring at her lips, before slowly capturing them in a slow kiss. That just conveyed all the love he had for her, letting her insecurities melt away. _

"_Are you two finished. I would like this meeting underway." They heard from behind them as they looked up. Meredith got tense again, pulled away as they both stood to great their new guest. ._

"_Mother, this is Derek Shepherd. Derek this is my mom Dr. Ellis Grey." Meredith introduced as Derek gave his hand out to Ellis._

"_It's an honor to meet you Dr. Grey." _

"_Well you have manners, I give you that Mr. Shepherd." Ellis said as she sized him up realizing quickly Meredith stretched the truth when she claimed Derek as a college student. Meredith sat still in the middle of the two of them, fiddling with her napkin as they spoke._

"_So my daughter tells me you're a college student."_

"_Yes, I just finished NYU Med school. I start my internship at Mt.Sinai in the summer." _

"_A doctor?" she gasped as she looked at Meredith in shock._

"_You failed to mention this man who is considerably older than you let on and this relationship which was no doubt not even legal when you started it was going to be a doctor, Meredith." Ellis told her in a condescending tone. _

"_I...well...I" was all Meredith got out before Derek jumped into save her. _

"_Do you know Dr. Webber at Mt.Sinai Dr. Grey? He is the attending I am assigned to." Derek asked deflecting Ellis from Meredith._

"_Richard Webber, yes I've met him from time to time. He's one the best general surgeon in the country. You are very lucky to have him as your boss. Do you have a specialty in mind?"_

"_No, not yet I haven't..." Derek started saying before he got interrupted._

"_Are you unfocused? Do you expect to just walk in there and it will come to you? You need to be focused and determined or you will fail." _

"_Dr. Grey..." Derek started off but before he could continue Ellis's pager went off 911, she turned it off and slowly stood. _

"_I have to go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Shepherd, aside from lacking a specialty you appear to be a well mannered smart man to get through NYU med and end up under Richard Webber. What you are doing with my young daughter, baffles me but perhaps you can wear off on her and she can learn some of your work ethic. You can be good for her since her grades have gone up since meeting you. Just don't mess it up Meredith." She said as she departed, leaving Derek just staring with wide eyes as Ellis took off. _

_Meredith repeated everything her mother just said in her head and started giggling uncontrollably that made Derek look at her in concern taking her hand in his._

"_Are you ok? I'm sorry Mere, She was cold as ice, and she is like the Ice Queen." Derek stuttered out. Wondering how his amazing Meredith could be related to her. While Meredith still giggled and looked happy._

"_Why are you happy? You're all laughing and happy." He asked_

"_Did you hear her?" Meredith smiled lighting up her eyes._

"_Umm yes, but I didn't hear anything to laugh and be happy about." He looked at her in confusion._

"_You just don't know Ellis Grey speak yet." She giggled. "She gave us her blessing. Her telling me not to mess it up, her saying you've helped with my grades, her saying you can be good for me. That is the highest type of praise coming from her, she loved you and she approves."_

"_That was her approving and loving me?" Derek asked shockingly with a high pitched voice and snort. _

_While Meredith laughed at his expression. Getting out of her seat and gently placing herself once again in his lap. "Yes it was, in fact I think she loves you more than me. I'm so happy." She whispered as she leaned in kissing him again, with not tense feelings this time or fear. Just relief and happiness. _


	76. Chapter 76

"Unbelievable. This is just not happening." Cristina whisperedly ranted to George, and Izzy who all looked as equally shell shocked as her as they followed Ellis Grey down the corridor. _The_ Ellis Grey down the corridor towards her VIP patient's wing.

"I mean not only is she married to an attending. Who just so happens to be one of the most famous neurosurgeons in the country since she was like a teenager, which I'm sure was not even legal. Then Mark Sloan who just so happens to be the best plastic surgeon in the country shows up being her brother in law and now she's Ellis Grey's daughter? Ellis Grey? The pioneer female surgeon?"

"Jealous much now? And he wasn't a famous nureosurgeon attending when she married him, that would different." Izzy huffed as they continued to whisper and follow.

"Cristina, I...I thought you were over hating her?" George spoke up

"I'm not hating. I am in shock, are you two not in shock? She's Ellis Grey's daughter, it's like none of us will ever measure up now. This is her birthright." Cristina coldly said.

"We knew someone was Ellis Grey's daughter, now we know who." Izzy nonchalantly say with still an underlying tone of jealousy in her own voice. "I'm not really surprised, of course it would be Meredith who is a blue blood." She added.

"Wonder why she lied?" George quietly asked.

"George, when did she lie? Did anyone ever ask her, hey Shepherd are you the legend Ellis Grey's child? I didn't, did you?" Izzy asked him.

"No, but she didn't say…." Cristina started to say before being cut off.

"And she didn't offer it up. I didn't tell her my parent's names, she doesn't have to tell us hers. She is the one we have to beat, she is the one we have to strive to reach the level of. Before I thought she just had all the answers because she had dreamy Dr. Shepherd to help her, but now? Now we know it's more than that, she is Ellis Grey's daughter and Ellis Grey is here. This is our chance to show what we can do and not let her get all the glory all the time just because of who her husband and now mother are. This is my chance and I'm not going to mess it up because of jealousy because of who her mommy is. We don't choose our mothers." Izzy preached to them while Cristina just rolled her eyes and continued to stew.

"They didn't look like they had a good relationship, Dr. Grey called her daughter Dr. Shepherd." George wondered out loud.

"If your mother looked at you like the way her mom looked at her. I don't think you would be warm and fuzzy with her either George. Trust me on that. They're relationship has probably never been a good one with such a strong will dedicated surgeon like Ellis Grey as a parent. Then with Meredith marrying a doctor right out of high school? That probably wasn't what Dr. Grey wanted for her daughter as a teenager." Izzy told him as they hushed when they reached the elevator. Silently all climbing on while she remembering her own experiences as a teenager with her own mother which left them fractured and not speaking up to this day.

Thinking that may be she had something in common with Meredith after all, may be she didn't have the picture perfect life Izzy thought she had. It made her feel like Meredith was more like one of them, she was flawed to and that made Izzy feel for her and ashamed of herself and the way she has behaved.


	77. Chapter 77

_Sorry for being late, schools back and stuff and Derek was really hard to write. When you can't forget what an ass he has become and wants to push him off his house cliff._

* * *

Derek was buzzing after finishing up closing his and Alex's patient. His after emergency life surgery high was in full effect. They had saved the patient and had they not caught what they did in time, her life would have been taken in hours. Saving someone on the brink like that always made him realize what this job really was for him. That woman was now going to be able to live with her husband and family and he had a hand in that, in their future.

While Derek was buzzing and finishing scrubbing out he thought of taking Meredith to grab some dinner when Chief Webber came in with a guilty look on his face.

"You have a look I don't like." Derek acknowledged. "You're going to bring me off my surgery high aren't you?"

"I should have warned her. I should have made her talk to me earlier." He told Derek solemnly, with a look that made Derek's face fall. Quickly remembering Richard had been trying to talk to Meredith about something since yesterday.

"What did you have to tell Meredith?" Derek seriously asked, trying to keep calm.

"Calm down Derek, it's not that serious."

"Don't tell me to calm down when it involves my wife and you looking like that, plus saying you should have warned her. I will be the judge of what is serious or not." Derek angrily said as he threw the hand towel he was using to wipe his hands down into the scrub sink.

"Ellis is here." Richard blurted out as Derek looked on with wide eyes trying to process that information. He blinked once, twice, then turned his body to face the OR window. Resting his hands on the edges of the scrub sink and hunching over in a tired pose.

"Here? Here in Seattle here?" Derek stupidly hoped she was somewhere in a hotel.

"Here on the fourth floor working on VIP patient and then doing a lecture in the hall." Richard told him begrudgingly. Derek's head snapped up and looked at him in shock.

"You brought her here for case and a lecture and didn't think to tell Meredith or I don't know... ME about it?" He yelled enraged again.

"I thought I would get to speak to Meredith before Ellis showed up, but Ellis being well... Ellis arrived early and then Meredith had a late day today. Which had slipped my mind."

"And you didn't think to tell me? You had chance after chance to let me in on this. I would have warned her in time, I would have gotten to her before you. You know Meredith and Ellis love each other, but are not good at speaking to each other."

"I was trying to handle this without involving you. It's already enough that you're her husband the attending but using you as a go between when I have messages for an intern is not behavior I want to promote."

"She's my mother-in-law coming here to work on a case and give a lecture. Damn it Richard, I had a right to know this information just as much as Meredith. Where is Meredith now? Has she seen her?" Derek asked him his body still in anger pacing the little area of the scrub room with Richard looking on still guilty and realizing the error of his ways by not letting Derek know about Ellis incoming.

"She and Ellis met in the hall, in front of all the other interns." Derek hunched over again closing his eyes at hearing that, knowing full well that is the worst possible way Meredith would want her co-workers to find out who her mother was.

Richard continued on watching Derek's stance of pain for his wife. "They had a tense reunion, Meredith then went off to change for her shift. The other interns went with Ellis." Derek nodded at Richard, looking up and walking out of the scrub room without another word.

Knowing full well that if Meredith going to change clothes, it meant she was in his office. Probably hiding out for now.


	78. Chapter 78

Derek dashed from the scrub room and towards his office, whizzing by colleagues, nurses and his own secretary who were all probably looking at him in confusion at his haste.

Reaching and barging into his office at record speed. He was greeted with the sight that he expected. His sad looking wife cuddling into his leather wing chair staring at their wedding photo that adorned his desk.

Her eyes instantly looking up in concern to meet his. When she noticed his angry stance and the rush to get into his office and lock the door behind him her eyes started to sparkle a bit with laughter. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was still in good spirits that she was laughing at him.

"I take it you've seen mommy dearest." She giggled out trying to hold back her laughter at the image of her husband running down the hospital halls to hide and lock himself in his office from the ice queen mother in-law.

"It's not funny" he let out before walking around his desk, scooping her up easily in his arms before placing her back securely on his lap. Her hands went instantly into his curls to calm him down and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her closer to him so he could bury his face into her hair and scent.

"You ok?" he mumbled out.

"I am now, you though look like you went ten rounds with her. But that can't be because she loves you more than me."

"Haven't seen her" he said as he pulled back to frame her face with his hands to make sure she really was okay like she was claiming.

"You haven't?" she looked back in shock. "Then what was with the mad crazy rushing and locking the door?" she asked trying not to start laughing again.

"I had a fight with Richard, he knew she was coming and though it would be conflict of interest to inform me my mother in law was incoming. I had every right to know, especially to warn you before you saw her." He said with concern in his eyes. "How did that go?"

"It was quality bonding time. I could have done without the rest of the interns watching our reunion though. They know." She said sadly lowering her head to his shoulder.

"They know, but it doesn't change anything. You're still you and if they saw the reunion I think they did. Then they know for sure you did not use mommy's name to get anywhere."

"She called me Dr. Shepherd in front of all of them. Using that unaprooving tone" She giggled as Derek also smirked.

"Still pisses her off doesn't it." He laughed out.

"Oh yes. The fact I am just Dr. Shepherd and not Grey-Shepherd or just Grey. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for changing my name." she laughed.

"I love your name." he whispered with a smirk and eyes full of mischief remembering the moment Meredith told him she was going to take his last name fully. Laughing quietly remembering that her first week of NYU how annoyed she was when professors he had previously had, kept asking Meredith is she was one of his sisters.

"Me too." She whispered back.

* * *

AN:_ Sorry again for delay. Writing Derek these days is just hard. Having Derek being actually caring towards Meredith and not the BIG jerk we know from the show. Derek still won't cooperate, when I remember what they've turned him into. Such a McAss. Hopefully they can end this strike, kill Rose and fix Derek to make him a man worthy of Meredith.  
_

* * *


	79. Chapter 79

"How long do you think we can hide out like this before she busts in here?" Derek asked Meredith as she still sat cuddled in his lap. Her head resting on his chest as she threaded her fingers through the curls at the back of his head over and over again in a relaxing method to both of them. Neither wanting to move and let go of the other although both knowing they had to soon.

"She can't bust in here, you locked the door." She giggled.

"If anyone can bust that door down and kick me out of my own office, it's your mother."

"Scaredy cat." She laughed. "Dr. Bailey must be pissed at me even more now." She sighed making no effort to shift her body to leave the safe nest of being wrapped up tightly in her husbands safe arms. "I've been changing into my scrubs for quite a while."

"I'm sure she'll let you slide considering she's probably met you know who." Derek comforted her. "Wait, what do you mean even more?" He asked as Meredith blushed.

"I kind of was late because I was watching someone in surgery and lost track of time." She told him shyly.

"Ah, just someone?" he smirked cockily at her. Her love of watching him in surgery filled him with love, joy and pride from the first time she did it up until this day. It never got tiring or old, it just got better and better through the years. Knowing that she was so proud of him. Even if it was a simple procedure she has seen him do twenty times already, she still watched him with love and pride like it was the first time.

" Yes, someone" she smirked breaking him out of his daze. "That Dr.Karev is pretty hot." She rolled her eyes and laughed as Derek's face went serious as his eyes narrowed at her teasing.

"Aw hunny, you know I didn't mean it." She kissed his lips lightly as she giggled watching as he continued to play wounded with her.

"You know" she whispered quietly as she kissed his lips again, slowly pulling his bottom lip out to suck on. "There's only one someone I watch." She huskily whispered as Derek smirked his lips as he wrapped his hands in her hair pushing her more forward. So he could capture her lips for a demanding kiss that screamed mine, mine, and mine.

"Good, keep it that way." He let out before grabbing her again, his hands finding the edge of her scrub shirt and was pulling it up, before she pulled back resting her hands on his chest trying to catch a breath as he pouted.

"We can't, Dr. Bailey is waiting and we really can't with mother lurking around."

"I know." He sighed.

"I should go get my assignment," She said she stood up and tried to fix back her scrub top and her hair. The last thing she wanted was to look disheveled like she had almost sex with her hot neurosurgeon head of the department husband while her mother was around here.

"You should." He smiled at her not really wanting her to go, but knowing she had to. They were at work, work to do, lives to save her mother was around too. "We will finish this later, Dr. Shepherd. I intend to punish you for your teasing." He smirked as his tilted his head to look at her eyes sparkling.

"I look forward to being punished, Dr. Shepherd." she laughed as she stepped out of the safe cocoon of his office and into the open hallway that her mother could appear down at any given moment.


	80. Chapter 80

"Dr. Bailey..." Meredith apprehensively approached her resident as she comes across her at the nurses' desk.

"Dr. Shepherd, I see you've changed into your working clothes. Are you ready to work? " She asked as she glanced Meredith up and down at her attire. "Your fellow interns have all congregated around your mother. However, I have the feeling they'll be screaming and running for mercy soon." She stated as Meredith stifled a laugh.

"Go to the pit, you will be in charge." She told Meredith as Meredith looked at her in surprise.

"In charge?" Meredith asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, any incoming traumas you run them. Delegate and it's your pit. Understand Shepherd?"

"Yes, yes I do." Meredith smiled as she took off to the pit.

Meredith was shocked, being in charge was not something she was expecting. Dr. Bailey was probably just trying to keep her busy and run interference between her and her mother. However, running the pit and just sending her down there to work for her entire shift was different. Dr. Bailey trusted her to run things on her own, to handle things like a resident would. Which was big and crazy Meredith rambled in her head as she reached her destination and noticed that it was calm. No huge casualties or anything that would be out of her strengths to handle.

* * *

"Dr. Bailey. I will need a new intern." Ellis stated as she located Dr. Bailey where she had left her at the main floor nurses station.

"Why is that Dr. Grey?"Bailey asked not surprised at all without even glancing up from her paper work.

"Because the ones I have are fools, fumbling on questions."

"Dr. Karev is off shift and has gone home and Dr. Shepherd is running the pit. So sorry, I have none to spare, you have 3 it's up to you to mold them since they're yours for the day Dr. Grey." Bailey told her as she finished signing her charts and moved to walk away from the visiting attending.

"Dr. Shepherd is running the pit?" Ellis let out in surprise. Dr. Bailey smirked as she slowly turned around, knowing that piece of information was probably going to register with the doctor.

"Yes, she's in charge of casualties there for the day."

"You just let first year interns do that?" Ellis criticized with narrowing eyes.

"We do when they're the best and brightest, when they're the only intern to be able to handle treatment, cases and diagnoses all on your own. Your daughter may be an intern, but she has the knowledge of an attending."

Ellis was shocked at the praise coming from the resident towards her daughter. She knew Meredith was smart, but she figured with all the love and marriage hoopla she had lost her focus to strive to be great. The second Derek Shepherd came into Meredith's life her world brightened and her marks improved. Which was why Ellis had no problems with the marriage as long as she continued her education, if she wanted to throw her life away at least she would get schooling at the same time.

Ellis felt ashamed that she thought of Meredith marrying Derek was more relieving to having her out of her hair and her being Derek's problem now at least until the marriage failed which she believed wouldn't last. Instead it looked like she lost sight of watching the wonderful woman her daughter has become. Ellis saw Derek made a name for himself and as he became more and more world renowned she figured Meredith was just going to glide in as Dr. Derek Shepherd's wife and not try her hardest. Just be the woman behind the man. Instead she found out that not only was she striving to be the best, she was. A strong intern, good respected doctor and a lasting marriage. She has balance, something Ellis realized she herself never had. Something she was jealous over.

"You should be very proud, the other interns are all trying to compete with her, yet can't. I'm presuming she had such a head start because of you and because of the other Dr. Shepherd."

"No, no, not because of me." Ellis said quietly. "This is her husband's doing. Not mine. His pushing her and belief in her that she could do this, not allowing her to give up but encourage her. I had nothing to do with her success today. She wouldn't even take my money for med-school, saying she was a married woman and that she and Derek would pay for the expenses."

"Your daughter is a fine woman. I'd be proud." Dr. Bailey said as a parting shot, as she left Ellis there in thought of all the things she's learned about Meredith in just an hour.


	81. Chapter 81

"Dr. Shepherd…Meredith..." George called as he ran into the pit out of breath and slightly scared to broach her.

Meredith was suturing up a patient when she glanced back and saw the doctor with a crush rushing towards her with an envelope of test results.

"Give me one second Dr. O'Malley." Meredith called out to behind her to finish suturing her patient. He was a member of the local high school hockey team that all stupidly got into a fight on ice and ended up with a gash from a skate when the benches emptied and they all piled on top of each other. Meredith thought that only happened in football, apparently she was wrong.

As she finished, she stood giving the patient instructions on his stitches and giving him a prescription before signing the discharge papers. She was had to move onto the next hockey player in the meelee, but first had to see what George needed. Hoping he wasn't doing her mothers bidding for her since he was on her mother's service.

"You needed to speak to me?" Meredith turned and asked George.

"I need to trade with you." He rapidly blurted out while glancing around behind him in a way that showed he was scared of who could hear him.

"Trade with you?" Meredith asked confused at his words and behavior.

"I'll stay here in the pit and you can take these" he said as he shoved the envelope towards her before continuing, "and you can be Dr. Grey's intern."

Meredith put the pieces together and couldn't help but start to laugh at the scared look on his face. "I'm sorry Dr.O'Malley, but Dr. Bailey has me in charge of the pit and I can't just leave and trade with you."

"In..In charge? That's residents or attendings jobs." He rambled out.

"I know, but today they're short staffed or something. I don't know, but all I know is that she put me in charge and I can't leave to save you from my mother. I can however, give you some advice. If you want it." She offered sweetly feeling bad for the fellow intern.

"I guess."

"She likes a challenge, she likes people that are sure of themselves. Don't stutter, and don't back down. Even if you're wrong and you think you're wrong. Stick to your guns and fight back. She wants to break you down to show you can't hack it, she'll respect you for standing up to her." Meredith explained to him.

"That she will, it explains why she loves me so much." Derek cockily interrupted with a booming voice as he swiftly approached the two standing by the pit main desk. Coming to stand behind his wife, placing a chaste kiss on her head and placing his hand on her lower back, pulling her towards his body like two magnets connecting. To remind the intern with eyes for his wife that she is very much taken.

"She does..." Meredith nodded to George seriously. "She loves him much more than me" she laughed as she picked up the envelope of test results and handed it back to George. "You'll be needing these, good luck." She told him as George just nodded an embarassed good bye to Derek and muttered a thanks to Meredith as he slowly walked towards the exit.

"You are so bad." She chastised as soon as she knew George was gone. She turned around to see Derek leaning slightly against the desk behind her with a smirk.

"What?" he asked faking innocence.

"You and the hand on the back and doing the whole marking your territory thing." She huffed out at him in feign annoyance as he laughed at her reaction.

"I like my territory, and I like marking it to people who need reminding." He winked at her as he kissed her on her check and strode with confidence out of the pit and back towards his original destination before he had caught a glimpse of his wife talking to George out of the corner of his eye.


	82. Chapter 82

Meredith's progressing day in the pit had its fair share of ups and downs. It wasn't that busy and she had no major catastrophes. Some interns who belonged to another resident took issue with taking orders from an equal in their own class.

She handled it with class and dignity telling them she was just doing her job and what was asked of her, if they had issues they could take it up with their resident. They never went and shut up after Meredith didn't cower to their attitude and did what was asked of them.

It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be, more tiring and more work than just doing intern grunt work. She had to monitor every patient, sign every chart, and over see every intern instead of just being assigned one patient like she was used to. She had a sinking suspicion this was punishment for her lateness in her attire as well as Bailey having confidence in her all rolled up into one.

She was rising to the challenge and she was loving it. It was more paper work than she liked, but she was used to that lately since Derek has been pawning his Head of Neurosurgery paper work off on her when he brought it home. Her eyes narrowed at wondering if when he becomes Chief one day she'd end up doing the paper work while he went fishing.

"You look like you have something on her mind." She heard from a stoic strong voice from behind her. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't realize her mother had come and snuck up on her.

"Dr. Grey."

"Meredith, we can cut the formalities I'm pretty sure everyone around this hospital already knows I'm your mother."

"Cut the formalities? You?" Meredith snarked in disbelief.

"Yes, Meredith. Believe it or not I want things with us to be cordial. I've been trying to see Derek, but I have the sneaking suspicion he's hiding from me." Ellis calmly stated while Meredith's eyes went wide while trying to stifle her amusement at Derek running around hiding from her mother.

"I know that I set off my visit with you here on the wrong note however I'd like to change that. I'd like you to join my VIP case. " Ellis asked, but didn't really ask more like dictating that this is what she wanted and Meredith needed to agree. Meredith meanwhile stood there looking at her mother wondering if she had grown two heads or something.

She was in shock that her mother was down in the pit asking her to come work with her, she expected her mother to think she was just the worst doctor ever flying on the seat of her husbands coattails or what ever that saying was.

"Is this a trick?" Meredith asked warily.

"A trick?" Ellis repeated with disdain while rolling her eyes. " Meredith really do you think I have nothing else better to do than to play games with you?"

Meredith still didn't know what to say, but what she did know was that her assignment was the pit not to run off with the visiting attending, even if she was the Ellis Grey and even if she is her mother that she spent years trying to prove herself to, to make her proud. However Meredith realized when she met Derek and his family that she didn't need to do that anymore. They all loved her for her, and whether she came home with an A on a test or a C, they loved and respected her all the same.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot join your case." She started off telling her mother, knowing she wasn't going to be happy. "You have 3 interns already that you chose to be on your case and Dr. Bailey has entrusted me to run the pit since we are short of residents today. I cannot just up and leave the interns here I'm in charge of and not do what was asked of me by my resident." She finished off telling her.

"Very well." Ellis told her monotonely while still not moving from where she stood straight.

"Ok then. I'll just go and do what I was doing." Meredith mumbled wanted away from the weird way her mother was acting.

"I respect you Meredith." Ellis blurted out before Meredith could turn away. Those 3 works halted Meredith in her tracks and froze her from head to toe. All Meredith could repeat in her head was "I respect you" over and over. Meredith had no idea how to respond to that, and before she could think of a way. Ellis continued talking to her and shook her out of her shock.

"I respect you for not just looking at me as some icon that you want to impress leaving your responsibilities here to come with me just because I asked. I also respect you for not leaving your responsibilities here just to try and prove yourself to me. You have a good life Meredith and I'm proud."

Meredith tried to blink, she was proud of her now also? All Meredith could think of was what in the world did the other 3 interns do to her mother to make her lose her mind. "You are well respected around here, you wouldn't be running this area if you weren't on your way to being great. You have a husband, who is talented and gifted but also loves you. A new life here and I am happy for you." Ellis said as she turned and swiftly walked towards the exit of the pit without giving Meredith a chance to catch her bearings or respond at all. When she reached the hallway Ellis turned back around looking at Meredith who was still standing rooted in that same spot looking straight ahead.

"I have time before my lecture, I expect you and your husband to take me out to dinner like usual." She barked out before she turned and disappeared out of Meredith's sight.


	83. Chapter 83

"She's gone mad!" Meredith exclaimed very loudly as she unexpectedly barreled herself into Derek's office. Startling him from his paper work causing him to look up in concern. Even his secretary sitting outside turned her head to look at his wife's screeching before Meredith turned and shut the door with such force it shook the hinges.

"I mean, she has really gone mad this time. She yells and disapproves and gives you that look and tone, but this was different. This was really certifiable." She continued on while pacing across the length of Derek's office rapidly throwing her hands around.

"Slow down please and tell me what your mother has done now." Derek calmly told her while getting dizzy at her rapid pacing and arm movements.

Meredith came to a halt at his words, angrily putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes to look at him. Derek knew instantly that he was in trouble now and shouldn't have told her to stop the pacing. Because of instead of his rug bearing the brunt of her anger it was now going to come at him.

"You want to know what she did? You want to know? She came into the pit and she told me... my mother... Ellis Grey. Told me that she was proud of me."

Derek's eyes widened in shock at that piece of information. He silently wondered if Ellis had gone mad. Of all the things Ellis could have done to tick Meredith off, that was not what he was expecting. He actually was never expecting Ellis to utter those words to Meredith as long as any of them lived. Which considering how stubborn the woman was, he was expecting Ellis to outlive them all.

Meredith started pacing again and now more flustered and restless than she was before at the recounting of the events that recently transpired. "No wait, first she came and told me that she wanted me to work on her case, and then I asked if this was a trick and she got all defensive and then I told her no. I told her no, and then she started sprouting endearments. Endearments, Derek!" she yelled with a huff before continuing on.

"She said how she respected me for telling her no." She exclaimed while rolling her eyes, throwing her hands in the air while Derek just continued to sit there with the look of disbelief on his face. Opting to stay silent now since he was speechless as to what he was hearing.

"She said she was all respecting me, happy for me, she babbled on praising you, she was proud some more, then she ordered us to have dinner with her tonight." She finished up as she slowed her arm gestures and pacing to come stand in front of Derek's desk waiting for his response to all this.

Derek blinked not knowing what to say, needing time to process. This did not sound like the Ellis Grey he's known for almost a decade. It made no sense to him where these declarations would come out of nowhere.

Finally finding his voice, his blue eyes softened and sparkled with hints of amusement looking at Meredith's flustered cute face and stance before telling her "She may need a psych consult."

Meredith burst out laughing at him, a sly smile brightening up her face for the first time since she ran into his office before giggling out "That's what I'm saying." While plopping herself tiredly down in his guest wing chair propping her feet up on his desk.

While the two laughed together.


	84. Chapter 84

After a quick bite to eat in Derek's office which had them both hiding in there away from her mother, Meredith ran back to the pit to finish out her shift. Derek had made reservations at an Italian restaurant not far from the hospital so her mother could be back quickly for her lecture.

Meredith thought about attending the lecture. Everyone was buzzing about it. Interns, residents, attendings all a flutter at hearing Dr. Ellis Grey speak live in their hospital. It was the same as a superstar singer coming and performing a concert in the medical world.

Meredith had joked to Derek earlier that for those couple hours all the patients are going to be on their own since all the doctors will be in the auditorium. They both decided after dinner they'd go home afterwards and not join the cattle call. They both had heard her mother lecture before and after an exhausting shift of running the pit, her mother becoming a pod person and still the unknown events at dinner. She'd pass on more medical jargon for hours lectured from her mother.

"Dr. Shepherd," she heard the Chief call to her as he approached. He looked scared to approach her and guilty, Meredith remembered Derek angry at him. Derek must have been really angry to make the Chief look like he does right now. She decided quickly to put him out of his misery, because it saddened her to see the older man who was a father figure to Derek and her all these years beat himself up.

"It's okay, I'm fine and my mother is even going to dinner with us later. There's nothing for you to look like that for." She blurted out with a smile.

"Look like what?" he asked in confusion.

"The look on your face like your dog died." She laughed.

"I made mistake, Derek was really angry. I should have told Derek about..."

"It's okay, really," she interrupted softly looking at him with soft eyes to let him know that she had no ill feelings towards how she found out about her mother arriving at Seattle Grace. "You know Derek, he'll get mad and stew but he's probably already over it." She smiled reassuredly to him.

"Thank you, so I saw your fellow interns at the café and vending machines. Grabbing snacks for your mothers lecture to go stand in line to get good seats. Will you be joining us this evening? I believe Dr.Yang called it the perfect lecture evening" he chuckled.

"To her I guess it is and there's nothing wrong with that. But I'm going to pass on the lecture. My perfect evening is a bit different." She smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "All I want to do is go home. Put on my husbands oversized NYU sweats and curl up in his arms to watch mindless reality TV and eat pizza." She giggled. "That sounds like heaven to me."

Chief Webber smiled proudly at her perfect evening, knowing that the apple fell far from the tree and Meredith was going to be the best of both worlds. Wife and doctor, she knew what was her personal life and made her happy and she knew what work was. Work would never be her life.

"Sounds like a relaxing evening, have a nice night." He called out to her before leaving the pit.


	85. Chapter 85

To say this evening was tense was an understatement. Meredith wanted to chalk this day up from the likes of hell. She had no idea how a day could start so happy and domestic could turn into the day of shocks, doom and gloom.

She was now face to face alone with her mother eating in a restaurant while her husband was still stuck at work. Ellis never brought up her earlier declarations in the pit and Meredith had the belief that it will be one of those things that should never be spoken about again, just pretend it never happened.

She and Derek expected to meet in his office and then proceed as a united front to her mother in the lobby and they'd go to dinner from there. However her husbands' pager had different ideas. He still hadn't seen her mother and now it looked like he was going to get off Scot free without seeing her entirely this trip which Meredith deemed entirely unfair.

"So does he do this often?" Ellis asked coolly as Meredith hit behind her menu debating her dinner options when she just wanted her pizza. Her husband, his sweats and her pizza.

"Do what?" Meredith asked absentmindly debating on just looking at what could be ordered, made and eaten the fastest to get her out of here.

"Choose to stay at work instead of home with you. You used to not like it when I did it."

At the audacity of that sentence Meredith dramatically and angrily dropped the menu. "Seriously?" she yelled out in her mother, so loudly other patrons in the restaurant turned their heads while Ellis looked on embarrassed by her outburst.

Meredith had had enough, insulting her was one thing. Thinking lowly of her she was used to, but Meredith was not going to let her mother accuse Derek of being anything like her. She swiftly jumped out of her chair to stare her mother down, "you listen up…"

"Meredith!" she heard Derek's surprised tone from behind her.

Quickly turning back to face him she saw him standing there looking drop dead gorgeous in a blue sweater and white button down over his dark dress pants. Looking at him like that almost made her forget she was angry and that the restaurant patrons were all still eye balling her.

"We're going." She snapped while looking at him, never once glancing back at her mother. Grabbing her coat and Derek's hand trying to pull him away from the table but he wasn't moving.

"Mere, Mere" Derek whispered pulling her hand and with it her body into his arms. Leaning down to whisper in her ear while reassuringly rubbing her back. He calmed her tense body down before quietly speaking to her so nobody else could here. "She's trying to push your buttons, and you're not going to give her the satisfaction. OK?" he told her as he tilted her chin up so he could see her gorgeous green eyes. His heart hurt at the tears he saw in them and the hurt her mother inflicted on her again. "Ok" she whispered.

Derek pulled her chair out and she slowly sat back down. Still refusing to even look at her mother. "Ellis.." she heard Derek indifferently greet her mother as he sank down in the chair next to her, pulling it closer so he could wrap his arm around her back for comfort. Meredith knew Derek was pissed when he used the "I don't care" about you like tone.

"So what did you do to upset my wife this time?" Derek asked while picking up a menu to glance at it.

"I merely asked a question which she took offensively. Let's move on shall we, I read about your recent cases in the latest online medical journal. You've had quite an exciting start to your career here haven't you? Making quite the name for yourself. That takes dedication and time." Ellis noted while Meredith raised her head once again glaring her mother down.

"She thinks you're like her." She finally blurted out to Derek. Derek looked at Meredith like she had grown two heads before he burst out laughing at the absurdity of that statement. "She thinks I'm like her?" he laughed repeating it because it made no sense.

"No offense to you Ellis, but I'm nothing like you. I'm sorry I'm late. I had a 911 emergency for a post-op patient of mine. However, this isn't a type of behavior that we repeat often. Work is work, we have hours and we stick to it, unless it's unavoidable." He said smiling to Meredith, with still that laughter in his eyes at Ellis thinking he was like her.

"I'm not stupid, you two. For the name you have made yourself it is impossible for you to have done that without extra dedication and hours."

Meredith shook her head at her mothers' words. Feeling sorry for her, for not knowing what real love and a relationship was. All she knew was how to be a doctor and she poured her entire life into that thinking she couldn't have anything else because to be the best she had to be there twenty-four seven.

"I have hours, I stick to my hours. I do my work to the best of my ability. I research, I strive to be on top of my game. However, it's not my life and I don't devote my existence to it. Believe what you will, but we drive in together, we go home together, we eat dinner together, baring anyone being on call." He said winking to Meredith to remind her of the night a few days ago she was on call and he spent in the night in his office so he wouldn't have to sleep without her, before continuing "and I wouldn't have it any other way." He finished squeezing Meredith's hand and lacing his fingers around hers which had crept itself onto his thigh.

"Let's order." Meredith said wanting this evening over and done with quickly. They stuck to safer subjects after that, Meredith barely saying anything at all. Ellis discussing techniques and other medical advances with Derek as she tuned her out.

When Derek had finished signing the check, he stood pulling out her chair for her so she could stand as well. The dinner had finally come to end and Meredith couldn't be more relieved that her mother was heading back to Seattle Grace and she was going home with Derek.

"Goodbye Mother. Have a safe flight home" Meredith said to her as Ellis finished putting on her coat. "I take it that means you won't be attending my lecture?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Meredith could tell she was disapproving already of the intern skipping the guest lecturer's appearance. "I have other plans." Meredith smiled looking up at Derek as he helped her put her coat on.

Derek and Ellis said their cordial goodbyes with Ellis telling him that she'd email all these new journal entries she's read which caused Meredith to just roll her eyes and with that she was finally gone.

"Come on, after your day I'll buy you 2 pizzas." He smirked as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the restaurant as she leaned back wrapping her arms around his waist as they went home to their perfect evening they wanted all along. Pizzas, sweats and just them in each others arms.


	86. Chapter 86

"So, on a scale of one to ten how bad was this mother dearest visit?" Derek asked his wife as she snuggled into his chest while she focused on the images coming from the flat screen TV. She had been fairly quiet the rest of the evening before and after devouring her pizzas and curling up into bed with a carton of ice cream. 

Coming home into the trailer, she had started dropping her clothes she was wearing before grabbing his old college sweats and pulling them over her small frame. She looked so adorable in his sweats when he couldn't see her little hands and the pants were hugely baggy. She said they smelled like him, but he doubted it. He can't even remember when last he wore them, it has been years since Meredith confiscated them as her own. 

One night when he first started as an intern when he had his first 48 hour shift. He came home to find her in them fast asleep cuddled on his side of their bed. He knew she had put them on so she could feel closer to him with his clothes on her body. Because she was lonely for their first night apart. 

They were her comfort clothes and no matter how many times his sisters, Addi, or his mother bought her these normal woman's sweats from Victoria Secrets for countless holidays. Meredith just let them pile up in their closet, unworn, unwashed and tags still on because she only wanted to wear Derek's old ratty oversized NYU sweats. 

Derek chuckled remembering a fight Meredith and Addison had when she came over and saw her wearing them one afternoon. Addison didn't get the allure his sweats held to Meredith, she said she'd never be caught dead in Marks stinky sweats. Addison went for the more fashionable approach even in at home wear, she told Meredith that they had woman's NYU sweats and Derek till this day laughs at the scrunched confused look his wife's face made that day when she just replied "why would I go buy that? I have Derek's."

"Hmm may be a 5," Meredith groggily answered. Exhausted but happy to be home in their trailer watching people take lie detector tests for money and eat her junk food. 

"Not bad." He told her while leaning down to kiss her on the head inhaling her scented hair before she started giggling. "What" Derek smiled at her happy spirits finally coming through.

"Want to know why it's a 5?" she asked as she tilted her sparkling eyes away from the TV to look up towards him with a smile. 

"Why is it a 5?" he asked in amusement and wonder.

"Because we live all the way across the country." She laughed some more while Derek didn't get it. 

He looked at her in confusion which just made her start laughing harder. "She won't be coming back anytime soon, she's not a train ride or shuttle away like New York to Boston is." He realized out loud while it dawned on Derek.

"No more ice queen." She mumbled turning in his arms to look back at the TV that had come back from commercial. "No more ice Queen" he repeated as he calmly threaded his fingers through her hair lulling her to sleep. 


	87. Chapter 87

"I was kind of hoping she'd ask where we lived." Derek told Meredith with a chuckle as he gathered his belongings off their little kitchen table the following morning to head into work together.

"She's never asked before personal questions like that, she must assume we have an apartment." Meredith told him as she poured them two cups of coffee in their travel mugs. They were going in early and she was looking forward to a relaxing ferry ride although it was a bit chilly this early in the morning. "She actually probably thinks you live in your office." She giggled while rolling her eyes.

Glancing over on the chair she saw Derek's black Armani scarf, grabbing it and instead of giving it to her husband to wear. Tying it around her own neck in a Windsor knot before putting on her coat.

She tried to recall if Ellis ever asked about their New York apartment and she can't remember her doing so. She remembered the announcement of her engagement to Derek and Ellis's cool disapproving response, questioning them on things like where they would live. However, she never wanted to see their home or asked about it, but then again she and Derek never invited her over either.

"I know, but I just wanted to see the look on her face when I told her we lived in a trailer." He said sadly.

"Derek!" Meredith gasped before she started laughing at the image of Ellis coming to their trailer for a visit. As he shoved his laptop in his shoulder bag and started putting on his shoes.

"She would have had a heart attack, can you imagine? After all the talk about being the best and the prestige of it, how I made a name for myself blah blah blah then hearing I lived in a trailer in the woods would have been amazing to watch."

"She would think you living in a trailer had charm. Me on the other hand she'd call it slumming and a disgrace. Her teenage daughter who ran off to marry the older man and now live in a trailer?" Meredith choked out with giggles realizing she wished now that Ellis had asked where they lived, because she wanted to see the look on her face also.

"Years from now when ever she comes back, we should move back into the trailer and invite her over."

"You don't think she'd notice the big house on the hill?"

"Nah, we can take off the lights and invite her over for dinner. Make her sit in a lawn chair outside on our little outdoor table."

"Sounds like perfect torture. She'd be running away as soon as she could, never to return again."

"Exactly" Derek smiled at her as he then noticed the scarf around her neck. Just slightly shaking his head wondering why he bought her clothes and her own things when she ended up choosing to wear his. He should just start buying two of everything for him. He wouldn't have it any other way though, it warmed his heart at how much his wife loved him and relished in his scent enough to steal his clothes. It's the little things like that, which made him wonder really if Addison would move all the way across the country for Mark. Making Mark's argument that she wasn't Meredith have some merit to it.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Meredith asked him, slightly touching his arm with a worried expression on her face. Noticing his change in demeanor from their joking banter just a minute before.

"Wondering how Mark is doing." He sighed while pulling her closer to him to take a whiff of her before threading his fingers around her coat buttons to do them up, making sure she's well protected for the chilly temperature awaiting them outside and on the ferry out in the water.

"He'll be fine, Addison won't let him down." She said full of confidence, running her fingers through his hair to relax him a bit before stepping back to grab their coffee so they could get on with their day.


	88. Chapter 88

After dropping off her stuff in Derek's office and quickly changing into her scrubs in his office. That he insisted on watching her do because he said it's the right way to start his morning. Meredith hustled down to where she had to meet Dr. Bailey and the others. Insisting to herself that she will not be late today.

As she reached the intern locker room and entered, she breathed a sigh of relief that Dr. Bailey had not arrived yet. Alex, Izzy, George, Cristina and other interns were all still dressing so she was on time.

She instantly heard Cristina loudly telling Izzy how amazing it was and Meredith knew what the discussion was about. They were discussing her mother's lecture and Meredith internally groaned knowing at what was coming.

"I didn't see you at the lecture" Izzy said but looking at her differently. Before she'd look at her with jealousy, disdain, now she's looking at her like a normal person. Friendly even, Meredith wondered what brought that change on and if it was just a trick to get to her husband.

"She probably has seen and heard it all." Meredith heard Cristina mutter. Perhaps they changed brains, Cristina had been a bit nice and now she's acting like the jealous one, while Izzy's being all friendly. Before Meredith could even answer Izzy's original statement Dr. Bailey came in and everyone rushed to finish dressing while Meredith stood there all finished. Looking at her up and down noting she was on time and dressed.

"Shepherd, nice to see promptly dressed and ready. You're with the Chief today in general. He requested you specially, you can find him in his office."

"Yes, Dr.Bailey " Meredith told her as she left the locker room without even bothering to glace behind her to see the looks she must be getting for now being requested by the Chief. Her husband, her mother, her brother-in-law. "I'd hate me too if I was one of them." She muttered to herself as she took off towards the elevator bay punching the up button with force as she impatiently waited for it to arrive.

As the bell dinged and the doors opened she stepped on glancing up to see its other occupants. She was greeted by only one other occupant. She was met with a sight that made her heart skip a beat.

Her husband leaning back against the elevator wall with his legs crossed and smirk on his face.

She nibbled on her bottom lip while the elevator doors closed behind her and she resisted her urge to jump him right then and there. She knew he was thinking the same thing as she saw his eyes darken and glance up to the moving numbers and down again back to her lips.

She shook her head in a warning 'no' as her face broke out in a wide smile and she turned around to face the elevator door as he stood behind her. He took a step forward, pushing his body forward from his leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back towards him as she started to giggle. They still said nothing while he buried his face in her hair inhaling and closing his eyes as the elevator dinged singling his floor had been reached.

Sighing, he turned her body to face his, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips, then on her cheek, then on her nose. Before whispering in her ear, "Have a good day Dr. Shepherd" and stepping out of the elevator with a matching grin to hers and a swagger in his step.

She was floating and had to remind herself to breathe, thinking now that's the way to start a day.


	89. Chapter 89

"_You've reached Dr. Mark Sloan. I can't answer your call at the moment. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911. If you just want to speak to my fabulous self, you know the drill." _

Derek hung up before reaching the beep, thinking that asking him if he proposed or mentioned moving to Seattle would be big no-no's to put on his voice mail. Especially since Addison had access to his cell and messages.

He knew that Meredith had faith in Addison and Mark, he wasn't too sure though.

He loved his wife more than anything and she loved him fiercely the same. His mother always said that they had something unique, something special. Something that she had never seen or experienced before that Meredith and Derek together were the definition of a whole, they couldn't exist without the other half. Which made Derek think that Meredith believed everyone's relationships and being in love was the same and as much as they did.

That was the problem, he couldn't help believing that Addison and Mark weren't two halves of a whole, but each two separate wholes.

He didn't doubt his honorary brother was going to take the offer made to him, it's just a matter if he'd be arriving alone ready to go on a mission to bed the entire nursing staff. Or if he'd be arriving with a fiancée, ready to go put down roots and find himself a home.

* * *

"_You've reached Dr. Addison Montgomery. I can't answer your call at the moment. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911. If not please leave a message and I will get back to you. Thank you."_

Meredith quickly snapped her cell phone shut. She had been waiting for the Chief to finish a meeting with the board before being his intern for the day for what ever the Chief does. She was hoping that she didn't have to do more paperwork, she gets enough of paperwork from Derek pawning his off on her. Which is something she has to remember not let out of the bag to the Chief.

She decided to give Addison a call since she and Derek hadn't heard anything back from Mark or her since he left Seattle. She knew the second they got engaged Addison would have called not caring what time it was or zone they were in. So she knew that Mark hadn't asked yet.

She had to admit that Derek's doubts about Addison moving all this way for Mark were starting to seep into her mind also, she just couldn't believe though that she'd give up on love. She knew no matter what she'd never be able to give up on Derek, home was where ever he was and she'd go to the ends of the earth for him.

Although now she was wondering if not everyone had the same all consuming love they shared. She'd do anything for Derek, she loved when they'd drop everything to go on a surprise weekend away. When she was done exams or before she'd start Derek would whisk them away to relax. Sometimes to far islands but just some times to quiet bed and breakfast's in Maine or Martha's Vineyard.

But she remembered one time Derek convinced Mark to do the same, to relax a bit and take away the "being a Resident" stress. Mark wanted to go away for a weekend and Addison said she couldn't take the time off. When really she could have, she just didn't want to. She was competing with this jerk for Chief Resident and a 2 day lover's vacation would have given him the edge.

Addison loves Mark, she knew that, just how much was now what she was questioning.

Moving across the country for the other was nothing to Derek and Meredith, but now Meredith couldn't help thinking it was something big to Addison and Mark.

--


	90. Chapter 90

"Hi, can I sit here?" An unsure voice asked to Meredith as she sat in the cafeteria grabbing a quick lunch.

She had spent the morning going from VIP patient to VIP patient with the Chief doing some sort of weird meet and greet, welcoming them and treating them like they were celebrities at an award show instead of admitted to a hospital. Meredith assumed all these people were big benefactors to the hospital so in a way they were supposed to be celebrities to those who worked there, treated with a higher power and service.

The Chief let her go for lunch and she would have eaten with her husband but after checking the OR board she noticed and frowned that he was in the OR for at least another 2 hours and has been in there for 3 already. She knew he must be starving so she came to the cafeteria on her lunch hour to grab herself something and takeout for Derek to leave in his office. She'd drop it on his desk with a note, so he could eat it when he returns to do his post-op paper work.

She had found a quiet corner in the sun to sit and eat her sandwich alone and she wasn't expecting company, but it looked like company had found her. The tall blond fellow intern had walked up to Meredith and was holding her tray of foods looking like the new kid in school wanting to join a table. Meredith wasn't sure at what brought around this change in Izzy's demeanor but she was intrigued with the turn around.

"Sure, "Meredith said with a smile gesturing with her hand to the open seat. Picking up the take out lunch that she had put in the empty area on her side of the table.

"A snack for later?" Izzy asked about the extra lunch bag.

"Lunch for Derek." Meredith responded while picking up a fry.

"Oh, that's nice." Izzy replied honestly looking down at her food. "That he has that and you have that, person to feed you and look after you when you need it. It's sweet." She smiled.

Meredith had no idea what happened to the woman who didn't care that Derek had worn a wedding ring back on the first day of work, but if this version of Izzy respected their marriage and the ring. Then Meredith wasn't going to question it. Meredith knew there was something on the interns mind and she was just going to sit back until it came out.

"I don't blame you, you know for not going to your mom's lecture." She started out after taking a bite of her pizza.

Meredith's like of the blonde grew when she saw the unhealthy tray of foods she was having for lunch. "My mom and I don't get along either. We haven't spoken in almost 10 years." She let out with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Meredith told her honestly. "A bad relationship with a mother isn't something I'd wish on anyone. I know it must be hard to carry that around with you all the time" Meredith admitted letting out a little bit of personal information to Izzy who looked and sounded like she needed a confidant for her bad mommy issues.

"How do you do it? I feel like it's my fault, like I should be the one to take the first step, but I can't help but remember that it was her who kicked me out at 16. She lives an hour away and I have kept in touch with other family. She knows where I am, she knows I'm a doctor now."

"I had a lot of combating you could say. Derek's mom is just the perfect mom, where Ellis left off Derek's mom did the rest. Ellis gave me the necessities in life, but Derek's mom was my real mom. She nurtured me the way I needed from a mother and was lacking my entire life before I met her.

"I was alone. I had a baby, I got pregnant at 16." Izzy said sadly while looking down at her tray. Thinking Meredith would disapprove and look at her as such. Meredith realized Izzy was waiting for a response of disapproval or lecture.

"Hey," Meredith said softly. "I fell in love with a guy almost 10 years older than me and married him by 18." She giggled, "I'm in no box to throw stones."

"What happened to the baby?" She asked.

"I gave her up for adoption." Izzy smiled. "I know she has a better life now, a life that a homeless 16 year old would have never been able to give."

"That must have taken a lot of strength and courage. Especially without a mom helping you, I think you did great all on your own. You shouldn't feel guilty and you shouldn't be the one to do all the heavy lifting of this burden. Look at you now at one of the best hospitals in the country, you did that on your own. " Meredith told her with shining eyes. Feeling sorry for all that she had to go through at such a young age and all alone also. Thanking god that she had Derek, she had the Shepherds love. Izzy's problems made Meredith's mother issues seem like petty nothing.

"Thank you that means a lot. You're the only other person who knows and if it wouldn't be too much…"

"Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. We could be a bad mothers club or something." She laughed and Izzy joined her as they continued to chat about more light subjects and finish their lunch.


	91. Chapter 91

"I made another friend." Meredith said with glee and a smile as she approached Derek at the nurse's desk while he signed a chart.

"Hey, thank for lunch" he smiled as he saw her, leaning in to kiss her cheek before straightening up going back to her original statement.

"You made a friend?" He asked in surprise, but his face beaming at how happy she looked and that she knew he'd be starved and despite having a busy intern schedule found the time to get him lunch and leave it on his desk. With a wifely note ordering him to eat it since he'd been in surgery so long, before signing off with an 'I love you'.

"Well. I guess... kind of." She trailed off biting her lip.

"Who?" he asked not believing how anyone would not want her as a friend.

"Ummm, no laughing. Promise me."

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this." He mumbled, before getting a thought. "This friend better be female." He said with narrowing eyes considering the first time she said she made a friend it was Alex Karev. While Meredith laughed at his irrationally and unnecessary jealousy.

"Yes she's female, it's Dr. Stevens." She said with a straight face. While he looked blankly at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Not knowing if he heard right and waiting for the punch line.

"Dr. Stevens? You're friends with the blond intern who made you rush into my office within hours of your first day to check my wedding ring location" he asked back trying not to laugh.

"Well yes, may be we're more not friends but cordial friends in bonding over bad mothers?" she said thinking back at all Izzy had done since they met. The catty looks, the wanting of her husband, the jealousy in the OR, the pissing Derek off.

"Ok honey." He said with a smile.

"You're patronizing me." She accused putting her hands on her hips in feign anger that made Derek think she was so cute. That he just smiled, tilting his head to the side while taking her all in.

"No I'm not." He leaned forward to kiss her nose before continuing. "You are a great friend, and Dr. Stevens would be lucky to have you. Just do me a little favor."

"What?" she pouted with a smile.

"No bringing her over to our house" He tried to say with a smile before he burst out laughing and she joined along with him.

"You have no worries about that Dr.Shepherd." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling his body closer to hers. Not caring at all that they were on the 4th floor in front of the entire nurses station where they were being watched and she was being stared at for openly touching the hot new attending all the nurses and basically everyone wanted. "We're co-workers cordial friends, not bringing her home to our house like friends."

"Good." He murmured

"Good. She knows you're mine." She said before she pulled his head down to hers, moaning as his lips nibbled on hers. As fast as she had crashed her lips on his, she pulled back. Remembering their location quickly, shyly looking at him, his swollen lips and his eyes saying he wanted more and now. "And so does everyone else." she smirked.

"Dr. Shepherd. My office, 15 minutes." He huskily whispered in her ear as he grabbed the chart. At least he hoped it was the chart he had been working on before being pleasantly interrupted by his gorgeous wife.

"Yes. Dr.Shepherd." she replied sheepily with a grin.


	92. Chapter 92

"So I have a surprise for you." Derek winked as they walked out hand in hand to towards the parking lot to head home for the evening. Derek had finished up two hours prior but since Meredith had longer hours had spent the time finishing his paper work.

Meredith had insisted he go home without her and she'd catch a cab to the ferry and he could pick her up from there. However, Derek had other plans. Plans that included her getting her surprise he had ordered her days before, prior to mother's popping up, Mark's engagement, or non-engagement and job issues and what ever else had transpired in the past week.

With all the interruptions and other things that occurred this week, she had completely forgotten her job of trying to find out what he was hiding. He expected her to remember pretty soon and he wouldn't be able to lie to her, so her getting her new present was going to happen today. It couldn't come at a better time because tomorrow she was do in at 6am and he wasn't due in until his first surgery at noon.

"A surprise, huh?" she smiled. "Is this the secret you've been keeping since Mark was here?"

Derek groaned at her amazing memory. "I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Me? Forget something my husband was keeping secret? Never. I was just giving you a false sense of security with the whole Ellis visit before I tried to figure it out" she laughed as he unlocked the car door and opened it for her to get in.

"You are a sneaky woman, Dr. Shepherd." He smirked as he finished dumping their bags in the trunk and getting into the drivers seat.

"Ha ha says the man who's hiding something from his lovely wife? So what's my surprise?" she squealed practically bouncing in her seat.

"You know the answer to that question." Derek laughed at her as he navigated the SUV towards metropolitan Seattle.

"Yeah yeah 'it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you' I know" she muttered in a Derek tone which caused him to laugh even more at her annoyance, she always got flustered when she couldn't figure out a gift or surprise for her. Even little things like when he said he'd bring home something new for dinner, she'd be bouncing wanting to know what it was.

"A little hint" she asked sweetly pinching her fingers together to show now space between them to illustrate her point.

"Umm no." he smirked. "You will just have to be patient and see, this present is already coming too early."

"Why?"

"Because, that's your hint."

"That the present is coming early, that's a bad hint." She huffed sulking in her seat turning her head out the window to try and see where they were headed despite the dark skies.

"I have a feeling that if we ever took a road trip with our kids, it would be you who kept asking 'are we there yet' and not the kids." Derek laughed at her.

"We'd all gang up on you, annoy you into being one of those dads that threatens to turn the car around." She giggled.

Derek shook his head at the thought of that, the amazing images of Meredith and a car load of their children. They used to talk about it all the time, they were very careful while she was in college and he was doing his internship. They knew it wasn't a good time for them, but ever since her last year of med-school their carefulness had decreased. They were more, when it happens it happens now. Right now, having the house done is what they're waiting for because bringing a baby up in a trailer would definitely make them a bad country song.

"I can't think of anything better." She whispered breaking him from his day dream.

"What?"

"Little babies, our babies, part of me and you. I can't wait." She smiled with glistening eyes looking into his own reflecting the same sentiment.

"Neither can I, neither can I" he whispered while taking her hand in his. Linking them in his lap as he continued the drive to their destination.


	93. Chapter 93

"Close your eyes," Derek whispered.

"Derek…"Meredith tried to protest.

"Close them!" he ordered.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes"

"Really or are you humoring me?"

"Derek…"

"Close them."

"Ugh they're closed. I swear"

"Ok, don't make me get a blind fold to tie you up?"

"That sounds like fun." She giggled.

"No teasing now."

"You're the one who brought up tying me up."

"I give up. Don't move. " Derek said as he stopped the car in front of the car dealership and got out of the car.

Running over to the passenger side to open the door and help her out. "Keep them closed." He whispered as he put his hands over her closed eyes and helped her from the car. "They're closed." She smiled as she tried to feel and smell where they were and coming up empty. "I give up, I have no idea where we are or what your surprise is. You win Derek." She laughed.

"Ah, so finally I succeed in surprising you." He said as he placed a kiss on her neck as he pulled her back towards his body. Both of them standing still facing the car dealership. A while his hands still covered her closed eyes. Leaning into her ear, he whispered "ready?"

"Hmm yes" she quietly said as he lifted his hands so that her eyes fell on the large shiny object in front of her with a huge red bow. Gasping and putting her hands to her mouth she quickly turned around with tears starting in her eyes to look at Derek to see if this was for real.

"Is that...that is, is…" laughing at her speechlessness Derek jumped in.

"That is all yours. It's your early Christmas present since we needed another car sooner rather than later."

"Derek" she said in a breathily tone as she walked over to the car and ran her hand across the new car. Derek knew she was in awe of her gift, but knowing his wife her freak out about it's cost would come fairly soon.

"We can't, you can't. It's too much." She said quickly turning towards him again. While he just laughed at how cute her face was all freaking out.

"We can and I did. You wanted a new car, and you got one." He smiled.

"A car Derek, a new car. Like other normal people cars. Not a car that costs more than the trailer we live in or more than peoples houses! A normal SUV or a 4 door sedan or something."

"You want to drive a 4-door sedan?" he asked amused.

"No, not really but that's not the point." She huffed out annoyed.

"Meredith. We're not normal people. If I do say so myself I'm the number one neurosurgeon in the country. I wanted to buy my wife a car that I would love just as much as her and proud that I bought her. One that we both know we can afford and then some."

"I love it, it's amazing. But, I'm just an intern. The day I showed up with your car they were all judgy."

"No buts and you're not just an intern. You're my wife, my wife who needed a new car and I got her one. It's my job to take care of you, my job to put that gorgeous smile on your face. I don't care about judgy interns, only you and making you happy. It's not my fault you didn't specify you wanted some station wagon sedan" he laughed.

"Shut up" she said slapping his arm. "It's just George takes the bus, and Izzy was homeless, Cristina rides this bike and I don't know how Alex gets to work. But I'm going to show up in a car that most people only dream of being able to afford someday after all the internships and residencies are over. You just make me feel so special and different. What did I do to deserve you?" She whispered.

"You are special, you're special to me. You're my wife, I worry if you're late. I worry if you were driving something I didn't trust. As for deserving me, I ask myself that question everyday when I wake up in your arms. What did I do to deserve this amazing woman to love me and put up with me all these years? You stayed up with me when I did all nighters to quiz me. Or when I had 48 hour shifts as an intern and you'd bring me breakfast, lunch, and dinner while all the other interns were stuck with vending food snacks. Or when I couldn't sleep and you'd come over and crawl into an on call room bed with me just so I could rest in-between pages."

"You're right I deserve it." She giggled wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"That's what I'm saying. You deserve it and so much more."

"Who cares what they think. I got myself a Porsche." She giggled putting her hand out palm up as a signal she wanted her keys. Derek smirked looking at her open palm knowing what she wanted but refusing to give in.

"You want something?"

"Yes, my keys please."

"Rules first..."

"Rules?" she rolled her eyes. "No rules, we have rules for your Porsche this one is mine and mine is rule less. That's its only rule, that there are none."

"Yes rules don't go too fast please."

"I promise." She smiled widely at him, trying not to jump up and down over her new car.

Grabbing the keys from his pocket he dropped them in her hand before, placing a quick kiss on her cheek and making a run back to his car. Leaving her confused before yelling back towards her "race you home"

"You're on Shepherd" she yelled back, quickly unlocking and jumping in her new car. Her new car her amazing wonderful husband bought her. She deserved it and she was proud of how lucky she was.

_AN: Really trying to get a 2nd chapter up this week cause I'll be busy to do it next. :)_


	94. Chapter 94

"You cheated! It wasn't fair." Meredith pouted as she ran into the trailer while Derek had already reached home and had changed clothes already.

"Which one is it? Was it not fair or did I cheat?" He asked laughing as he came up to her and enveloped his pouting adorable wife into his arms, caressing her back in a soothing motion.

"The car is new I didn't know how to use it yet. All the gears and wipers and lights. I was flying blind." She pouted.

"I still won." Derek gloated as he kissed the top of her head and moved around her to start dinner.

"I demand a rematch!" she huffed to him while still refusing to take off her shoes, coat, gloves and even put down her bag. Derek just laughed at her wanting to win and pout over the fact she lost to him.

"Tell you what, you'll get your rematch later after you get used to the car. Don't want you to not know where anything is." He laughed as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Fine, I will take you on Shepherd. Name the time and place!" She glared as she stomped back into their bedroom to change out of her work clothes while Derek just laughed at her competitive streak.

After a quiet dinner of pasta and garlic bread, Derek and Meredith settled down on their bed surrounded with his paper work and putting on HBO to see what movies were on. This was how they enjoyed their nights, just a quiet dinner at home just the two of them. Cuddling together in their homebody clothes and watching TV. Meredith laying half on top of Derek her head nestled into the crook of his neck while she glanced at the television. A lot of doctors went drinking after their shifts, went out clubbing to unwind. They just wanted to come home and be together.

Their quiet time was interrupted by the phone, which made Meredith groan since she was just drifting off to sleep despite the bright lights on and the glaring and loud volume of the flat screen still on. Derek's soothing steady breathing, his scent, and his arm wrapped around her waist just made her feel so safe and secure. The loud annoying ring jolted them both. Derek held Meredith in place as she buried her head under a pillow in annoyance while Derek reached over to the night stand and grabbed the cordless phone off its cradle, belting out an annoyed "Hello."

"Did I interrupt sex?" the amused voice of Mark asked.

"Mark? No." Derek asked surprised and answered while Meredith lifted her head out from under the pillow to look up at Derek in shock as well. Sitting up so she could lean on Derek and listen to both sides of the conversation they were about to have.

"Well there's a first, Mere on a shift?" he laughed while Derek rolled his eyes in mocking him.

"Funny and no she's here, we're home."

"Still living in the trailer park?"

"Yes Mark we're still living in the trailer park." Derek said as he rolled his eyes again and Meredith elbowed him in the ribs for calling it a trailer park.

"Ow!" he yelped before deciding to dig himself out of his hole. "Only a couple more months, it's almost done and it's perfect." He smiled looking down at Meredith.

"Well I guess it will be ready in time then." Once Mark said that both Meredith and Derek looked and each other and sat up a little bit straighter, "ready for what?" Derek responded with, playing the game Mark wanted them to play.

"Ready for a couple houseguests until Addison finds a house that's worthy of her." Mark huffed out annoyed but really happy.

"You're coming? You're both coming?" Derek asked back in shock while Meredith started beaming at him.

"Don't sound so surprised, wasn't it you and the Mrs. who was telling me she'd come because she loves me and all that jazz? You had no faith did you?" Mark laughed.

"I did, we did." Derek stuttered out before continuing. "I'm just in shock, so you're engaged. The man whore is engaged, I need time to wrap my head around that." Derek joked as Meredith giggled next to him.

"Well…uh no." Mark told him.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"We never got to that part. I told Addi about the offers and the money, plus it is one of the best hospitals in the country and she agreed so easily..."

"She agreed so you chickened out on proposing." Derek finished the sentence while glancing with a smirk to Meredith, whose eyes had narrowed.

"I didn't chicken out, just postponed. You know, too much change at once, didn't want her to have a heart attack or something."

"Riiight." Derek mocked him before adding "I'm happy for you man, that you're both taking this opportunity, even if you chickened out."

"Thanks." Mark laughed, "Tell Mere I still have the ring, just holding onto it for safe keeping right now."

"Will do, she's happy you're coming too." He said while looking back a smiling Meredith who was reaching into her night stand drawer for something.

"She's happy she'll have her best friend back."

"True." Derek laughed.

"Gotta go man, on call. We have no details or anything so we'll let you know when this will go down."

"Ok, thanks for calling and letting us know."

"Well I couldn't have my brother and jail bate hearing who was coming cross country to join them from Chief Webber could I?"

"No, I guess not. Talk to you soon man."

"Back at ya" Mark said as they both disconnected the call. Derek put the phone back and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while Meredith crawled back into her position on top of him before whispering. "I owe you a hundred dollars" as she handed to him what she had been searching for. A crisp 100 dollar bill, which Derek took and started laughing.

"Yes you do," he laughed taking it and putting it on his side of the table. "Told ya he'd chicken out. I win again today."

"Shut up and go to sleep" she giggled, smacking his shoulder as he grasps her tightly and they both did just that with smiles.


	95. Chapter 95

It was a cool morning, Meredith had come in alone with her new baby as she called it.

Her car didn't get the reaction she was expecting from anyone other than George. He stuttered and fumbled again at the new car gift from her husband after Alex had blurted out the price and fawned all over it. Izzy said it was pretty and Cristina just grunted and rolled her eyes. "Not a cheery person" that one Meredith mumbled to Izzy as the two left the intern locker room together sharing a laugh.

The news of Mark and Addison's arrival had yet to make the rounds Meredith figured since Alex wasn't jumping for joy of being able to learn plastics from his mentor and number one plastic surgeon.

Over the course of now being friendly with Izzy she had learned that she wanted to specialize in neonatal surgery and with Addison coming Izzy was going to be also taught from the best.

Meredith figured what Mark told them last night was in full confidence until the Chief could put out a memo after all the signatures and proper forms had been taken care of. It was a huge coo to just get Derek, but to have all 3 of them? Seattle Grace was going to be the talk of the surgery world when the news hits. Which is what Meredith figured Chief Webber wanted. Meredith also figured it's the opposite of what Dr. Burke wanted, making a quick mental note to stay out of his way when he finds out the news.

"You won't believe what I heard from a nurse" Izzy said under her breath to Meredith. Meredith wondered if the news about the 2 new incoming attendings had already gotten out. She did not want to hear any gossip about her and Derek from the nurses. She was happy living in a bubble of avoidance. "It's not about you," Izzy told her noticed the look in her eyes of not wanting to hear it. She didn't want to encourage gossip about anyone at all really, but before she could tell Izzy she didn't want to know, Izzy barreled on.

"It's Cristina."

"Cristina?" Meredith repeated shocked while looking back at the locker room door noticing the usually fast to get out and kiss Bailey's ass was not emerging.

"She and Burke, on call room." Izzy told her with a whisper while raising her eyebrows up and down.

"What?" Meredith asked back in disbelief. She couldn't believe it after all the criticism Dr. Burke had given Derek about being with an intern and ruining his chances to be Chief. When Derek and her relationship was nothing like these hospital hook-ups. He'd go and have a sexual relationship with a young intern himself? On hospital grounds no less.

While Meredith had been doing her inner discussion she hadn't even noticed the Chief appear to her right and Izzy's eyes grow wide and back away at being near the most powerful man in the hospital.

"Dr. Shepherd... Meredith? Are you ok?" he asked her noticed her eyes wide and darting back and forth.

"Fine Chief, just fine. I know nothing. Nothing at all." She blurted out rambling while he looked at her confused.

"Her coffee just hasn't kicked in yet, you know how it is." Izzy jumped in noticing that Meredith did not react to gossip or secrets well. Choosing to ignore the jumpy blonde intern and Meredith's odd behavior the Chief continued to ask what he intended when he saw her standing at the nurse's desk waiting for Dr. Bailey.

"Meredith, did you hear the news from Mark?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir." She said with a whisper.

"You and Derek..." he started out saying before Meredith interrupted him. "Not a peep." She nodded to the Chief letting him know that the hospital secrets were safe with them.

The news about Dr. Burke and Cristina though was not going to be safe with her, she just had to tell her husband the second she saw him.


	96. Chapter 96

Meredith was antsy all morning, of all days Dr. Bailey had to assign her to Dr. Burke's case. She picked today, today when she had just found out about his on call room activities with her fellow intern. She just knew she was going to mess up and say something so she just nodded and tried to say nothing to the cardiothoracic attending at all. Which was going to be hard since his patient Mrs. Simpson looked to need heart surgery today.

He wasn't all that friendly with her either, so her being his intern probably wasn't what he wanted as well. She was still the competitions wife and when he looked at her he saw the Chief position which was no doubt going to her husband. Meredith couldn't help but wonder and giggle if Burke was hoping his intern today was going to be someone else. Hoping for Cristina like how Derek always wants Meredith on his service as his personal intern.

Looking at the serious doctor who wanted to be Chief so badly he thought Derek wouldn't have a shot because he was married to her, she couldn't fathom him ruining his own reputation for just a fling. Being Chief one day seems to be always on his mind.

"Something you want to share Dr. Shepherd?" his voice boomed towards her as she was reading the patients chart.

"No sir, just reading the chart." She replied respectfully while Mrs. Simpson watched the two of them like a tennis match going back and forth.

"Really because you seem to find something funny." He snarked.

"Nope, nothing funny at all." Meredith smiled at him, not letting him bait her at all.

"Fine, pick up Mrs. Simpson's latest blood work then."

"Yes sir" Meredith replied still smiling and quickly departing for the labs.

While making her way to the lab desk she decided to not go swiftly but take her time. She couldn't help but remember Dr. Roberts from Mount Sinai where Derek did his internship. He was just like Burke, always jealous of Derek.

_Meredith had just gotten out of her bio class and had time before her physics class to run Derek something from lunch. He had been on call since yesterday afternoon and she knew he was no doubt exhausted and wanted to come home now. Grabbing him a salad and pasta lunch from a good Italian restaurant near the hospital, she ran to the nurse's desk to see where he was._

"_Excuse me, can you page Dr. Shepherd please." She asked the nurse at the desk. It was a new one today, she had gotten to know the evening shift ones around dinner time. The day staff she was still getting to know. _

"_You're here too see Shepherd?" A voice came from behind her, looking her up and down in way she knew her new husband of a few months would not like. She read the tag and realized it was his fellow intern Dr. Roberts, or the jackass as Mark and Derek called him. He was very competitive and was willing to stomp on anyone to get to the top of their intern class.  
_

"_Yes, I am." She replied clutching the take out bag of lunch before trying to ignore the doctor and turn back to the nurse. _

"_Oh isn't that rich. Wish I could afford delivered lunch. His mommy sends delivery for him? He thinks he's too good for cafeteria food." He muttered out loud. _

_It took Meredith a few seconds to understand that comment. This guy thought she was a take out delivery girl bringing Derek lunch he ordered? Or his mom had ordered? Meredith could help but look at the man like he was crazy. No wonder Derek and Mark hated this guy. He got jealous and vindictive over everything. _

_Before Meredith could correct the jerk and give him a piece of her mind, she heard her name being called.  
"Meredith?"  
"Oh, Dr. Webber hi." She told him with a smile watching out of the corner of her eye Dr. Robert's face drop at her personal greeting. "Dr. Roberts, have you met Dr. Shepherd's wife Meredith?" he asked._

"_Wife?" Dr. Roberts said back in shock looking again at the young woman up and down. Confused at her young appearance.  
_

"_You here again to drop off food for Derek?" Dr. Webber turned back to Meredith seeing her bag of lunch she clutched in her hand. _

"_Yes I had time off between classes."_

"_I need for you to talk to my wife, she hasn't ever brought me a sandwich even in 10 years of marriage." He chuckled. "Shep, hit the jackpot with you." He told her making her smile even wider. "Tell him he can have 30 minutes off to eat with you." Dr. Webber told her as he went off towards the elevators and Meredith could only yell a thank you._

"_Wife? You're Shepherd's wife, you're a kid and now you're on a first name basis with our attending. No wonder he gets special treatment. " Dr. Roberts muttered again._

"_I'm Derek's wife yes and no I'm not a kid and no he doesn't get special treatment he's just that good. Amazing doctor, gifted skills and wonderful bedside manner and yes I'm on a first name basis with Dr. Webber. I was before I even knew Derek, he's an old friend of my mothers. Ellis Grey ever heard of her?" she asked knowing the reaction she'd get from him from name dropping her mother._

"_Ellis Grey? The Ellis Grey is your mother?" he asked in shock.  
_

"_Yes, well actually she's more Derek's mother than my mother. She just adores him. Wants him to be just like her" She smiled with a laugh as she walked away with that pot shot after seeing Derek coming out of the elevators to go greet him with a kiss, pulling his hand to drag him to the intern lounge to eat in privacy and enjoy being with him for the next 30 minutes._


	97. Chapter 97

Derek had spent all morning getting much needed rest, it was one of the rare days they didn't have hammering, digging and major construction going on so close by with their house. The walls had gone up and most of the heavy exterior work concluding which had the crew now doing quiet indoor work like plaster and painting, electrical and putting tiles. Much to both Derek and Meredith's pleasure for their sleeping sake and for the sake that their house was almost done. One more step to their dream house they created together all those years ago that Christmas day.

_As they lay tangled together in the sheets after Derek insisted they have Merry Christmas and have engagement sex Meredith still couldn't stop staring at her ring. Holding it up to the light as it caught the sun, watching it sparkle. She was mesmerized. _

"_It's so beautiful," she murmured into Derek's chest as he cuddled her close to his body. _

"_Not half as beautiful as you."_

"_That's so sappy, Derek." She giggled slapping his arm playfully before going back to staring and admiring her ring, but still burying herself further into his arms._

"_I'm feeling a bit neglected you know, like you love that ring more than me." He play pouted as Meredith laughed looking at him then going right back to staring at her ring._

"_I've just never gotten a gift so perfect before, meaningful." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he brought his hand up to her cheek to brush her tears away. Giving her the strength to continue. _

"_My mom bought me a lot of things. I had money to buy myself a lot of things, but this love and what this ring means. It's just, Der it's the most important item I have ever gotten from anyone or have. It's more than just another thing, a bribe from my mom because she's missing a birthday or a deposit made by her accountant to keep me occupied. This ring, it means everything, it means so much, it means our future." She whispered as the tears continued to fall._

"_I know, this ring is my promise to you. We'll get you through college and med school. I'll get through my internship and residency. We'll get that house we dreamed about, our lake, our kids. We'll have it all Mer, I promise you I'll give you all the love I have to give." He poured his heart out to her as they both had tears in their eyes now, before he raised her face to his and slowly captured her lips in a gently kiss of love, promises and their future. _

Smiling of his memory, emerging from the trailer with the most genuine smile on his face he decided that before going into work he made a note to stop by the house site to see how fast the guest house would be done.

It hadn't been a main concern for Meredith and Derek before since it wasn't attached to the main house, so it didn't affect their moving in date. When they started building they didn't expect to have company fast nor need a guest house immediately. They told the builders the main house for Christmas is what they really wanted and everything else they finished before they moved in was icing on the cake.

However with Mark and Addison coming now it looks like the need for a guest house was going to sooner than they expected. At least until Mark and Addison finish fighting over their own house which knowing Addison could take awhile, Mark would probably end up wanting to live in the guest house permanently while Addison ran to a hotel. If his best friend and his girlfriend's dramatic relationship was still the same and considering his chickening out of the proposal Derek knew it was.

He laughed to himself as he walked to his car heading out to the hospital, you could never be bored with Mark and Addison drama around.


	98. Chapter 98

Meredith had spent all morning now feeling a bit under the weather and dealing with Dr. Burke and his patient, his labs and his moodiness. Now she was finishing all his post op charts while he took off to who knows where, may be into a closet with Cristina.

After working through lunch and helping get his OR ready because according to Dr. Burke she was "still an intern even if her husband and the Chief forgot." She had concluded that the sex couldn't be that good with him and Cristina if he was still treating people like crap and had a stick up his ass. It was the only deduction she could make because he was really pissy and she just wanted out of his way. It had to be bad sex she rationalized.

She remembered once when Mark and Addison had a bad sex period when they were having problems and spent the rest of the week avoiding each other. Being angry at each other and everyone in their wake. Derek had found it funny and teased Mark mercifully for weeks about it while Mark was bunking on their sofa.

"_It's okay Mark it happens." Derek told him handing him a beer while trying to keep a straight face. While Meredith rolled her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table finishing her English Literature paper. _

"_Shut up." Mark growled while grabbing his beer and drowning it down his throat without coming up for air._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Derek smirked teasing him now watching how he guzzled the beer bottle, with his grip tightening like he was going to snap it in his hands._

"_I said shut up!" he bellowed causing Meredith to jump, looking up at the two and laugh herself at Derek trying to rattle him. _

"_What do you know you're shacked up with a teen, what do you know about bad sex with the stamina she must have." He fought back while Derek got a serious face, they weren't joking anymore Meredith knew from that comment. Mark bringing up her and sex in the same sentence was not going to sit well with Derek's jealous tendencies. _

_Without evening lifting her face from her essay she could already imagine the dark glare of menacing look that Derek was sending Mark's way right about now. _

"_Mark, shut up. You shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it back." She yelled seriously from the kitchen table. As Mark sulked back in his chair with now Derek matching him sulking in his own but smirking at how Mark got put in his place by his wife._

She still hadn't seen Derek yet and that is all she wanted. It bothered her a little bit, like something was missing from her day. He had been due in a couple hours ago for a consult, but she had been in surgery with Burke and now doing the post ops, she hadn't gotten a chance to track down her husband. She knew something had to be up or he would have for sure at least come to the gallery to give her a wave.

She knew that because of his attending status Derek could be late and nobody cared, as long as he wasn't missing surgery he basically could come and go as he pleased. Except she noticed, even if they weren't working together knowing he was somewhere in the building. In his office or working on a case made her feel safe and secure. It warmed her heart that her husband was around and in the same building somewhere.

Mark used to tease that she was pathetic and he was whipped. She giggled figuring it was about time to get used to Mark's public teasing of them again. In know time he'd be back to his old sarcastic comments.

She quickly rushed through the rest of the charting, signing off and handing them in. She needed to find and see her husband, even If he was in some surgery or on the phone. She just needed a whiff and glimpse of him, to help her continue dealing with this day.


	99. Chapter 99

She quickly located her husbands whereabouts on the OR board and the reason why he didn't get a chance to find her when he came in. He had been pulled into an emergency surgery the second he pulled up and was now into hour two of a long procedure on a car accident victim in OR 4. She didn't expect him to finish up for at least another two hours considering how the bad the patient supposedly was based on all the procedures listed on the OR board for him.

Other doctors would have given up, that there was too much damage to attempt to repair. That the patient was too unstable for this long and severe a surgery. One that required so much concentration from him that the Chief ordered no interns be allowed and Derek had ordered an OR without a gallery. She wasn't going to get a glimpse of him anytime soon, but she was so proud of what he was doing instead.

Derek was always the optimist. Always the one who wanted to fight for his patients and try his best, give as much as he could. He looked at patients as he would hope a doctor would work on any member of his family, doing as much as they could and not giving up.

The hospital was abuzz as to what was going on in Derek's closed OR. Interns grumbling at being locked out, residents jealous of the rare couple that were allowed in. Nurses and orderlies whispering that Derek had lost the patient 3 times already and brought him back. Meredith giggled when she overheard one nurse call him "God." His ego didn't need anymore inflating like that, she silently hoped nobody mentioned him being God to his face.

She decided to wait like everyone else, she had finished up with Dr. Burke for now. When he needed her back to his beg and call again he'd page her. So for now, she had some time. That she should have gone to get some lunch, but she just decided to wait around Derek's closed OR just like all the other people wanting to know what was going on, if Derek could do the impossible and save this patient that any other doctor would have declared gone hours ago and when he was initially brought into the hospital.

People were also looking at her, eying her like she had news or something which she didn't. She was an intern, true she was the intern married to the God doctor but she was still an intern that was shut out just like the rest.

She didn't even know about what was going on until she wanted a whiff of her husband and to just see him for a second. She could easily sneak into the scrub room with a wife emergency to see him, she realized.

If he was getting restless and frustrated, if he just needed a pick me up. He'd want to see her, she wasn't going to go in there to learn, just to see him. Ignoring all the looks and gasps at her entering the forbidden area after deciding on a plan of action she got up and slipped into the scrub room.

She instantly saw the energy from behind the glass. Derek working furiously to save his patient, his hands full of instruments and barking orders to the sixth and seventh year residents around him.

Nurses gawking in awe and assisting when ever he asked and the Chief standing back to the side. Not helping or assisting just watching Derek work in an awe of his own.

She hadn't gotten her whiff, but she had gotten her glimpse. Smiling at him and being so proud that this amazing man was hers, she felt her heart swell with even more love and adoration. Almost instantly as if he sensed her, which Mark teased that Derek did. Derek looked up from his skilled cuts to see her beaming at him from the scrub room.

He looked exhausted and serious, seriously in need of a break. But the second he saw her and her eyes shining of love and pride of him, he instantly got a smile and sigh of relief to his stress. He got a second wind and knew he could finish what he started and successfully. .

Before she slipped out of the scrub room they both nodded at each other with twinkles in their eyes that shined with silent "I love you's."


	100. Chapter 100

* * *

AN: Wow! 100 chapters, I never thought I'd get that far or continue this story that long. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, who encourage me to keep going.

* * *

Bailey was in a huff, stalking very angry down the hall because people were just standing around like spectators at a sporting event waiting to see what became of Derek's patient. "This is a hospital, lives need saving, sick people are here. Either you are here to work or not, if not. Then go to HR and turn in your badges." She yelled at the corridor watching as interns, nurses, orderlies and residents all quickly scattered. Muttering a "dumb fools" under her breath as she continued down the hall towards the pit.

She had been extremely impressed when Meredith showed up declaring herself done with Burke and needing a new assignment. She knew Meredith could have easily waited for her husband and not inform Bailey about her being done with Burke, except she hadn't. She came to her letting her know, which in Bailey's mind had the respect of the intern go up a few more notches. Bailey knew without a doubt now Meredith Shepherd wasn't feeling that well, however she was here to work, she was here to grow and be a great surgeon and she was going to prove it by her work ethic alone.

"Dr. Shepherd" Bailey called to her and smiled as she passed Meredith in the corridor escorting her latest patient of the day to X-ray. "Dr. Bailey," Meredith acknowledged and smiled back to her resident.

"Whoa what did you do to get her to smile at you?" Britney, the teenage cheerleader patient who got into a cat fight at school of Dr. Bailey's asked Meredith, "She's been bitchy all afternoon." She rolled her eyes in a teenage over dramatic fashion as Meredith laughed at her.

"I have no idea, but I hope it lasts." Meredith giggled to the patient as she continued down the hall.

"So you're her huh?" Britney smirked at Meredith with raising eyebrows.

"Her?" Meredith asked with a higher tone, confused.

"You know, the one all the nurses are all jealous of. Something about having the hot doc gazing lovingly at you." She rolled her eyes again. Meredith was shocked that this patient who had been here a grand total of two hours had already managed to here gossip about her and Derek.

"I wouldn't say I have...wait a minute where did you hear this from?"

"What can I say, I was bored and have good hearing. I was kind of eavesdropping at the nurse's desk.

"Well he's my husband, so it's only fitting he gazes lovingly at me."

"Husband, ooooh bagged the older hot doc, go Dr. Shep." She responded as Meredith just shook her head in amusement. Maneuvering the wheel chair out of the elevator as they reached the X-ray lab.

"It doesn't bother you? All those nurses wanting your man?" she asked quietly in deep thought.

"Is that what the fight was about? The other girl and you were fighting over a guy." Meredith asked her with compassion in her voice, resting a reassuring hand on Britney's shoulder.

"He's my boyfriend and she was throwing herself all over him. He says he loves me but she was…ugh I don't even want to remember it."

"I guess you could say I'm used to the nurses pining after my husband, it's been like this for many years. I can't say though that the first time it happened, I didn't react that well." Meredith giggled, remembering the first time she visited Derek at the hospital during his first week as an intern and before she started NYC.

"_What was that?" she squeaked at Derek glancing back around to the nurse's desk as Derek greeted her with a kiss and led her towards the cafeteria._

"_What was what?" he asked wrapping his arm around her, feeling her, breathing her in and just loving the fact that after 2 days stuck in the hospital on his first intern shift he was seeing his wife of just a few weeks again._

"_Those! Nurses glaring at me and looking at you like I look at cheesecake. Why are they glaring at me? And why are they looking at you like I look at cheesecake" Meredith huffed out as they walked and got more looks. _

_Derek couldn't help but laugh at Meredith's freak out, he had noticed the attention he and Mark were both getting from the female staff at the hospital. However, while Mark has been encouraging it, Derek was shying away and wanted everyone to know he was very much taken. _

"_Apparently they smell fresh doctor meat, they're staring at Mark too." He reassured her, placing a gentle kiss to her temple trying to calm her tense body._

"_Well, I don't like it." She pouted like a kid. "You are my husband, and I think I am going to inform them of that." She glared turning back around starting to march back to the nurse's station balling her little hands into fists. However, before she could reach her destination. Derek grabbed her waist to turn her back around to face him stilling her movements and both of them standing still together in the middle of the hospital lobby. Grabbing her head gently in between his hands, gazing at her with such love and adoration. "I love you." He whispered gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. "I don't care how they look at me, because the only person I see and the only person I want looking at me is you." He continued as he slowly captured her lips between his with a slow sensual kiss, one of longing, missing her these past few hours and complete love. _

"_Now..." he whispered pulling back slightly. "How about we ignore them and probably the worse looks we're both getting right now and you go have lunch with your husband who's been missing you terribly?" _

"_I'd like to have lunch with my husband, I've been missing terribly too." She whispered with tears in her eyes from his loving reassuring words. Taking his hand in hers and continuing their walk through the lobby towards the cafeteria not caring how anyone was looking at them, because they only had eyes for each other. _

"That's pretty sappy Dr. Shep." Britney laughed at her as Meredith recalled her first and last experience with dealing with the nurses eyeing up Derek.

"Well, let's just say he's good with dishing it out but he wasn't as calm when it came to him dealing with college boys always wanting to talk to me or asking me out when I started school the following week." She laughed remembering his anger in jealousy.

"Irate and wanting to quit the hospital so he could follow me around campus was more like it." Meredith laughed before continuing "the moral of it Britney, is that if he loves you, then it doesn't matter what this other girl tries to do. Just as long as he only wants and loves you, let her be pathetic throwing herself at a taken guy. Be the bigger stronger person." Meredith nodded as they emerged from the x-ray lab heading back to the pit.

"And if she doesn't stop and keeps going after him again?"

"Put more weight in your punch next time, so you don't fracture your hand again." Meredith frowned while looking at her x-ray scans.

Then trying to stifle giggle, as they both gave up and started laughing out loud.


	101. Chapter 101

The day that had started out not good was looking up. Meredith thought as she now had an added bounce in her step thanks to working on Britney's case. It was fun and light, working with a funny teenager that reminded her once upon a time of herself. Snarky and quick witted, and also being able to help her and give her some personal advice made Meredith feel very good. She hadn't just helped the patient medically, but also on a different level of communicating and helping the patient.

Spending time with Britney had kept her mind off her feelings that she was coming down with a cold at the worst possible time. She was just getting her stride in her new internship, just learning to drive a new car, packing and furnishing a new house that's not even completed and now had incoming Mark and Addison. Getting a cold now isn't what she wanted and she was also now worrying about her husband's patient.

She had taken a quick pace lap around the OR board, glancing to see that the OR Derek had been in for hours was now empty. Derek's name was nowhere else on the board and that made her know that the epic surgery was over. What she didn't know, was what the outcome of the epic surgery was. That was until she heard giggling gossiping nurses behind her.

"It was amazing being in that room with him, watching him save that patient it was the hottest thing ever. He even looked at me." Meredith heard as she rolled her eyes holding back her laughter at the star eyed gossiping nurse. Expertly ignoring the nurses, she took off in a quick sprint towards Derek's office. Gossiping nurses were good for something, Meredith thought as she giggled.

She knew Derek could pull it off and save his patient. She never doubted he'd give it his all and never give up, but whether the patient could survive those massive injuries and multiple surgeries was the question. They both had the will to fight, Derek for his patient and the patient for his life.

As Meredith reached Derek's office, she noticed the locked door and pulled out her key from her bunch and quietly as possible unlocked the door. Seeing him laying on his comfy couch, exhausted and passed out. Still in his rumpled navy scrubs, his runners still on, his hair a mess from wearing the scrub cap for so long, he also had no blanket and no pillow.

Meredith frowned at the sight and his tired state. Locking back the door quietly, she slowly sank down to the floor at the end of the couch and started untying his shoes so she could slowly pull them off his feet one by one without waking him up.

Gently she got each shoe off with him not waking up or making a sound. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him out of his scrubs without waking him so instead she opted to just make him comfortable as possible. Jumping up she went over to the closet,m grabbing one of his pillows and blanket that was folded on the top shelf. Leaning over him she draped the warm blanket over his body tucking it in on the sides of the couch.

Then quickly slipping out of her own shoes, she pulled herself up at the edge of the couch by his head. Then slowly and gently lifting it up before sliding herself under, with the pillow on her lap and placing his head back down in her lap to rest on the pillow. She breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't awoken, glancing down at his still sleeping form and despite his light sleeping habit, noticing he was so exhausted he hadn't stirred once.

Bending over slightly to rest her forehead against his, she placed a lingering kiss on his forehead and whispering to him. "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much, sweet dreams." Her fingers then proceeded to play with his curls in a comforting motion more for herself than him, as she watched her husband sleep his exhaustion away.


	102. Chapter 102

Derek slowly started to get restless and Meredith knew it wouldn't be long now before he awoke. She still sat there running her fingers through his hair, his head still laying gently in her lap as she tried to sooth him back to a sound sleep. An hour had passed of just her playing with his curls and trying to encourage him to sleep as long as possible with the home feeling of her near. They never slept well without the other and she knew he wouldn't be that comfy on a couch.

"Shhhh" she whispered in his ear. "You need rest, sleep." It didn't work like it normally did at home and instead his eyes slowly opened, his bright blues clashing with hers as he looked up at her in confusion of how they ended up in this position.

"Hi, sleeping beauty" she smiled at him.

"Hi." He sleepily let out while he morphed into a sly smile.

"You were really tired, you've had quite the day Mr. Superstar surgeon." She smiled back.

"Most stressful surgery ever." He groaned stretching out and rolling over. "The guy coded more times that I could remember. He kept coming back though, he had a strong will to live." He told her, turning his body towards hers more and throwing his arm around her waist.

"You may be mobbed for autographs as we try to leave here tonight." She laughed. "You had a large fan following today. As if it could get any bigger"

"Ugh." He groaned before mumbling into her stomach. "Only one fan I care about."

"Oh I know." She giggled. Knowing he wasn't in this for the praise, the money, the world renowned status. He was in this to do what he did today, save a life that others thought couldn't be saved.

"You think you're ready to go home." She asked him while moving her fingers back through his curls in her soothing motion again. "There's a comfy bed in a trailer just calling your name. I'll drive and we can order some take out, pick it up on our way, eat it in bed in our pajamas. What do you think?" she asked him.

"Sounds perfect, you take such good care of me." He said leaning up to kiss her quickly before settling back down in her lap looking up at her. "Don't think, I haven't noticed you look a bit pale and you're sounding a bit stuffy though. "

"Like I could hide anything from you." She teased him, "I know oh wise one. I think I'm coming down with something. So I'll take good care of you now and tomorrow when I'm coughing like crazy you get to take care of me."

"Compromise huh."

"Yeah, remember the sickness and health line. You today, me tomorrow" She laughed.

"I remember every vow I said." He smiled seriously up at her, leaning up wrapping his hand in her hair, gently pulling her head down so he could capture her lips in a slow deep lingering kiss that reminded her of the one they shared a split second after the priest had declared them husband and wife. Derek not waiting for the 'you may kiss your bride line' grabbed her and kissed her the second he had heard the word 'wife.' While the church full of friends and family erupted in laughs and cheers.


	103. Chapter 103

Meredith and Derek had finally made an escape home. While leaving instructions at the nurses station for his patient Derek got a lot of congratulations and pats on the back. He had Meredith's hand locked in a vice grip as more and more people had come up to talk to him about his surgery. When all he had wanted was to go curl up at home and eat, not to mention Meredith looked like she needed some rest.

After signing the last notation, he quickly passed the chart to the nurse. Not waiting for the nurse to converse with him or to tell Meredith he was ready. With her hand still locked in his, he took off quickly and she had no choice to go along with him or lose her arm. He had speed walked them through the hospital and out the doors. Slowing only when he reached Meredith's new car, breathing a sigh of relief they've gotten out of there.

Stopping only to pick up some dinner take out they made it home, turned on the TV and both changed in their sweats to just veg, eat and rest.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked Meredith as she picked at her fettuccini alfredo, which she usually devoured in seconds. Instead she sat there taking little bites and stirring it around her plate to make it look like she was eating.

"I don't know, just not appetizing to me at the moment." She signed while resting her head back against the pillow.

"Fettuccini Alfredo, not appetizing to you? I never thought I'd see the day." He joked.

"Shut up." She pouted. "I'm sick, my tummy aches."

"Meredith, your freshman year of college you had a fever of 103, couldn't move, you were coughing, sneezing, throat was killing you and the second mom showed up with her fettuccini you literally swallowed the entire thing."

"I know I know, but I don't know I just don't feel like it. I did feel like it when I ordered it, I couldn't wait but now I don't want it."

While Meredith groaned and instead took a bite of her garlic bread she failed to notice Derek's mind working. Adding up the fact she was sick to her stomach but other than being a bit pale, she had no flu like symptoms. Something she always ate now the smell was bothering her. He knew they were being careful, but he knew nothing was a hundred percent.

They had talked about it before that no matter when it happened, even if she was in college or med-school, if the pill ever failed it would mean it was their time to bring a new blessing into this world. School would wait, studying would wait, she made it clear if they had a child, and she'd never make him or her wait.

Before Derek could even wrap his mind about what could possibly be, Meredith jerked up looking at him with wide eyes. She had been obviously thinking about the same thing he was.

"Derek…I could be..." she whispered while gently placing her hand on her stomach. With tears in his eyes, crawling closer to her. Derek joined his hand with hers on her stomach and whispered back, "you could be."

While the two just stared in awe with each other and looking down at their now joined interlaced hands resting on her stomach while Derek's thumb gently rubbed circles on her bare skin showing from her raised shirt.

Thinking of the new life they created together through their love.


	104. Chapter 104

"Okay, you need a hat, some sunglasses. You got to wear some frumpy non-Derek clothes. Go to a drug store we've never been before, one that doesn't know you. Oh and use cash, don't use your credit card. It's a black American Express and says "Dr. Derek Shepherd" on it, not very secretive. It screams look at me I have a million dollar limit." Meredith rambled.

"Meredith." Derek amusingly called her name, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and don't..."

"Meredith." He laughed cutting her off. "We don't need a covert operation for me to go into town and buy a home pregnancy test."

"Yes we do." She exclaimed loudly which made Derek wonder if they even needed a test at all. She was sick this morning and her hormones seem going nuts, but no way was he going to tell her that with the fear she'd kick him out of the trailer or throw a shoe at his head. Luckily they both had the day off, it couldn't have worked out better because they would definitely need this day free and clear to deal with what ever news they got today.

"Why?" he smiled. He couldn't help it, she looked adorable and even freaking out the fact she was most likely carrying his child made him love her even more and he didn't even think that was possible. He'd have this stupid smile on his face probably for a long time.

"Because Derek! There's like a billion employees at Seattle grace. One nurse or orderly or a cafeteria worker sees you in a Rite Aid on Main Street buying a pregnancy test and before you even make it home for me to take the damn test they entire freaking hospital will know where you were and what you bought."

While Derek thought the disguise was a bit much he couldn't argue with her reasoning's. If anyone did see him it would be around the hospital faster than the stick could turn blue.

"Ok, I'll go to a new drug store. I'll wear a hat and some glasses. But wearing strange clothes Meredith? That would just make people look at me."

"Fine…" she huffed giving in. "but you're driving the SUV, taking a Porsche makes people look at you. So no sports cars."

"And a one hundred thousand dollar white Range Rover, doesn't?" he joked.

"It's more blending in-ish. Just go Derek." She whined, stomping her foot while pushing him out the trailer door towards the SUV. While he laughed at her antics.

Before opening the door he turned back to Meredith, "go back inside and get some rest, try and stomach some crackers and ginger ale. I'll be back as soon as I can, with a whole bunch of tests. No way am I doing this mission a second time." He smiled as he leaned down to lightly kiss her. Then placed his hand again on her stomach before opening the door and getting into the car. He had unconsciously done that all night, he slept for the first time ever with his hand lying protectively across her stomach like he knew already and like his hand being there gave him that connection.

Waving to Meredith, watching as she turned and went back into the trailer. He pulled down the dirt drive way, glancing to the side as he saw the unfinished house. Realizing if this test said what they thought it would, they'd need the house a little bit faster. They'd also need to change one room to a nursery and buy new furniture. If this test was positive their lives were going to change forever and neither of them could wait.


	105. Chapter 105

"Derek you don't need to read the instructions, I think it's pretty self explanatory." Meredith giggled and rolled her eyes as she took the pregnancy stick out of the cellophane wrap.

"Then why send these pages of instructions? It must be harder than it looks" Derek mumbled while continuing to read every word on the paper while Meredith laughed at him. He looked and acted the same way every time they got a new appliance or had to assemble the simplest thing like a new coffee maker. He just had to read every word documented.

"Derek, I pee on it, if it's a plus sign it's positive, a negative sign and its negative. It's not brain surgery." Meredith laughed uncontrollably at her husband while he shook his head at her joke.

"Funny, now look it says here we have to wait 3 minutes, we wouldn't know that if I hadn't read the directions."

"It says that on the box Derek. 3 minute results, see" Meredith showed him picking up the box and pointing to the large block font.

"Ok, smarty pants." He smirked as he took the box from her and she took the stick, placed a quick kiss on his cheek and went into the trailer bathroom while he sat on their bed fiddling with the box.

He didn't want to get to ahead of themselves at what after the next 3 minutes could mean. If they were going to have a baby now, their lives would change so much. She just became an intern, they just moved here, the house isn't done. When they were young and just married they both always figured that when the time came they'd have the Shepherd support team around. His mom and all the sisters that definitely knew what to do with babies. Here they're alone, and at least they were getting Mark and Addison soon. Derek looked around the little trailer and chuckled, when realized they needed the house done a bit faster or they'd really will be not be joking anymore, they'd be having the baby in a trailer. Meredith would definitely freak out about that.

He looked up from his thoughts hearing Meredith stepping out of the bathroom, no stick in hand.

"I thought we should wait together." She smiled as she sat beside him on the bed, linking his hands in hers and resting her head gently against his shoulder.

"This is going to be a long three minutes." Derek sighed placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"The longest of our life." She whispered thinking back to the first talk they ever had about having a baby.

"_That apartment was nice, small, close to campus and the hospital. What do you think Derek?" Meredith asked as they walked done Columbus Avenue towards the restaurant they were meeting his mom and sisters for dinner at. Derek had been quiet since they left the meeting with the realtor and landlord of the latest condo they looked at. _

_Now they were going over wedding plans and called it a working dinner. Derek had tried to get out of it, all of the women together going over floral arrangements was driving him nuts. But Meredith had given him those eyes pleading with him not to leave her with them to deal with the crazy wedding stuff alone and he couldn't say no. _

"_Meredith__ that landlord said that if we were having a baby we could use the den a second bedroom" he said in a whisper. _

"_What?" she blurted out while halting her steps instantly. _

"_He said the small den could use as a nursery one day and I guess it hit me that may be one day it would be." Derek told her. "May be one day it will, we never talked about us and babies, we said we'd have kids one day but I guess we just never really talked about it. Nothing is fool proof it could be next year, or years from now. But when ever it happens no matter when I'll be happy." Meredith rambled and smiled as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. __Leaning up to beam at him and show him how happy he made her, leaning his head down he lightly brushed his lips with hers before whispering, "one day, Meredith."_

"It's time" Derek said, as she leaned up to look at him just like she had all those years ago on Columbus Avenue surrounded by thousands of people walking around the busy city but still only seeing and feeling him.

"One day." She whispered with a smiled up at him, as he got up and opened the bathroom door and grabbed the test from the counter without looking at it and coming back towards her still seated on the bed and taking his seat again next to her. He was waiting for her cue, with tears in her eyes already she leaned her head back down on his shoulder and found her voice to say "I'm ready." Nodding his head he opened his palm as they both stared down at the red plus sign on the pregnancy test. Meredith tears spilled down her cheeks while she couldn't find words as they got the confirmation they were looking for.

"We're having a baby." Derek whispered still staring at the stick in awe.

"We are." She beamed up at him, while running her hand up his back to play with his curls to comfort them both as they continued to look at the plus sign almost like they didn't believe it.

--


	106. Chapter 106

Gladly that they both had the day off, Meredith and Derek were still wrapping their minds over their unexpected news. Unsure of what to do next, what their next step should be since having a baby was foreign to both of them Derek decided to just go into over protective mode and send Meredith back to bed.

"Derek," Meredith giggled as he tucked her in all around like she was three. She knew he'd do this when ever she got pregnant and she knew she was in for a long long 9 months with hovering Derek. But she wouldn't have it any other way, Derek showing how much he loves her and how he shows that she and their child means the world to him.

"Derek," she laughed, "I think we have time before we need to learn how to tuck this little one in at night." She told him laughing as she patted her very flat stomach. "You need rest and probably a lot of food, anything you want I'll go get it. Even if it's in the next State." He told her lovingly as he lay down next to her on top of the tightly tucked in covers.

"I'm not sending you to another State, I'm not going to be crazy like when Nancy was pregnant last time."

"I'm just putting it out there that I'd go anywhere for anything you and our baby needs, as long as you don't kick me out like she did Roger." Derek laughed.

"That was so funny when he showed up on our doorstep needing a place to sleep because he came home with the wrong brand of potato chips. Don't worry, I need you too much to kick you out." She smiled as she leaned over to place her head to rest on his chest as he brought his arm around her.

"I don't need to worry we have no family here for you to send me to live with." He said jokingly as he laughed as she swatted him with her hand.

"Speaking of which…" Meredith trailed off thinking about the family and what they were going to do about them. "We should wait, until we have facts. You know them, Sam will ask all these questions, Nancy will want lab results and specifics, and Mom will want to know when. Derek we don't have a due date or anything." Meredith's voice rose as she came to the revelation and started panic.

"Mere, its okay" he whispered calming her down. "We'll call Addison and ask her for the name of the best OB here in Seattle until at least she arrives. We'll make an appointment, get facts and take it from there ok?"

"Ok." She replied softly. "It's a lot, so much to do. Derek I'm an intern and we live in a trailer."

"We won't have the baby in the trailer." Derek laughed.

"It's not funny." She squealed trying to sit up while Derek just held her in his arms securely to his chest.

"It'll be fine," he whispered calming her down again while soothingly rubbing her back in circles to relax her. "I'll contact the contractor we'll see if they can work faster. If not we can live in half the house if they can't get it the entire thing ready in time. Or we can live in the guest house, or we can get a rental in town for awhile. We have a lot of options Mere. Don't worry, your job is to just rest."

He reassured her as she mumbled something that sounded like "drill sergeant" before she drifted off to sleep and while he mentally made a list of things they would have to do, get a proper exam for her, start doing, vitamins, talking to the Chief and Bailey about Meredith's schedule, the house, Mark, call the family. They were having a baby and were not ready, but they couldn't be happier to do all these steps to get ready.


	107. Chapter 107

"What are you doing" Meredith mumbled as she rolled over in bed to see Derek grabbing her jacket and her shoes as he also grabbed an umbrella and placing them all on the bench by the edge of the bed.

"Waiting for you to wake up." He smiled as he sat on the covers and leaned over to kiss her.

"Why?"

"I got started on our list of things he do. I called Addi for a recommendation, I got us an appointment with an OB in an hour."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course not, I have ways to get information. I told her I needed a consult from outside the hospital." Derek smirked with pride of his lie since he's usually a bad one.

"Oooh good one." She smiled proud of his accomplishment.

"I know." He laughed beaming at how very proud of himself he was.

"You're such a dork." She laughed, climbing out of bed and grabbing her jacket from where it lay.

"Hey," he acted offended. "I don't think you're allowed to do that anymore." He pouted.

"Do what? Call you a dork." She smiled.

"You can't, he can hear you." Derek said pointing to her still very flat stomach. "No insulting dad when kids are around."

"He? He? We've known I'm pregnant for about oh" looking at her watch. "An hour now and you've already declared our baby a boy?" She laughed, she knew Derek had spent that hour dreaming of fishing trips, camping, and Disney World excursions.

"Just a guess. Based on intuition" He blushed as she put on her shoes and got ready to go.

"I thought I'm the one that's supposed to feel if it's a boy or girl." She told him as she stood and fixed the collar on his Burberry rain jacket he had pulled on quickly.

"Nope, it's me. I can feel it." He laughed grabbing the umbrella and her hand, shielding her from the rain as the departed the trailer and made a run for it to their car.

* * *

"We just need to wait on your lab results and in the mean time check your blood pressure and the basics as you know. I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. We'll hook you up for an ultrasound to hear the baby's heartbeat and see how far along you are.Then we'll schedule you in for a more in depth ultrasound in a few more weeks. Do you have any questions Doctors Shepherd?"

Dr. Elizabeth Parker explained to them in the well lit and decorated office on the waterfront. She had come in highly recommend from Addison, had a striving private practice. It was only when Derek dropped his name and title had he been able to get an emergency appointment today, they were initially giving him 2 weeks from now.

"We're just soaking it all in." Meredith told her while Derek held her hand tightly and he was very quiet looking around the room at all the baby pictures and credentials.

"It's ok, first time parents and unexpected also first time parents need some adjusting time. Why don't I go check on your results? You can also change into the gown over there and climb up on the gurney." She smiled using that as an excuse sensing the new parents needed some alone.

"You ok?" Meredith asked turning to him after the doctor had left.

"I just, we're going to, heartbeat. We're here." Derek let out in broken sentences. He was overwhelmed that something they had imagined and dreamt about having for so many years was finally here.

"We're going to hear the heartbeat." She smiled squeezing his hand as he brought their linked hands up to his lips and he kissed the palm of her hand.

Minutes later, Dr. Parker emerged back into the room with a folder of Meredith's results. "Everything looks great Dr. Shepherd, all your levels and blood counts are as they should be. Of course your pregnancy test came back positive." She laughed. As she brought the machine closer to where Meredith lay on the gurney and Derek stood next to her as close as possible without being on the gurney himself as he held her hand.

"I'm sure you know the drill, this will be cold and uncomfortable at first. It also may take a few moments to get a read. So don't be alarmed if we don't hear the heart beat right away. Ready?"

"Ready." Derek answered before Meredith could. While Meredith laughed at his excited and eager tone to hear the heartbeat. "Yes, we're ready." She added.

Dr. Parker applied the cool gel and the wand to Meredith's stomach, however she didn't flinch. She and Derek's eyes were both trained to the screen. Staring at the grainy changing images waiting for the image of their baby to appear. Before they could process what they were seeing, a loud quick repeating thumping beat filled the room. A rapid little heartbeat. Both of them let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding as they listened to the strong heartbeat of their child.

"That's our boy." Derek said finally tearing his eyes away from the image on the screen to look at Meredith. Both with tears in their eyes, she whispered back, looking up to him.

"That's our boy." As he sat down next to her on the gurney, wrapping his arms around her as their eyes went back to staring at the screen together.


	108. Chapter 108

After their first doctors appointment it had been a world wind afternoon for Meredith and Derek. While Meredith wanted to go make sure they had a house in 8 months. Derek wanted to go buy all things blue and boyish for the baby. Meredith although constantly reminding him that they didn't know if it was a boy didn't deter Derek, nor did Meredith's constant reminders that they did not have a house to store all the items he wanted to buy.

Appeasing him with a quick trip to Toys'R'Us where she only let Derek buy a baby baseball play set that probably wouldn't be able to be used for 3 more years. They did take a browse around the cribs and baby nursery area but she refused to buy anything when they couldn't pinpoint a delivery date and a room to put them in. Which prompted Derek to tell her they could put it outside the trailer, which earned him a wack in the arm from his wife and stares from other shoppers.

When they arrived home Meredith quickly went to their room to change out of the uncomfortable blouse and pants she was wearing into some old comfy Victoria Secret Pink sweats. Crawling into bed and wanting to not move while she rolled her eyes and giggling at Derek opening the baby baseball set and starting to read the instructions.

Muffling her laughs into the pillow Derek put down the instructions crawling onto the bed with her, lying next to her brushing her hair from her hidden face. "Something funny?" he smiled at her with a tilt of his head.

"No..." she choked out while still laughing. "Did you get the baseball set assembled and ready to play?" she couldn't help but ask him with an amused tone which had her face glowing.

"Funny huh? You find me reading up on our baby's toy funny." He smiled just so happy and amused at her reaction and behavior. He started tickling her while she laughed and squirmed underneath him. "Take the mocking back."

He laughed her while she shook her head no quickly back and forth. Before she could surrender Derek's cell phone started ringing, jolting them both out of their banter play looking to the side table where the phone lay.

Derek groaned leaning down placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before rolling over to grab the phone and greeting the head contractor for their house who Derek had made a call into before requesting him to call back when he had a moment. Meredith rolled, curling into his side trying to get back to a normal breathing rate and listen to his side of the conversation discussion when they could get the keys to the house.

She heard the contractors laugh and loud "congratulations" after Derek told him they got an unexpected surprise that was going to need his own room sooner. All Meredith could tell was that Derek was pleased with what was being said, agreeing and nodding his head although the contractor couldn't see him. Saying a thanks and see you tomorrow, he hung up the cell throwing it back on the side table before turning to Meredith whispering. "How does 4 weeks sound?"

"Four weeks for what?" she asked confused.

"Four weeks until we move into our house." He beamed for ear to ear while her eyes got wide in shock and amazement.

"Seriously? 4 weeks and we have a house? No baby in the trailer? How?" she squealed rolling over on top of Derek while he laughed holding onto her hips.

"Seriously four weeks, no baby in the trailer. They'll rearrange some plans, focus everything on the interior, and stop doing any exterior and when the house itself is done and we can live in it. Then they'll go back to finishing the exterior, so no pool or fishing dock just yet. But we'll have a house." He smirked.

"Our house, our dream house." She said in amazement.


	109. Chapter 109

The novelty and dreaminess of moving into the house in four weeks had worn off by the following morning.

The night had been spent in each others arms and just being together. Derek made enough spaghetti to feed the entire hospital and encouraging Meredith to eat it all. Before allowing her to have the pint of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer.

Meredith awoke the next morning nestled in Derek's arms, but groaning after realizing quickly they would have to re-enter the real world. She would have to get out of bed. They would have to go to work, go back to regular life, converse and deal with patients, interns, and hospital politics. They would have to talk to the Chief and work out a schedule of leave. They had been basking in their news of expecting their first child and soon moving into their new home. Both of them had been sluggish after waking, knowing that they'd have to leave their happy bubble soon.

Meredith dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and form fitting knit sweater. Which earned a raise eyebrow from Derek when he saw her emerge from their room out into the kitchen area. He wanted to jump her right then and there, he also got angry at the thought of her going into work dressed so hotly.

"What?" Meredith asked looking down at herself and back to Derek.

"Nothing." He replied far too quickly, knowing that with her pregnancy feelings she was experiencing he would be supporting her no matter what she chose to wear to work. Unless it was something beyond reason that would require him having to beat up every single male in the place.

"I'm going to get fat, I want to wear out the clothes while I still can." She rolled her eyes knowing what was going through his head. "Even if it's just from here to the locker room until I have to put on my scrubs." She added before taking the mug of hot chocolate he had made for her, her first day at work being caffeine free she realized.

"You're not going to get fat, you'll be pregnant and beautiful. With my baby." He beamed with a big smug smile on his face. Meredith laughed at his expression, knowing that if he walked around the hospital looking like that, Dr. Bailey was going to have some insults to throw his way.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face before we get to work, the Chief and Dr. Bailey would know something's up before we meet them." She giggled as she grabbed her bag, keys, and his hand dragging them both out of the trailer and to her new car.

Tossing Derek the keys as got comfy in the passenger seat. Knowing she wanted to drive in the 2-seater car as much as she could before they couldn't anymore.

"What's the plan with the Chief?" she asked him while staring out the window as the car traveled down the road towards the ferry?

"We'll talk to him, then Miranda. Work out a maternity schedule that would have you taking some added hours now to make up for what you will miss later.

"Right, sounds easy enough." She replied nervously while biting her lip scared at how her superiors will take a new intern being pregnant.

"Meredith, you have nothing to worry about. You're advanced, you're skilled. You could take an extended maternity leave and still be ahead of your peers. You know it, I know it, and The Chief and Miranda know it. You have nothing to worry about." He told her seriously as he reached over to take her hand in his and link his fingers through hers feeling as her nervousness left her body and calm replaced it.

--


	110. Chapter 110

As Meredith and Derek walked hand in hand into the hospital, Derek tried his best to act normal however the fact he was holding his wife's hand. His wife who was having his baby's hand wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to tell the janitor mopping as he passed him and the nurses he doesn't even like that she was having his baby.

They had decided in the car they'd go straight to the Chief before stopping to even drop their stuff and change into their scrubs. Meredith was still paranoid the entire hospital had found out already or that the gossip mill could have been started if just one person saw them at the toy store or leaving their doctors office yesterday.

None of those thoughts though could deter the "she's having my baby" thoughts from his mind. Derek realized Bailey really was going to yell at him for not being able to stop smiling and people passing him are going to think he'd lost his mind or something. As Meredith pulled him into the empty elevator she couldn't help but start laughing at him once the doors closed leaving them alone.

"What?" he asked knowingly.

"You're what, we need to talk to the Chief about serious things like maternity leave and re-scheduling my internship but you look like you're ready to jump on sofas or something." She laughed as Derek tried to tone it down before they reached the floor with the Chief's office.

"Better?" he asked trying to hold back his wide smile and look indifferent. Derek's attempts of toning it down made Meredith laugh just as much.

"No." she choked out before leaning in and kissing him on his cheek, lingering her lips over his. "But I adore you for trying." She added before kissing him slowly on the mouth before the elevator ding singling their arrival to their desired floor.

They walked out still hand in hand to the Chiefs office asking his secretary if he had some time to spare for them. She sent them straight it to sit and that was when Derek started getting nervous.

He had made promises to Richard when he took this head of neurosurgery position. The main one being to not favor his intern wife, however not even 2 months into her internship and they were asking for a maternity leave of advance and asking for a huge favor by not holding her back.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of a visit by your two so early this morning?" Richard asked them from behind his desk, glancing from Derek to Meredith and back to Derek again. Derek and Meredith also both looked at each other, not knowing which of the two were going to speak. Before Derek could say anything Meredith squeezed his hand and nodded her head slightly, signaling to him that she got this. It was her internship, she needed to tell her superior, not have her husband do it for her.

"Chief, Derek and I found out yesterday we are expecting a baby." She smiled as she glanced at Derek to see the big smile back on his face.

"That's wonderful Meredith, Derek, congratulations." Richard exclaimed taking his hand to shake Derek's. "Adele will be ecstatic, I can't wait to tell her" he continued talking making Meredith laugh at his familiar response as opposed to a boss like one.

"We'll need to work out some details." Meredith added trying to get back on topic before Richard and Derek both went off on a baby tangent making lists on whom to tell. Richard nodding grabbing a file from a cabinet in his drawer and glancing at it. Derek squeezed her hand to let her know she had his support and was still there, although she wanted to handle this on her own.

Richard continued reading before glancing back up at them. "You are more knowledgeable in theory than all the other interns in your class, perhaps even residents superior to you. You've already decided on a field and your OR numbers are already high. Keep this pace that you've been tracking already, no vacation time will be allocated to you but we'll add that to a maternity leave and I see no reason why you'd fall behind. As long as you pull in higher OR numbers now while you can it should make up for what you lose later on. We'll have Dr. Bailey schedule around your doctor's appointments and later shifts to avoid morning sickness" He told them as he closed the file looking at them seriously.

"Honestly, as I'm sure your husband here probably has told you. You can take this maternity leave, those months off. And you'd still be the top of your class and I doubt you'd be behind." He smiled at her.

"My husband did mention that, but he's kind of bias." She joked.

"Hey, I'm not. I was telling the truth and the chief of surgery here agreed with me." He pouted as Richard laughed and shook his head as all 3 stood to depart the office.

"I'll have Patricia draw up the maternity leave paper work and I'll set up a meeting with Dr. Bailey later on. I presume you will tell her yourself first?" Richard questioned.

"Yes, that's my next stop." Meredith told him worriedly.

"Ok, I hope you know Adele will be bombarding you with food and baked goods." Richard told Meredith making her eyes light up in joy at the though. Derek noticing and laughing at her reaction. "Oh she can't wait." He laughed as she jabbed him with her elbow.

"Congratulations again you two" Richard told them as he hugged them both and they departed his office hand in hand. Meredith thinking in her head, one down, more to go.


	111. Chapter 111

"That went well." Derek smirked as Meredith and he entered his office. Placing their coats and bags in his closet and grabbing their scrubs from the shelf. Meredith had been quiet and a little apprehensive the entire walk from the Chiefs office to Derek's.

He presumed because she knew telling the Chief would be the easiest because of their relationship with him. Telling her resident and telling her interns were not exactly going to be that easy.

Meredith grabbed her scrubs and instead of going to change, she sunk herself down on Derek's coach to rest.

"Hey, you feel ok? Is it morning sickness?" Derek asked jumping into protective mode again, chastising himself mentally for not realizing it sooner.

"Just a little. Was trying not to run for a bathroom the entire walk here" She moaned as she moved to lay down.

"I'm sorry, I'm a fool and didn't realize it. What can I do?" Derek told her looking down, his eyes full of sorrow again blaming himself for not seeing the signs better.

"Not your fault, you couldn't have known. Despite what you believe you're not superman." She tried to reassure him as she grabbed his hand to look up at her, trying to reassure him. "I am going to feel a lot of things over the next 8 months when you're around and when you're not. You won't be able to be with me every second no matter how much you try."

Meredith's eyes glistened with unshed tears she was trying to hold back to be there for him, reassure him like the way he's been helping and being there for her since they found out. "I already feel better already thanks to your couch" she smiled and told him as he nodded. "I helped by having a couch." He lightly joked as he squeezed her hand to let her know he was ok and wasn't going to beat himself up anymore over the small things. He saw she had started feeling a bit better as she was laying down in his office.

Derek joined her on the couch, lifting her legs up and placing them in his lap. Watching her as she relaxed and enjoyed seeing her at peace. He whispered to her "how can I help if I'm not here or don't see it?" showing a rare side of him, a side of vulnerability and fear of failing the most important person in his life.

Meredith opened her eyes, tilting her head to the side. Mimicking his patented head tilt that made him so irresistible to her no mater if she was angry at him, in the OR or just trying to do the dishes. "Well for starters we can stock your office with snacks." She giggled.

"Snacks huh?" he smiled. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Well regular things ginger ale and crackers would be practical. May be some cookies, chocolate bars, and peanut butter cups." She babbled on as Derek raised his eyebrows at her very unhealthy snack choices. "Oooh you need to go buy a mini fridge, we can put it in here and keep ice cream in your office." She squealed so excitedly it caused Derek to laugh and forget for a moment his child may be born a diabetic with these snack choices.

"Ok, ok," Derek laughed raising his hands for her to stop with the ideas. "The mini fridge is a good idea. Practical too, after the baby is born we'd need to keep milk and juice around. Your other snack choices however are interesting, we'll need some Muslix, fruits, and nuts." He told her as she made a grimace and he chuckled. "Just a few things to balance out your choices. It's only fair some of my favorites are fed to our baby too." He laughed as she pouted. "Okay, that's fair."

She smiled up at him, noticing his mood being light again. "We've hidden in here long enough, let's get dressed and track down Dr. Bailey." she said with a sigh, swinging her legs off Derek's lap and making the move to get off the couch and head out for the next round.

--


	112. Chapter 112

Meredith and Derek hands were gently linked while they walked down the hall for all to see as they sought out Dr. Bailey. After changing and being ready for rounds earlier than necessary. They knew Bailey would be getting ready the assignments for the day while Meredith's other interns were still trickling into the hospital and the spending time in the intern locker room before their shifts start.

Spotting her leaving the residents lounge, Derek hurried in his pace before calling out to her. "Dr. Bailey, Dr. Bailey…"

"I hear you Shepherd, anyone within a five mile radius could hear you." She sighed turning around and halting her tracks to see the two come up behind her.

"They could also see that stupid smile on your face." She added noticing the smirk gracing Derek's face. Meredith started laughing, whispering a quick "I told you so" for Derek's ears only to hear.

"I don't have a stupid look on my face and Dr. Bailey there's something we need to discuss with you in private." Derek told her a bit warily after realizing she was not in a good mood.

"Would what you have to tell me have anything to do with that very stupid look on your face?" She asked while Meredith erupted in more laughter and Derek ushered all of them back into the residents lounge, glancing around to make sure it was empty inside.

"Yes, it would." Meredith answered her question while still laughing.

"Well out with it then, I don't have all day." Dr.Bailey huffed getting flustered at the theatrics.

"Well.."Meredith started off glancing at Derek, her laughter quickly disapating to a serious and scared tone of having to announce her pregnancy to her resident.

"Oh give me a break I don't have time for this. Have you told the Chief yet you will need a mat leave?" Bailey asked while watching as Meredith and Derek's eyes went from apprehension to shock that she figured out what they were attempting to say.

"You know?" Meredith gasped looking instantly down to her stomach to check if she was showing. While Derek simultaneously answered "yes." To Dr. Bailey's question.

"I have a 3 month old at home Dr. Shepherd, yes I know. I could see and notice the signs." Looking down at her file and reading the long term schedule before addressing them again. " We'll factor in morning sickness into your schedule for the next few months. Your shifts will start and end later in the day than the others. When I think you can no longer work, which I presume will be around the 8 month mark. You will go on maternity leave, no ifs or buts about it. Understood?" She questioned Meredith, as Meredith nodded in agreement and Derek stood there still with his smirk.

"Ok, we'll deal with the maternity leave schedule later. I also presume we'll be one head of neurosurgery down also during that time?"

"Yes, I will be taking pat leave." Derek spoke up.

"Alright then, Meredith we have rounds in 5 minutes. Send your husband off on his day, hopefully he doesn't kill patients with that goofy look on his face." Bailey told them as she reached and opened the door into the hallway before halting and looking back at the two of them still rooted in their spots.

"Oh and also congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you." She told them sincerely with a smile as she shook her head and departed out of the residents lounge.


	113. Chapter 113

After a long morning of rounds, scans, the pit and a quick surgery. Meredith had dragged her tired self to Derek's office collapsing in his chair. Resting her head back to recharge while she glanced at the few photos that graced the picture frames on his desk.

Years of photos from his arms wrapped around her at high school graduation to their wedding day, to his arms wrapped around her again on their college graduation days, a couple vacations including a trip to Disney World she laughed remembering it was the first time he took her there or she had been at all.

She needed to recharge with a quick nap. She made her tired limbs over to the closet grabbing a blanket and slowly crossing back across the room. She collapsed on the sofa, her eyes instantly falling a shut with her hand instantly moving to rest on her still non-existent baby bump a smile gracing her face still thinking of the past photos on her husbands desk and the new additions he'd be adding once their baby was born.

"_I'm not riding the teacups with you." Meredith whined as Derek dragged her towards the line anyways._

"_Oh come on Mer...It'll be fun." He whined you've never ridden them with me before. The other day with the twins yes, but never us alone." _

"_Derek all these kids are like five, we don't even have any of the kids with us to give off the illusion that we are chaperoning the children. We're 2 married adults alone in fantasy land going on the teacups." She laughed as he pouted but still stood routed in the line that looked to be around a forty-five minute wait surround by families of all sizes. _

"_We're practicing and scoping out the ride for when we do have kids. It's like preparation." He nodded with bright eyes, obviously full of himself and proud of his argument. _

"_So we're riding the kiddies' rides, not because you're a big baby who loves these rides and reliving your childhood but because we're testing them out for our future children?" She giggled at his response, "and at what age did you intend to bring these future children here?"_

"_Oh every year. Family tradition." He smirked at the thought of carry his child around the park or pushing her stroller to meet Mickey Mouse for the first time like he had watched all his sisters and their husbands do before. _

"_You'll be more excited than the kids, you already look more excited than the kids." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him in closer at the images flowing through her mind at what coming to Disney World would be like with their own family. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked jokingly. _

"_Go on the teacups." He laughed back, brushing his lips gently against her temple as they took a step forward in the line together. _


	114. Chapter 114

Meredith was so tired and in reliving her past in her peaceful dreams she didn't even stir as the couch she was curled up on got more crowded. Nor did she tire when an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her snugly towards her husband's warm body.

Derek had entered his office minutes prior noticing his sleeping pregnant wife, he shut the door quietly. Shrugged out of his lab coat and took off his trainers, so he could curl up next to his wife on his couch.

Holding her in his arms as she peacefully slept and dreamed. The scent of her body lotion and conditioner making him feel at home and peaceful himself as he too drifted off to sleep.

Derek groggily awoke thirty minutes later after feeling some movement in his arms and hearing giggling coming from his now very awake wife who still lay in his arms but was seeming to try and untangle her way out of his locked arms.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled still groggy pulling her closer to his body.

"I'm stuck." She giggled, feeling much better after her nap and ready to get back to work only to notice herself blocked in by her sleeping husband. She was also now starving and was dying for food, a lot of it.

"You're not stuck, you're mine. I got you right where you belong." He told her emphasizing his point by pulling her back as she fell on his chest laughing as he locked her in hug refusing to let her up.

"Derek I need food and I need to work."

"Food huh?

"Yes, food you know for your unborn child. I think he wants fries. No nachos may be some of both." She pondered as Derek's fact got a little grimace at the food choices.

"How about a salad to go with all that grease." He tried to compromise.

"With cheese on top?"

"As long as it's a salad you can put what ever you want on top." He smiled kissing her gently on her lips, as he motioned them both off the couch so he could take her down to the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" She asked noticing he was also making the move to put on his lab coat and trainers to head out.

"To be your food police." He smirked and truthfully admitted as she laughed swatting his arm and giving him a mock glare.

"At least you're honest about it." She mumbled as he locked the door behind them.


	115. Chapter 115

While Derek got in the cafeteria line to get their food, Meredith found and sat at a secluded table in on the outdoor patio where she could see the hospitals sprawling grass hills and a view of the mountains in the distance.

She could also see from her isolated spot straight inside the cafeteria. Her fellow interns were huddled together at a small table devouring hot dogs like they were having an eating competition. She could see some nurses at the table next to them ogling Derek and staring at some other older doctors. The table over held a few residents finishing their charting and scattered tables around had people sitting by themselves just eating their lunch.

She turned her head to see Derek heading her way with a very full tray array of foods. Including two salads, nachos, burger, brownies, a hot dog, and fries. She laughed as he gently lowered the tray to the table breathing a sigh and taking a seat next to Meredith smirking at the way her eyes lit up seeing all her favorite foods on the tray.

"Derek, I don't know where to start." She giggled.

"How about with this?" He told her knowing what her reaction would be as he passed her the salad to see her rolling her eyes and grabbing a fry instead.

"These people watching us are going to think we're crazy for eating all this food." She mumbled as she took a bite out of the burger.

"No, no, just you since they're going to see you devour this entire tray all on your own." He laughed as he opened his salad as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye but still kept chewing along.

"You're supposed to be supportive you know, making fun of your pregnant hungry wife eating foods is not being supportive." She whined as she waved her plastic fork around before stabbing it into the fries again to grab a bunch while Derek just looked on at her choosing to be silent.

"Now you're smirking at me with that nodding your head and that glinty look in your eye that shows you think this is adorable." She rattled on annoyed as his smile got wider.

"It is and you are very adorable." He whispered quietly as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek while she still glared. "Especially when you're pouting all annoyed at and pregnant with my baby."

"Behave and eat a fry." She abruptly told him as she picked up a fry and put it in his mouth. "So these people don't think I'm eating for two." She pushed some nachos towards him as well as she grabbed a salad and drenched it with salad dressing.

"You are eating for two." He pointed out arching his eyebrows.

"They don't need to know that." Meredith exclaimed waving her hand around to emphasize all the people surrounding them in the cafeteria. As he shook his head laughing at her antics.

"You do know they'll figure it out." He told her realizing that her fellow interns were going to need to be told their fellow intern was expecting.

"I know" she signed, "I just want to do it on my own terms and not like all the other bombs of my life. You, mother dearest, I don't want them finding out from seeing me eating for two or running to the bathroom every five minutes."

"We've already told Chief and Bailey, it's going to get out once schedules and leave forms start circulating on their assistant's desks."

"I should tell them today shouldn't I?" she asked knowing that is what he was hinting at wanting her to do.

"You should tell them today." He agreed picking up nacho and handing it to her as she snatched it. "After my nachos." She mumbled with a full mouth."


	116. Chapter 116

After her lunch with Derek, Meredith and her fellow interns had been paged 911 they quickly met up with Dr. Bailey and followed Dr. Bailey down to the pit to await a large trauma that was incoming from a pileup on the expressway.

Meredith had been jittery and slightly sick since lunch and the decision she and Derek had made to tell the others before they could find out first. She was still a little hesitant, which she understood having to tell Dr. Bailey and Chief Webber because they were her superiors. She wasn't sure about telling her co-workers something so private belonging in her personal life. Derek encouraged her to tell them, that although they just had working relationships they were in the same internship together and they should be aware incase of any incidents. Like constantly running to the bathroom because of morning sickness.

Which she could have sworn was coming on now. She deducted it was a combination of nerves and all the food she had consumed during the lunch hour.

She had battled in her head back and forth on whether she should tell the interns individually or tell them as a group. She concluded that after their shift was over or the next time they were all together alone as a group she'd just make the announcement to them all however with all these cases coming in she wasn't sure that was going to work.

"May be I should tell them now." She muttered quietly to herself as they all stood outside the ambulance bay doors waiting for the vehicles to pull up.

"Tell them what now?" Alex boomed loudly from behind her. As Meredith eyes went wide darting from side to side taking in all her fellow interns who were now staring directly at her.

"I...I…I wanted to tell all you something that I thought you should hear from me first." She said as that got their interests peaked even more. Dr. Bailey stood off to the side listening and aware as to what was going on however facing and staring down the alley for the ambulances.

"I'm going to have a baby." Meredith told them as placed her hand delicately across her stomach while a heart warming smile graced her face as she said the words "baby" and looked down. Where her and Derek's first child, first of many that lay nurturing and growing inside her.

There was silence after that, a first she thought. All her fellow interns speechless, Cristina making a face of grossness like a baby was a toxic object and just turning back to look for the ambulance.

She couldn't wait to tell Derek she made them speechless she joked mentally. Alex was the first to speak up and comment on the news. "Congrats Shepherd." He told her honestly slapping her lightly on the back.

George followed. "Yeah, I I am happy for you and the other Dr. Shepherd of course."

Izzie with tears in her eyes no doubt thinking of her own pregnancy and child she had could only nodded an approval with a smile. I knew she was congratulating us in her own way even if she couldn't say the words right now.

As the sirens got closer and the ambulances turned the corner to arrive at the hospital bay. Meredith turned back around to get back into doctor mode with a sigh of relief that it went well, so far.


	117. Chapter 117

It had became a very long day, tour bus versus truck did not make for a quiet afternoon

It had become a very long day, tour bus versus truck did not make for a quiet afternoon. The traumas were so much they had been split up between the 3 area hospitals, Seattle Grace, Mercy West, and Seattle Presbyterian. Meredith was so exhausted she couldn't even make it to Derek's office, she sunk herself down on a chair in the waiting room. Wanting a few minutes off her feet and to catch her breath.

It had been eight hours since she had seen Derek at lunch, 10 suture patients, 2 surgeries, half a dozen MRIs and so many x-rays Meredith could not remember. She was supposed to clock out 3 hours ago and Derek was supposed to be done even before that. However he had been in the OR all afternoon, patient after patient. So much had gone on this afternoon Meredith had forgotten all about her fear of letting her co-workers know about her pregnancy or their not to bad taking of the news that they would be one intern down for many months of her maternity leave. That or they couldn't wait to be rid of her, she thought.

Meredith closed her eyes wanting to rest them just for a minute. Bracing her head on her hand she dozed off for a brief minute. Jolting when noticing a body plunk down aggressively in the chair next to her. Glancing to the side wearily she noticed the culprit as Izzie.

"It's a lot of blood isn't it? Blood, trauma, surgery. I'm on such a high. I could keep going for hours even though I'm starving." She spoke as she opened a candy bar and spoke rapidly like she was really high while Meredith just raised her eyebrows trying to process the rapid speed of words she spoke.

Meredith just nodded and resumed her original resting position. Propping her legs up on the coffee table full of magazines in front of her. Her left hand propping her head, her right resting lightly on her stomach, in a defensive way protecting her baby for the loud peppy intern.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, you're pregnant I should have known better. Do you want it?" Izzie asked handing Meredith the candy bar while Meredith looked on confused.

"No, it's okay. You need it." Meredith replied.

"You're probably craving something, here…" Izzie insisted.

"I had a big lunch and if Derek caught me eating that. Trust me you wouldn't him to find out you insisted I eat that bar." Meredith laughed.

"Oh, "she nodded with a smirk. "Over protective about the food is he?"

"Just a little." Meredith laughed. "Eat your bar, enjoy it for the both of us. I'm sure when Derek gets out of the OR he'll force something healthy and green on us." she said as she rubber her flat stomach.

"I'm going to die. I can't move anymore. Cristina's still in surgery with Webber for the umpteenth hour." George whined as he sank down in the chair next to Dizzies, groaning and leaning his head back against the wall.

"This crash was awesome, I got to see Shepherd cut a mans head in half. It was unbelievable. Hey, your husband rocks." Alex told Meredith, while he was on the same high as Dizzies considering practically yelled as he sat down with a bag of chips on the coffee table. Meredith just smirked and nodded her head in affirmation that her husband does do rock.

As Meredith closed her eyes again waiting for Derek to finish up, while they all ate and rambled on about the things they saw today and what they experienced.

--


	118. Chapter 118

"Hey sleepy." Meredith groggily heard as she felt a hand brush across her face, into her hair and thumb gently brushing her cheek. Meredith slowly opened her eyes not being able to hide the slight grin on her face of knowing that when she opened them she'd be seeing her husbands gorgeous face.

"Hi." She whispered sweetly as she saw him standing before her, slouching a little then sinking down in the empty seat next to her. A sly smile gracing his tired and worn out looking face. Obvious exhaustedness of being in the OR for hours with patient after patient. She then realized that all the other interns that she remembered being around before she dozed off were long gone.

"Alex is doing my post ops and mentioned I could find my wife in the waiting room." He chuckled as Meredith rolled her eyes at him knowing her thoughts so well.

"I just wanted to rest. Thought I'd be paged back to the pit, trekking all the way to the office was too far." She yawned as she moved her head to rest on his shoulder. Nuzzling her nose into his neck and inhaling his scent that left her feeling so secure and safe.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a slightly panic tone. Placing a hand gently to rest of her stomach.

"Fine no worrying just tired. Patients, a lot of sutures, surgeries, scans." She trailed off knowing he got the drift because he had experienced the same thing, except for the minor detail that he was an attending that ordered the interns do all the running around for him.

"Hungry? I'm starving." He sighed. "No time to even grab a granola bar in between scrubbing in and craniotomies. I don't want to even hear that word for awhile." He joked.

"A little, but don't want to move." She mumbled as she pushed herself further into him and draped her arm around his waist to hold tightly to him.

"Izzy offered me a candy bar and I said no. You should be very proud of me." She blurted out, out of nowhere. Derek smirked nodding his head and leaning down to kiss the top of hers.

"Very proud of you, that's my girl. Resisting temptation." He joked as she giggled.

"I'll go grab our stuff, order a pizza and we'll pick it up on the way home. How does that sound as a reward?" Knowing she was going to perk up at the sound of pizza.

"Pizza?" she smiled as her eyes brightened as she lifted her head out from his neck and pulled back. Earning a slight laugh from him at the magic word that caused her to gain a second wind.

"Yes pizza, and I'll even get you garlic bread and wings too, but also a salad." He continued laughing kissing her on the nose as he got up. "Compromise." He winked.

"Wait here, don't move, I'll be back." He whispered leaning down to kiss her after each punctuating word. Not caring that they were in a waiting room with people still sitting around them.

"Okay." She smiled ethereally up at him. Grateful for not having to get up and travel up to the office to grab her clothes and coat. She'd just change in the car or throw her coat over her scrubs. She thought as she sighed and once again closed her eyes to rest before Derek returned.

--


	119. Chapter 119

Meredith bundled up in a heavy sweater, hat, Derek's sweat pants and hiking boots walked along the trail over looking their land seeing the hustle below. Derek was back at the house ordering around the delivery men who had come bearing all the appliances they had ordered. For some reason when the truck pulled up fully stocked of boxes she was shocked at the amount of appliances they had ordered.

Derek took charge of all the paperwork and seeing what was going where. He didn't want her getting hurt from all the heavy moving in and out and in his over protective way suggested she hang out at the trailer until everything was brought in. She tried to nap and that didn't work hearing all the commotion going on. She was too wound up to try and sleep. Their walls were finished, rooms were being completed, she had the painters give her a sage green nursery figuring it could work for either a boy or a girl and in a matter of hours she'd have a big washing machine and a really big stainless steel fridge.

The house was still unfurnished. Furniture deliveries were scheduled later in the week closer to the day they'd finally be able to sleep in their own first home. She barely slept at night these days anticipating that first sleep in her new house.

The trail as Meredith walked left a swoosh of leaves crunching in her wake as she smiled at the thought.

Three weeks had passed, three weeks of morning sickness, of Derek feeding her all types of healthy baby foods he thought the baby should have, but also letting her slide with some junk. She had craved McDonalds for a few days which didn't make him happy but he bought it anyways.

Three weeks of work, of learning more in her internship and clocking more hours to try and still be on equal time with the others so it wouldn't look like she was getting that much special treatment.

Three weeks of avoiding calling her mother to tell she was going to be a grandmother and three weeks since they told Derek's mother and she started knitting hats and little booties for her first grandchild from her only son. She's been calling every other day to check on Meredith and to make sure Derek wasn't feeding her only leaves and oats. She had been so exited it took hours for Derek and Meredith to convince her not to fly down instantly since they still lived in the trailer. They both wanted to see her so badly, but they wanted their home ready for guests first.

His sisters had all started buying clothes although they didn't know the sex yet and shoes already much to Derek's chagrin, he kept joking his unborn baby needed a bigger closet than his own. Addison and Mark would be moving themselves in a week, they had a long term room at The Archfield in town until they found themselves a condo or house. Moving from New York to Seattle was enough culture shock for Addison, Mark didn't want to scare her with the woods in the middle of nowhere and the trailer he joked when Derek had repeated they could stay with us in our new house

The house. She sighed quietly again as she continued walking while staring at it from about. Fall was upon them, cooler weather, crisp air, a hue of orange and red falling leaves, and the preparation for the family holidays that would soon be upon them. Their life in Seattle come along so much and the biggest part, their home would be ready in days, days that Meredith could count on both hands.

"Penny for you thoughts" she heard as she gasped at Derek's hands wrapping around her waist pulling her backwards towards his body as they both now faced their sprawling land and new home below.

"You scared me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, consider us even. Since I went to the trailer to check on my pregnant napping wife to my surprise when I walked in there was no pregnant napping wife." He said as she giggled.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk to tire me out some. It's so pretty up here with all the leaves."

"It is isn't it?" He sighed taking a breath from his hectic morning to look around.

"Are they done?" she asked excitedly like a child on Christmas morning wanting to open presents.

"No, it's break time."

"Aww are you tired?" she asked as he nodded and she turned in his arms and lifted her hand to run through his wavy hair that was sticking in all directions as he closed his eyes relishing at her soothing motions and touch.

Noticing how quickly he closed his tired eyes she pulled him behind her and cleared a spot of leaves and sat down pulling on his hand to follow. Wrapping his arms around her and leaning on each other for support they both sat their together in the grass, overlooking their dream house from when she was a teenager and he wasn't yet even an intern come true.


	120. Chapter 120

Meredith sat outside the trailer nursing a cup of decaf coffee watching the sun rise over the hill as she thought back to the past few days. She was exhausted, after a full nights rest wrapped in her husbands comforting arms she still woke up tired.

She and Derek had wearily moved more and more items into their house. Well Derek moved while he made her sit and watch was more like it. They had gotten furniture for their bedroom including a huge four post king size bed, along with what Meredith called the most comfortable chairs in the world. Which she placed twp of on their balcony over looking the horizon and lake. She dreamed of the mornings where she's wake up sit out there with a cup of coffee just watching the mist off the lake and the sun rise. She couldn't wait, right after the bed was set up she had jumped to make the bed insisting they sleep there in it that night. Derek though had other plans, construction was still going on, paint fumes were around and he wanted the all clear for safety reasons so she relented and now watched her house from afar, knowing her big comfy bed is in their already made and just waiting for them.

Kitchen tables, and the family 'great' room set had all been set up and what Derek called his new prized possession. A plasma TV hanging over the fireplace in the great room. That he seemed more excited over than anything else, he called Mark the moment it was hung.

This made Mark even more excited to arrive in a few days, not to mention it made him want a plasma in the family room of his own which Meredith didn't think Addi was going to allow.

"Ugh, why am I so tired?" She groggily heard behind her as her husband emerged from their trailer, fully dressed and ready to work. However looking exhausted and ready to crawl back into bed.

"Because…"she smirked. "You know that our big, soft, comfy and already made bed is just a few feet away. All empty and alone, you're not going to get any good sleep until it's in there." She giggled as she pointed to the house they could see from their trailer porch.

"You're torturing me aren't you? Because I put my foot down on not sleeping in the house until it was official ok." He moaned as he sat down next to her, taking her coffee mug out of her hands and taking a sip of the warm liquid hoping that it revived him.

"Don't blame me, you're the one who wanted to keep sleeping in the trailer bed when I said we could sleep in our very own bedroom king size bed and sneak out before the construction guys show up."

"Yes, you did you little sneaker."

"Speaking of sneaking, I came up with a plan about my mother." She told him slyly with a glint of mischievous in her eyes. Which made Derek instantly know that this plan she had come up with was not going to be a good one, more like one that will get them in trouble.

"What's the plan?" he asked warily.

"We do nothing." She told him simply which caused him to wonder what she meant.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, I'm not calling her, you're not calling her. We say nothing, she will find out the next time in a few years she decides to call or pay a pop up visit."

"You want to hide her grandchild from her?" Derek laughed, as Meredith swatted him with her hand. "I'm serious, and you're not supposed to laugh at the tired pregnant wife who is moving into her house, whose husband has clearly lost his mind not letting her sleep in her comfy big bed and who's got friends moving to town next week and still has to go to work for hours." She pouted which made Derek instantly remember her hormones were all over the place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He told her with a smile, stifling the laughter he still had over her idea about not telling Ellis about the baby.

"You don't mean it! And it's not hiding when she's not an active participant in our lives, it's not my fault or your fault she wouldn't know. It would be hers for not asking or calling to check."

"Not calling to check if you're pregnant?"

"Yes, we didn't see her for 3 years when she popped up here last month. Do you know how many babies we could have had here?" she asked him waving her hand around.

"She didn't ask so they'll be no telling. Deal?" she said looking at Derek for approval.

"What ever you say." He agreed knowing it was a bad plan but not going to go against his hormonal, pregnant tired wife's plan right now. He figured at some point she'd think about it rationally and call her mother, he figured that won't be until after the baby is born however.

"Good!" she said standing taking the coffee mug out of his hands he was still sipping trying to wake up. "Come on…" she pulled on his hand as he pouted at her taking the mug away from him. Wanting to finish the coffee in hopes it would make him more alert, she turned to him knowing what he was thinking as she grabbed her bag and his from the ground.

"We leave now we can make it to Starbucks so we can get you some real coffee that has caffeine in it to wake you up, you've been drinking decaf." She smiled knowingly at him while dragging him to the car with him trudging behind her.


	121. Chapter 121

Derek and Meredith separated for the day after dropping their stuff in his office and changing into their scrubs. Meredith took off to join her intern group while Derek stuck around in his office with his big cup of Starbucks that contained caffeine keeping him company with his paper work.

Derek did not think that filling out forms and signing off on charts was going to help him wake up, so he pushed the pile aside deciding to come back to it later after what ever it was Meredith had ordered him had kicked in. All he had heard when Meredith stepped up to order for him was a mumbled string of words and "extra shots." He preferred just regular coffee and not the special drinks Meredith and all his sisters would buy when they went out, however Meredith had said he needed more today to keep him up from the week they have had and he obliged her.

Although he knew she was silently gloating over the bad sleep since their soft king size mattress has been her dream and calling her name since she saw them unload it off the truck. He had seen her eyes light up when their bedroom set was being brought in, it meant more to her than the family room or kitchen table. She had spent hours slaving over magazines and furniture websites looking for the perfect bedroom set for them until she found it. It was big, 4 posts, carved dark wood, she had said it fit their house in the wilderness on their land and it fit them for who they are now. It wasn't something over the top and ornate like you'd expect to find in any of his sisters houses in New York.

A smile graced his face thinking of it when she first came to him with her decision. He had loved it when she first showed him and he loved how happy it made her to know he loved it.

He's jolted out of his remembering by his pager and office phone going off right after the other. Grabbing the pager first, he saw the 911 trauma pit message pop up and acknowledge the message. He stood grabbing his lab coat his office phone quickly.

"Dr. Shepherd." Derek answered rapidly.

"Shep..." Marks booming voice answered back happily.  
"Mark, just got a 911 page..." Derek said trying to cut him off to have what ever he wanted to talk about later.

"I'll make it fast. How much Yankee gear you buy already, I'm headed to the store now..."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Yankee gear, for Shep Jr. Come on you had to have bought some already."

"Not much out here and Mere has this thing about buying boy stuff for the baby when we don't know what it is yet."

"I don't care what it is. I'm still dressing it up in all the Yankee gear I can fit in one of Addison's dozen suitcases." He huffed out annoyed at the amount of bags Addison had while Derek laughed.

"Ok, buy everything you can, but at least one thing has to be pink."

"Gotcha, pink to appease the mama. See ya Shep." Mark abruptly said hanging up without Derek getting the chance to say anything else. While Derek just shook his head glancing at the phone before grabbing his coffee cop and taking off to the pit.

* * *

"What do we have?" Derek asked in a rushed breath arriving in the exam room he was paged to to see half a dozen people crowding around.

"Chandra Jenkins, 4 year old unconscious after 3 story fall from balcony." Meredith voice broke through the crowd shakily addressing his question. He could tell from the sound of her voice that this case was affecting her more than normal based on their own child growing inside of her. While taking the chart from her hands, he quietly whispered in her ear while rubbing his free hand up and down her back to sooth her not caring about their audience. "Are you going to be ok, I can get Karev…." Was all he got out before she shook her head no. "No, I'll be fine. I want to help her."

"Ok," he sighed ordering Meredith to take her up for tests, lingering his hand on her back to make sure she was calmed.

He knew a case like this would come eventually, one that would make them both realize their children could get hurt. He couldn't keep them all from her just help her remember that their baby is ok and they'd do everything they could to keep him and all their other children they eventually had safe and loved.

Meredith moved the gurney along with Alex to take Chandra up to the scanning examination room and Derek decided he wanted to stick close to his wife for this case and was going to come along, grabbing his cup once again and following behind Meredith. Which confused both interns.

"Dr. Shepherd? Is there something else?" Meredith asked confused.

"No, me and my coffee will come with you." He told her a small smile gracing his face at his wife's scrunched up confused look that he found so adorable.

"Come with us? To transport the patient?" she said again in a confused tone while Alex just said nothing and chose not to question it.

"Yup."

"Der…I'm fine." She said quietly so Alex wouldn't hear.

"I know, but I'm coming with you anyways." He winked as they all continued down the hall towards the elevator bay.


	122. Chapter 122

Happy Thanksgiving. :)

* * *

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when her 4 year old patient's scans came up on the illuminated screen in front of her with no brain damage. She saw no abnormalities or anything severe to prevent this child from living a long and happy life.

Derek hovered behind her also looking over the scans and Alex looked on blankly from on the other side. Meredith noticed she had some slight swelling for which Derek would have to go in and routinely relieve some of the pressure and that should be it, she sighed.

From the second she saw the little girl unconscious being wheeled in her heart dropped. She knew that she shouldn't have let the case affect her but a little child playing at home and falling off their balcony just hit her hard with reality of being a parent that she'd have to learn how to be.

Meredith stepped back to let Alex get a closer look, he had questions and Derek quizzed him on treatment while they discusses possibilities. Meredith just kind of zoned out knowing Derek was ignoring her out of pride because he knew that she saw the same issue as him on the scans. He knew that she knew the course of treatment he'd take, she had seen him do this surgery countless times before in New York. Alex didn't know on both counts so he was being the teacher while she stood back and watched him teach. He was so proud of his craft that he came alive teaching others who wanted to learn.

"Dr. Karev, take Chandra up to be prepped. Dr. Shepherd and I will speak with her parents." Derek ordered as they finished up their conversation. Alex nodded and Derek turned to her ushering her out the door. His hand resting against the small of her back while he directed her to the first open on call room he saw and locking the door behind him.

"Well this is new," she smirked. "An on call room, Dr. Shepherd." She whispered breathlessly a hint of mischief in her voice. Knowing very well he brought them in here to check on her and not for what most of the rest of the hospital staff used these rooms for. Which made her grimace a bit at the thought of how unsanitary these rooms probably are.

"How often do they wash these sheets?" she blurted out in thought. "It's not sanitary." she blurted again with a furred brow.

"Meredith." He replied with amusement in his tone at her random question and comment that probably popped in her head out of nowhere.

"I'm fine" she whispered remembering the reason as to why he ushered them in here, still looking around in thought of the room. "I will be very scared about our balcony doors. But I'm fine." She said honestly, taking a step forward to him and playing the hem of his scrub top with her fingers.

"We'll have every safety lock and precaution known to man, they're already baby proofing the house, it's so safe." he reassured her as she nodded. Knowing that he was right and it was just her fears of her baby being hurt that made her take this case so seriously.

"I'm ok." she said as she gave him a smile.

'Ok, so lets go tell these parents their little girl will be going into surgery." He said brushing his hand across her cheek as he turned to leave the room and Meredith held his scrub top jerking him back towards her.

"Mer?" he asked worriedly.

"They're not here, they work a lot and she was brought in by her nanny." She let out quietly while Derek let out a sigh realizing just how close to home this was hitting her. "Oh Mer, everyday we'll bring him with us to daycare ok?"

"Everyday?" she looked up at him with wide scared eyes. Showing tears threatening to fall over her insecurities and fears of one day being like her mother, raised by nannies daily.

"Everyday, no nanny." He reassured  
"No nanny agreed." She smiled at them making their first parenting decision.

"Ready" he asked nodding to the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Ready." She smiled taking his hand in hers to exit the on call room together not caring what people thought they were doing there, but making a mental note to never use an on call room for any reason and tell Derek never to either.


	123. Chapter 123

"The bleeding is in a location that is situated that we would make one incision, remove the pressure and drain the excess fluid." Derek explained to the nanny of their patient. The nanny to Derek and Meredith's surprise had the legal authority power of attorney to approve the surgery for the minor. Apparently the parents were often out of town and left Chandra with a legal guardian which was the live in nanny.

The parents had also yet to arrive at the hospital and Derek was hoping to be in surgery by the time they did or as cruel as it sounded they did not show up at all while he was here because he was getting aggravated as to what could be more important than their little girl needing brain surgery.

Meredith had taken Chandra for pre-op while Derek explained the procedure. She stood in OR 4 off to the side, holding her little hand while she was still unconscious while waiting for Derek to arrive. She had promised the worried nanny she wouldn't leave her alone in surgery and Meredith intended on keeping her promise to the little girl who she felt was having such a similar upbringing as her own. Nanny's to feed you, dress you, wake you up and send you off to school, only seeing your parent on a random day once a week. Even though you grow up with so much material items, it doesn't fill your heart like love does.

"_Melinda, Melinda?" A fifteen year old Meredith yelled while running around her room throwing things and pulling shoe boxes off shelves. Her mother had been on a UN mission for the past five weeks and was due back today and today had to be the day she was a mess. _

"_Yes, Miss Meredith?" her older nanny of three years came running in with a tray of breakfast foods for her, sitting it down on her table out on her balcony facing Central Park. _

"_I can't find my Gucci boots anywhere, help me please. I need them and I have to clean up this mess and get to school and hand in my paper and…"_

"_Miss Meredith…"_

"_I just bought them a few weeks ago where could they have gone." She shrieked while throwing more and more items out of her expansive walk in closet that was the size of some people's apartments._

"_Miss Meredith, I will look and clean up, while you please eat."_

"_Thank you so much Melinda." Meredith sighed going out to stand on her balcony. Grabbing a piece of toast from her breakfast tray, she over looked the busy city as people rushed to work, to school and started their day while she watched from above all alone. _

Meredith had been caught up in days past she hadn't realized Derek had scrubbed in and had come to stand next to her. Derek who loved her and changed her life so much, so she wouldn't ever be alone. He brought love, friends, family, nieces, nephews, gaggles of people in her life she could barely keep up she smiled under her mask.

"Dr. Shepherd, you ready to proceed?" He asked wanting to know if she was okay on a personal level noticing her zone out, but with being in the OR and in a room full of staff needed to be her superior.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." She answered confidently looking into his bright blue eyes which seemed to shine brighter with his ferry boat scrub cap on his head. She nodded her head in silent communication to let him know she was ok and while stepping closer so only he could hear whispered "thank you." As the nurses got his instruments ready and were busy prepping.

"For what" he whispered back.

"For being you."


	124. Chapter 124

"Do you want to explain to me why I just got a text from Mark asking me "pastel pink or fuchsia?" Meredith smirked to Derek as they emerged from the hospital at the end of the day.

"What? When?" Derek stuttered.

"Earlier while I was waiting for you to finish up with the family."

Derek knew seeing parents like Chandra's would bring back memories and Meredith with her pregnancy hormones could end up beating them over the head with a chart. So Derek handled the parents on his own, while she got Chandra settled in recovery. Then running back to Derek's office to shower and get ready to head home. Every day since they've been slowly moving into their house she couldn't wait to go home. Like a little kid on the last day of school she'd count down, rush to get ready and rush Derek when he was taking so long. So they could get back to their land and see what was done that day and how closer they were to actually being really moved in.

I replied back 'pastel pink or fuchsia' for what and he never said he said to "just pick one."

"And did you?" he asked, as they reached their car, opening her passenger side door for her so she could get in.

"No, I said what ever you're buying get one of each and blue too." she giggled as Derek laughed.

"I had nothing to do with what he's buying." Derek defended.

"What ever you say Dr. Shepherd" she laughed at Derek's expression of trying to act like he didn't know what ever Mark was up to.

"What were you thinking about when I came into the OR?" He asked changing the subject and knowing she'd know he was trying to change the subject. He had noticed she had a blanked look on her face the second he entered the scrub room and could see her through the glass. It was like she was in a different place he had observed her doing on few occasions during their many years together. Usually when her mother was around.

Meredith leaned back in her seat, getting that same blank look on her face for a brief moment before turning to look at him with a smile as he drove the dark streets of Seattle to the ferry dock.

"I was thinking of life before you." She honestly told him. "It was lonely, like Chandra's. A lot like it."

"One day Chandra's life won't be lonely." Derek reassured her.

"I hope so, I hope she finds her very own McDreamy out there."

"Her what?" Derek coughed out choking as Meredith broke out in laughter.

"You didn't know? That's what the nurses apparently nicknamed you because you're so dreamy, perfect and edible. I guess you're what they all dream about. I chose not to ask what my nickname was figuring it was less than endearing." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend I never heard of that nickname." Derek said as he rolled his eyes as well maneuvering the car onto the ferry.

"Good luck with that, you forget who's coming in a few days? Once Mark chats up a nurse and finds out, all of New York will know in minutes." She laughed as Derek's eyes widened knowing she was right and groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of it will I?" he asked as he brought the car to a park in their ferry space.

"Nope." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I love you anyways." She let out as she slapped his knee, now let's go out up on deck." She said as she jumped out from the car waiting for him to go watch the Seattle lights from the dark starry night on top of the ferry boat.

--


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone and have a Happy New Year!**

"Are you nervous?" Meredith asked as Derek silently drove them to the hospital. A few more days had passed, days of the house coming along and now the day was here. By this afternoon they would be handed over the keys, baring the house passed its inspection today while Derek and Meredith were at work. They'd be able to spend their upcoming holidays in their house, get a big tree, string lights outside, and decorate everywhere.

"No." Derek answered, too quickly and quietly for Meredith to believe him. Meredith knew they had nothing to worry about. Derek had chosen one of the best architects and construction companies on the entire west coast. They've never failed an inspection before and they weren't going to fail now. However, Meredith knew Derek was just being apprehensive because of the rushing to get the house interior done, he just wanted everything to go off without a hitch.

They had dreamed of their house for so long. After living for years in the busy city of Manhattan in an overpriced apartment that gave them no space, no land, no peace and quiet. This had been something Derek always wanted.

"Der…" Meredith responded in that tone of voice that made him know she knew he wasn't being truthful.

Derek took a deep breath and sighed, looking over at her while they sat at the red light in traffic. "We've wanted this for so long, I just want everything to be perfect for you and the baby." He smiled as he looked down to see Meredith's hand resting across her stomach, the protecting their baby habit she'd picked up since she found out she was pregnant.

"It will be" she whispered back. His sincerity of concern and love for their family always touched her, as she tried to blink back the unfallen tears in her eyes. "All we need is you, remember I'd live in a box." She giggled trying to make him lighten up a bit and remembering that Christmas morning he proposed and she freaked out about their future.

He laughed finally breaking out of his solemn contemplating of worry. "I remember, you freaked out." He teased.

"Hey!" she swatted his arm. "I was a an engaged teenager heading off to college having no idea how to plan a wedding or what my mother would say when she found out I was going to marry an intern. I had the right to a freak out," she pouted as he pulled into his attending parking space at the hospital and turned the car off.

"You did, and who would have thought that all these years later we'd be hours away from moving into our dream house. The one that we dreamed about that day, before you had even step foot in college and I had no idea if I'd make it as a doctor." He let out quietly remembering the insecurities he himself had back then when so much of his life was changing at the same time and he didn't want to disappoint her or himself then either.

"Me, I would have thought it. I never doubted it and I never doubted you." She smiled as she reached over and took his hand in hers, caressing it in a soothing motion and looking up at him like he was her world. Because he was and he had been since the moment she met him. "You've never let me down, even when you're being stupid like getting drunk with Mark and coming home at four in the morning banging on the door waking me up because you thought your car key was the house key. You've never failed me."

They laughed as he nodded and quickly kissed her lips. Running his hand in her hair, staring right at her before whispering. "I'm okay."

"You're okay," she whispered back smiling. Knowing that his insecurities about the house were gone now or at least shoved further down.

They both emerged into the hospital together both realizing that when they left together that night they'd not be going home to the trailer but to their house. Meredith heard him groan as they reached the elevators.

"What is it?"

"This is going to be the longest day ever isn't it?" he moaned.

"Yup, like the last day of school before summer holidays." She laughed at him.

"Just think about that nice big comfy bed will be waiting at the end of this day. It will help." she smiled brightly at him as he nodded.

---


	126. Chapter 126

"Ready?" Meredith heard Derek bellow loudly and impatiently at the nurse's desk. He had already changed back into his street clothes, he was holding his bag and hers, and he was tapping his foot impatiently with a pinched annoyed expression.

He being the high powered attending was able to get off on time, delegating to all his neurosurgeons bellow him. Meredith being the bottom of the totem pole as the intern wasn't as lucky which left her behind in her piling of work and with an anxious husband who wanted to go home.

"Not anymore ready than when you asked five minutes ago." Meredith replied glaring at him. "Seriously, Derek I can't finish with you hovering and jumping over there."

"I want to go home." Derek whined like a five year old causing Meredith to giggle.

"What?" he asked wondering what he did to cause her to start laughing.

"You sound like a toddler. Derek I want to go too, you have no idea how much but intern." She said pointing to herself, before pointing at him "attending. I can't take off or Bailey would kill me, and I don't want to put Richard in a difficult position."

"I know, I get it, doesn't make it any less easier though. We've waited for this day for so long."

"Yes and another hour is not going to kill us." She whispered it as said while he still pouted. She lowered her voice when she had noticed some nurses straining their ears to hear them, probably hoping they'd fight and McDreamy would be needing comforting.

"Now go sit in your office and do some paper work or something until I come get you. I still need to change too." She said looking down at her scrubs and Nike Shox.

"What happened to you being the intern and me the attending, you can't send me to my office." He flirted with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh yes I can, you're off duty. Which means I'm sending my husband to his office, now go. I'm wasting precious time here."

"Yes wife." He laughed as he kissed her lightly on the lips as he departed the nurse's desk area to let her finish all her notes she had been ordered to do during the day.

Derek berated himself on his way to his office for not getting to Dr. Bailey first and requesting a lighter load today for Meredith. Although he had a feeling that would have made things worse for her getting special treatment from her husband. He chuckled thinking that Dr. Bailey would have probably turned him down flat too.

Thirty minutes later of Derek attempting to do paper work while his mind kept wandering to his house and all that awaited he and Meredith when they got home his wife rushed into his office, squealing an exited "I'm done", slamming the door on her way in and running straight to the bathroom. He heard her scrambling her clothes and knew she was changing.

Glancing at his watch he knew she must have rushed those notes as fast as she could, cramming an hours worth of work into half. He smiled getting up from his desk, knowing the moment they were anticipating was here. Grabbing his own coat and hers, along with both bags again he waited as he heard her emerge with a bright smile on her face.

"Let's go home." She exclaimed in an exited tone, childlike like she chided him as being just 30 minutes ago. He laughed helping her put on her coat as she wouldn't sit still, grabbing the bags and her hand before replying back.

"Let's go home."


	127. Chapter 127

_"Let's go home."_

* * *

Derek and Meredith made it back to their land more quickly than normal. It was late and both were hungry so Derek forgoed his health kick for a night and drove quickly through the drive-thru at McDonalds which made his pregnant wife delighted. Wanting to stop for a long dinner was the last thing either of them wanted. When they made it to their land they quickly saw that awaiting them were the head of the construction company, Derek and Meredith's lawyer and some other supervising workers. They drove up their driveway and parked in front of the garage Derek intended on claiming as his own.

The house was a glow with all the lights inside and out turned on probably for the electricity test they both figured when they took notice to how lit up their new home was against the dark night and the isolated area with no other neighbors or lights on their little island.

They held hands as they walked up to the group that were chatting in front of their porch. Meredith held their linked hands in front of her not wanting to be separated from him for a second during this moment. Derek glanced at her as she watched straight ahead the looming structure that was getting closer and closer to them.

"Dr and Dr Shepherd" the foreman greeted them, shaking both their free hands since Meredith wouldn't let go of Derek's for the life of her. "Everything checked out perfectly, all the interior gas, electric, water, inspection went off without a hitch. We'll be able to continue doing the exterior work but you are cleared to live inside the house with use of the drive and garage area." He rattled off as Meredith still stared at the house with a smile on her face.

The workers that were left around had been cleaning up the mess out front, excess paint cans, boxes, and some men she could see were still out back doing exterior work but were packing it in for the day.

As Derek and the others rattled on about time frames and circuit boards, Meredith gently let go of his hand and walked slowly up towards the house. Derek stopped talking watching as she gingerly crept closer to the house. Taking in each step up to their porch, just standing there on their wrap around gently touching the wood pillar at the step. She turned and looked at him with a smile that lit her entire face and then turned again sitting on their swing they had built into the wood beams on the porch. She sat on her swing, on her porch, on her house, on her land with the words "hers" chanting all in her head.

She tucked her feet under her and just started swinging, giggling as Derek looked on. He was still getting instructions from the crew and just wanted them all to disappear quickly so he could join his wife on their porch.

Guessing they got the hint, the group wrapped up, telling him that they'd be back late in the morning to continue their outdoor work. The lawyer gave him the all clear and handed over the keys as Derek looked at them with a smile on his face. Raising his head to look back at Meredith on the swing he dangled the keys high in the air in front of him for her to see.

He bid farewell to the group and didn't walk, or stride up to Meredith on the porch. He ran like a kid in a candy store with the keys in his hand up to her as her giggles got louder. He scooped her up and plopped down on the swing, settling her into his lap as her arms wrapped around him. He again dangled all the keys in front of her, front door, side door, garage doors, back door. All theirs and then dropped the keys in the palm of her hand.

"We're home" she sighed as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and they both looked out over their front yard of grass, their driveway and lots of trees.


	128. Chapter 128

Meredith's giggles could be heard echoing through the trees as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as Derek picked her up as he stood up getting off the porch swing and getting ready to carry her over their threshold of their dream house for the first time. The house they had dreamed about since she was a teenager, he wasn't even a real doctor yet.

He walked slowly over to the door and bending down slightly so Meredith could insert the key into the door to unlock it for the first time.

"Oops not that one." Meredith said still giggling as the first key she tried didn't fit.

"Mer…" Derek whined while she grabbed a different key and he waited in wanting to carry her over their threshold.

Carry her over the threshold for the sixth time he thought back counting in his head.

He remembered carrying her over every threshold he could think of, the honeymoon suite at the Plaza hotel for their wedding night while she still wore her beautiful white strapless couture wedding gown that Derek's sisters and mother had gone with her to pick out. The following day he carried her over their honeymoon suite when they arrived in St. Barth's. When they returned 10 days and very tanned later he carried her over their apartment's threshold. He even carried her over his parent's house threshold on their first family dinner with the family after coming home from their honeymoon, and he carried her over the trailer threshold when they moved in there. Derek firmly believed this would be the last threshold that he'd carry her over, they've accomplished their dream house.

"What? There's like half a dozen keys here." She laughed just as the second key made a click turning the lock as Meredith made a satisfied grin for picking the right key on her second try and put her hand on the door handle to gently push it open as far as she could while still being held in Derek's arms.

He took a few steps forward and pushed his body weight against the door, carrying her into their home and coming to a stop to stand in their foyer as they both looked all over their fully furnished and ready for them to live in house. Meredith turned from staring at the great room to look at Derek's face as he took in their surroundings. They both knew they'd only experience this moment once. After the novelty of the house wears off they'd be running around all over it and taking it for granted.

"It's perfect" he whispered. "Just like we imagined." She added as she laid her head on his shoulder and absently played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

She shifted to come down which made Derek's grip intensify and hold her tighter.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her with a hint of mischievous in his eyes.

"Coming down Derek, you did the carrying over the threshold thing, again. I want to run around the house now."

"Oh no, we're not down the thresholding. I have the bedroom to do, and as you pointed out over and over again this week. There's still a bed you've been torturing me with all week long to threshold." He smiled as he rushed to the steps and went up them as fast as he could as her giggles echoed through their house.


	129. Chapter 129

Meredith and Derek loved their house, they both had tried to experience as much as they could of it in the short amount of time they had off until they had to go back to work.

Derek had wisely thought ahead and while he didn't think to have gotten Meredith a lighter load the other day they were being finally given the keys, he had the smarts to play around with the schedule for the following day. Taking it off for both him and his wife. Meredith didn't know that the schedule had be changed and that she had the day off until she woke after their first night in their big soft comfy bed in their big master bedroom groaning that she didn't want to leave or get up.

Derek smiled knowing that this was going to be the reaction. He lightly kissing her shoulder, whispering that she didn't have to and just soothed her back to sleep quietly murmuring that she had the day off.

Looking around the empty room with the exception of the furniture. Derek knew they had a lot of work to do and with a pregnant wife on 2 doctor's schedules he knew transitioning them from the trailer to the house was going to take some time. He gingerly got out of bed quietly trying not to disturb Meredith's slumber. Then while Meredith slept he had gone over to the trailer and brought over the food they had in the trailer fridge and the food from the cupboards. He made a few trips, also bringing all the clothes they had in the trailer storage compartment.

Meredith had smartly thought not to open all the luggage of clothes they had brought from NY and use just a few suitcases and storing the rest until they had "a real closet" as she called it. Living in New York for most of your life makes you collect a lot of clothes, especially when you had sisters like he had and not to mention Addison. Always wanting to take his wife on shopping trips, shopping lunches, any get together they all had ended up with bags of merchandise coming back home with her. Meredith also had her own stash of shoes and clothes she brought with her Derek remembered with heart ache before they became husband and wife. Meredith told him she spent a lot of time on retail therapy using her mothers money, she said walking around the Manhattan shops with salesladies always around made her feel a little less lonely. That retail therapy ended up with quite a wide collection of designer shoes ranging from Gucci's to Manolo's that Derek joked with her they should insure.

The construction workers arriving as planned and working outside kept Derek from going back to sleep after lugging in as much from the trailer he could and dropping it all in the front foyer. So he figured to make himself useful and start to unpack it all. He knew Meredith would wake up and want to start lugging things over herself and doing work. He wanted the bulk of the heavy stuff done before she woke up so she wouldn't have to try and do heavy lifting.

He wasn't a sound a sleeper as Meredith so as Derek padded around the house bringing up the clothes and putting things away in the kitchen she never stirred as she slept securely and comforting upstairs.

When Meredith finally did stir and start to wake, she slowly opened her eyes finding a sweaty and tired Derek sitting at the end of the bed watching her as she slept and looking around seeing her room full of boxes and the clothes Derek had brought over from the trailer all over the place.

She crawled out of the sheets and down the bed, looping her hands around Derek's neck and leaning into kiss him. He wrapped his tired arms around her pulling her back down onto the bed as she giggled.

"You rest now, my turn." She told him soothingly, covering him up in a sheet and rubbing his back lightly to make him try and go back to sleep. After his eyes fluttered shut, she instantly got to work, packing clothes in drawers and in the spacious double walk-in closets. Derek's clothes in one, hers in the other, her prized shoes on the special shoe shelves that had her very excited. She organized them according to color and seasons and kept all suits and formal wear together. Between Meredith and Derek each doing the work that morning the trailer was emptied fairly quickly and unpacked efficiently. Later in the day after Derek had awoke, they got started on the family great room. Meredith didn't want to go anywhere so Derek had been the one to leave the house to stock the pantry with more groceries; he also wanted beer for his man room beer fridge.

By the end of the night, after their first exhausting day in their new home. They laid on Derek's very soft comfortable leather couch nestled together, legs intertwined, Meredith's head resting on his chest on Derek's chest in his darkened entertainment room. Resting in each others arms exhausted, but both with satisfied smiles on their face as they enjoyed their home and couldn't be happier in the moment. He drank his beer, she drank milk and they both ate the large pizza he brought back from town for dinner. All while watching something, but nothing at all on his big screen projector screen.


	130. Chapter 130

The day had come for Meredith to leave her new house and Derek was fairly sure she was not going to go willingly to work this morning.

Turning his body to look at her, peaceful in her deep sleep she looked so happy and warm in her new room and bed cocoon. He didn't have the heart to wake her as yet. She had fallen asleep in his entertainment room last night on the couch, resulting in him carrying her sleeping pregnant form up a lot of stairs to bed. She was so tired she never stirred, just sighed happily adjusting herself in their new bed when he laid her down and joined her.

He had once again awoke early do to the noise going on outside, stretching his legs and appreciating the big king size bed his wife had picked out and more importantly the soft mattress that felt like sleeping on a cloud.

He quietly eased out of the bed, walking over to their bedroom breakfast bar and grabbing a small bottle of juice from the mini-fridge before opening the balcony doors breathing in the morning fresh air and seeing the fine layer of mist still covering their lake in the bright sunlight in the early morning.

Derek could see the crew working on the back deck, in the far distance he could see life waking up for the new day in The Sound. Fishing boats going out for the day, cruise ships docking for a day in Seattle as their port of call, the ferry bringing all the workers to the mainland.

Derek felt like he could stand out here on his private balcony and watch the scenery all day, but he knew that in a short amount of time he and his wife should be out there as one of those workers on the ferry going to the mainland. Turning to go back in the house and quietly closing the door behind him he chuckled at the fact she hadn't moved an inch while he was out there. The construction noise, cool air, wind and birds did nothing to cause her to stir.

Crawling back in the bed over the covers, Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith's cheek then whispered in her ear. "Mere, time to wake up," before kissing her again and again until she stirred. Meredith wrapped her arm around his waste, pulling him into her and mumbling a no.

"Mere.., we got yesterday off but we got to work today. You're an intern remember. Hours to make up and all that, you said."

"I've decided to be a hermit." Meredith giggled sleepily, hiding her head under the pillow not wanting to see the sun. "I love my house and don't want to leave it, not leaving the bed until noon." Her muffled voice said from under the pillow. .

"Hermit huh?" Derek laughed as he lay down, his body enveloping hers as her laughter was muffled by the pillow. Placing his hand on her still not that big baby bump but it was starting to feel rounder and soft.

"Baby, please don't have your mothers sleeping in habit. Or going to school in the mornings are going to be really difficult for me." He whispered.

Meredith laughed as she lifted her head up from under the pillow and sitting up in their bed bracing her back against the head board. Hearing his conversation he was having with the baby.

"If our baby's like you then I'll end up with 2 of you wanting wake up at the crack of dawn." That statement just made Derek's face light up, Meredith could see the gears in his head moving thinking about early morning fishing trips.

"I like that thought." He beamed knowing she knew what was on his mind.

"I bet you do." She giggled "If he's an early riser, you two can fish early all you want, just let me sleep in please." She pouted.

"Deal." He winked. "You ready to have to get out of the cocoon now?" he asked.

"I guess." She sighed loudly swinging her legs out to climb off the bed padding off towards their master bath as he watched her retreating back before coming up with an idea and yelling out "we can conserve time and water' and running into the bathroom behind her.


	131. Chapter 131

Derek held Meredith's hand loosely as they walked into work that morning, heading to his office. He didn't hold her hand tight because at any moment he expected her to take off running because she was late however she wasn't doing it.

Derek had finally got Meredith to work that morning and only a few minutes late. She stalled getting dressed not knowing what to wear. She stalled eating and pouring coffee in their thermos cups. She stalled putting on her shoes and getting into the car. She tried spending the most time in her house as she possibly could that morning.

Derek broke the speed limits but made it there only a few minutes late but he knew Dr. Bailey would still not be happy about it. Meredith didn't seem that phased as Derek looked over at her slowly reaching his office.

"Meredith…" Derek looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as she took off her coat and grabbed her scrubs.

"Hmmm." She smiled as she turned to look at him, she was glowing. He tried to figure out if it was the pregnancy or the house or a combination of both.

"Are you trying to be sent home by being late?" he laughed thinking he finally figured out her turtle pace plot.

"No, of course not. I'm here to work, work at being a doctor. Pregnant intern doctor who has to make up OR time before I stay home for a long time. So no I don't want to go home. Why would I want to do that?" she rambled and Derek knew she was caught especially when her eyes lit up at her ramble at being home for a long time.

"Dr. Bailey's going to be mad and instead of sending you home she may make you stay longer." Derek told her with a sly tone watching as her eyes went wide at that thought.

Instantly she started moving faster throwing off her sweater and having it land on Derek's couch, shimming her jeans down her legs and pulling up scrub pants up and tying the string. Derek moved himself out of the line of fire of her flying clothing and chuckled at how fast she now moved.

"Got to go, love you." She rapidly sped out as she leaned up, kissed him fast on the cheek and was out the door before he could react.

Meredith rushed herself to the intern locker room and caught up with her group as Bailey was heading out to round their second patient. She tried to blend in and hang at the back, but it was obviously not working since Bailey had caught her and was staring her down.

"Late night Shepherd…" Dr. Bailey asked in an unapproving tone.

"No, no sorry Dr. Bailey. Decaf hasn't kicked in yet and doesn't really work at all since its decaf. Not even sure what the point of me drinking it is. " She rambled on again before Dr. Bailey interrupted her.

"I'd send you to the pit but considering how you run that department that would be a reward to them and you, so it's Dr. Burke for you." Dr. Bailey informed her as Meredith's perma smile she'd had since they got the house the day prior faltered slightly turning into more of a frown. Cristina's face also faltered at the loss of being able herself to work on cardio today.

"Problem Shepherd?"

"No, no problem Dr. Bailey, at all. I have Dr. Burke as my attending today, Cardiothoracic Dr. Burke got it." Meredith rambled as they reached the patients room and all filed in. Her smile getting bigger as she realized there hasn't been a time she worked with Dr. Burke that he hadn't let her go early.

"Good and since you were late you didn't hear that there's a mandatory staff meeting tomorrow morning in the auditorium. Chief called it." Bailey told her.

"Ok." Meredith nodded making a mental note to tell Derek, although she figured he got the memo himself since he's a fancy important neurosurgeon. She also figured him being a department head probably knew what the meeting was about so if it was pointless they could sleep in and skip in. Staying home in their bed just a little while longer where she silently wished she could still be.


	132. Chapter 132

Fifteen minutes later they had reached their last rounding patient that morning and the one who just happened to be a patient of Derek's. Derek's eyes lit up when he noticed his wife walk in, smiling that smile that made him know she was up to something again and hiding something. She had a new plan to go home, he realized and groaned outloud.

"Something wrong Dr. Shepherd." Dr. Bailey asked him.

"No, not at all Dr. Bailey. Caffeine just hasn't kicked in yet." He said as Meredith stifled a giggle at his choice of words as Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Emerson, this is Dr. Bailey and her fine bunch of interns. Interns this is Mr. Emerson." They all nodded as George began presenting to the group. Mr. Greg Emerson, was admitted late yesterday after with without warning falling down repeatedly due to a lack of muscle. MRI and CT's both clean only complaint was he couldn't stand on his legs but could still feel them."

"Good Dr. O'Malley" Derek told him before looking back out towards the group. "Doctors? Diagnosis? Treatment?" Derek led off waiting for one of them to give him the right answer as to what was wrong with the patient."

"Anti-inflammatory for the muscle weakness" Izzie said as Derek shook his head no. "That's not a diagnosis and that doesn't fix the problem, just masks it. Anyone else?"

"Dr. O'Malley, you presented. Any thoughts?" Derek asked him putting him on spot as George looked back down at the charts and Derek waited with his patience wearing thing. "A...antibiotics for infection that is causing weakness in muscles?"

"Not bad, but no. Still no diagnosis and doesn't fix the problem. Anyone else?" He asked out looking at them all who now seemed scared to answer and Dr. Bailey whose head was tilted in annoyance of her unprepared interns who seemed clueless.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Derek called on Meredith, looking right at her seriously and silently pleading with his eyes that were softer on her than the others to put him out of his misery right now.

"Antiepileptic meds." She said strongly and confidently.

"Why?" Derek asked her with relief as Bailey's body straightened up to look back at Meredith's response.

"To treat Atonic Seizures. Seizures which are the sudden loss of muscle tone in the muscles that hold the body upright. Occurs without warning causing the patient to fall down unexpectedly." She said looking at the patient as he nodded his head in agreement to that, that is what happened.

"Good job." Derek commended her with a nod of his head before turning to the patient. "Mr. Emerson this is Dr. Shepherd, she'll be treating you this morning." He said earning a look of disapproval from Dr. Bailey which Derek equally stared back again to challenge her to say that anyone else deserved this case.

Derek took the chart from George and depositing it in Meredith's hands. Moving to stand behind her in close proximity, placing his hand on the small of her back that made Mr. Emerson realize that his two doctors standing with intimate proximity had to be married.

"Get started on the lab work and meds, page me if there are any side effects." He told her as she nodded her head and he gently patted her back as he disappeared from the room with all the other doctors and Dr. Bailey in tow.


	133. Chapter 133

AN:Part 2 of previous chapter. :)

_

* * *

  
_

_"Good job." Derek commended her before turning to the patient. "Mr. Emerson this is Dr. Shepherd, she'll be treating you this morning." He said earning a look of disapproval from Dr. Bailey which Derek equally stared back again to challenge her to say that anyone else deserved this case. Derek took the chart from George and depositing it in Meredith's hands. Moving to stand behind her in close proximity, placing his hand on the small of her back that made Mr. Emerson realize that his two doctors standing with intimate proximity had to be married._

_"Get started on the lab work and meds, page me if there are any side effects." He told her as she nodded her head and he gently patted her back as he disappeared from the room with all the other doctors and Dr. Bailey in tow._

* * *

"Dr. Bailey. A word please." Derek called out to the resident as they departed the room, leaving Meredith in there with the patient to get started on the lab work and meds

Bailey halted in the hall and sent the interns on ahead.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd" she turned to look at him with still a disapproving tone.

"I'd like to discuss that look." He told her seriously.

"What look?" Dr. Bailey asked of him.

"That look, the unapproving look. Do you believe I favored my wife in there? Do you have any other candidates for my patient's case"?

"No, Meredith Shepherd was the best intern for that case. However, she was also tardy this morning and put on Dr. Burke's service as a punishment until you swooped in with your hair and the dreamy look." Dr. Bailey calmly but coldly told him while emphasizing the hair and look comment by pointing to him up and down with her hands. Derek partially rolled his eyes to the ceiling and chose to ignore the personal comments to himself and focus on just the real subject on hand.

"So because a pregnant intern was a few minutes late for rounds, I should put one of the other unprepared and unknowledgeable doctors on my patient's case. While the best intern for the patient is charting with a Doctor that doesn't use her to her full capabilities, do I understand that right Dr. Bailey? Is that fair to the patient?" He asked her with an authoritative cold tone.

This caused Bailey to step back and understand her superior attending's point of view.

"No, it's not. Our patients deserve the best care." She agreed.

"That they do I understand you are their resident, they are your interns and it's your job to mold and discipline them. However, you are my resident." He informed seriously and paused before continuing.

"My job is to be your attending and to make sure my patients are getting that best patient care. I don't need that look you provided in there again Dr. Bailey, nor do I think any other of your other superiors need you telling them how to do their jobs and who to put on their patients cases. If you have problems with the fact Dr. Shepherd is the best for the case then perhaps you need to make sure the others start learning some more and you teach them. So they are not unprepared."

"Yes, sir." She agreed in a biting her tongue way and apologized with a nod of her head.

"Good, have a good day Dr. Bailey." Derek told her, letting her know that she was excused as he walked over to the nurses desk for a chart and she went on to catch up with her other interns. Derek hadn't realized that his chat with Bailey had an audience with the Chief watching on from the desk.

"Chief" Derek greeted him.

"Dr. Shepherd. Nicely done." Richard told him as Derek's eyebrows raised in confusion as to what the Chief of Surgery was congratulating him for.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Shep. Dr. Bailey is one of the best residents in this hospital, if not the best. However she does have an issue with always thinking she is right and going against her attendings in that belief that only her opinion is the right one. You handled that situation well. Strong, but not over the top, serious but not public. You handled it Chief like." Richard told him with a smirk as he patted him on the back and walked down to focus on his OR board leaving Derek there putting the pieces together of Richard's underlying comments.


	134. Chapter 134

"You know Dr. Bailey didn't look very happy with you." Meredith said to the figure hovering behind her as she sat next to Mr. Emerson monitoring his response to the prescribed meds. Her body knows when he is around and although his footsteps were quiet, his presence she felt knowing he was near.

A smirk gracing his face, Derek leaned over, her kissing the top of her head while glancing at Mr. Emerson to make sure he was still sleeping. "She and I had a little chat, we understand each other now." He whispered squatting down next to the chair beside Meredith so he could take a glance at the chart and the patient's response to the meds.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, she knows that I am an attending and she is my resident. She knows that what I say goes." He told her cockily as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"She's going to make my life hell isn't she?"

"No, she's not. This was about me and her setting some boundaries and understanding. She knows you're the best and you're just following orders whether it be hers first and then mine." He reassured her while running his hand up and down her back.

"Thanks for that by the way." She muttered leaning back into his touch as he soothed her back that was giving her a little ache.

"For what?" he laughed.

"Saving me from Burke, although you didn't know at the time you were saving me from Burke. You still saved me unknowingly." She rambled as he laughed again.

"It's my job, I'm just that damn good aren't I? I can save you even without knowing all."

"Oh gosh, your ego is getting bigger you think you're Spiderman or a superhero now."

"May be Iron Man?" he contemplated seriously.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"May be." He teased as she just shook her head from side to side at his antics with a smile on her face.

"Lower." She instructed him as his hand up higher up her back.

"Is it hurting?" Derek asked swiftly in concern as he obeyed and needed his hands into her lower back seeing the relief on her face.

"Just a little back ache. That's what happens your stomach starts growing out." She tried to joke as she patted her little bump that was still little but protruding more so than it had before.

"What can I do?" he asked coming forward to look at her, his eyes wide with concern. A look that made her hurt for him, knowing his fear and that look was because he loved her so much.

"You're doing it, you're helping. Don't worry its normal." She tried to sooth his over protectiveness as she brought her hand up and smoothed her thumb across his cheek.

"I know, but I don't like seeing you in pain." He whispered.

"I know," she whispered as she looked at him with her eyes glistening at his concern for her. "But its part of the whole baby for nine months carrying thing." She joked lightly at him seeing him crack a smile.

"Ok, but…"

"But the second my back starts to hurt or anything else, or I need some gross ice cream flavor at three in the morning or my feet need rubbing or I'm too fat to fit in my jeans and I need someone to go buy me new ones.. I will be coming straight to you. I promise." She assured him and he nodded his head believing her.

"Gross ice cream at three in the morning huh?" He teased as he started rubbing her back again.

"Yup, better stock up now." She teased back while glancing at him and going back to monitoring her patient, as Derek monitored her.

--


	135. Chapter 135

"What's with this meeting tomorrow morning? Doesn't the Chief know we have a new house I don't want to leave?" Meredith joked as she came into Derek's office plopping herself down his couch with her sandwich and salad for lunch, putting another sandwich and salad on Derek's desk for him as Derek sat behind his desk doing paper work.

Derek looked up, laughing at her being able to joke about her wanting to not leave the house and glancing at her with a smile as she had rustled in and made herself comfortable into his office for their lunch time together. Approving silently at her lunch choices she picked for herself, two items that looked fairly healthy for their baby and her.

"I'm not sure. I got the standard department head memo that it was an important mandatory meeting for all medical doctoral staff. No indication of what the meeting is about or how long it will be. Hopefully not long for the patients sake." He told her as he got up grabbed his sandwich she had bought him and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

Meredith had made herself comfortable, her lab coat lay draped on a nearby office chair and her kicked off her sneakers sat on the floor. She was sitting back against the sofa cross legged with the sandwich being wolfed down rapidly by her.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smirk and seeing her nod her head yes since her mouth was full. "Guess its part of the whole eating for two thing huh?" he said knowing she couldn't answer with her mouth still full as she nodded again.

"Anything else you want, any cravings?" he asked as she finished chewing and made a thinking face, which he found so adorable.

"Pepsi!" she squealed out excitedly her eyes getting wide as Derek's narrowed at her unhealthy sugary choice. "Anything else?" Derek asked biting back a groan of not wanting to get her that even if it was the caffeine free kind.

"And chocolate milk" she added as she took another bite of her sandwich. As Derek looked on confused.

"You want Pepsi and Chocolate milk?" he asked

"Hmm" she nodded.

"Together?" he asked cringing and making a frown of the sickening thought of that mixture.

"No not together." She said as she rolled her eyes. "First I want the Pepsi, then after I'll drink the chocolate milk, or may be I first want the chocolate milk and then I'll drink the Pepsi." She thought as she looked up to the ceiling thinking.

"Anything else?" he asked biting back his laughter as she contemplated the order of which one to drink first.

"Hmmm may be some chips for later, and before you do the silent groaning thing, you can get some healthy grainy Sun Chips or something. Your choice." She smiled.

"Thank you for that." He laughed.

"You're welcome, I know it's taking all your strength not to whine about the Pepsi."

"I do not whine." He said with mock offense.

"What ever you say Dr. Shepherd." She smirked and giggled as he got up and headed out to the vending machine at the end of the hall to grab all she wanted and thinking he should definitely grab all the healthy chips the vending machine had knowing just one of those little bags in the machine were not going to do once she got started munching on them.


	136. Chapter 136

"How long do we have to keep waiting for? This meeting is late." Derek whined as they sat in the very full hospital auditorium awaiting the hospital mandatory doctor's staff meeting. Meredith sat to his right biting back a laugh at her husband.

"What was that your were saying about not whining yesterday?" She joked as he turned and stared at her. Before Derek could get a rebuttal in, Dr. Burke along with some other attendings started filling up the close to the front row that they were in. The rows dedicated to the department heads and attendings. Going lower in level as you moved further away. Interns were last sitting way at the back, all were in attendance back there. All, but Meredith who came in hand in hand with Derek who wouldn't let go of her hand when she went to sit with the rest of the interns and gently nudged her to keep going all the way down to the front of the auditorium to stay with him.

"Just for that I'm not giving you the snacks I have." Derek whispered in her ear so none o the listeners in range could hear. Laughing slightly when he saw her face light up and eyes go wide at the thought of food.

"You have food? Where?" she asked sitting up to look at where his pockets were and sticking her hand in one and finding a pack of crackers he was keeping in his pocket in case she got morning sickness.

Her eyes softened when she pulled out the package, looking at Derek with just love and devotion. Knowing that he's wandering around the hospital with crackers in his pocket just for her.

"You're the best." She whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek, and pulling back since the other attendings were all around them. She nestled back into her seat with her pack of crackers in one hand and taking Derek's hand in her other, looking around watching the auditorium continue to fill up. Herself getting antsy for this meeting to start.

Last night after their shifts they took the ferry home, drove up their drive way, parked their car in a garage that made Derek beam. Derek cooked dinner while Meredith sat on top of their kitchen island cross legged in sweats munching on celery and dip after Derek had stolen her bag of chips from her she as originally eating while waiting for dinner.

Swapping it for the more healthy choice saying she had enough chips for the day. Meredith tried to argue back that the baby liked chips, but Derek didn't buy that one and insisted the baby then also would like dip and gave her some celery to go with it instead of the chips.

They ate dinner, watched the news, and as Meredith put it very domesticated and boringly happy. But she thought it was the life, she couldn't have been happier. Until time came again to leave her nest and embark back to work, to now sit in a full and hot auditorium and wait for some stupid meeting.

"He didn't say anything about what this was about?" Meredith asked Derek again quietly.

"No, he just said I'd find out when everyone else did and said to be there." He whispered back.

"Ugh, I won't be able to sit in this seat much longer."

"Back?" he asked, his eyes flashing down in concern. Moving his right hand to rest on her back as he rubbed lightly.

"Just a little and this isn't helping."

"Now who's whining?" He joked as her eyes snapped sharply and he knew he shouldn't have said that one.

"I'm allowed to whine when my back hurts and has to pee every 5 seconds, and you're not allowed to complain because you got me pregnant." She pointed out as he eyes sparkled and a grin emerged on his face at that. Before he could get a word out in response, the Chief finally came out onto the stage and the lights went up bright in the front while they dimmed in the back.

"Sorry for the delay." The chief started while taking the podium. "I know you are all busy, have patients and a lot to do, and you've been kept waiting so I'll keep my remarks brief. As you know Seattle Grace has been one of the hospitals in the country gaining momentum to be one of the best. With our teaching program, our trauma team, the addition of the nations best neurosurgeon. Dr. Derek Shepherd as our new head of neurosurgery department. Which has been revitalized and published more since he has arrived than before in history of this hospital."

At the mention of Derek's name in the Chief's speech Meredith had turned to looked at her husband proudly as he smirked.

"and now" the Chief continued on"I would like to add two more of our nations best surgeons to our staff." Derek and Meredith's eyes both went wide looking at each other and turning back to the stage in front of them.

"I'd like to introduce to your our new head of Plastic Surgery, Dr. Mark Sloan and our new head of Head of Obstetricsand Gynecology. Dr. Addison Forbes-Montgomery."

He finished up as both Addison and Mark emerged on the stage... Meredith could only smirk as she saw and heard her friend's black Loubutin leather heels click against the wood flooring. She was dressed to the nines in a Prada black pencil skirt and white blouse, her hair up in a bun and she looked like Addison. Mark stood to her side wearing a black leather jacket and dress pants that made Meredith laugh.

Both shook the Chief's hand while the audience started clapping. Derek and Meredith both just smiling looking up at them while Addison waved down to them both and Mark winked.

* * *


	137. Chapter 137

Meredith was buzzing in her seat. Derek had clamped his hand down on her leg to hold her still because she had kept bouncing it up and down. She felt like she had been sitting in this seat forever, she wanted to jump out of it, run up on the stage and go hug Addison hello.

Which would be really bad since Addison was currently addressing the auditorium of doctors giving a standard quo "happy to be here, looking forward to working with you" spiel. Then figured Meredith after Addison was done, Mark would have to go and do the same standard speech, which would be funny because Meredith couldn't imagine Mark believing half the things he'd have to say in his speech.

Meredith hadn't seen her best friend for so long, it's only been less than a year but it's felt like forever. It was such a change to not see anyone compared to their New York lives. When she was so used to seeing her all the time, when she dropped into the hospital to see Derek, texting to meet up for random lunches, random shopping trips, girls night at the movies when Derek and Mark were on call.

Meredith had missed having that friend here, sure she's cordial with Dr. Stevens but they're not real friends like what Addison has been to her for so many years since she was in Derek and Mark's internship group. In fact despite Addison being in their intern group it was Meredith that Addison made friends one afternoon while Meredith was waiting around outside the intern locker room for Derek. Addison used to keep more to herself, she had led a privileged sheltered life and isolated, kind of like Meredith's before she became a Shepherd.

Mark had been shocked that Meredith was able to make friends with the "stuck up rich princess" as he called her so fast after just chatting for ten minutes. He had been a bit miffed at the time that Addison kept rebuffing his advances. However, he was thrilled when Meredith invited her out to dinner with her husband and his best friend and Addison accepted. It helped Mark be more himself out to a casually double date dinner and less manwhore chaser. Addison got to see more of the real him and that was the start of their relationship with Mark thanks to Meredith.

Meredith had felt an instant kinship with Addison. They both had bad relationships with their mothers, Addison grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth surrounded by nannies and an unlimited expense account just like Meredith had grown up. While Addison had a brother and Meredith had nobody they still shared a similar childhood of loneliness.

Meredith was startled out of her thoughts as the audience started clapping again signaling that Addison was done with her speech. Meredith watched as she stepped back away from the podium to allow Mark to address the crowd, he started his speech and the second he had said the "can't wait to work with all of you" Meredith started giggling and Derek just put his head down to try not to laugh as well. Both knew how Mark was with interns, how he hated working with doctors that didn't know much. Both Derek and Meredith knew that watching Mark learn to teach young and impressionable interns was going to quite the entertaining process.

"Bet Mark tells Chief he wants Alex and you as his interns to teach and that's it." Derek whispered in her ear causing her to giggle again as Mark looked down at the sternly but playfully.

Mark's speech was shorter and to the point, the Chief came back and thanked everyone for coming then dismissed the auditorium of doctors. As Derek and Meredith stood, Meredith quickly exited her row and went up the short staircase onto the stage with Derek following behind her with his hand resting on her back.

Derek took a step back watching as Addison rushed over to them, enveloping Meredith in a big warm tight hug. Tears glistening both their eyes at seeing each other again after being separated for months. Addison pulled back slightly smiling as she rested her hand on Meredith's little baby bump. Both friends not saying anything just happy to see each other again. Derek had expected the first time Addison and Meredith saw each other again to be a lot of girly squealing and jumping up and down, not quiet and tears. Mark came over slapping Derek on the back "happy to see me" he slyly smiled in Mark Sloan fashion

"Happy to see you." Derek smiled back as they both stood back watching the girls.


	138. Chapter 138

"Mere..." Addison whispered as she pulled back to look at Meredith and then glanced behind her towards the surroundings of the auditorium noticing that a lot of the staff was still in the auditorium and staring at the reunion occurring on the stage.

"They're staring at us." She continued alarmingly as Meredith giggled.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it." She smiled as Addison still looked on surprised.

"Why are they staring?" Addison asked alarmed as Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"It's what they do. I'm the pregnant Ellis Grey spawn intern who married the best neurosurgeon in the world as a teenager and have you and Mark in my life too."

Meredith giggled as Addison rolled her eyes at Meredith's statement. "And you my best friend is going to is the well dressed best OB surgeon in the world who has Mark Sloan wrapped around your finger. Apparently we're gossip fodder."

"Great." Addison replied rolling her eyes again. "Gossip fodder, like we didn't have that enough in New York. I guess it's better for me than you. I'm their boss who gets to order them around. You're the intern who's married to the department head." Addison laughed as Meredith pouted. "Thanks Addi, thanks alot."

"Are you two finished, can I get in here now?" Derek smiled as he came up behind Meredith and opened his arms to great Addison. "Yes, get over here. " Addison scolded him with a smile as she stepped forward to hug him. "You better be taking good care of her" she chided.

"Always" Derek replied smiling at Meredith, reaching for her hand as she blushed.

"Yeah yeah, Shep the sap we know." Mark blurted out before muttering "why did I move here again to have to deal with the two of you and your lovey dovey behavior."

"Because you love us, can't live without us." Meredith teased him as Mark smiled and laughed knowing she was right.

Seeing Richard waiting at the steps, Meredith realized they needed to break this up.

"I have to go get my assignment from my resident and do internly things." Meredith sighed not wanting to break up the gab fest. Also knowing that going to get her assignment meant going to have to deal with the questions and comments of her fellow interns who had seen the reunion between the old friends.

"It's ok…" Addison sighed as well. "I need to go meet my staff, get settled in my office, and I suppose find out what gossip has already spread about me." She laughed.

"Order some interns around to unpack for you that's what I'm going to do. Make them find me a good cappuccino too. It's Seattle, they're supposed to have good coffee right?"

Mark talked absently as Meredith and Derek's eyes narrowed at that and Mark added "Oh, not you Jailbait. The real interns, the stupid clueless ones. Who didn't have the likes of me to quiz them on all the plastic surgery techniques throughout college and medschool." He said as all three friends just shook their head at him choosing to just ignore him and his ego completely.

"Catch up at lunch if I get a break?" Addison asked to Meredith and Derek.

"Sure, I'll page you when I get my break and see if you're free." Meredith nodded

"I'm in." Derek added.

"You know I'll be free." Mark added as the other three rolled their eyes. "I'm starting not to feel the love." He added as Meredith laughed as she started to move off the stage with Derek holding onto her securely helping her down the steps.

"I've missed having you around Mark" Meredith told him.

"They'll never be a dull moment again." Derek laughed.


	139. Chapter 139

Meredith had rejoined her intern group in the intern locker room where Dr. Bailey had scheduled they meet up and wait for her there after the meeting was over. Sitting on a hard uncomfortable wooden bench that was situated in-between the lockers she sat patiently at the edge of the bench avoiding the conversation at hand.

Wondering how the other interns hung out in here, it was so dark and hard, uncomfortable. She was so grateful for her husband's warm inviting with soft chairs office.

Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George were all grouped around discussing the hoopla of the meeting and new changes that will now occur at the hospital.

"You must be happy Spawn, you already kissed up to Sloan and have a leg up." Cristina muttered to Alex as Alex beamed. Meredith quietly laughed at how happy Alex looked knowing now that Mark was now here permanently. Meredith thought about Mark's last visit and how Alex and even Izzie saw the nice on his best behavior Mark Sloan when he was just a visiting guest attending, Meredith felt bad for the rest of them. Mark was going to respect Alex because he knew he was her practically only friend. Izzie kind of semi earned some respect from him, but the others were fresh intern meet. Good for unpacking boxes.

"I'm not the only happy one around here, Izz looks thrilled herself." Alex threw out trying to deflect the attention off him.

"Addison Montgomery is now our head of neonatal. Do you know how huge that is? Seriously? Seriously? That is huge and I am going to work with her, she is one of the bests being able to learn from her is a dream." Izzie gushed in her happy perky way.

"Oh please you want gynie brigade with babies and pregnant women hormones all over ready to have babies you could have it." Cristina spoke annoyed and rolling her eyes before her tirade continued on. "So more of the New York elite are here so what? I don't care about botched botex jobs, boob jobs or toxic screaming babies. Cardio is the best anyway." Cristina boasted with a smile. Knowing that she had her in, in the cardio department with Dr. Burke. As Meredith rolled her eyes at Cristina's opinion of children, realizing she should have known Cristina was the type just like her mother that thought kids was in the way of being a surgeon.

Meredith chose to keep her mouth shut and keep her feelings confined to her own psyche. She felt sorry for Addison for the lucky day of when she got Cristina on her service. Mark could take her, because he wouldn't have her anywhere near him on a case anyways, but Cristina's view of babies as being toxic and not liking screaming was going to make Addison want to pull out her red hair or hit Cristina with a Prada shoe. On second thought Meredith realized that Addison would never risk hurting her shoe.

"All right settle down" Dr. Bailey bellowed as she entered the locker room looking at them. "As you all have heard we've got two new attendings and heads of department here at Seattle Grace and I expect all of you to make me proud and reflect well. That being said you all minus Shepherd will be in the pit today."

"What?" "Seriously? "Why?" "Dr. Bailey..." The crowd erupted at the same time while Meredith kept quiet since she was still unknown as to what her assignment was.

"Shut up." Dr. Bailey yelled out loud causing all the whining to stop. "Yes the pit. You're going to the pit because I said so. Yes I am serious and why? Because you morons are here to learn and from what I saw yesterday with our head of Neuros patient you need all the learning you could get. The pit will be busy, they will be a chance for you all to treat multiple patients and cases through out the day. Now go!" She ordered them before turning to Meredith. "Shepherd, Head of Pediatrics requested an intern. Go."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey" she nodded before following the others out the door.


	140. Chapter 140

Meredith arrived in Pediatrics as soon as she could and was waiting at the nursery window for Dr. Robbins the head of Pediatrics.

Meredith couldn't help stand there and stare at all the little bundles in their little diapers, wrapped securely in their soft pink and blue blankets. Little hats on their heads and some little hand in the air stretching. Each of them their own little unique person, one crying, one reaching his little arm out, more than one fast asleep. She was going to have her own little bundled wrapped in a blanket sleeping behind this big window in months.

"Dr. Shepherd... Dr. Shepherd." She heard from behind her jolting her out of her other world.

"Oh, Dr. Robbins I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come up."

"It's ok, not many do," she laughed. "They're mesmerizing aren't they?" She smiled coming to stand next to Meredith at the nursery window.

"Yes, they are."

"Well lets get started shall we, I have a 5 year old with Hydronephrosis." Dr. Robbins told Meredith as she wheeled on he heels towards the nurse's desk to pick up the chart while Meredith didn't budge, instead looking down in surprise at Dr. Robbins feet to see what she was wearing.

"Dr. Shepherd, will you be joining me today? Do I need to get you some faster shoes like mine?"

"No. No faster shoes will be necessary Dr. Robbins. I'm good with my flat not wheels shoes." Meredith said swiftly while looking at the doctor wide eyed and wondering why she was wearing a children's shoe in the hospital. Meredith remembered Mark buying one of her and Derek's nephews the shoe for his birthday and Derek instantly started complaining that it's promoting and asking for a head injury_. "I'm never buying my kid a shoe that has health advisory warning on it." _She clearly remembered Derek telling her when they were safely alone in his car on the way back to their apartment.

"You sure, it really helps getting around." She tried to encourage her to wear the wheelies.

"Yes, I'm sure." Meredith said not wanting to explain not only was she pregnant and shouldn't be wheeling around on her heels anywhere, but her husband would have a meltdown if he saw her anywhere near a pair, and the fact it was just plain weird for an adult. She quickly tried to change the subject back to the patient on hand so she could get on with her day and make it for lunch with Addi.

"Hydronephrosis in a 5 year old? Isn't that a bit old?" Meredith asked as they started moving towards the patient's room.

"Old? Do you know what disease this is Dr. Shepherd?" Dr. Robbins inquired. Meredith was unsure of her tone. Whether it was surprise or whether it was disdain at not being a clueless intern so she decided to answer the question at hand from what she remembered from Addison's study cards when she helped her study for the pediatrics/OB portion of her exams and boards.

"Hydronephrosis is a condition in which one or both sides kidneys in a child gets enlarged due to excessive accumulation of urine. Cause of the accumulation is obstruction to the onward passage of urine to the bladder." She recited before pausing to add "also most Hydronephrosis patients are diagnosed and have their surgeries at less than 6 months of age." Meredith rattled on that statistic remembering the 2 month old patient and surgery she had seen Addison perform a few years ago from the gallery of course.

"Well then, I guess you're well versed and prepared for this case then." The Doctor stuttered out in surprised. "You are a first year intern right, or did you fail and retake your intern year?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"No I did not fail." Meredith replied flatly and with show as they entered the patient's room. Thinking lunch couldn't come fast enough to get her away from the wheeling strange wheely doctor.


	141. Chapter 141

"Hey! It's lunch time!" Meredith bounced into Derek's office with a beaming smile. Then noticing Mark sitting in one of Derek's chairs with his feet propped on Derek's desk. "Mark too," she added with a nod.

"Hey, yourself." Derek smiled back at her knowing that she was so happy that their friends were here and here to stay. Meredith walked around the desk coming up behind Derek and looped her arms around his neck giving him a quick backwards kiss on the cheek while Mark looked on rolling his eyes. "Oh don't roll your eyes at me Mark Sloan, you missed us."

"How was your morning?" Derek laughed skillfully ignoring her baiting Mark.

"Ugh, you do not want to know" she huffed standing straight again and opening Derek's bottom drawer of "goodies" she called it, and grabbing a chocolate chip granola bar to munch on before lunch. She unwrapped the foil wrapper and kicked off her shoes, moving to lay on the couch.

"You have food in here?" Mark gasped sitting up wanting some. As Derek laughed again and shook his head no. "Food for my pregnant wife, yes. Not you."

"Ah come on, Addison's going to take forever since she insists on unpacking and decorating her office herself. Give me a snack too."

"Give him those wheaty things I don't like." Meredith chimed in mumbley with her mouth full.

"No, those wheaty things are for you and our baby."

"But I don't like them."

"Then I don't want them" Mark exclaimed loudly, "gimme the chocolate chip good kind." Mark whined.

"Oh god." Derek groaned reaching for the drawer and pulling out another granola bar and throwing it at Mark just to shut him up. "I have to a pregnant wife and a best friend stuck in a teenager's body."

"You love us Shep." Mark winked using Meredith's line from earlier as Derek rolled his eyes watching as Mark followed the same routine Meredith just did minutes before. Unwrapping the foil and shoving the granola bar into his mouth. With Mark occupied, Derek turned his attention back to his wife.

"Meredith what happened this morning?" Derek asked again, not forgetting her reaction meant it wasn't a good one.

"I think I need to be stupid." She blurted out while she bit off another piece of her bar and Mark started choking on his due to her statement while Derek just looked on confused.

"Stupid? What?" Derek asked getting up from his chair and walking over to join her on the sofa. He gently lifted her legs up, sat down close to her side bringing her legs back down so he could massage her feet. "Explain." Derek said looking at her relieved face as he removed all the pain from her feet.

"I just know too much. Dr. Robbins asked me if I failed my intern year and that's why I knew about Hydronephrosis."

"Remember when Addison had that 2 months old ..." Mark butted in as Derek sent him a glare to shut up.

"That's it exactly! I remembered Addison's patient and the flashcards and knew too much I guess. She asked if this is my second time being an intern." She said with a frown.

"Even if it was your second time being an intern you'd still not knows that." Mark added in again while Derek tilted his head to look at him.

"Sorry." Mark mumbled "I'll just eat" he said taking another bite. Derek turned his head back to Meredith and softened his eyes seeing her hurt at someone thinking she wasn't smart enough to pass the first time. He knew she was confident and she was not ashamed at being the best, he also knew that her hormones were going to make her sensitive to a lot more things she'd never be sad about normally.

"You worked your ass off to pass med-school and your boards. You also had a lot of good tutors." He smiled a cocky smile thinking of himself "even that one over there." Derek teased nodding to Mark who know was keeping his mouth shut. As Meredith giggled a smile gracing her face as she hung on his every word. "You're going to know more than the rest, your attending probably didn't think you'd know more than her or as much. She thought you'd be just like the other interns who can barely insert a tube. I bet you shocked her and once that shock wears off, she'll trust and believe in your doctoring than anyone else. Just like me, Mark and Addison do. No questions needed to be asked. You and how not stupid you are is setting an amazing bar for interns." He winked as he finished his speech and leaned forward to kiss her gently and lightly before running his hand through her hair placing a stray hand behind her ear.

"Still want to be stupid?" he asked as she shook her head no and smirked at the cocky look on his face because he knew he got through to her and calmed her freak out.

"You know I don't." she smiled. "I still want lunch though." She moaned while rubbing her stomach.

"Mark, go get sooner or later fiancée. Tell her the pregnant woman is hungry and had a not fun morning."

"Fine." He whined getting up and opening the office door to leave to go get her. "But I'm only doing this because I've had all the sugar I could take for one day and I'm not talking about the baby stash of granola bars." He shot back as he departed.


	142. Chapter 142

Derek and Meredith walked together into the cafeteria, his hand protectively on her lower back while he maneuvered her through the busy room looking for a table for four on the outside patio. Moments earlier Mark had texted Derek saying that they'd meet up in the cafeteria once he dragged Addison away from her new drapes and color coordinating.

Meredith had been a little quiet since they left his office. Derek knew she had something on her mind since she was chewing on her bottom lip. He found it so adorable that when she was in deep thought she'd do that. He had called her on it years ago and she got flustered, slapping his shoulders saying "I do not," but she kept on doing it and they both knew it.

"What's on your mind Mer?" Derek asked as they reached a table of four and he pulled out her seat for her and she sat.

"Nothing."

"Mer..." Derek responded using the "I know you're lying tone."

"Sometimes it sucks that you could read my mind." She huffed out.

"Not read your mind, read your mannerisms." Derek laughed as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Addi's here." She said matter of factly while Derek waited for more. Meredith realized Derek obviously didn't get where she was going with her line of thinking and rolled her eyes.

"Addi's here and I have a baby in here." She said pointing to her little bump trying to connect the dots for Derek and seeing his eyes light up in recognition.

"It's time for us to see the baby, because she's here now." He smiled knowingly.

"Do you think she'll mind doing it today?" she asked excitedly.

"May be we should wait until her office is at least set up."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow we'll go first thing."

"Hey Shepherds." They hear from a fast approaching Addison coming up to the table in her pristine new Seattle Grace lab coat. "I haven't said that in a long time." She laughs at herself.

"Where's Mark?" Derek asks as Addison takes the seat next to Meredith and Addison waves her hand absently towards the direction of the cafeteria line.

"Said he's starving and you wouldn't give him baby food or something." She laughed as Derek rolled his eyes before turning to Meredith.

"What do you and our baby fancy?"

"Hmmm something with chicken in it and mayonnaise may be some ice cream too."

"Got it, Addi?"

"Nothing for me, Mark' getting it." She responded as Derek left to join the line leaving the two girls on their own to sit and talk for the first time face-to-face in months.

"I'd ask you what's new, but I can clearly see it." Addi laughed.

"He or she was a surprise, Derek put a rush on the house. Oh Addi, I can't wait to show it to you it's everything we've always wanted and dreamed out. It's not done outside yet but we got the inside done and not every room is furnished but the main ones are. I hate having to leave it."

"I can't wait, all I heard from Mark was about a trailer."

"Ugh, he just likes to tease."

"He told everyone back home that you two were making you own trailer park. Derek's mother hit him upside the head at dinner a few weeks ago for it, she said when the house is done it would serve him right if when I ever I get mad and kick him out when he shows up on your door you make him sleep in the trailer….Meredith?" Addison asked getting serious noticing Meredith staring out toward the grass at the mention of in all aspects that matter, her mother.

"I miss her, and the sisters and the kids. I can't imagine having this baby without them all around. "

"You know that once you get bigger they'll be here, especially Carolyn. Trust me Mer, they're thinking up flight schedules and buying out Manhattan like crazy. "

"I know, but they know what they're doing I don't."

"Meredith, they'll still be a phone call away just like they would if you were still living in your old apartment. You just have to factor in time zone changes."

"I guess." Meredith sighed, shaking her head thinking of their old apartment. "Our old place could probably fit in Derek's garage." She giggled.

"Derek's garage?" Addison asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, it's all his. He put floors and heat and windows in it. The cars have their own bedroom basically." Meredith laughed as Derek and Mark approached the pair with trays of food. Sitting down to join the two as all four of them laughed, ate and joked about old times and future times during their lunch hour together.


	143. Chapter 143

The groups lunch hour was quickly dying down. Meredith being an intern had less time off for lunch than the others and she had to get back to peds. Her fellow interns who were also on lunch had spent their time gawking and whispering to each other, but had since long departed back to their cases in the pit. Meredith assumed the whispering were about who Meredith was eating lunch and spending a wonderful time laughing and catching up with over old times.

Derek also had plans for the afternoon including his own surgery scheduled, Mark and Addison had their departments to go back to getting acquainted with. The entire lunch Meredith had held off on bringing up the baby ultrasound topic, but she couldn't handle it anymore.

"So…Addi." Meredith started off looking at Derek and then to Addison. Derek knew what she wanted to say and just chuckled while shaking his head. He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes that gave Meredith the go ahead to talk to Addison about the ultrasound, knowing that Meredith wasn't going to be able to get it off her mind.

"We were wondering when you'd have time for you to fit me in as a patient." Meredith asked coyly.

"For you? You're my number one patient." Addison smiled at them both, herself excited at seeing their child for the first time. She hadn't been there for the start of the Meredith and Derek legend as Mark called them and never let anyone forget he was the only one there at the start of it all, but Addison loved to think that she was there for a large part of their lives. Meredith was her first friend when she became an intern although Meredith was just 18 years old and in her first semester of college. Meredith made her feel part of a family for the first time in her life and she'd never forget that.

"First thing in the morning?" Derek added in. "I don't have to be in until later, we could do it before Meredith starts pre- rounds."

"Sure that's perfect. I'll get the nurses and files all sorted out today and tomorrow you and baby Shepherd will be my first patient at Seattle Grace." Addison smiled excitedly that her first patient in her new life was going to be a meaningful one.

"That's kind of early, not sure if I can make it." Mark chimed in while looking at his blackberry to check his morning consult times. While Meredith and Derek looked at each other and Addison stared at Mark with a what the heck expression on her face.

"And why do you need to make it?" Derek asked with interest.

"I'm Uncle Mark. I need to be there to make sure it's a him and not a her." He responded seriously. As Meredith rolled her eyes laughing and Addison shook her head.

Derek glared at the thought of Mark in the room while Addison was doing any type of exams on his wife. "Oh no. I'll check and in case you've forgotten Addison's going to be Meredith's doctor and only I will be allowed in that room."

"Back off jealous cave man. I just want to see my nephew not anything else." Mark laughed as Derek still glared.

"Or niece." Addison added in excitedly at the thought of a little girl to spoil and buy clothes for.

"Ok, ok." Meredith laughed as her pager went off, standing up putting a stop the all the antics at the table, turning to address Addison by looking at her. "Tomorrow morning before rounds sounds great." Then turning to look at Mark. "We'll print you out a picture for you too see him OR her." She stressed the _or_ glaring at Mark and turning to continue her stare at Derek. "What? I didn't do anything." "Be nice to your brother and…" she leaned in so only he could hear her "the jealousy thing, still really hot" she whispered and then kissing him gently on the cheek good bye and waving to Addison and Mark as she took off in a slow jog back up to her wheeling around attending in pediatrics.


	144. Chapter 144

After lunch Derek caught up on some paperwork and then took off with the rest from his office to the pediatrics floor OR. While Meredith was spending the afternoon in the OR with Dr. Robbins, Derek had a late afternoon surgery scheduled, but he also hoped to also catch all of his wife's surgery before he had to go scrub in himself. It would be tight time wise, but he wanted to support his wife and she deserved his support.

He had years of gallery time to make up to her. He promised himself that as much as she supported and been there for him while he did surgeries for the first time as an intern, was scared and nervous that he would do the same when she was an intern. He'd support and be there for her as her cheerleader, up to now though most if not all of her surgeries had been neuro cases with him making him very lucky to not have to watch her from the gallery but having her right by his side assisting him.

It had always made him feel special when he'd look up in the gallery and see his wife sitting there watching him with pride. She was always easy to spot, always sitting in the front left side and she'd be the only one not dressed in hospital garb. In whatever cute outfit she wore to school that day or just jeans coming from home to spend time with him at the hospital. His resident at the time and now current Chief Webber and gotten her clearance from human resources to be in the gallery after seeing her sneak in there a couple times. Being Ellis Grey's daughter and wanting to watch surgery nobody was going to say no to that.

Even if she wasn't looking at him doing the surgery, but instead typing a paper on her laptop or doing her homework. Her presence alone calmed Derek and gave him the courage he needed, she was the only one who knew him. Who knew how scared he was to fail and not be good enough. Her unwavering faith and trust in him got him to being the world renowned surgeon he was and he was going to support and love her just as much.

Derek took two steps at a time up to the gallery, as he reached the door opening it to see a few scattered doctors and pediatric residents. He took the first row left side seat that Meredith always used to take and looked down to see the more seasoned scrub nurses prepping the OR and a few new ones looking lost. He remembered the older and experienced scrub nurses in New York were always nicer to him than Mark and he thought it had to do with how he'd boast that his wife is up there watching him.

From his angle he could see the Doctor Robbins who clearly underestimated his wife and Meredith enter the scrub room after each other. Meredith removing her rings and clasping her necklace on her neck with her rings safely tucked away under her scrubs before putting her hands under the water as Dr. Robbins watched his wife's ritual in interest.

As Meredith walked into the OR she instantly looked up seeing her husband sitting in her seat and Derek gave her a big smile and a little wave to show that he was there to support her. He saw her eyes as they brightened and sparkled with happiness that he was there to watch her surgery. Nestling in his seat, he got comfortable to watch his wife brilliantly work.


	145. Chapter 145

"Well if this isn't a reversal?" Richard chuckled as he took a seat next to Derek in the sparsely populated gallery seeing Derek watching his wife assist in the OR down below.

"It is isn't it?" Derek smiled back as he didn't take his eyes off his wife as she held the instrument she was holding still while she smiled at the child's progress during the procedure.

Richard nodded his head in remembrance thinking back. "I remember all the times I used to see her watching you. I wasn't sure how she wasn't bored at watching you appendectomies and simple general surgeries over and over again during your intern year. She was probably the only freshman in college who could give a step by step account of all basic surgeries while the other freshmans were figuring out the periodic table of elements." Richard laughed.

"She just supported me no matter what the surgery was or how many times she had seen me do them." Derek lsmiled. "I think she had heard about every surgery possible anyways from Ellis. Instead of Humpty Dumpty the nursery rhyme, Meredith got told how to do a Humpty Dumpty procedure. But she sat up there to cheer me on no matter how boring it was, every time it was like the first time she'd seen or heard about it." He smiled.

"Steady, precise and compassion. All the right attributes to be a great doctor." Richard said more to himself than anyone as he watched her. "It's not everyday you get an intern that's seen it all before. She must have seen Addison perform this procedure in New York," Richard slowly realized as Derek nodded his head in pride.

"How's Ellis handling the grandma news?" he asked changing the topic from professional to personal as Derek paled and looked up from watching the procedure.

"We've been busy, that hasn't actually been handled yet. Meredith is waiting for the right time. " Derek said diplomatically knowing that Richard was an old friend of Ellis's and didn't want him to tell her until Meredith was ready. Lying about waiting to tell Ellis on their own time would help them stall until Meredith decided the time was right.

"I understand, with Ellis being well… Ellis. That Meredith could fear her mothers reaction." Richard said, hesitating on whether he should continue with his opinion or not and choosing to voice his thoughts. Knowing that Ellis wasn't being told because of a reason, because she was Ellis who tried in her own way. Monetary ways and pushiness ways but was never the mother Meredith needed her to be. He knew that Meredith spent most of her childhood alone with nanny's growing up with a privileged and sheltered lifestyle. Richard thought it was very amazing that Meredith didn't grow into one of those pampered rich kids who only cared about the partying and lifestyle. She grew up in that life, with those people in the private schools and drinking like adults from the age of 14 or younger. Yet she was so different and better.

"She'd want to know Derek, I know she hasn't been the best mother," he said as Derek rolled his eyes at how far off from best Ellis Grey was. "but she'd want to know that her little girl is having a baby of her own. I'm sure your entire family knows."

"It's not the same. Not at all and you know it Richard." Derek argued back. "My family is her family, they've loved and been there for her since day one. Meredith wants to wait to tell her mom and we'll wait. She's already a pregnant intern and I'm not going to force stress on her when she's not ready. There's no telling as to how Ellis would react and what she'd say to Meredith."

"Ok, you're right. You can't push her when she's scared and not ready. But trust me it's better that Ellis finds out from you two than someone else. That would be much worse if she hears it from the grapevine and just shows up."

"Don't I know it." Derek muttered in agreement as he continued to watch his girl shine in the OR.


	146. Chapter 146

Derek continued to watch the surgery and noticed the little signs that it was wrapping up. Some nurses had stepped back and had started re-sterilizing instruments they had out on the trays, Dr. Robbins had checked the time clock and finally he noticed that Dr. Robbins was ordering her pediatrics resident to close up while she went to go to speak to the family. Meredith opted to stayed behind with the surgery, until the resident had finished closing. He smiled at that, his Meredith wanted to see this patient through and not prematurely go and speak to the family when their child was still on the table. Grabbing his files he have brought to read over, he ran down the gallery steps hoping to catch a moment alone with Meredith in the scrub room before having to run into his own OR for his scheduled cranionmity.

"Dr. Shepherd," he smiled as he entered the scrub room standing towards the back with a smile noticing instantly that she was not alone yet. Deciding to wait out the resident and scrub nurse that was at the sink with her. Meredith turned her back to glance at him from her scrubbing out hearing after hearing Derek call out for her, smiling before replying back.

"Dr. Shepherd." And then turning back around to continue her scrubbing out process.

Derek noticed that Meredith was staying at the sink while the nurse and resident had already finished up. The nurse first departed the room, smiling an unprofessional toothy grin at him and telling him goodbye. Derek saw Meredith eyebrows arch in response to that, but she stayed mum. The resident departed right after with a more professional nod of the head to acknowledge the department head being in the room.

Derek smiled at finally being alone, coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and breathing her in.

Meredith leaned her head back against Derek's strong chest and sighing in contentment at the comfort being in his arms brought.

"You did amazing in there." Derek told her with pride breaking them both out of their silent moment.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly. "I didn't know you'd be up there." She giggled as from behind her unclasp her necklace holding her rings, dropping them in the palm of his hand and re-clasping her necklace back around her neck before lifting her hand and placing her rings back where they belonged.

"I thought you needed the moral support and I remember a certain wife always being up in the gallery when her husband needed her. I fully intend to always be in the gallery when you need me or whenever I get a chance."

"You are pretty amazing." She told him turning around in his arms, linking her hands behind his neck as he. "I think you rattled Dr. Robbins and the scrub nurse." She giggled

"Oh really? How so?"

"She didn't know that much about me, like who my husband was."

"Ah," Derek nodded in understanding now as to why the doctor would think Meredith had failed. The pediatric attending didn't link the names or started hearing the gossip of the intern married to the attended as of yet.

"So when she saw the famous head of the neurosurgery department, and from all accounts the future chief sitting up there in the gallery watching a routine peds surgery. She seemed a bit rattled, and then I think she figured it out when you waved at me. The scrub nurses on the other hand spent more time gawking at you. She had to repeat instructions more than once." Meredith disdainly added rolling her eyes.

"I didn't notice, I only had eyes for one person in that OR."

"Sweet taking will get you everywhere, Dr. Shepherd." She laughed.

"Don't you have a surgery?" she remembered as they walked out of the scrub room together, lifting his left hand up to her face to glance a look of the time on his watch.

"I'm on my way, I just didn't want you to finish up without seeing you first." He laughed at her antics.

"I'll bring my post-ops and watch you." She smiled.

"It's a date." He smiled kissing her on the cheek before jogging off towards his OR and she laughed at his running down the hallway.


	147. Chapter 147

Meredith sighed as she looked out at the picturesque mountains in her view as she stood on the walkway bridge early the next morning at the hospital. She and Derek had come in early to meet Addison for their appointment and Derek had been paged already. There was no way she was going to have this appointment without him so she waited while looking at the skyline thinking back to the previous day's events.

Meredith and Derek had offered Mark and Addison to come over for dinner the previous night, but being their first day in Seattle they were exhausted from all the day's activities. They went home to their hotel to get settled in, they had told Meredith and Derek that until they find and are able to agree on a new place to live they'd be calling The Archfield home.

They had booked a long-term stay for at least the next month to get settled into Seattle life before moving.

Derek had joked to Meredith once they got home (and Mark and Addison were out of earshot) that he didn't think Mark nor Addison would be willing to give up hotel living life after getting used to the valet, room service and the personal dry cleaning service. Meredith had to agree, once you get used to hotel living going to live on your own was probably going to be tough for them. It's why Meredith and Derek had a list of ready to occupy apartments on a list before they even got on the plane out West. They agreed they'd live in the hotel until they picked an apartment and before they could even go and visit the first one, fate had intervened.

Bringing Meredith and Derek to their land which they instantly fell in love with and wanted to live on even if they had to camp out with a tent and sleeping bag. Luckily for Meredith that Derek though came up with the temporary home idea with the trailer. Within a week they had water, electricity and even a satellite all set up for the state of the art airstream Derek had picked out. Meredith rolled her eyes remembering when he showed her the image and features of their new temporary home. Of course her husband had picked out the most lavish and state of the art trailer there was to offer. He insisted on if he was going to live in a trailer they were going to live in the best, boasting about the space and kitchen appliances. She insisted that they weren't going to live in their long, but in the end she had lost out to what Derek's mom called it "boys and their toys" syndrome.

They wanted a home, they wanted a new life together. She smiled as she placed her hand on her baby bump smiling and then frowning thinking of Mark and Addison's life. They wanted to live on a permanent holiday in a hotel. Mark and Addison wanting that made her a little apprehensive on if they were going to stay in Seattle and that's why they didn't want roots. Living in the hotel gave them the easy out to go back to New York when necessary, on Mark's side living in the hotel made it not serious for him. It prolonged him from asking Addison to marry him, prolonged settling down in life and putting those roots down that scared him.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts." Derek whispered coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist surprising her causing her to jump.

"You startled me." She pouted.

"You were a million miles away staring out there." He said worriedly brushing his finger tips along her cheekbone.

"Just thinking of our new life and Mark and Addison's new life, while waiting for you…hey! You were paged on a consult, you couldn't finish already it's only been 10 minutes." She exclaimed.

"I passed it down to Dr. Truex, he'll page me if there's any major problems. There was no way I was going to let us be late for meeting this little guy." He smiled as his hand joined hers resting on her stomach.

"Little guy huh? Well let's go see how right you are about that." She laughed as they joined hands and headed towards the elevator bay to go on up together to obstetrics.


	148. Chapter 148

Meredith and Derek excitedly made it up to Addison's floor and saw her new secretary organizing her desk. Meredith giggled at how the secretary looked rattled, Addison was nothing if not crazy about her organization. All the files, all the pens, all the coffee mugs, all have to be placed in its Addison designated location and not deter from that spot. If she saw a pen not in its right cup holder she'd freak out. Which made Meredith wonder how in the world she lived with pig sty Mark at home, no wonder they didn't want to leave the hotel which had people pick up after Mark's dropping of the towels and mess in the room.

"Morning, we've got an appointment with Dr. Montgomery." Meredith heard Derek say and smile to the secretary as she just gawked at him and stumbling for a minute before responding "right, right Dr. Shepherd and oh…" she stumbled again looking at Meredith.

Meredith decided to help the girl out "and Mrs. Shepherd" she informed her as matter of factly she could without seeming mean at the fact she was eyeing up her husband. Meredith was used to it, but Derek was smirking and the last thing she needed this morning was his ego being boosted.

|Right, Mrs. Shepherd. You can go in Dr. Montgomery said to send you in as soon as you got there something about having to do it before you're intruded." The nursed told them.

"Thank you." Meredith replied while moving into Addison's exam room adjacent to her office that the nurse had pointed to.

"You're a bit …" Derek started out to say with a sparkle in his eye while they entered the private room.

"Not a word! Mr. I don't want even want the doctor to see your pregnant wife's pregnant parts." Meredith exclaimed back, shutting him up instantly and waving her finger at him. "I'm big, pregnant and hormonal. Watching women eye you up and down not what was on my agenda this morning."

"Ok." He said while trying to stifle back his laughter at her mood swings while she glared at him as meanly as she could muster considering how much she loved him.

"Hush! Now help me get into this stupid gown, making other people wear them is one thing. I don't like putting them on for myself." She said opening the sterile gown and looking at the flimsy material held by 2 strings.

Derek helped her tie the gown on the back and lifted her to sit up on the exam table as he held her hand and they sat in silence as they waited for Addison to join them. A few moments later she hustled into the room with an unnamed file folder with the name "Mahoney, MD."

Derek looked at her and the file in confusion. "We're the Shepherds, Addi." He laughed as she shook her head at his silly joke.

"I know that Derek." She told him as she rolled her eyes. "I also know that only after being here for less than forty-eight hours that Meredith ran the pit by herself the only intern to ever do so, that Mark yelled out jailbait in the middle of the hall when he showed up, that Meredith is your star pupil diagnosing patients by herself while you put others in the OR on blast. I know that all the nurses think "you're so dreamy and ohmygod the best man ever." She said as rolling her eyes before continuing on. " I also know that you have a new house with walls that Meredith gushed about one day in the elevator having and do you two know why I know all these things?" She asked flusterly as both Meredith and Derek looked at her in amusement knowing she was going to tell them anyway.

"Because this entire place has some bizarre fascination with all things Shepherds. It's like the two of you are the prom king and queen, the most popular kids in high school. So I figured put the maiden name on record, but I can't put Grey because everyone here knows all about that too. Right down to the fact that she showed up while Meredith was dressed in skinny jeans and a hot sweater. So I put Mama Shepherds maiden name on the file would be a better way to treat the two of you unless you want the entire hospital to know what you're having before you can tell anyone in New York." She continued her rant glaring at Derek.

"Good call Addi," Meredith smiled nodding her head, while still trying to hold back the laughter from Addison's rant. While Derek decided just to say nothing at all and try not to laugh.

"Are you ready?" Addison asked finally settling down in her chair and pulling out the file folder that had Derek's mom's maiden name on it and pulling out standard forms of questions to ask them before they got to the fun ultrasound part.

"We're ready." Derek replied squeezing Meredith's hand and glancing at her with a beaming smile.


	149. Chapter 149

The question and answer period lasted about fifteen minutes, Addison wanted to be thorough and not overlook anything when it came to baby Shepherd. Also it being her first patient at Seattle Grace, she had some nerves to her new surroundings in practicing.

While Meredith listed off her standard morning sickness symptoms, her cravings, and filled Addison in on all the other pregnancy related issues Addison wanted to know of including boasting that Derek caters to her every craving even the weird ones. Derek couldn't help but zone out and remember the first time he thought of spoiling his children with Meredith, it was their Christmas shopping trip he and Meredith had ever been on together. They weren't married, they weren't even engaged yet.

_Derek and Meredith had walked down the busy holiday shopping streets of New York City. Derek had 3 nieces to shop for, so he told Meredith the best place to go get them gifts was going to be FAO. Meredith had never been the world famous toy store, Derek knew her eyes were going to light up when she ventured inside. While she was a seasoned New Yorker, and a seasoned New Yorker shopper, she being the fashion girl with no children or family with children around she hadn't ever needed to venture into the store. This was going to be her first Christmas shopping for kids' experience. _

_She was 18, beautiful and amazing in every way. Bundled up in her white winter cashmere coat and matching scarf and gloves. It was six months after they first started dating, but he knew she was the one. The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He knew that for Christmas, the first Christmas she said she'd really celebrate with someone who loved her and with a family he was going to propose. The ring sat hidden somewhere in his parents' house for safe keeping. He gave his mother the ring to hold onto for him for Christmas morning. His parents couldn't have been happier; they already loved Meredith like she was one of their own daughters. He couldn't risk hiding it in one of his room drawers of his and Mark's little bachelor pad. The standard hiding places like the underwear drawer would never work with his Mere, not when she loved his clothes more than her own. He couldn't think of a perfect way to celebrate her first real official Christmas than by asking her to be part of his family forever and for real. She'd never have to celebrate a lonely Christmas again. _

"_We're here," Derek showed her with a smile nodding to the huge teddy bear that sat outside the revolving doors. Watching Meredith's excitement grow and wanting to go inside. _

"_Let's go." She squealed pulling on his gloved hand that held hers and dragging him past the large statue that tourists were waiting in line ups and crowed around to take pictures with into the revolving door. _

_She came to a stop when the door stopped spinning, her eyes going wide at seeing the huge stuffed animals. She just stared in awe at her surroundings, all the crowds didn't bother her. The people going fast and not in any Christmas spirit. Derek watched her and loved to see that look on her face and he wanted it to be there all the time. He wanted all her Christmas's to be as happy for her as this one. _

"_Wow." She let out in amazement. Derek squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her a kiss on her temple before whispering. "Where do you want to start?"_

"_Everywhere." She laughed, "these girls are going to be so spoiled after I get done with them in this place."_

"_I have a feeling they won't be the only one who is spoiled on this shopping trip" Derek joked, knowing that Meredith was going to fall in love with so many items in this place herself and he wouldn't be able to resist from getting her everything she wanted. _

"_We're so doomed when we have kids." She laughed as she pulled on his hand towards the escalators, now knowing where she was going but just heading that way anyways. She was so excited she hadn't noticed the silly grin and glistening of Derek's eyes at her words. She wanted his kids, she was going to be the mother of his children and he couldn't be happier in this Christmas moment either. _

"So this is going to be cold, you know that since you had your precautionary initial ultrasound when you first found out. Which thanks for lying to me by the way, Derek." Addison taunted, jolting Derek out of his memory.

"What?" he stuttered confused at what she was talking about.

"You, lying? Remember calling asking for an OB consult for a mysterious patient needing another opinion?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't want the family to know before we know, it was all a hush hush operation." Derek laughed remembering Meredith's disguising and antics when they first thought she was pregnant.

"Sorry Addi," Meredith piped in "we didn't want mom or the family to know before we could tell them."

"It's ok Mere, I'm just teasing him. So let's see which color clothes baby Shepherd will be getting from New York in droves shall we?" she laughed as Derek rolled his eyes knowing that she was right. Ever since they had told the family the packages started rolling in, all neutral color clothes with notes saying the same thing over and over "Mere, saw this at …. And it was too cute to pass up!" Derek was pretty sure the few months old baby already had more clothes than him. Once they had a gender it was going to get so much worse, he knew it. Apparently his sisters didn't think Seattle had proper attire for a baby.

Meredith sucked in a gush of air and tensed on Derek's hand as Addison put the cool gel and ultrasound wand on Meredith's stomach, Addison's eyes glued to the wand and placement on her stomach. Meredith and Derek's eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them.

The swooshing and thumping of rapid and very strong heartbeat filled the room as Meredith and Derek's eyes both welled up with tears in them. Looking at their little still not very big developed baby curled up in a fetal position. Meredith opened her mouth to talk but couldn't, she closed it and just looked at Derek who leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Knowing exactly what she was feeling and letting her know he was feeling the same thing. Addison kept silent, letting them enjoy this moment and knowing that Derek and Meredith being the amazing Doctors they were knew that they could tell they had a very healthy growing baby with no complications. She was also pretty sure they both could read the ultrasound.

Once the "dad" initial amazement and shock wore off, Derek actually stared at the ultrasound as a doctor. Making sure everything was ok and on track and that's when he noticed it. He smiled and turned to Addison, who just nodded in agreement knowing what he was reading.

"Mere," he whispered as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Hmmm."

"That's our boy." He proudly told her.


	150. Chapter 150

"Boy," Meredith smiled at she still stared at the screen and then shook her head in disbelief. "We're having a boy, a little Derek." She giggled.

"Oh gosh, 2 of them? A little clone of Derek." Addison moaned as she got up. "I'm going to leave the two of you with Derek Jr., I'll get your DVD and new vitamin prescriptions and I'll be back." Addison told them as she quickly departed the room.

"Don't even think about it." Meredith giggled looking at Derek's smirking face as Addison left the room and Derek processed Addison's comments.

"Think about what?" He asking coyingly.

"Derek Jr., that's what. I saw the way your eyes lit up when she said it." Meredith laughed.

"It's a good name, it's my boy. You know how rare it is for Shepherds to have boys and we got one on the first try. A legacy Mere to carry on the name, my parents are going to love us the best." He boasted with pride. Meredith laughed at his ego but also knew he was right, Carolyn and Christopher Shepherd's only son, giving them a grandson would be special to them.

"He's perfect and special, everyone's going to love him." She whispered turning back to the screen.

"But we're still not naming him after you, that will just give you more of a complex and we don't need that." She giggled.

"We have to give him a unique name, for him that's perfect."

"DJ? That's special" Derek smirked as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"No. They'll be no living with you if you get to name our little boy right after you."

"Fine," Derek gave in mockingly both knowing he was never really serious about Derek Junior.

"Ryan?" he tried out.

"Too common." She said back. "Spencer?"

"Don't like it, how about Jason?"

"Still too common, he needs a name that goes with Shepherd. One that says who he is, where he came from." She whispered.

"We can get one of those baby books." Derek offered.

"No, I want to do this on our own. Just us finding the perfect name for your heir." She smiled teasing him.

"Well you said no to Derek." He joked.

"It needs to be something close, not Derek but starts with 'D' to take after his daddy and symbolizing his first born son. Your parents would love an Irish name too." She talked out loud in concentration thinking about what she wanted her son's name to be about. "We would be able to tell him that his names starts with 'D' to take after you and his name is Irish to honor your parents." She thought out loud as Derek just looked on in pride of how special his wife was.

"We need a book, Mere."

"We don't need a book." She slapped his shoulder playingly. "We're 2 doctors, we are not getting a book, we'll sit right here till we get a name."

"Want me to call Richard to let him bump my surgeries?" Derek laughed wondering how long really she was going to sit there.

"No, I want you to help." She groaned

"Irish names that start with D, Irish names that start with D." He thought out loud. "Dane?"

"That's a dog, Derek."

"It would go with Shepherd. Patrick? Darryl?"

"Is that even Irish?"

"I don't know," Derek laughed.

"I got it!" Meredith squealed."Devin." She whispered placing her hand over her baby bump to see if it fit him.

"Devin Shepherd." Derek tried out smiling also at how it fit.

"It's perfect, He is perfect." Derek looked at the image frozen on the screen, thinking about fishing trips, little league games and all the things he'll be able to do and teach his son. His Devin. Probably his little Devin the spitfire devil if he's anything like his mother.

"With your hair and your blue eyes, he's going to be just like his daddy." Meredith smiled. Knowing Derek couldn't want to take their son out on his first fishing trek, or swim in the lake, all the things his father did with him.

"No matter who he takes after, he'll be perfect because he's ours. A little of you and me."


	151. Chapter 151

"She wouldn't let you have Derek Junior would she?" Mark chuckled as he happily sat in Derek's office later that morning when Derek told him that it was indeed a boy and that he already had a name. Meredith and Derek had finished their appointment with Addison on time before Meredith's shift was ready to start. She had gone to change and get ready to meet the patient they had that day. Derek had an afternoon surgery that he had requested Meredith for, not wanting to spend this special day without her by his side. Bailey begrudgingly agreed to his request since the Chief had ordered her to spend more time in Neuro.

"No she wouldn't, but he's got a "D" and "e", that's enough after his dad's name." Derek pridley told Mark. "It's Irish, she wanted a name to fit the family and make them happy too, but also wanted to have him be unique. She did a good job." He continued to beam with pride.

"You mean the book did a good job." Mark added.

"No book." Derek informed him.

"What? No book? You're kidding man, each sister was glued to those things going through all gazillion pages for each kid and Meredith just picked out like that?"

"Yep, my wife is pretty amazing. She was adamant on no book, I think she was sick of that book naming process as we all were after dozen more times we had to go through it." Derek laughed.

"Your brother in laws are going to hate you, not only a boy on the first go, but you didn't have the 6 months of hell with a hormonal pregnant wife following you around with names books badgering you for you to pick one." Mark laughed.

"I know, I'm very lucky and they'll hate me more when I let them know all about how my wife picked a name in a few minutes without any book." Derek laughed back with glee as Mark shook his head.

"A boy, we've got to get him into baseball. We can take him to Marnier games every time the Yankees come." Mark told Derek as Derek nodded in agreement.

"Heck, we'll take him to the stadium anytime a team from the east coast comes." Mark added.

"Who are you taking to the stadium?" Meredith asked walking into the office with a smirk on her face knowing they were talking about Devin.

"Squirts first trips to see baseball." Mark told her.

"Squirt? He has a name Mark." Meredith jokingly rolled her eyes as she moved over to the sofa and sank down on it, resting her aching back before she and Derek went to meet the patient and she had to stand for surgery.

"I heard he had a name and that he got it without months of books." Mark smirked as Meredith groaned.

"I think Carly drove me insane with the last one, she'd text me in class with names every single day because Matt in her words was an idiot who wouldn't help her pick any good names. Sam used to bring the book to the movies and shopping. I promised myself I'd not even look at one of those things when it was my time. I probably heard every name possible from the 12 pregnancies I had to endure with the books too." She laughed as she then got quiet. Realizing that while she was there for all her sisters' babies except for the first three from before she met Derek, they won't get to be here like that.

"Hey, you know they'll be descending like flocks coming soon enough." Derek told her knowing that she was missing his sisters now, as annoying as they could be, they shared a bond with Meredith and he loved that his sisters love her so much like their own.

"They wouldn't let you do this without all of them annoying us, the mail man hates us already. Not to mention the delivery men." Derek laughed as Meredith smiled back knowing he was right.

"You're right and I'm sure you hope Matt and the rest of the guys come so you can show them your man room and our land. Oh, and may be gloat about Devin." She giggled.

"Oh he can't wait that long." Mark added in.

"He's right, when we call all the family tonight I'll start gloating instantly." He laughed as his pager went off.

"Ready to work boys?" she asked them. Knowing that Derek's patient was here and ready now to meet.

"I guess that is what I moved to this rainy city for, see you later Shepherds and Squirt." Mark waved as he left Derek's office. Derek came over from the desk and held his hand out for Meredith to hold onto and lift her from the sofa.

"Thank you." She told him

"Let's go meet our patient." He told her as he placed his hand firmly on her lower back he knew was going to give her trouble for support. As she sighed happily and leaned back into his hand loving the relief it gave her.

"Can you do that in surgery?"

"Might be a little hard to do."

"I figured." They bantered as they walked down the hall together towards their patient's room.


	152. Chapter 152

"Yes Mom, I promise I will call you with any questions I have day or night. Yes Derek's been very good to me. No he's not complaining, yes you raised him very well. No Dad doesn't need to give him a talking to. I'm not just saying that because he's sitting here watching me, I promise. " Meredith giggled as Derek rolled his eyes as he tapped his fingers on his desk while Meredith lay on the couch with her blackberry glued to her ear. He had made the mistake of suggesting to Meredith they call his mom before their afternoon surgery to give her the news before she accidently found out from Mark. He should have known a quick conversation with telling her the news and her saying congratulations was not going to happen.

Now Meredith had been on the phone for the past twenty-five minutes discussing everything from shades of blue booties to all the types of cravings that boys give you compared to girls. Meredith listened and loved every part of talking to his mother, but Derek noticed their time was getting limited. He didn't think the patient or OR would take kindly to them being late for surgery because they were talking to his mommy. It sounded pretty crazy just saying it to himself in his head.

Derek was grateful that his dad was still working at the hospital and that none of the girls had unexpectedly stopped by or else he knew he'd have to push the surgery or hang up on his mother and make a run for it to the OR. However the second that he and Meredith had told his mother that it was a boy and his Irish name his mom paged his dad at the hospital to tell him the news that he was getting a grandson to carry on his name. Despite the fact his dad was in surgery he answered the page almost instantly and passed along a message via a nurse that he couldn't be happier and that he'd call himself the second he was finished up. Derek loved that they were so excited about their little boy, he knew this would be a special grandchild for them. But as he glanced at his watched and raised his eyebrows he was going to have to cut off the excitement for now.

"Mere..." he whispered getting her attention and tapping on his watch to give her a signal to wrap it up and that they had to go. She nodded her head up and down to acknowledge his signal hearing her start to try and let his mom go. "Mom, Derek's tapping his watch, we have to get to surgery." He heard Meredith tell his mother as his eyes got wide at her ratting him out. "You're not supposed to tell her that." He exclaimed as he heard Meredith laugh out loud at both him and presumingly what his mother was telling her.

"Yup, that attending I have is such a slave driver." She giggled some more as Derek just shook his head.

"Yes, I'll let him know that Dad will call later to talk. No, I don't expect you to keep it a secret from the girls, you can tell them all it'll make it easier for me. I'm sure they'll be calling as soon as they can too. If I need you I promise I won't hesitate to tell you to come, I'm sure. We love you too, bye mom." Derek heard her finally say while pressing end on her phone and getting up off the couch.

"She's so happy and she thinks Dad even more so. She thinks we should come visit before my final trimester, what do you think?" she asked chewing her lip as she came to sit on his lap. Derek wrapping his arms around the two most important people in his life.

"That would be perfect, I know you want to see the girls and experience this with them. We can work it out with our schedules and I was thinking of a real vacation too. May be we can leave from New York. We had planned on it for your intern vacation but you'll be ready to give birth by then."

"Derek, I can't go to the beach looking like a whale." Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"You won't look like a whale, you'll look like a gorgeous pregnant woman."

"I'll look like Shamu." She told him deadpanned.

"But you'll be my Shamu." He laughed as she smacked his shoulder. "You'll relax, get sun, and enjoy the pool. It'll be just what you need especially after my sisters' drag you shopping all over town."

"Grr." She groaned knowing he was right, they'll be lots of excitement with them returning back and that means no rest time for the pregnant girl.

"You're right, the beach will be heaven and I'll need it." She agreed as he nodded before placing a kiss on her neck. "We have to go he mumbled" his lips still resting on the spot he kissed.

"Save lives and all that."

"Yes, then you'll need to rest for that phone is going to be glued to your ear all night long." He told her as her eyes sparkled. "I can't wait."


	153. Chapter 153

"No I'm pretty sure we'll find a crib here in Seattle Sam," Derek told his sister as he rolled his eyes. He and Meredith had been home for only ten minutes before the phones started ringing, all he had time to do was put some chicken on their temporary bbq outside since their outdoor kitchen wasn't done yet before the phones started going off. His cell phone, her cell phone and the home phone. He looked helpless at her and chose to let her get her cell and he'd get the other two. His dad was on his cell and he didn't keep him long knowing the torture of his younger sister Samantha would inflict on him since she was the home phone caller. Meredith lay on the great room sofa listing to Derek's older sister OB Nancy who was currently giving Meredith an earful on pregnant patients she had and giving her tips. It's not that Nancy didn't trust Addison's doctoring but Nancy wished she was there for her sister-in-law and her future nephew on the way. She just was more overprotective when it came to one of her sisters and her family. Derek hoped Nancy wasn't scaring her, but as he heard Meredith giggling he knew she was appeasing Nancy's overproctectiveness and was going to accept all her advice. While Derek had zoned out Sam had gone back to the crib talk, "no no no we don't need a special New York crib. Samantha, I'm serious! I better not wake up tomorrow from a FedEx guy delivering some huge designer crib from Manhattan on my doorstep." He warned her. "Yes I want the best for my son, but that doesn't mean I can't go find my own crib. What do you mean I won't be able to put it together, I am a neurosurgeon you know." He argued back.

"The best in country Sam!" He heard Meredith yell from the next room that he couldn't help laugh. Then he heard her flippantly tell Nancy that she was just helping with his fight with Sam.

"You know what, we'll have this fight later. Why? Because Sam unlike where you are it's not nine o'clock its dinner time and I have to feed my pregnant wife who is probably really hungry. We have months before we need a crib, fine fine you can send clothes. Yes all the clothes you want go for it, just no large pieces of furniture please. Thank you. Yes you can talk to Meredith after dinner. Love you too bye." Derek exhaled happily as he hung up the phone and went back to his land outside to tend to his grill. He loved his family but it's times like these when he stood outside on his forty acres of land in Seattle, his dream house and no neighbors, skyscrapers or horns honking for miles and miles that he was so happy to be living on the opposite coast from them all.

He loved the peace and serenity he felt here on his land and he loved that he would raise his son here in this atmosphere. Not in the atmosphere he and Meredith both grew up in with the busy always running city.

"Hey" he heard Meredith whisper as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and linking her hands resting her head against his back.

"Hey, dinner will be ready soon. I put some potatoes on to grill and some vegetables too." He gloated knowing she wasn't going to like that one.

"Sounds yummy." She smiled against his back too tired from all the talking and the busy day to even fight him on the veggies.

"You're going to eat them without a battle?"

"Yes I am, you can thank your sister for tiring me out and for scaring me into eating every healthy thing there is. You wouldn't believe the horror stories she told me. I'm not taking any chances, right Devin? Plus considering he's likely to be your clone he's going to love the healthy stuff anyways." She giggled.

"That's right, they'll be two of us to out vote you on eating healthy."

"Uh oh, in that case we're going to have to make sure the next one is a girl to even the teams."

"I love you talking about our next one already." he whispered quietly as they both faced the sprawling hills and land watching the sunset.

"Well whatever I say when I'm in labor I won't mean it. I'm telling you from now. Kath and Nancy said some bad words when they were in labor and they still had more when the time came." She laughed remembering how they were refusing anymore children and threatened murdering of their husbands.

"Well they're not as good husbands as I am, so I'm not expecting any threats while in labor." Laughed Derek as she just shook her head and took in the view as he finished up their dinner and brought it inside for them to enjoy before the next batch of calls came in.

---


	154. Chapter 154

"I swear I'm going to go gray just wondering what will show up next on my doorstep. We have enough clothes for triplets, there are clothes for every month up to two years old. There are clothes if he's born prematurely, there's clothes if he's tall and if he's short. " Derek told Mark weeks later as they walked into the cafeteria to grab some coffee. "We have a wad of cash in the kitchen that's called the tip the delivery men money because we see them so often."

"Don't whine to me you're the one who gave Sam free reign and of course she relayed the message. You had to know they'll go crazy especially without any supervision." Mark laughed.

"I was trying to get her off my back about mailing a crib and furniture out here. I thought the clothes were the lesser evil. I think I was wrong."

"Don't complain and be glad you're not opening up your door to see an antique armoire sitting there." Mark laughed then sobering after thinking about it. "I totally see Nancy or Sam doing that. You better get furniture soon. Especially before you leave on your trip."

"Don't worry we're on it, Meredith's got it covered. She did though tell mom she could help with the rocking chair, so I'm expecting that on my doorstep."

"I am wondering if he'll need a walk in closet though" Derek laughed.

"You might, just wait until Meredith arrives and they do the whole girly shower thing. Jail bait will hate it and you'll know they'll go overboard." Mark told him.

"Don't I know it, did you and Addi put in for your leave?" Derek asked Mark absent mindly. His mother had wanted a full family weekend together since Meredith and Derek were coming and that included her honorary son Mark. She was demanding he get vacation also to come home.

"Yes and it wasn't easy since Addi and I have barely worked here long enough to get a vacation already. We'll fly out on the red eye Friday and come back Sunday night. I think the Chief is a little antsy about 3 of his department heads and his number one intern being in New York together at the same time."

"Scared we all won't return." Derek laughed.

"Exactly, he'll be popping Tums until we all come back." Mark laughed.

* * *

"I swear, it's the cutest little onesie. Nancy got it from Bendell's and it's got even little bootie feet that can unsnap." Meredith gushed on her cell phone to youngest of the Shepherd sisters, Carly. As she waited in the locker room for Dr. Bailey to hand out the assignments of the day. The other interns sat around changing, eating, and trying to act like they weren't eavesdropping on her conversation but Meredith was having a great morning and was so happy she was days away from going back home to see her family that she couldn't stop talking to them.

"I'm all packed already for both trips, but don't worry left lots of room for whatever we buy. No he still won't tell me where we're going." Meredith laughed at her not finding out Derek's surprise location for their week at the beach together. "All I know is that's an island we haven't been to before. Gotta go Car, talk to you later." She whispered as she saw Bailey open the door and enter the room looking grumpy shooting Meredith a warning glance about the phone call.

"Yang, you've done a grand total of zero hours on OB and neonatal, so go and find Montgomery you're with her until I say so." Bailey barked at her as her eyes as well as all the eyes of the rest of the interns widened. "Poor Dr. Montgomery" Meredith heard Izzie mutter behind her as Meredith nodded her head agreeing with the sentiment.

"Dr. Stevens, you've done a grand total of zero hours on cardiothoracic, so go and find Dr. Burke." Meredith turned to look at Izzie with sympathetic eyes telling her sorry since she knew working with him wasn't going to be fun.

"Dr. O'Malley, you've done a grand total of zero hours on neurosurgery, so go and find Dr. Shepherd." Bailey told George while he glanced at Meredith then back down to his shoes nodding but also looking scared.

Dr. Karev, do you know what I'm going to say to you?" Dr. Bailey asked him.

"Pediatrics?" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Dr. Karev, you've done a grand total of zero hours on pediatrics, so go find Dr. Robbins."

"She'll be the one with wheels on her feet." Meredith whispered to him as Alex looked perplexed at what she said.

"And Dr. Shepherd…" Dr. Bailey said finally getting to Meredith as Meredith quickly thought in her head what she hadn't done. She did general, she did Neuro, she did Cardio and Peds, and she was Addison's first intern on Addison's second day at Seattle Grace. Oh!" She realized smiling at what field she hadn't accumulated any hours in. This was going to be a fun day she thought.

"You've done a grand total of zero hours on plastic surgery, so go find Dr. Sloan." She said finally as all the interns filed out of the locker room on a hunt for their attending for the day, Meredith suspected that her attending of the day was in the office of her husband.


	155. Chapter 155

Meredith grabbed one cappuccino, a regular coffee and a decaf tea for herself from the ground floor coffee cart before heading up to Derek's office. Her first and probably only stop on her quest for Mark. She often wondered what Dr. Webber was paying Mark for since so far he's spent more time socializing in Derek's office than she's seen him actually and physically work./ She hoped she didn't have to set up his office for him today, that wouldn't be fun.

Lately her morning sickness had subsided which helped her put in more hours. She didn't need to go running for the restrooms or stay curled in bed because she couldn't move anymore. Now she was feeling herself again, just herself that ate a lot more and had some funky cravings. So far she still didn't need to send Derek anywhere far, she had urges for nachos with cheese in the middle of the night but that was easily accomplished with stuff they bought at the grocery store. Another day she had woken up wanting soup for some reason which was weird for her because she only had soup when she was catching a flu and it was always Derek's' moms special cure homemade soup. Meredith giggled remembering the look on Derek's face when she said she wanted soup, the thought of having to either fly the soup in or him have to go get it crossed his mind before Meredith relieved him by saying she just wanted a can from their pantry.

She knew without a doubt that if she wanted mom's soup he would have found a way to get it she smiled as she entered Derek's office without knocking and seeing what she predicted. Mark in his scrubs and lab coat sitting in Derek's guest chair with his feet propped up on Derek's desk while her husband read a chart with a pen in hand and phone in the other.

She wondered if George had already been up here to find Derek and left as she glanced around not seeing him anywhere.

Derek finished his phone consult as Meredith was passing Mark his cappuccino and placed Derek's coffee in front of him while she sat at the edge of his desk not wanting to talk and interrupt Derek's phone conversation.

"Mmmm" Mark moaned taking a sip of his drink. "Just what I needed to get this dreary day started Jailbait. How do you get used to all the rain? It's making me depressed." He said as she shook her head silencing him as Derek rolled his eyes and finished his phone conversation.

"What?" Mark said. "He was finishing up anyways."

"Don't you have your own office with your own furniture to put your feet on?" Derek chastised as he took a sip of his coffee Meredith had brought him.

"Yes, but it's lonely and I don't get cappuccino delivered to me." He laughed as Meredith shook her head.

"I am your intern today, hence the cappuccino delivery. That's apparently what your interns do for you."

"Stupid interns, you don't fall under that category and the ones who mess up coffee orders have to pick up my dry cleaning."

"Glad to hear you're teaching the interns well." Derek sarcastically told him. "My wife isn't doing your errands."

"I wouldn't have Jailbait do errands, she can actually work on cases unlike the other fools." He joked as he got up heading to the door, "Meet me in five at the nurses' station, to meet our patient. It's a doozy." He told her as he left Derek's office with both Meredith and Derek just shaking their heads at Mark's antics.

"You looked happy" as you came in here, "glowing even." He smiled as she sunk down on the vacated chair Mark left while cradling her tea.

"I was thinking how lucky I was to have you as my husband."

"Oh, by all means continue to think that and feel free to tell everyone." He boasted as she giggled.

"I heard all the horror stories from Nancy and the girls last night, how the guys would hide or refuse to get the cravings they wanted. I lucked out and I know no matter what it is you would go to the ends of the earth to make me and Devin happy." She told him honestly while tearing up.

"I love you, and I love Devin and I'd go to Mexico if you wanted Nachos from there instead of the grocery store." He told her honestly.

"Hmmm don't tempt me." Meredith laughed. "I need to go see what patient your best friend has lined up for me, if he's calling it a doozy I should be scared." She said as she got up and leaned into him, her fingers tracing a soft path in his hair as she kissed him goodbye.

"Can I entice you to stay?" Derek asks huskily his hand wrapping up into her own locks, holding her head close to his own. "Dr. Bailey ordered me to work in plastics and ordered Dr. O'Malley to work with you."

"Grrr." He groaned. "Fine, but you me and lunch here and no Mark."

"It's a date." She whispered before leaning into kiss him again before she set off to locate Mark at the nurses' station.


	156. Chapter 156

When Meredith reached the nurses' station, she caught Mark chatting with a nurse. Raising an eyebrow to just stare and wait for him to realize she was standing there.

"Dr. Shepherd..." Mark boomed when he finally noticed her standing there tapping her foot impatiently. Grabbing the nearby chart and bidding the nurse a bye before heading down the hall motioning for Meredith to come with. "Melanie there was telling me about getting used to the rain."

"I bet. She was. New world renowned attending, trust me I know all about how sociable the nurses can be. I'm sure the male nurses are just as accommodating with Addi." Meredith smirked to Mark watching his face fall at that thought as they came to a stop outside their patients room and she pushed open the door to walk in, leaving Mark still frozen in his spot in the hall way.

"You're kidding right?" he said as he finally snapped out of it and came into the patient's room.

"I hope you're not joking about my surgery Dr. Sloan, because I've very serious." The male patient said to him as Meredith looked closely and scrutinize a bit more she saw the female patient, a female pregnant looking patient.

"No, no not at all Gabby."Just a joke Dr. Shepherd here made out in the hall, "right Dr. Shepherd?" Mark said wanting an answer.

"Right, of course." Meredith smirked while using a tone to show Mark that she was just patronizing him and didn't believe her response anymore than he did while taking the chart to see what procedure they were performing here.

* * *

"You would not believe this!" Meredith ranted as she barreled into Derek's office a couple hours later at lunch time. Noticing him sitting on the couch waiting for her with takeout burgers from Emerald City Bar across the street, grabbing some fries too munch on and not even giving him time to speak or utter a hello she continued on.

"The patient, the doozy patient of Marks he was talking about. Get this! She's a woman, with a really short haircut that made me first think she was a man, but a woman who wants liposuction, so I'm sure you're thinking now by the look on your face is why would a woman wanting liposuction and going to a plastic surgeon be a big deal." She continued as Derek just nodded his head, "it's why she wants liposuction she wants it because she's pregnant and think she's too fat! Can you believe that, she is crazy, crazy people can't have babies. I told Mark to call psych and he refused saying she's just here for a consult. Aren't you supposed to call psych? He doesn't seem all concerned." She huffed out grabbing more fries to eat as Derek sat there to see if she really wanted him to answer that or if she'd continue on again.

"Well? Aren't you?" she probed when she noticed he wasn't answering her, giving him the go ahead to speak now.

"I think a psych consult would be the right thing to do, it's not safe to do an invasive procedure like that with these circumstances and it poses health risks to the baby. Didn't he call Addison in for a consult? To have her shoot it down instantly to the mother?"

"Not yet, I think he's too scared I'll tell her I saw him chatting up some overly friendly nurse." She muttered while rolling her eyes.

"You sure had an eventful morning." Derek laughed.

"Tell me about it, I think I rather be on cardio than deal with all this drama." She said before grabbing her burger and then moaned at how wonderful it tasted as she took her first bite.


	157. Chapter 157

Meredith's afternoon went much better than her morning, she had sighed in relief at being sent to the calm pit after Mark's consult was taken care of by Addison refusing to sign off on it because of the dangers to the child. She also called psych for the patient, while also threatening to call them on Mark as well for not paging her sooner. Which made Meredith's afternoon, watching Mark stutter that he didn't need a psychiatric consult.

"_You need a consult yourself, I should call them for you as well. What were you thinking not paging me for this as soon as you got the file? You really didn't want to page me because you were talking to some nurse earlier? Addison asked at the end of her rant, causing both Mark and Meredith who stood in the corner behind him eyes to go wide in surprise that she knew._

"_Oh don't the two of you look so shocked, especially you Mer. Gossip in this place spreads faster than a wild fire in California." Addison muttered as Meredith laughed at how right she was. _

While Meredith wouldn't admit it, especially to her over protective husband but sitting in the pit doing just sutures and mundane routine tasks on patients was making her feel pretty good. It was strangely relaxing and less stressful on her back by sitting more and being off her feet.

"You ok dear?" the elderly female patient that had been brought in for shortness of breath asked her as Meredith took her blood pressure.

"I'm fine, just getting tired more quickly these days." Meredith smiled.

"Oh you don't need to tell me dear, I had 6 of my own."

"Six wow." Meredith repeated breathily. "Please don't tell my husband, I plan on capping him off at 2, 3 tops. Don't let him know he can have his own partial football team." Meredith and the lady both laughed.

As Meredith thought back to the first time she and Derek played football and the first time she encountered her husband's over proactive side. It was their first holiday together, their first Thanksgiving, while they were dating still, a month before their engagement. It was Meredith's first Thanksgiving sharing it with a real family. She usually ate the big dinner the cook always prepared alone, her mother working or being paged.

"_Okay Mer, point is to get the ball and cross the goal line." Derek explained to Meredith like she didn't understand a common sport._

"_Derek, I know what football is." She rolled her eyes at him. "I spent a lot of Thanksgivings alone with only football on TV. I even bet I'm probably better than you at it." She teased lightening up the moment pulling them both back from her bad Thanksgiving memories she didn't have to experience anymore. _

"_Oh really. Well let's see what you got Grey." He teased back, slapping her lightly on her behind as he left to rejoin his team consisting of a mix of family members while Meredith joined the other team, giggling and no doubt plotting with his little sister Carly who she bonded with instantly because of their closeness in age. _

_Derek's dad blew the whistle as the ref and before they knew it the little game in the backyard on the cool Thanksgiving evening was on. Touchdowns were scored all by Meredith on her team, flags were called, minor tiffs broke out and thirty minutes later they were tied. Derek was surprised that Meredith could run and compete the way she did, she was tiny and everyone underestimated her which caused them all the be shocked every time she sprinted across the goal line in a flash of speed. _

_He for sure was never going to play another game without her on his team. Derek thought as he took his place on the line. They had huddled and realized that Meredith was the opposing teams star and she need to be the one they had to block. His cousin was going to try and block her as they got the ball through her backup. As the whistle blew, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his cousin try to block and when they didn't work tackle her. _

_Meredith winced as she hit the ground but wasn't hurt. _

"_Are you ok?" Derek asked rushing over quickly to her abandoning his play, the game and everything with himself only focused on Meredith._

"_I'm fine, just a little dirty." She said while trying to get up as Derek held her down trying to still her._

"_No, don't get up. I have to make sure there's no concussion or spinal damage. Dad get over here, we have to rule out a concussion." _

"_Derek…" she tried to stop him for over reacting but he was too far gone in his freaking out. _

"_Does this hurt?" he asked flexing her leg up. "No."_

"_What about this?" he asked again moving to the other leg._

"_No, Derek…"_

"_Mere sit still, we'll take you to the hospital…I can do tests." Derek rapidly blurted out while Derek's father started laughing at Derek's overreaction. As Meredith rolled her eyes grabbing Derek's face in between her hands and pulling him down on top of her to make him listen to her. _

"_Hunny, I mean this with all the love in the world but you're losing it and I'm not going anywhere but in the dining room to eat your mothers Thanksgiving dinner."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts, I love you and I know you got a scare but I'm fine, no concussions or limbs in wrong places. I just got leaves all over my back and maybe I'll be sore tomorrow. But that's it." _

"Hey" she heard Derek say as he came up behind her as she sat at the nurse's desk in the pit signing off on all her patients she had for the afternoon.

"Hello." She sighed leaning her head back against his side as he leaned done and rubbed his hand on her back.

"Hope you had a less eventful afternoon."

"I did, nice and calm in the pit."

"Ready to go?" Derek asked realizing that she looked exhausted.

"Sleep?" she said quietly as she yawned.

"Sleep, you can sleep the second you get in the car."

"Perfect. I'd let you carry me out of here but according to Addison gossip spreads faster than a wildfire and it's not worth the stares." She giggled as Derek helped her stand and she leaned her body into him, Derek supporting most of her weight as they walked to his office to get her out of her scrubs.


	158. Chapter 158

"St. Tropez?"

"No.|"

"Coast of Italy"

"No"

"Greece?"

"No."

"Bahamas?"

"No. We've been there before more than once." Derek said rolling his eyes as he continued to read his medical journal he had been engrossed in.

"Hmm St. Thomas?"

"No, been there too."

"Wait…you said no we've been there before. So does that mean it's somewhere we haven't been before?

"No, it means nothing."

"It does, doesn't it? That's a clue, somewhere new we haven't been before."

"I'm not giving you any hints no matter how much you try to trick me."

Meredith had been throwing locations at Derek since after dinner. They both sad comfortable out on their back covered porch of their bedroom looking out at their land and experiencing the sun set over the water. Meredith had followed her plans and slept the second she got in the car, and until Derek woke her in bed for dinner. Knowing how exhausted she was he set dinner up on their balcony overlooking the under construction back yard so she wouldn't have to go far or down the stars for dinner.

After dinner, Meredith curled in Derek's lap to sleep again outside as he starting reading a medical journal enjoying the evening breeze and rustling of the trees. Meredith had since woken up with a burst of energy that had her very interested on knowing where they were going after New York.

"Hmmm somewhere we haven't been before." She thought out loud as she tried to figure out where it could be. All she knew and what Derek was willing to divulge is that she needed beach wear so she knew exactly what to pack. Also leaving room for the stuff she was going to buy while in New York.

"Belize?" She said out loud with no confidence in her voice, knowing that couldn't be it.

"Interesting location choice, but no."

"Even if I guess you're going to say no aren't you?"

"Yes." He laughed as he continued reading while she huffed with frustration.

"Fine, I'll just wait for you to give it away somehow."

"I never give it away."

"Yes you do, remember Thanksgiving to Bahamas!" she squealed out trying to prove him wrong.

"I gave away we were going on a trip, by being stupid and hiding the bags under the bed. That was the secret though, that we were going, not the location. You know we're going on a trip, it's not the secret this time." He teased while tapping her nose with his finger while taking his eyes off his article to look down at her pouting face.

"Do your sisters know?" she asked after minutes had passed and finally trying to go a different route in finding their destination. Derek started laughing the second the question had left her mouth.

"Of course not." He told her while still chucking. "The adore you more than me, they'd would have told you already if any of them knew."

"True." She agreed when they thought about it, if any of them knew then all of them would know and they would have had her on group calling in a flash.

"Your mom and dad?"

"I'll make this easy on your tired brain. Nobody knows, not even Mark and Addison. I know, that's it." He gloated.

"That means then I'll have to figure a way to get it out of you." She teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, it could be fun."

"No matter what you do, I'm not telling you."

"We'll see about that." She slyly said as she slowly got up from his lap and seductively walked through the double French doors into their bedroom as Derek gaped at her before shaking his head, dropping his article and chasing after her into the bedroom.


	159. Chapter 159

Days later the airport cab sat idling on their driveway as Derek brought out the bags while Meredith ran around making sure everything was locked up and turned off. She had already checked and rechecked the irons, appliances, all the doors and windows. Yet she insisted on making a final go through to make sure she didn't miss anything. She didn't want any raccoons crawling into the house or anything getting wet from the Seattle rains.

Derek locked the garages and made sure the cars were safe and secure, as Meredith finally emerged wearing a fitted track suit and flip flops looking very comfortable for a cross country flight. She had shoved her own pillow and travel blanket in a big carry on which also held more than Derek think she'd need. Tons of snacks, chips, cookies, granola bars even. Not to mention books, magazines and other electronic devices to occupy her time. He had a feeling she had already started nesting by becoming a pack rat for this trip.

"Ok, iron's off, fridge is pretty much empty, balcony doors are locked, back doors locked. You took care of the cars. Passports check. All bags check." She rambled on in thought looking at a long list of paper which she was reading though.

"Mere, you've covered all the bases. The house will be fine." Derek halted her ramble before she read the entire list out to him.

"I just don't want the house to burn down while we're gone."

Derek laughed and shook his head at her fear over leaving the house. "The house will be right where it is when we come back and even more so because the crew will be working while we're gone. It'll be even better when we get back, you'll see.

"Okay." She huffed out. "Let's go." She mumbled taking Derek's hand and glancing another look back before walking with him to the patiently waiting driver to start their journey to the airport.

Meredith despite leaving the house and getting into the car still worried and thought up new questions on her list to ask Derek as they proceeded to the airport.

"Are you sure you programmed the TiVo right?"

"Yes Mere, it's all set."

"All the lights were off except the ones we were going to leave on?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry I know I'm annoying you." She sighed before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be." He whispered kissing the top of your head. "You're just making sure we didn't miss anything and we are going to be gone for a couple weeks."

Meredith and Derek arrived with plenty of time for their flight. Derek paid the driver and grabbed both suitcases and Meredith's massive carry-on. While Meredith carried Derek's briefcase laptop bag which turned out to be lighter to carry than her own bag.

"I can help more, give me a bag." She whined as she followed him into the terminal towards the airline counter.

"They're too heavy for you to pull. You have the tickets, passports and boarding passes in the side pocket of that bag, you take care of that."

"Your strong husband will handle all the bags." Derek joked as Meredith rolled her eyes.

Being in first class had its perks, like no line up wait for them to check their luggage. The passports and boarding passes were checked and the luggage was quickly taken as they proceeded through security and to the special lounge for them as they waited to board and be on their way back home for the first time since starting their new life in Seattle.


	160. Chapter 160

The flight had been a normal one so far for Meredith. After all these years with Derek she has flown with him more times that she could probably remember. The first being her graduation from high school trip they took, for a week in the sun on a Hawaiian beach. It was the perfect vacation right after her graduation. Derek had gone all out with it after she had told him she had never really had a vacation before. Her mother had never taken her anywhere, not even any conferences. She just ended up being left behind with the nanny or as she got older the housekeeper. Until Derek turned that all around.

As she got comfortable in their first class seat, Meredith adjusted her big fluffy pillow she brought from home to help support her aching already back while Derek stowed away her carryon and his laptop bag, the stewardess was of course eyeing him and wanting to know if she could help. Causing Meredith to roll her eyes before Derek told her politely that he could handle his wife's bag just find, stressing the word "wife."

"Never fails." Meredith muttered as Derek took back his seat and fastened his seat belt before bending to check to see if she had fastened hers.

"What never fails?"

"You, being the eye candy of every flight we go on. It never fails to not happen."

"I can't help it. I'm pretty" He smirks at her as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes stifling a giggle.

"If I remember correctly there was a flight to Orlando that I had to almost deck a guy." Derek muttered himself remembering the male flight attendant that kept eyeing his wife and asking her if she needed anything every five seconds. Meredith laughed remembering that time years ago.

"It wasn't funny."

"Oh it was, my hand was sore for a whole day from trying to hold you in your seat from every time you wanted to get up and go after him." She giggled.

"Not funny." He smiled trying himself not to laugh at how jealous he got on that flight and was really thankful it had been a short one from New York to Orlando and not a cross country one like from Seattle. He did not like any other guys looking at his wife, he didn't handle it with the grace Meredith did. He saw red and became a caveman as Meredith called it, but her caveman.

"It was the most stressful flight ever, I was scared to go to the bathroom because I wouldn't know what you'd do."

"I wasn't going to throw him out of the plane doors or anything."

"What ever you say." Meredith laughed as she sat up and moved her pillow around trying to place it in a comfortable spot. Eventually placing it on her side close to Derek and resting her head down on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked quietly as he read the medical journal he grabbed out of his bag.

"Hmmm" she nodded finally finding her comfortable spot.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you later for a snack."

"Kay, night" she whispered leaning up to kiss him on his cheek before putting her head back down on his shoulder and he went back to reading his magazine as he waiting for the flight to take off and for them to be on their way back home again.

--


	161. Chapter 161

"I have no idea how you can always do that?" Derek asked Meredith as they sat in the plane 3 hours into their flight. Meredith had just woken up at the smell of dinner being served.

"Do what? Wake up just in time for food?" She giggled as Derek laughed thinking 'that too'.

"No, I'm talking about be fast asleep while the plane is starting up, going down the runway and taking off. Take off and landing is the worst part and you're in dreamland." Derek laughed as she blushed.

"I don't know how I do it. Taking off and landing just doesn't bother me. I don't feel it, just my sleep. I think the plane probably soothes me." She said as she looked out the window seeing nothing but clouds and darkness as the plane.

"I am holding on and reading the safety card, listening to the emergency instructions and you have a not a care in the world." He laughed.

"Shut up!" She laughed at him. "Why would I need to listen to all that when I have you? You'd save me. You listen and know everything and I just have to listen to you" She teased at him.

"That's true, it's why we're such a good pair." He teased her back.

"Yup, also helps sleep that these chairs are so soft and comfy." She sighed as she snuggled up into her chair some more and pulled her blanket higher over her. As Derek looked at her, seeing her look cute curled in her chair with her pillow and blanket.

"So what do you want to do first when we land?" Derek asked her, placing his hand on her knee and rubbing it back and forth to comfort her back to rest.

"Hmmmm get our bags." She giggled as Derek shook his head.

"After we leave JFK, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to go straight to moms and eat" she squealed excitedly. "Don't even pretend like you're not wanting a mom special meal. And I know she must be cooking all day long because her baby boy is coming home." Meredith giggled.

"Yeah right, more like her favorite daughter is coming home. I bet all the meals she cooked are your favorites, not to mentions you are giving her a Shepherd grandson to carry on the name, you're golden. After you came into her life all of us dropped a peg."

"I know, she adores me." Meredith gloated. Thinking about how special it feels to have Carolyn treat her like her own daughter from the moment they met. She went from an absent mother to one who cared so much about her well being. She even tried to ground her which the other kids all hated but Meredith took punishments with glee because she finally had someone who cared.

"What you thinking about?" Derek asked noticing she got quiet.

"Mom and home." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and linked her fingers through his. While they looked out the window awaiting for them to finally get back home.


	162. Chapter 162

After the plane landed, Derek and Meredith slowly made their way to the baggage claim at the airport which was a long trek for a pregnant woman carrying a carry-on that was really over packed.

After waiting for their bags and collecting them, they made their way up to the car rental area, getting an SUV for the week before beginning the trek out to Derek's parent's house. It was fairly late at night and all the family were scattered in the tri-state area. Derek was fairly sure most of the sisters who lived in the city would be there until tomorrow night then all comes out together for the weekend.

He was only expecting his parents to be at the house in the country awaiting his and Meredith arrival. Looking over at her as she curled herself in a ball and was looking outside staring at all the familiar scenery on the expressway. It was that look on her face that probably made Richard worried when he heard they were going back home. She was beaming at all the familiar exits along the way to the very familiar route to their parent's home.

"Look it's the mall!" Meredith exclaimed excitedly pointing to the mall exit.

"It's dark how can you tell?"

"Because it's the mall, I know where it is even in the dark. Gosh I missed it so much, it looks the same."

"We haven't even been gone a year."

"Shut up, I'm reminiscing or whatever."She snapped with a smile on her face as Derek just laughed at her as he slowed reaching the exit to take them into his parent's quaint little town outside of the city. Meredith had started bouncing in her seat getting excited, he knew she'd be out the car door in seconds when he pulled into the drive way.

Proof to his thoughts, he turned into the quiet street and watched as Meredith stood up straighter, looking at the houses of all the neighbors she recognized.

"I have to go see Mrs. Kayes." She said with a smile as they passed the retired elderly lady's house who used to bring Meredith an apple pie whenever she was stayed at his family's for the weekend.

"Once she sees you, she's going to give you a dozen pies to bring home." Derek laughed as Meredith's eyes grew wide at the thought of Mrs. Kaye's apple pie.

"That sounds like heaven." She moaned as Derek made the turn into the driveway of his parents house as they both just sat there for a second soaking it all in. And like he knew she would, she swiftly unfastened her seat belt, throwing open the door and jogging towards the door as fast as her pregnant body will take her and before she could reach it seeing it open and his mom come out.

Meredith flew into her arms and they embraced like a real mother and daughter. Not like the spectacle that was Ellis's recent visit. Derek beamed as he slowly got out watching the scene unfold in front of him as he dad slowly came out onto the porch. Standing back watching them embrace just as Derek was. Meredith was home to the family she loved so much and she couldn't be happier.


	163. Chapter 163

"Son" Chris Shepherd smiled as he saw Derek come up the steps, bags in hand watching the 2 important women in his life embrace.

"Dad." Derek smiled coming up and giving him a hug, as he saw his mother continue to ignore him and fawn over Meredith, placing a hand on Meredith's visible now baby bump.

"Nice to see you too mom." Derek joked sarcastically waiting by the door with his dad. Watching his mom laugh and roll her eyes as she finally let go of Meredith and took a step towards him.

"Oh shut up, and come here." Carolyn told him as she embraced Derek as Meredith watched on giggling at Derek's fake annoyance that his mother wasn't doting on him.

She knew Derek loved the fact she and his mother were so close, it was the one thing he was worried about when they first met and he brought her home the first time. His mother's approval, especially with Meredith being so young and Derek already done college. When his mother instantly warmed to her and took her into the family fold, it made him beyond happy. Although he teased and joked about it, the fact Carolyn loved her as much if not more than one of her own kids made him feel pride. She fit in not like an in-law like his sisters husbands, but like a real Shepherd.

"I can smell dinner from here." Meredith moaned in happiness as they all walked into the familiar surroundings. Seeing and feeling all the memories of home, the family photos on the wall, the baby pictures, wedding pictures and memories gracing all the rooms as they walked towards the kitchen to take a seat.

"Well I made all your favorites, and I know my girls' appetite and with my grand baby I'm sure you'll be even more hungry."

"You have no idea Mom, I've been hungry all the time. Derek's got a stash of food in his office and all of our lab coats." She tells them as they all laugh and sit down at the kitchen table.

"My office has become food central. Even Mark knows where the stash is and has been running in for food acting like it's the cafeteria."

"That's my Markie." Carolyn smiled as she got some plates for them and Chris got Derek a drink.

"I can't believe we're home." Derek smiled as he took a sip, cheersing with his dad as the four all sat down to eat.

"Neither can we, your sisters have been badgering your poor mother since they heard the news. I'm afraid for Meredith when they all get here on Friday. They have her every moment scheduled." Derek's dad told them as Meredith smiled at the thought and Derek scowled a tad.

"She's pregnant they'll have to take it easy on the crazy sister schedule."

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad Der, probably spas and shopping." Meredith smiled.

"I remember a shopping trip that ended up with you girls zip lining down a mountain." Carolyn added in as Meredith started laughing at the memory. Of the family vacation everyone was on that had an after of some daredevil activities while Mark, Derek and the rest of the guys were out fishing.

"That was while we were on vacation though and I was definitely wasn't pregnant then." Meredith laughed as the four continued to chat, laugh and reminisce.


	164. Chapter 164

Hours went by while Meredith and Derek sat with his parents catching up on everything that had transpired over the past months they've been gone in Seattle. They had long left the kitchen and had comfortly retired to the family room to relax over tea and dessert laughing over stories from both coasts.

Derek's parents filled them in on all the antics of his nieces, nephews, brothers-in-laws, and especially all his sisters. He laughed at all the random disagreements and drama they have caused while they've been gone that he had no idea about, they have failed to tell him since he's a guy and their brother. Meredith being so close to them all though knew a lot of what had gone on while they've been in Seattle. Each sister would call Meredith to confide and Meredith would have to feign like she didn't know already. Meredith had long ago mastered keeping all the stories straight while Derek never could so nobody told him things.

Derek and Meredith in return filled his parents in on her pregnancy development and the stories of how Meredith and he figured it out, including the disguises and her freaking out. Everything new in their lives, from their new home, the trailer, construction, the demands of Meredith being an intern and she told them all the stories of her odd yet interesting fellow interns. They laughed at all the stories of Derek hazing them in the OR when they didn't know the answers and of their jealousy of how smart and ahead Meredith was.

They enjoyed the stories of Mark's visit and his move to Seattle along with Addison. He freak outs over trying to propose and his chickening out as well. His choosing to live in a hotel and his disdain for all the rain. Which Carolyn had already known about, Derek and Meredith found out that Mark called every few days whining about the rain and wanting her to mail him comfort food from home. They told her all about his flirty nurses and how he spent more time eating in Derek's office than doing any work in the hospital at all.

They enjoyed talking to each other in person so much again, however the long travelling, time changes and long evening were starting to take its toll on Meredith's pregnant body as she kept yawning and nodding off.

"Come on sleeping beauty" Derek whispered in her ear as Meredith's head lay on Derek's shoulder.

"Huh?" Meredith groggily said.

"We're going up to sleep now."

"No, not ready, talking still." She said looking at Carolyn and Chris not wanting to leave just yet to go up.

"You're falling asleep dear, don't worry we'll still be here when you wake up. I'll have a full breakfast waiting for you and my grandbaby." Carolyn told her as Meredith's eyes widened at the thought of a Shepherd breakfast.

"Pancakes?" she asked excitedly suddenly getting second wind as Derek and Chris laughed at how her sleepiness disappeared.

"Of course." Carolyn smiled as she and Chris got up and kissed Meredith on the forehead before telling her and Derek good night.

Derek looked at Meredith, slightly moving to get up and help her to her feet. As she stood and wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head back on his shoulder. "I love being home" she sighed as she snuggled deeper into him and they made their way up the stairs to their old room.


	165. Chapter 165

"Poke her."

"No, she's pregnant we can't just startle her."

"Well one of you do something, he's all wrapped around her like an octopus how does she even breathe?"

"Oh my gosh guys, just whisper Mer!"

"Mer, Mer wake up!"

"Why is she not waking up? Did that grip hold he's got on her make her stop breathing?"

"She pregnant you fool, she just flew across the country and she thinks it's 3 hours earlier."

"No need to get all pissy Nancy. I haven't been pregnant a billion times like you."

"Carly, don't make me smack you on Mer's first day home."

"Both of you shut up, you forgot the plan is to wake and take Meredith not fight?"

"Please tell me this is a very bad nightmare" Derek groaned pulling Meredith closer to him and wrapping his arms even tighter. "I'm going to wake up and this won't be happening."

"Sorry little brother, but this is for real. But no worries, we're not here for you."

"Like I ever thought you would be Nancy." Derek muttered back.

Meredith groggily woke up at the familiar voices, slightly lifting her head and seeing the four familiar faces. Her face instantly awoke and broke out in a huge grin lighting her face. Derek could see her face light up from where he was burying himself into her and he couldn't help but smile himself at how happy she just became despite the fact his morning sleep was being disturbed and ruined.

"Weren't you four not supposed to show up until tomorrow?" he annoyedly said in a joking sarcastic tone.

"Like hell" Carly the youngest sassily said. "We just told Mom and Dad that to appease them since they lectured us so much on pregnant Meredith and not smothering her. You're lucky we didn't kidnap her from the airport last night like Sam had plotted.

"Hey, you were in on that plan don't throw me under the bus!" Sam argued back.

Meredith watched the banter like a tennis match going back and forth between all of them and she still hadn't said a word. She was just so happy to be back like this and hearing the familiar family bickering. She couldn't help it, she just started giggling at them and when they heard the familiar giggle all the back and forth stopped and they all just looked at each other.

"Well get over here already." Kath said with a smile with her arms opened, which was all the invitation Meredith needed. She pulled the covers off and climbed over Derek as he groaned and she flung herself into Kath's arms and they all huddled in a group around her in circle.

"I missed you guys so much." Meredith could be heard murmuring from the center of the group.

"We missed you too, you have no idea how much we have to tell you." Nancy said back. Derek groaned again taking his pillow and putting it over his head before mumbling "You talk every single day, you blackberry every little thing 'oh my gawd I got pretty boots at Neimans' what more can you have to tell her?"

"Lots" Sam said flatly to Derek.

"Let's get you dressed, we're going to breakfast." Kath told her.

"What about me?" Derek asked.

"You're not invited." Carly told him as all the girls giggled.

"Fine, you can have her. Just bring her and my baby back in one piece." Derek replied before turning over and trying to go back to sleep as Meredith grabbed clothes and ran to get ready for her day with her sisters.


	166. Chapter 166

Four hours later Derek still sleepily and jet lagged made his way downstairs to his parents kitchen not smelling the breakfast that he and Meredith had been told about the night before.

"No breakfast?" he asked his mom seeing her sitting that the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She laughed at his disarrayed state, his hair sticking out all over, his over sized sweats and his tired face.

"I heard an early morning commotion of daughters taking your wife. I figured to keep the big breakfast until tomorrow. I have to give them credit, I expected them to show up at some point last night, I owe your father fifty dollars." Carolyn laughed.

"Where is dad? And nice to know you only were making the big breakfast for Meredith, I guess cereal for me." He joked. "I feel so loved around here."

"Your father had an early morning shift at the hospital, and stop being a big baby. There's French toast and fruit in a plate for you right over there." She smiled at him pointing towards behind him.

"aww thanks mom."

"Why do I feel you're being sarcastic?" She laughed shaking her head. Derek made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed his breakfast plate, sitting down to join his mother at the kitchen table.

"Mark called this morning, everything's all set for his flight and Addi's in tomorrow. They'll be here in plenty of time for Meredith's shower and just so you're warned I think the girls went a little overboard in planning." Carolyn sighed.

"Don't I know it, the second I heard that the shower was being held at the country club and not here at the house I knew that it was going to turn crazy and I didn't even bother to try and control them after that. There'd be no stopping them anyways."

"They mean well Derek, they love her dearly and are just over compensating because she's so far away and having this baby so far away from them. So go a little easy on them."

"I know mom, I may tease and get a little pissed but I love that they love her so much. Especially since she grew up with nobody." Derek smiled.

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking your amazing wife on this tropical vacation?"

"Nope." Derek smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd! I'm your mother."

"That you are, and a wonderful amazing mother that I love a lot. But you would spill to Meredith if she asked right or put on the waterworks like her hormones have been making her do lately. "

"I would not."

"You would so." Derek laughed "Meredith can get anything she wants out of you, plus your other four devil daughters want to know just so they can tell Meredith. If the five of them team up against you? You will cave so fast. Nobody will know where we are until we are there, and then you'll get some contact information if we need to be reached. Even Dad won't know." Derek smiled at his surprise as he continued to eat and his mother just smiled and shook her head at her son's antics in trying to keep this vacation destination a surprise from everyone especially his wife.


	167. Chapter 167

"You did not?" Nancy laughed at Meredith while the girls all sat around a big booth at a local breakfast restaurant they always used to go to together. The second the 5 of them walked in the familiar hostess smiled at Meredith being back and welcomed her home, offering them their usual booth and instantly knowing what they all wanted to drink.

"I did I told her off right in the middle of the locker room, she accused me of marrying Derek just cause I knew he was going to be my attending, I had to say something" Meredith laughed telling the story of how the interns reacted to the news she was married to Derek.

"What idiot would marry a guy just because he was an attending?" Carly wondered.

"Well between us, and I can't even remember if I told Derek yet this or not, but Cristina is hooking up with Dr. Burke and it's no doubt in my mind because he's the head of cardio and that's where she wants to be. And it's working for her, she's getting more requests from him.

"Bet she is." Kathleen mumbled as all the girls laughed.

"Works for me though because it's less time I have to work with him, I can't stand that guy. He's after Derek all the time because he knows Derek's got the Chief of Surgery job in the bag for when Richard retires."

"So you're staying out West there for good? What about when you're done your internships and gets new offers" Sam asked her.

"Well I'm sure Seattle Grace will give me a good offer, we built the house and the land is just perfect. We're really happy there and with the baby coming and everything we don't want to keep moving. He's got his dream job just waiting for him there too." Meredith trailed off seeing Sam go quiet with something on her mind. Kathleen noticed too and would never resist a moment to go psych on one of her sisters.

"What's on your mind?" she asked her before anyone else could do it.

"I got an offer." She said quietly. Sam was another surgery junkie in the family. She had specialized in general because she enjoyed doing everything. She was now a fourth year resident and like all the other Shepherd sisters minus rebelling Carly, she was married and little girl.

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"What kind?"

They all asked at once, Meredith didn't say anything realizing that Sam keeping this quiet from all of them meant it had been a heavy decision weighing on her mind and it had to be a recent turn of events."

"Yesterday, I got an offer for a general surgery fellowship. Really really good pay."

"What are you not telling us, Samantha?" Kathleen prodded. "You'd be jumping for joy at an offer like this."

"It's not in New York is it?" Meredith finally spoke up softly.

"Los Angeles." She said as all their eyes god wide, Meredith also got a sly smile on her face at the thought of them being so much closer plane ride wise. She couldn't even hide her excitement, she quickly blurted out "we'd be on the same coast!" As Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Only you Meredith would see the good in this." Sam laughed. "Let's change the subject, it's on the table, you all know, Jason is thinking about it and seeing about law firms out there looking for lawyers. It's LA they must need a lot of those and if he gets an offer then we'll cross that bridge. So new topic."

"Avoidance." Kathleen smiled as a joke.

"Shut up." Sam laughed throwing a sugar packet at her.

"How's your med school mid terms going Carly?" Meredith asked to change the subject.

"Awesome thanks to all the study notes you and Derek left behind, then I texted Mark for his and Addis. I'm flying while the rest of the class is all freaked!" she boasted with confidence.

"Humble as always." Nancy retorted.

"Hey, not my fault the rest of my class doesn't have brilliant family members to take notes off from." She laughed.

"I enjoyed used those notes too and it did benefit me just as well, so I have no room to comment." Meredith joked.

As their food came and they all continued to go around the table telling stories of the past few months, laughing and chatting away.

* * *

"Ummmm that looks really bad." Sam laughed as Nancy made her way out of the changing room.

"That's not the one for you Nanc," Kathleen added more diplomatically to not offend her sister. While Carly and Meredith both just stared at her wondering what to say.

"What's wrong with it? It's Valentino." Nancy asked back looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well for one you look like big bird" Meredith blurted out seriously while the others turned to look at her and they all started laughing at once.

"What?" Meredith squealed. "I'm serious."

"Big Bird, Mer?" Nancy laughed. "I have missed your lack of filter."

"I'm meant you're the tallest and the yellow is just not right, especially with the short hair."

Carly had kept laughing and couldn't now look at Nancy with a straight face as she stood in front of the group in a canary yellow ball gown that she was trying on for a hospital benefit that was coming up for her. "She really does look like big bird." Carly laughed out as Nancy gave up and went to change out of it and move onto the next option.

After breakfast they had piled in Nancy's SUV and headed to the city for a day of shopping. Meredith was looking for some vacation dresses for dinner, Nancy and Kathleen both had hospital benefits. Sam and Carly just never missed an opportunity to shop for anything at all.

Meredith separated from the group and knew that Derek wasn't going to want to come out shopping with her, so while everyone browsed for themselves she headed towards men's to grab some things for him. Things she knew would be amazing on him and that he wouldn't get in Seattle. Some latest collection shirts for works, solids and stripes, a few sweaters to wear over top and some other v-neck sweaters to wear alone. She quickly realized she had more clothes for him than she had intended and better stop or she'd end up buying him out the entire designer men's department then he'd be mad. She paid for the bags of stuff she bought him and ran it back to Nancy's SUV so the girls wouldn't tease her for buying Derek all that stuff before heading up to the woman's formal dresses.

Meredith had grabbed a few short dresses that seemed good for warm climate and they were the new short flowy trend so she didn't even need maternity ones. They hid her bump perfectly. She could buy her normal size and wear them even when she wasn't pregnant. They all ended up loving everyone she tried on when she reunited with the group, so she was going to get them all, now it was Nancy's turn.

"I can't believe you're having a tougher time finding a dress than the big pregnant one." Carly laughed still as she yelled out towards Nancy's dressing room.

"Hey!" Meredith slapped her arm jokingly offended.

"Shut up and look at Meredith, she'll have that baby and be right back at a size zero the next day. She fits perfectly in regular dresses."

"Thanks Nanc, hopefully you're right." Meredith yelled back. "I'm too lazy to want to exercise." She laughed as they waited for the next option Nancy had for them to critique her on.


	168. Chapter 168

Hours later after practically a fashion show through many stores, many thousands of dollars later, tons of laughs, and a big city dinner Meredith wearily trekked back to her in-laws house with Kath and Carly trailing behind her with tons and tons of bags.

"What in the world?" Derek sighed as he saw her exhausted stated and instantly enveloped her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly before glaring at two of his sisters.

"You were supposed to make sure she took it easy." He glared at them with an icy tone.

"Derek, I'm fine don't be mad at them. I just over did it. I didn't want to stop shopping or spending time with them." Meredith whispered in their defense.

"Being in Seattle without us has made her a light weight, she got back some of her old self today. Carly laughed. "She just needs her full New Yorker self back. The one that could walk miles in Gucci boots in the middle of winter with snow and ice." Carly teased as Meredith laughed and Derek still glared not buying Meredith's defense of the sisters who should have made her take it more easy.

"Calm down Derek, she sat a lot in the changing rooms while the rest of us tried on clothes, she ate a full course dinner and two desserts not to mention all the snacking, and she had in between. She's just been up since early plus the time difference, she's tired. But she's fine." Kathy tried to reason with Derek before he snapped.

"I am, really. I had so much fun. I bought you lots of stuff." Meredith teased in a bribing way, seeing his eyes glisten and his body relaxes at that.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Figures, he's better when he hears he got stuff." Carly muttered as Kath jabbed her with an elbow. "Is that what you were doing when we all split up? You went on a Derek shopping spree?" Kath laughed. "I was wondering where all those extra bags came from."

"I couldn't not buy him anything, and then I went a little overboard." Meredith shyly admitted.

"Overboard is good, I like overboard." Derek smirked, still a bit worried but able to relax know that he knew she rested a lot and was fully fed.

"Let's go sit." Meredith said gesturing to the girls before asking Derek "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom's asleep, Dad also is exhausted he had to go in early this morning. Mom did leave you pie in the kitchen though." He smiled at her.

"Pie? From a certain neighbor?" she laughed with her eyes lighting up as she forgot about sitting and thought about running into the kitchen, as Carly groaned at the thought of Meredith eating anymore food.

"Where in the world are you putting this food, you still are small!"

"I'm jealous, Nancy's right on the baby is going to be born and Meredith will be right back to normal size." Kath added.

"I can't watch you eat anymore, I'm gaining weight just looking at you." Carly teased as she shook her head.

"We have to go anyway," Kath added. "I have to still drop this one hope and go see if my house is still standing with leaving all the kids alone for the day. You also need sleep." She told Meredith as she hugged her bye and saw Meredith start to pout of the thought of them leaving.

Derek knowing also Meredith's sadness, added in. "You'll see them tomorrow, remember, what was supposed to be the day you saw them all at the family dinner mom is cooking up."

"Right, I know." Meredith remembered as she yawned.

"Go to sleep, let Derek fetch all the bags since he got so much stuff without having to lift a finger." Carly told Meredith as she hugged her bye. "I'll see you tomorrow! Love you."

"Love you too, "Meredith whispered as she hugged her goodbye and waved as they both left the house.

Turning to Derek, she looked up sheepishly at him. Knowing he was going to give her a little lecture on over doing it and being exhausted He also knew she was expecting it and decided to surprise her instead.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I know how you were excited to see them and spend a day out with them like you used to. So I'm going to let how you look ready to drop right now slide." He smiled down at her before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Really?" Meredith slyly grinned back.

"Really." He agreed before moving his hand to rest on the small of her back to usher her towards the steps with him bracing behind her.

"I think I like New York Derek being back." She giggled as she let him brace all her weight as she climbed the stairs.


	169. Chapter 169

"I don't even know where to start!" Meredith squealed looking at the huge breakfast buffet that was laid out in front of her in the Shepherd family dining room.

Meredith had woke up a little later than normal, sleeping in after her previous exhausting day. She didn't even stir when Derek awoke, showered and left the room for downstairs. When she did finally awake and emerge downstairs she could smell all her favorite breakfast foods and followed it into the dining room. While hearing Derek's teasing of his mother in the kitchen.

"I love how you made all this for Meredith, but I got some bread yesterday." He joked teasingly she could hear as Meredith looked longingly at the pancakes, danishes, muffins, donuts, eggs, bacon, toast, French toast, cheeses and not knowing where to even start.

"She's my pregnant daughter who I haven't seen for months, I may have gone a little overboard but it's my prerogative as a mom." Meredith heard Carolyn tell Derek as she smiled at the loving words from the only woman she has really known as a true mother.

"_Are you sure she's going to like me?" Meredith worried for the one hundredth time to Derek. She needing reassuring every five minutes that Derek's mother would actually like her. She had already met all his sisters at a dinner in the city, but his parents who lived out of the city she hadn't met yet and she was scared. Girls she could relate to more, they talked shopping, they teased Derek and they all got along amazingly and Derek even felt jealous that she had fit in so well and ignored him when being caught up with the girls. _

"_Yes Mere, trust me. She's heard all about you from me and heard all the girls gush about you even more. She'll love you." He reassured again as they drove towards his family home in Long Island. "The sisters all loved you and you weren't even nervous to meet them, where did all these nerves come from?" He asked in thought. _

"_You're mom is going to be a totally different situation. I am going in blind, going in having no idea what to talk to her about. I don't know how to relate to parents, I basically had none. Your dad I can talk medical doctor Ellis like stuff with, but your mom. I had the nanny and maids while I saw Ellis randomly each month Derek, that's why I have nerves." She let out in one breath without stopping once._

"_Just be yourself, don't stress it like you are. Don't think about Ellis or your bad mother-daughter relationship. Just be you getting to know my mom and it'll work out."_

"_And….I'm a teenager dating her son who is not a teenager and not even in college anymore." Meredith continued her ramble basically ignoring Derek's help._

"_She won't care, she's six years younger than my dad." _

"_What ever." Meredith muttered as she continued to freak out as Derek laughed as they pulled up to the suburban street and turned into the driveway. Meredith sat up straighter knowing the time had come to meet Derek's mom. _

"_Look at me." Derek commanded as Meredith turned to look at him with fear in her eyes. Derek placing both hands on the side of her face and leaning in to slowly kiss her insecurities away, feeling her melt and relax before he pulled back._

"_Don't worry, do you trust me?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. Meredith nodded her head, not yet able to speak after the kiss. _

"_Okay, then believe me when I say she'll love you and you will be fine." He told her as Meredith nodded again as she was ready to leave the car, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out. Seeing the older woman smiling at them from the front porch._

_Meredith walked slowly towards her, while Carolyn Shepherd walked faster in her steps to reach Meredith._

"_Meredith." She whispered before enveloping her in a hug, surprising Meredith that she was being welcomed so warmly and so quickly. Meredith wrapped her arms around the older woman back not sure what to do._

"_It's so wonderful to finally meet you" she said pulling back to look at her. Wrapping her arm around Meredith and walking her towards the house as Derek trailed behind muttering "nice to see you too mom." As Meredith and Carolyn both giggled. _

"_I've been waiting for my son to bring you to see me for so long, I wanted to meet this amazing woman he had met and now that I have, I'm going to feed you You're so skinny, Derek told me your favorites and I made them all. So let's get inside and let me give you your first Shepherd family dinner." Carolyn told Meredith as they stepped into the warm and inviting house and Meredith instantly knew that this motherly relationship would be nothing like the one she had known all her life with Ellis. _

"I love you mom." Meredith yelled out towards the kitchen to Carolyn and Derek as she grabbed a plate with a smile on her face and started with the donuts while she waited for them to join her.


	170. Chapter 170

Meredith, Derek, Chris and Carolyn all sat down for breakfast and while Meredith ate she chattered away about her day before. Talking about everything from the dressing room comments and trying on dresses to the lunch and dinner, and breakfast, leaving out of course the private details that she heard from the girls. Meredith giggled at all the snarky comments from Sam and Carly and told them all about the weird dresses Nancy tried on. Everyone at the table could see and hear through the excitement in her voice how happy Meredith was to have had that day again with her sisters.

"So what's the plan for today?" Meredith asked with a moan completely and totally finally stuffed after eating at least one of everything Carolyn had made for breakfast. She had devoured everything from pancakes and French toast to toast and eggs to donuts and danishes and she didn't think she could move from the spot she was in for hours.

"I think you're going to stay home and rest today," Carolyn piped in seeing Meredith tired and full state.

"But..."Meredith started to say.

"No buts, those other children of mine kidnapped you yesterday and left you so tired. So they're all coming to you tonight so naps and rest that is what you will do sweetie." Carolyn told her as she picked up some of the dishes taking them into the kitchen leaving Meredith, Derek and Christopher.

"Your mother has spoken. Considering the hoopla and thousand family members that will be here tonight, she's probably right for you to rest today before they all descend." Chris said also standing to take some plates and help his wife clean up the dining room area.

"I guess we're doing nothing today then. May be a movie after a nap? " Meredith smiled as she looked at Derek.

"How come when they say that you put up no fight, but with me you complain and whine?" He teased her as Meredith laughed.

"Because she's mom, and even though I'm a doctor and pregnant and married. I don't put it past her to ground me still." Meredith laughed.

"You're right, she could still ground all of us." Derek said joining in her laughter.

"So nap and movie huh? When last have we done something so boring like that?" Derek asked as he got up to help Meredith out of her seat at the table.

"Hmmm ummmm" I can't remember she replied thinking about it. "Had to have been after we got the house. When we went into your man room. Which I think you've barely used since." She giggled.

"You're probably right, we need to do that more." He told her seriously as they went upstairs towards their room.

"Derek, I'll be as big as a house soon. Sitting on the couch and watching TV is going to be the only thing I'll be able to do. So you better get your Blockbuster card handy." She joked.

"I can't wait." He smiled, kissing the side of her head and resting his hand on her growing stomach, thinking about the day for when she will be that big with their baby almost fully grown inside her.


	171. Chapter 171

As she sat around the dinner table hours later, Meredith was extremely grateful to Carolyn for ordering her to rest for the day. Meredith spent the day lounging in some sweats with Derek, cuddled in their room and watching movies all day. A cartoon, a drama, a romantic comedy and an action. They covered all their bases in movie genres that afternoon. Carolyn brought them up food and snacks, not wanting Meredith to go downstairs and seen the massive food preparation going on for the dinner that evening knowing that she'd think they were going overboard and want to help out.

As all the girls arrived the house became more and more full, husbands, and children. From one end of the house to the other it became a huge welcome home gathering for Meredith and Derek. Despite the previous day together the girls all squealed at being united again as the husbands rolled their eyes and headed for the drinks. Derek knowing his wife was in good hands and he'd probably not get a word in edge wise joined his brothers in law to catch up.

Meredith sat in the living room with everyone coming to her instead of her circling around the house. All of the kids had gotten so big in just the less than a year they have been gone. Derek teased her from afar as Meredith started to cry every time she saw one of her nieces or nephews walk in, saying her hormones were causing the tears and for her to think all of them had grown a foot in months they had been in Seattle.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Meredith smiled at the girls, knowing the Saturday must mean big plans for them all. Unknowingly to her she had no idea about her huge baby shower that was going to occur.

"Well after tonight we were thinking you'd need to rest after it all and planned a little local fun." Sam smiled as the others all bit their lips at the secret they all kept. Sam was the one who had thought the baby shower had gotten out of control and didn't want Meredith overwhelmed by the monstrosity of it all.

"What local fun?" Meredith asked in thought, scrunching her face up wondering what Sam could be talking about.

"Just stuff out here, may be a little antiquing and an early dinner at the club." We were thinking Kathleen chimed in with a glare to Sam to not make Meredith suspicious.

"Oh, that sounds good." Meredith added with relief. "Sam had me thinking it was something weird." She laughed as she didn't realize all the girls turn to glare at Sam as she just glared back and wanting to escape from the room.

"Meredith, I'm going to get some snacks, can I get you anything?" Sam asked her making a run for it.

"Hmm may be surprise me." Meredith told her.

"I'll help you Sam." Nancy said monotonely wanting to chastise her sister away from Meredith.

"I don't need that much food Nanc," Meredith laughed Nancy chased after Sam.

"Hey" Derek said coming into the room full with 3 sisters and lots of kids. "Can I borrow my wife for a second, I promise I'll return her to you." He said with a teasing roll of his eyes as Meredith giggled.

"I guess. If you give her back." Carly answered as Derek didn't even wait for a response before taking Meredith's hand in his and helping her out from the chair walking her out back towards the sliding doors.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"I just needed some time with my wife." He smiled as he led them out onto the back deck.

"Lots of people, a little suffocating?" She asked quietly, rubbing his back in a soothing motion as they stood together facing the backyard.

"Just a little, I'm so used to us and quiet now."

"I know, I am so happy to be back, I miss everything and everyone here so much. But I miss our quiet home and life too."

"Well when ever we're overwhelmed this week, we'll just grab the other and come out here for some fresh air. Look out and think we're looking out on our balcony over our lake."

"Deal." She agreed wrapping her arms around him and cuddling into his chest.

"Deal" He whispered into her hair breathing her in.


	172. Chapter 172

"I can't believe you made me wear this brand new dress, just for lunch at the club." Meredith told Sam as they entered the family's country club that Christopher had a long time membership after falling in love with its sprawling golf course the first time he had played on it.

Meredith had slept in this morning and woke up to a quiet house, Derek and his dad had gone to the club early for a round of golf. Carolyn had gone to the country market to get things for dinner and the girls were supposed to pick Meredith up for a quiet local area day. After the large and entertaining family reunion the night before, it did sound like a perfect relaxing day. Carolyn of course had left Meredith a ton of breakfast options on the kitchen table for her to eat and Meredith quickly devoured. She showered and dressed in simple jeans and a blouse while waiting for them to get her to go out, but Sam only arrived saying that plans had changed. That they'd meet everyone at the club have a drink (virgin for Meredith) then do the antiquing and come back for a late lunch.

Meredith didn't mind the change in order of the day since she was hoping she'd also get a glance at Derek in the golf clothes. She loved him in his polo shirt and his golf hat. She hadn't seen it on him in so long since he hadn't been golfing in Seattle since they moved there. With Mark around now she's sure it'll change once the season was good for it she had thought. When Sam also arrived she told her that she had to change, which Meredith didn't want to but obliged anyways.

"You haven't been home in awhile, and you're pregnant. Everyone will be all whispering that you're back and pregnant, you got to look your best. Think of all the fun it'll be seeing the look on all those old hags who were always eyeing Derek when they see you're carrying his baby."

"I guess that'll be fun." Meredith giggled. Derek always hated the attention he got from the 'club ladies' he called it. The ones who he said had too much time on their hands and were always sitting around there all day. Just gossiping, staring and socializing full time like it was their purpose in life. She can only imagine the reaction he got when they all saw him this morning and seen that he was back.

"They probably all fainted at him walking in there today." Sam laughed as Meredith shook her head agreeing. As they arrived at the club and left the car at the valet. Meredith walked in remembering all the times she'd come here for lunches, drinks or dinners with the family. Derek didn't like it that much (because of the staring he got), but she had enjoyed just the family time they had here.

Sam took a turn toward one of the private ballrooms and not towards the main bar and lounge area. Which made Meredith slightly confused as to where they were going.

"Sam, we passed the lounge." Meredith told her in confusion.

"I know, I figured you'd want to see if Derek first. Don't lie I know it's been running through your head." Sam laughed. "We can take a short cut to the clubhouse from one of the ball rooms." Sam added and Meredith thought nothing of it.

Sam opened one of the main doors to one of the ballrooms, and let Meredith go in first. As she did all she could focus on was the large amount of people in the room staring and before she knew it they had all yelled out "SURPRISE." Family, friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, members of the club, neighbors, old colleagues from Derek's old hospital and colleagues of Christopher's all were here.

Meredith was in shock that her family had done all this for her and hadn't even realized Sam had pushed her forward more into the ballroom that was a sea of blue balloons, decorations and set up for a very elaborate baby shower that looked more like a wedding reception.

Derek first came up to her pulling her forward to him and rubbing his hand up and down her back, "just so you know, I had nothing to do with how insane this turned out." He whispered into her ear. As she giggled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh I know, this has Nancy and Kathleen written all over it." She whispered back before turning to greet her guests and hug her sisters for all their hard work.

It was then she noticed Addison and Mark standing with the rest of the family that Meredith really started to get emotional.

"Mark and Addi came?" she said turning to Derek.

"She wouldn't miss this, and Mark wanted to golf." Derek laughed. As they made their way to them so Meredith could thank them for her surprise and they could get her party started.


	173. Chapter 173

"I can't believe you flew all this way just for today," Meredith told Addison as they hugged.

"I wouldn't miss this extravaganza for anything." Addison smiled and laughed waving a hand around signaling to the very extravagantly decorated ballroom. "And you know Mark, all this wonderful food? Just say food and drinks and he's there." She laughed as Meredith looked around seeing Mark at the bar with some of her brother-in-laws.

"The Chief gave you the time off already?" Meredith asked.

"Well he gave us the weekend off, we fly back in the morning and Mark thinks he's freaked of all four of us being in New York at the same time. Not to mention can you imagine the rumor mill from all the rest of the hospital employees. All of us gone back to NY, Mark and I taking off so fast the way we did. They must think you went into early labor or something. Who knows what they all have gossiped up and are thinking." Addison laughed.

"I can't even imagine, I'm sure the most outlandish. Poor Chief, he thinks none of us will come back?" Meredith laughed, seeing Derek out of the corner of her eye being bombarded by aunts he probably couldn't even remember the names of since he hadn't seen most of them since probably their wedding. All the family in one place didn't occur often with such a large brood.

"He's probably a little bit worried, since he knew all of us from here and he knows of our New York ways of life. To be honest I think he misses it himself sometimes and feels a little homesick for it."

" We should all suggest him to come for a vacation, a weekend away at least. But if there's anyone he's scared of staying, it's you once you hit Madison Avenue to do some shopping." Meredith laughed

"Exactly why Mark's not letting me go, we're going to visit my parents tonight and then fly back out first thing in the morning.

"I don't believe that you won't sneak out." Meredith said raising an eyebrow.

"I may have a little escape plan." Addison said seriously, glancing at Mark while Meredith laughed in approval and knowing that Addison wouldn't come all this way and not hit up her favorite stores.

"I don't even want to know what your plan is." Meredith said before continuing, "Don't tell me so I can't be an accomplis if Mark starts questioning me." Meredith laughed. "I guess I need to mingle a little bit, Derek's been taking all the family brunt. I think I saw him get his cheeks pinched three times." She giggled as Addison waved her to go start mingling and Meredith walked over towards some tables where some of their extended family was seated to catch up on what they've been up too and thank them for coming.

Nancy and Carly were chatting with some cousins they hadn't seen in awhile in a corner, Kathleen was speaking to the club manager, some of the kids had their swimsuits on looking like they were heading in a group to the pool, and some of the older ones were dressed for a round golf. Sam was talking to Carolyn while Christopher chatting animately with some of his colleagues from work on what looks to be their golf game. Derek had wrangled himself away from the cheek pinching family and had joined Mark and the rest of the guys for a drink at the bar. Meredith observed all her surroundings and people who came out and loved that they were all enjoying themselves and having a great time.


	174. Chapter 174

"Finally," Derek whispered in Meredith's ear and placing a kiss on her cheek. Catching her finally for a moment as they sat at the head table ready for the first course dinner to be served. They had both been pulled in so many different conversations and directions since her surprise that he hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to her yet.

"I know, I feel like I haven't seen you forever and how many course meals did they do?" She whispered and continued on. "This formal reception for a baby shower is kind of not the normal right? All the showers we've been haven't been anything like this." She giggled.

"Tell me about it," Derek muttered rolling his eyes. "I have no idea how many courses there are but this might be more than our wedding.

"They sure went all out didn't they?"

"When they first suggested a baby shower it was a small gathering in mom's backyard. Somehow it morphed into all this."

"I think they just missed me and wanted to do something big." Meredith smiled looking over at how excited the girls were and how they were talking while eating their salad at the table to their right.

"Oh I know none of this was for me." Derek laughed. "The closer the date came the more texts I got about color schemes and food choices because they were scared one of the dishes they picked would be something that made you sick."

"Aww that's sweet they just wanted to make it enjoyable. No wonder your mom insisted on rest day they knew all this was coming. And Mark and Addison, did you know?"

"Yes, I knew when they put in for the time off. At first it was just Addison coming in for your shower, but you know Mark. Couldn't have everyone back here while he was stuck in Seattle alone. Even if it was for a baby shower, he had to come." Derek laughed.

"What do we do after dinner?" Meredith asked quietly while taking a stab of his salad after finishing all of hers.

"I think there's desert." Derek smiled watching her face light up at that thought.

"Ok after all the eating." Meredith giggled.

"Probably a cake and presents? I don't know, you're the one that's been to the billion Shepherd baby showers. I was always watching a game somewhere with the guys.

"I know but this is nothing like our normal showers. We usually have small showers, with buffets and no guys. Not sit down formal dinner at the club with all this decorations. I'm flying blind here, all I know is opening presents and games."

"Did you see all those presents? You can start opening those today and won't finish until it's time for us to fly out of here on our vacation. It's probably best we don't start you off on those. I don't even know how we'll get all that to Seattle. Hopefully since they planned all this, they also have a plan on shipping." Derek told Meredith as he pushed his salad plate over towards her so she could finish it off for him and since she was enjoying it so much.

"That's why they didn't want me to buy any baby things when we went shopping!" Meredith exclaimed like a light bulb just gone off in her head.

"What games?" Derek asked suddenly at the same time thinking back to her previous comments.

"Baby shower games, they're silly like guess the due date and stuff like that." We usually play those types. Nancy and Kathleen love them, but Sam and Carly hate it."

"Well let's hope those two won that battle and we're spared that." Derek joked, "I can't picture Mark playing guess the baby date games."

"We should play just to see that, it would be funny." Meredith laughed back.

"Well we're both flying blind here then, when it started getting crazy I just said to go to it and just call me for details." Derek told her as the waiters came by with a pasta dish as their second course. As Meredith eyes lit up again at the food and started digging in.

"I do love your sisters." She moaned as she started eating. "Best food at a shower ever." She mumbled with her mouth full as Derek just laughed at her and smiled at how much she was enjoying her shower.


	175. Chapter 175

As Meredith finished her desert while still seated next to Derek, she took a glance over to the area of the room that held the pile of gifts. Wondering what was in them all, and who was going to open them all. She'd definitely need Derek's help to get through them.

She wondered if everyone here knew it was a boy and if that made gift buying easier for anyone, as she thought back to the first Shepherd shower she had ever heard of and been invited too. Now all these years later she sat amongst them all at her own Shepherd sister shower. She wasn't sure she even believed it.

"_Derek how am I supposed to pick a shower gift for your sister if I don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" Meredith whined to Derek as they entered a children's nursery store in Manhattan._

_Meredith had been invited to her first official Shepherd event which was a baby shower for his sister Nancy. Ever since she met his parents she had been a regular over to the family house for dinners and she'd been talking to all his sisters on the phone all the time. Meredith had felt like she had made new friends and become a member of the family, however her first family event and it was a girls shower which Derek wasn't invited to had left her feeling nervous, scared and like she had to be perfect. Get the right gift, she didn't want to screw it up but she had never bought a baby gift before. Much less a baby gift for an unknown unborn baby. A Gucci purse or Louboutin shoes she could handle and was your girl, not bottles and bassinettes. Especially while she was still a teenager in her final year of high school. She knew pink or blue and apparently that was no help because Nancy wanted the thrill of a surprise. _

"_Yellow and greens." Derek laughed at he looked at a freaked out Meredith staring at all the pastels and abundance of baby and toddler stuff that the massive store carried. _

"_Well I still think that's wrong. Yellow is girly and green is boyish. A baby girl in green sounds weird Derek." Meredith rambled out as they walked around the store. _

"_Well that's what they say, pastels of other colors work when you don't know the sex."_

"_And a little boy in canary yellow?" she asked picking up an onesie that was a pastel yellow. "Would you dress your son in this?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow at him already knowing the answer seeing the look on his face._

"_Okay point taken." Derek said flatly grabbing the onesie from her hand and putting it back down. "No clothes, let's look for something else."_

_They walked around the store not finding much of anything. With it being not Nancy's first child all the furniture was out because she had everything already. Toys weren't something that the baby would need right away not to mention the baby had a ton of hand me down baby toys. Meredith was starting to think this was hopeless until she spotted a crib in the corner that had the prettiest quilt inside it on display. A mixture of pinks, blues, yellow, whites and greens stitching it would definitely would work for any child and it was personal for the baby to call his or her own. Their own quilt for their bassinette, Meredith had fell in love with it and grabbed it to go show Derek. _

"_It's perfect." She told him excitedly as she found him in the boy's side of the store. Obviously leaning towards hope that it was a Shepherd boy. _

"_It's pretty and has all the colors." Derek laughed. "You don't look as freaked anymore." Derek said noticing that her scared look had now been replaced with a look of happiness as she held onto the quilt with dear life._

"_I'm not, because I have the perfect gift. The perfect gift for a boy or a girl. Life is good!" She smiled as she left him standing there to go check-out._


	176. Chapter 176

"Oh hunny do you need to rest yet?" Carolyn asked worriedly quickly coming to Meredith's side as she saw from the corner of her eye how Meredith held her hand on her lower back as she walked back to the ballroom slowly from the rest room.

"I told them this was too much, but you know how they get, nobody could get a word in edgewise especially when they all start talking at once and ganging up." Carolyn blurted out in concern.

"I'm fine mom and this is great, I loved all the work they went for. I just can walk and mingle as fast as I used to." Meredith laughed. "I also have to go the bathroom far too much, I don't know how you did this 5 times. This is wearing me out!" Meredith said as they both walked into the ballroom together, Carolyn protectively with her hand around Meredith's back to help support the ache.

"It wasn't easy, trust me. Especially when you have those back aches while having to carry another child in your arms that got spoiled by her father and refused to walk. I think it's a good thing your first will be a boy and not a daddy's princess." Carolyn laughed. "I can only imagine how Derek would spoil his first little girl."

"Oh I know, he started buying baseball sets for toddlers when all we had was a pregnancy test that was positive. He had his heart set on a boy first, I think he was traumatized by having Nanc and Kath older than him and in charge." Meredith laughed as she looked at Derek as he sat with Mark and Christopher at one of the tables laughing and chatting away.

"I can't imagine how he'd get with a little girl first, I think he'll be less strict with her having a big brother to look after her." Meredith smiled in thought of them with both a little girl and boy before shaking herself out from that picture. "Let's just get through this one first then we'll cross the second bridge later." She giggled as Carolyn walked her over to the sofa lounges near the bar so Meredith could rest her back before the next part of the girls shower program started. Carolyn had no idea what was next, like Derek she just didn't want to know and stayed out of it once she saw the out of control event the girls had on their hands.

"So you ready for what's next?" Kath asked coming up to Meredith and Carolyn sitting on the sofas.

"It's not games is it?" Meredith asked scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Why don't you give her a chance to digest all that food Kathleen." Carolyn scolded her daughter.

"No it's not games," Kath said rolling her eyes. "Sam refused to bring you into the ballroom if we had even just one lined up. She said she'd take you Atlantic City and to hit the slots instead." She told them as Meredith laughed out loud and her eyes sparkled at hearing that tidbit of information.

"I love her!" Meredith exclaimed while slowly getting off the sofa while still laughing. "Bring on what's next, but first I have to go hug Samantha."


	177. Chapter 177

"So what else do we do at these really blue and green decorated things?" Mark asked Meredith and Derek as they sat at one of the tables awaiting the next event. "If it's eating and drinking and mostly all chicks then I don't know why I never came to one before, this is my type of party." Mark told them seriously taking another sip of his scotch. While Meredith and Derek shared a glance at each other to signal that they knew Mark was really enjoying the drinking aspect of the shower.

"Well usually there are silly games, but Sam saved us all from that torture." Meredith smiled.

"She was always my favorite, remind me to thank her later." Derek piped in laughing.

"Games!" Mark exclaimed in excitement as Meredith raised her eyebrows at his reaction. "I want to play some games."

"I don't think you want to play these types of games Mark." Meredith told him while she burst out laughing at him wanting to play the baby shower games.

"Why not? Games are fun. Cards, poker, blackjack, dominos, pool. What do we play?" He asked while this time Derek started laughing at Mark's idea of games.

"Not those type of games." Meredith laughed. "None of those Mark, they play baby shower games like guess how big she is." Derek told him which earned him a glare from his wife before Derek added. "Which is not at all big." Then also kissing her cheek to make sure she wasn't seriously mad at him for the big comment.

"What's the point of guessing how big she is? Don't we all have eyes and can see how big she is?" Mark asked.

"Okay, can we stop mentioning me and how big in the same sentence? Because I'm not." Meredith huffed crossing her arms over her chest pouting.

"We know you're not sweetie." Derek reassured, kissing her cheek again.

"Now you're just humoring me."

"I'm serious."

"What ever."

"I mean it."

"Can we go back to the dumb game?" Mark butted in after finishing his drink after watching them go back and forth like a tennis match. "You can do your song and dance banter later when I'm not confused."

"The point of the game is to see who's string or ribbon was averaged the closest to the circumference of my waist line." Meredith told Mark scientifically..

"Circumference of your waist with a piece of string? What the hell do we do with the string?" Mark asked them confused still as Derek started laughing. Meredith just shook her head knowing this conversation was going nowhere fast and he wasn't going to get it. Not with the amount of drinks he had in him.

"Here Mark, just drink this and look pretty." Meredith smiled at him, pushing Derek's almost full glass of scotch closer to him.

As Mark just shrugged his shoulders and took the drink, forgetting his line of questioning all together.


	178. Chapter 178

Turned out that they were all spared the embarrassing and silly games, but in its place they decided to do something just as equally cheesy. That made Derek groan in realization that his sisters really had turned his wife's baby shower into a wedding.

Nancy and Kathleen took game time and had instead made a slide show of how far Meredith and Derek have come and set it to music and were going to play it on a screen to all their guests.

Once Derek had started to see the screen roll down, he knew where this was going and could only hope they'd gone easy on him with the younger day's pictures. He squeezed Meredith's hand tightly, slightly nodding to the screen to point it out to her and saw her eyes go wide as she also figured out what they had done.

"I'm gonna kill Nancy and Kath." She whispered. "I knew when we vetoed this idea at our wedding this would come back to haunt us. They're getting their way albeit 7 years later."

"What happened to loving the sister's cause of cake?" Derek laughed at her.

"Shut up." She glared at him, "those pictures better be good ones."

"Oh come on." Derek rolled his eyes. "Like you have anything to worry about, they adore you. They'd never put a bad picture of you up there because they'd never want one of themselves up there. It's me who has to worry about which embarrassing photos they pulled on purpose." He told her.

"True." Meredith smiled nodding and relaxing. "My pictures will probably be great…. they're all posed and professional." She trailed off quietly remembering how different her upbringing was from his clan. Where they had embarrassing photos on Christmas morning in pajamas and bad hair. Meredith had formal wear pictures taken at Christmas brunch in a restaurant, that's if her mother wasn't working that day. Remembering that her mother still had no clue she was going to be a grandmother in a few months.

"Hey." Derek said quickly and snapping his fingers at her, knowing she was going into her childhood place. "No going to that place." He smiled, "just be grateful you'll look like a supermodel at age five in your pictures and I'll look like Eddie Munster." He teased to make her laugh and succeeding as she started giggling at him.

"They knew not to invite her." Meredith whispered to Derek, him knowing instantly who then she, Meredith was talking about.

"It would have been pretty funny if they did considering she doesn't know there's a reason for a baby shower." Derek smirked. "Would have loved to see the look on Ice Queen's face had they done that." He laughed thinking of the image.

"Thank you for not pushing me to tell her, I know you want me to." She told him while laying her head to rest on his shoulder so they could whisper in private and the ears around them couldn't hear.

"I want you and our baby happy and if that means keeping her in the dark until you're ready then that's what we will do." He reassured her kissing her lightly on her temple as he pulled her closer.

"They never would have invited her. Whether she knew or not." Meredith smiled as she looked towards Nancy and Kathleen talking to the technician operating the slide projector.

"You're right, they don't consider her any part of you. You're a Shepherd true and true. More than me." Derek laughed as Meredith shook her head and started looking around.

"Where's Mark? He's going to be the peanut gallery shooting off comment during this entire thing." she said looking around and spotting him dragging Addison to a closer table in front of the screen to get a front row seat.

"He's making himself comfortable." Derek smiled as they overheard Mark asking for popcorn to enjoy Derek's humiliation as Derek groaned and buried his head into Meredith's shoulder and shying himself away from the direction of the screen.


	179. Chapter 179

"Well that wasn't that bad." Meredith said to Derek as the lights were back on looking at him while trying not to start laughing.

Nancy had just announced coffee on the patio and the room kind of cleared after the slide show. Mark instead made a beeline back towards the bar with Addison hot on his heals trying to get him the coffee.

He had laughed and done color commentary during most of the start of the slides until Addison kicked him with her Jimmy Choo heals which probably hurt Addison for having to do more than it hurt Mark with being jabbed with the three inch pencil heel.

After she kicked him and he yelped, she instantly took the shoe off her foot to make sure the heel was undamaged before sighing in relief and putting it back on.

Derek just glared at Meredith's comment and didn't say a word which caused Meredith to not be able to hold back anymore and start giggling.

The slide show had been exactly as Derek predicted, embarrassing pictures of him as a child and as a teen and as a college student. Tons of bad pictures of him until the point of him meeting Meredith. Meredith's early photos then followed, pretty pictures of her posed and proper taken by professional photographers every year from her private schools. Derek squeezed her hand in support seeing that all her pictures were basically of her alone, no family and not the love that she was surrounded with now.

Then the pictures changed into moments where they both couldn't help but love and beam at. A picture of them at Coney Island playing an amusement park game, her high school graduation, their engagement morning on Christmas, Derek's first day as an intern, a picture of them at the beach, pictures of them in the city at Central Park, restaurants, carriage ride, skating at Rockefeller center, shopping, family snow ball fights, family dinners and events, their wedding, honeymoon, vacations, a picture of them with Mickey Mouse at Disney World. Then finally towards the end a photo of them that Derek had the contractor take of them in front of their finished house in Seattle.

How far they both had come since being together and how happy the other made them, how both their lives changed for the better since meeting and falling in love was evident through the photo transition and caused both to tear up and soak it all in.

"A room full of people saw the worst childhood pictures ever." Derek mock glared before continuing. "BUT I could see the change in me when you came into my life." He told her sweetly rubbing his thumb across her cheek, "You made me a better person and a happy person."

"I don't need to even say what you brought into my life and how you changed it, I went from posed pictures of me at brunch with a bunch of debutants to family group shots eating cotton candy at Coney Island." She told him tearing up again, "I love you." She whispered before gently kissing his lips and resting her head against his.


	180. Chapter 180

"What are we going to do with the presents?" Meredith asked Kathleen when the evening was dying down. They sat in the lounge area by the bar, Meredith with her legs propped up on the chair in front of her Derek and the guys had gone outside to enjoy some cigars, the ladies were drinking coffee and tea just mingling and in Meredith's case resting.

Addison was chatting with Nancy at the bar a few feet away both enjoying a drink now that all the guys were gone and they chatted quietly catching up. Carly looked exhausted and was sitting with Carolyn drinking some tea while Sam ate a plate of cake in the circle of chairs next to Meredith and Kathleen.

All that was left of the standard shower itinerary was gift opening, however since this was not your normal standard baby shower Meredith didn't know what the plan was. All she knew was that she wanted to open the presents from mom and the girls while she was still in New York with them.

"The guys are going to load them all up in the back of our SUVs when they are finished outside and take them all to mom's house. We'll pile them in the living room and after you've rested and are comfortable you can open a few in your own leisurely time, the rest we'll have a shipping truck coming in a couple days to load and send to Seattle. By time you're back from holidays all your gifts will be waiting for you to open." She smiled.

"And not while everyone is staring at her and making her sit there and open them all and watching her like she's an animal caged in at the zoo that you want to ooh and aww at." Sam butted in coming into the conversation while holding the plate of cake she was eating while walking.

"And not while everyone is staring at you." Kathleen repeated while rolling her eyes at her sister's sarcastic rebuttal.

Meredith smiled and giggled, "Thanks Sam and no doubt Carly too for that. That is a lot of presents." Meredith said with her eyes getting wide staring at them, we'd be here until tomorrow if I opened them all.

"Yes, we didn't think your back could handle it. You can do few at a time and take it in shifts over the next couple days until you leave and when you're home." Kathleen told her.

"And we've taken care of all the shipping so big brother doesn't need to have a heart attack trying to figure out how to take it all back to Seattle." Sam added in again with a mouth full of cake.

"You do know your brother well." Meredith laughed as she looked at Sam's plate full of cake.

"She's being mean." Kathleen muttered.

"Mean? You know what's mean, you and Nancy finding those bad hair pictures of Derek and putting them on a one hundred inch projection screen in front of over a hundred people!"

"You know what's mean? Eating really really good cake in front of a pregnant woman, gimme some!" Meredith whined while opening her mouth for Sam to take her forth and feed her a piece of the chocolate cake. As Kathleen and Sam just laughed at their sister.

--


	181. Chapter 181

"I don't even know how to thank you guys for all this." Meredith whimpered and started to get teary again while she stared around at the empty ball room full now of just her, Carolyn, Nancy, Kathleen, Carly and Sam.

The guests had long left and what had remained was the clean-up. The clubs cleaning crew had come into help, sweeping and taking down the decorations. The party planners the girls had hired also came to take apart their portions of the elaboratley decorated banquet room. Addison had dragged a staggering Mark drunkingly out of there to visit with her parents. Which she knew with a drunk boyfriend on her hands, especially Mark of all boyfriends was not going to go over well with her snooty high society parents. Especially her uptight mother. However, her plan of sneaking out to hit the shops before they closed for the evening was going to be able to pulled off much easier since Mark no doubt was going to pass out the second he reached the limo town car. That waited outside to take them on the long drive back to the Upper East Side to see her parents. She was hoping he sobered up slightly to not look drunk but still wanted to pass out once they reached Manhattan.

Derek, his dad, and the other brothers-in laws had gone to start the multiple trips to carry out all the presents to the cars to drop back off at the house before everyone went back to their own homes after the very tiring and fulfilling day. The kids had all gone their own separate ways, the big teens going out for the night with their friends and the little ones playing the kids playroom until their parents were ready to leave.

Leaving all the girls together in the quiet ballroom.

"It was nothing, so don't even start with the pregnant woman water works." Sam told her not wanting to get emotional. Knowing if Meredith cried, she'd end up crying too and she wouldn't ever let that down if that happened in front of Nancy and Kath.

"It wasn't nothing? " Meredith giggled trying to blink back the tears. "It was the biggest and bestest baby shower ever." She smiled. "Look at all you did and how you pulled it all off, I didn't know a thing and Mark and Addison coming in as a surprise. I have the best family in the world."

"Okay stop now."Sam warned while getting misty.

"No let her keep going, tell me more how much we're the best." Nancy butted in earning the rest of the group to start laughing. As Carolyn just shook her head with a smile on her face at the bond her girls all shared.

"We love you Mer, we've missed you and wanted to do something special for you." Carly spoke up. "You deserve nothing but the best." Kathleen added softly.

"It was perfect." Meredith sighed taking a step forward and hugging Carly. Then grabbing Sam to bring her into the hug. While Kath and Nancy looked on at the three younger girls cuddled together.

"You three are so sappy." Kathleen laughed.

"I am not sappy, take that back." Sam told her seriously while pulling out of the hug.

"Aren't you supposed to like hugging and expressing your feelings? You are the therapist." Carly teased Kathleen. As all the girls started laughing.

"You girls have gone so off track." Carolyn laughed watching them all laugh and just joke and tease each other like they have been doing for so many years.


	182. Chapter 182

A few days had passed since the shower, the few presents Meredith had opened along with all the unopened presents had been sent home to Seattle where Mark and Addison had received the truck. All the presents were currently jam packed in Meredith and Derek's unfurnished dining room since Mark refused to take the dozen treks it would take to carry all of them up the stairs.

The days following the shower were spent just relaxing and Meredith spending time with family a little by little. They had dinners at a few of the sister's houses, she went to a Giants game with Derek and Christopher, out to a few of their old favorite nightlife spots with Sam. The hardest parts were saying bye to everyone again and that's why she did them one-by-one and not everyone all together because she knew the farewells and her hormones would make her cry like a baby.

Time had finally come for them to go on the second part of their trip and leave New York. Meredith felt bittersweet, she was sad to again be leaving her family and having to say goodbye but she was really excited to be going on the mystery trip and finally finding out where they were going. This made her more antsy and desperate to know where they were going for the week.

"You need to tell me now, I need to know what to wear to the airport." Meredith told Derek as she stood in their bedroom at his parents' house. Surrounded by their packed suitcases as Meredith looked confused on what to wear to the airport. She was wearing jeans and an oversized sweatshirt and didn't know if she should stay like that or put on shorts.

"You've made it this long without knowing you'll survive a few more hours." Derek laughed.

"But Dereeeek." She whined "what should I wear on the plane? I don't want to dress for warm and end up on a skiing trip with knee deep snow."

"I think it's safe to say I wouldn't take my very pregnant wife skiing down a big mountain." Derek shook his head laughing. "This is killing you, not knowing for one of the first times ever." Derek smirked very happy with himself.

"You're so proud of yourself." Meredith laughed looking at her clothes and deciding to grab a short sleeve blouse to wear with her jeans and then pull her sweatshirt over top. Choosing to dress for both climates and thinking that she's usually cold in planes anyways.

"Good choice, "Derek smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek and grabbing some of the bags to take downstairs and start loading up their rental car with his dads help.

Meredith after changing looked around making sure she didn't forget anything, having her vitamins and especially her big carryon bag.

"Doing a last check around," Carolyn asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, just looking around again. I've gotten used to this room again." Meredith smiled not wanting to cry at how much she's going to miss being around here.

"Now, don't you worry at all. Anything you forget you just call and tell me. I'll pack it away and bring it for sure when it's time for that grandbaby of mine to come."

"You're coming?" Meredith smiled in relief, wanting her family around who knew about having babies but not wanting to be greedy to ask them to uproot their lives to trek all the way out to Seattle.

"Try and keep me away, we'll ALL be there for you. I think Sam even asked if she's allowed aunt maternity leave and if she wasn't she was going to create 'aunt maternity leave'." Carolyn and Meredith laughed.

"Thank you." Meredith said with tears in her eyes coming up to Carolyn and hugging her. "No need, you're me little girl and you're having a baby. You need me and I'll be there just like I was for all my other girls." She whispered to her as Meredith tried to hold the tears back. "Now, now, no crying. You go and have a fun and relaxing time with Derek, because trust me, it may be the last for awhile." She laughed as the two walked out of the room to go reach Derek and his father at the car.


	183. Chapter 183

"I don't believe it!" Meredith exclaimed bouncing in her seat looking out the window at the clouds in the air. Somehow hoping she'd see land soon or they'd begin their decent although they had just taken off from JFK thirty minutes ago. The food services still haven't started yet, but Meredith was ready to land. Derek was sitting next to her laughing to himself at how childlike excited she was. She continued to stare out the window thinking back to just an hour ago…….

Derek couldn't keep the secret any longer once they reached the airport to check in. Unless he was going to blind fold her and keep her boarding pass from her, which airport security probably would not allow.

When they reached the check in counter, Derek still kept Meredith a few feet away from him, so that she couldn't hear or see the luggage being tagged. Derek had both tickets and passports and the check in lady could see Meredith from where she stood off to the side. Printing out two boarding passes and giving them to Derek, and wishing him a good trip sent them on their way to the airport security. Derek held onto the boarding pass as long as he could, telling her not to peak at the papers in his hand.

They did the normal airport routine, taking off their shoes, jackets, and placing their bags in bins before going through scanners. She did glance a peak when she finally had the paper in her hand, but had no idea what location they were going because it just had an airport code on it.

After they were done Derek led them to the first class lounge, so he could tell her in private where they were going before she saw it written on the screen at the gate.

As they sat comfortably in the lounge, Derek grabbing a drink for himself and a water he was proud of himself that the secret wasn't found out and that she'd lasted this long without combusting with needing to know.

"So, want to know where we are going?" He asked as he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"No." she pouted with a small.

"Don't lie, I saw you peaking at the boarding pass when the guard handed it back to you."

"Well yeah, but I still don't know anything. I don't speak three letter airport code." Meredith giggled.

"I'll give you a hint, it's somewhere we've been before."

"That doesn't narrow it down Derek, we took cruises. We've been on practically every island."

"Somewhere we spent an amazing week."

"Derek!" she laughed. "These clues are bad." She laughed.

"Ok, ok, I thought this will be our last trip as us being just a married couple family of just two. So to end this chapter in our life, figured we should go back to where we started the chapter." He told her sweetly, looking at her in the eyes watching her narrow them to think about his clue.

He noticed her eyes get wide and knew she had it.

"St Barths !" She yelled loudly, gaining the attention of the other people scattered around the exclusive lounge.

"Oops sorry." She whispered with a smile.

"St Barths" she said again in a bit softer tone. "We're going back to where we spent our honeymoon. I'm right aren't I?"

"You're right." Derek smiled, leaning in to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"You like?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her beaming face.

"I love." She sighed back pulling his face back towards hers.


	184. Chapter 184

Hours later after a funny movie, a full meal and lots of snacks, the plane finally began it's decent. Derek was happy that they had first class seats in the very front because Meredith was antsy. Ready to jump out the door and go to the beach. The second she saw the water while the plane was lowering, she was ready to go swimming. Excitedly showing Derek and pointing at the crystal blue water becoming closer in view. He had a feeling she'd jump over people if she had to sit and wait for others to depart and collect their carryon bags from the plane first.

He grabbed her big bag and held back from rolling his eyes at its weight as she came out into the aisle and tried to grab it back from him.

"It's ok, I'll carry it." He smiled, "you have to walk down the steps remember?" he told her reminding her that this wasn't the big airports with the gateways they were used to.

"Oh right, those little steps." She remembered as she placed a securing hand on her baby bump. "All right, I'll let you carry my bag." She relented knowing it would be too difficult to maneuver down the steps with her bag with her pregnancy.

"Why thanks" he laughed as they walked towards the exit doors feeling the Caribbean heat and humidity the closer they got to the doors.

"I love it here." She said before even stepping foot outside yet.

They bid the flight attendants goodbye and thanked them for the flight as they stepped towards the steps and Meredith took in the breezy air with a big smile as she began her decent slowly down with Derek watching her every step. Meredith took her bag back from Derek after they reached the bottom and both walked together in the bright sunshine into the airport terminal.

After quickly going through customs they made their way to baggage claim to pick up their luggage. As they stood to the side waiting for the bags to start spinning around Meredith glanced around taking in her surroundings to notice how the terminal had changed compared to 8 years ago. More modern, updated with more technology and sitting areas. As she looked around more she noticed a driver towards the doors with the sign 'Dr. Shepherd'.

"Derek, did you call a car service?" she asked him slightly pointing to the chauffeur.

"The hotel said they would send a car." He replied waving slightly to the chauffeur letting him know that they see him and will be over shortly. As Meredith looked slightly confused and Derek noticed.

"What is it?"

"The hotel we stayed at last time didn't have chauffeured limos, Derek." She pointed out as Derek's eyes lit up and he slightly laughed.

"No, it didn't. Don't get me wrong that was a nice place, but back then we were young newlyweds and in school. This time around I can afford a lot more prestige for my girl." He told her slightly playing with the strands on her hair, pushing it back behind her ears.

"Where are we staying then?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll see when we get there," he teased placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and noticing behind her the conveyor belt started to move. Derek stepped around Meredith to stand closer to the belt.

"More surprises?" he heard as she groaned behind him as he laughed while watching the luggage start to move.


	185. Chapter 185

AN: Photos of the island and the hotel they are staying at including pictures of their suite. Are at this website, but without the spaces. The link wasn't showing up unless I put spaces in it to make the URL look like words. Everytime I tried to type in the URL the right way it would for some reason delete and become a 3 letter code. So sorry about that.

................

http : // www. st-barths. com / isle-de-france / idf_amb. html#

* * *

Meredith walked in awe around the 'Eden' named villa that Derek at rented at one of the most private and luxurious resorts on the island. The beautiful white sanded beach was visible for all the windows and their villa included everything from a full bedroom decorated in pristine white to a living area and private terrace in which Meredith had yet to see.

"Derek…we've been to some amazing places but this…." She trailed off looking around and turning back to him with tears in her eyes.

"So you like it? I did good." He smirked at her, completely full of awe and loving the reaction she was having. It made all the secrecy, all the effort and work to keep everything about this trip so secretive and under lock and key so worth it. Just seeing the beaming ecstatic look that graced her face right now.

"You did more than good, you can't top this." She smiled through her tears leaning up to capture his lips in a slow kiss they conveyed all the emotions she was feeling and how much he made her feel.

"Is that a challenge?" he teased after he slowly released her lips to catch a breath.

"Hmm may be for sometime in the far future. I think Disney World will be our only vacation destinations for the next little while" she giggled patting her very visible baby bump.

"If our son is anything like me and Mark, that might be until he's in his late teens. Mark still loves it now to hit on the princesses." Derek laughed.

"We're going to have to put our foot down, once every other year or some plan like that." Meredith smiled at him slyly knowing that Derek was going to spoil their son rotten and when they have a daughter it'll be over. The kids are going to get everything they wanted.

"What?" Derek asked looking at her knowing her gears were moving.

"Nothing… Just thinking how you're going to be just as bad wanting to go once every few months." She giggled before walking further into the villa to explore around.

The bellman had put their bags in the walk-in closet and Derek was headed to change his shoes to more beach appropriate pair when he heard Meredith gasp and call for him.

Derek quickly jogged out of the closet and went over to her to see her standing on their private outdoor terrace.

"We have a pool at the beach!" She exclaimed excitedly as she heard him approach. Derek shook his head to calm his racing heart a bit and just laugh at her childlike excitement over their outdoor area watching her stand there pointing at the pool with the ocean in the background.

"We have a pool, of our own and our own lounge chairs, and look our own private beach is right there." She pointed. "Right down those steps!"

"You don't say?" he teased knowing all this already since he was the one who booked the villa. Before he started to walk back in to grab his shoes and letting her continue her explorations of their home for the next week.

"Okay now you're in trouble, because I want to live here." She laughed and called back to him, before she kicked off her Nike trainers and started lying down in the sun on one of the loungers facing the pool and taking in the Caribbean air and breeze. She was too content to even change, she just wanted to experience this and rest for a few moments.


	186. Chapter 186

After the full week of family, her shower, shopping, visiting so many people and being so busy all the time. Meredith was loving her husband ever more than she did before (if that was possible) for planning this vacation, it had the perfecting timing. There was no way she would have been able to go back to work at the hospital after New York right away, she would have needed a lot of sleep and relaxation. Which was why this trip was so perfectly timed by Derek, after all this sun and relaxation she'll be ready to head back to work before she had to take her maternity leave.

Derek had changed out of his flying clothes and into a pair of leather Prada sandals, khaki shorts and a short sleeved button down shirt then went to the lobby to see the concierge about some tours. He looked like he stepped out from a Tommy Bahama catalog. Meredith couldn't remember when last she had seen him look so at ease and relaxed.

The move, the house, the baby, the new head of neuro job had all been a lot of stress for him. It's been one thing after the other with them and Derek finally had a week to himself so he could just swim and go fishing. Derek loved to go out on the charter boat tours, that take people out into the ocean and you spend the day out there.

Fishing, drinking beer and just having fun. Meredith usually went with him at least once whenever they went on vacation, but this time with the baby and possible sea sickness, plus the smell of fish she was going to have to pass. Derek though wasn't going to miss one of his favorite things to do and was excited to get himself out there on a boat and catch himself some fish.

Meredith had changed out of her comfortable flying clothes herself and changed into one of the maternity 2 piece tankini style swim suits she had gotten in New York. She didn't look too big with the fuller length top compared to a bikini top. She now lay out at the pool, soaking in the sun and drinking a fruit virgin cocktail and enjoying a plate of fresh fruits she had ordered up. She knew she was going to fall asleep out there because she hadn't been so relaxed in so long.

When Derek returned with a smile on his face he found her still laying in the sun, waiting for him before she hit the beach or the pool.

"I'm back." He smiled with a beer in his hand, looking so relaxed and at ease.

"Did you get your boat trip?" She asked pushing her Chanel sunglasses up onto her head and pulling herself up in sitting position to look at him.

"Yes, all set for tomorrow morning at 6 am." He laughed seeing her scrunch her face up and dramatically drop back down in her laying position and putting the sunglasses back on. at hearing the early morning wake up time.

"That means you have to wake up and be done breakfast at like five-thirty. Have fun with that hunny. I'll be right here sleeping in that big comfy bed and basking in the sun."

"I'll be sure to know where to find you when I get back," Derek laughed as he pulled the other lounger closer to Meredith. Kicked off his own shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and lay back in the sun. Shutting his eyes, so both could take a little nap before hitting the water.


	187. Chapter 187

"You're such a goof ball" Meredith laughed watching her husband try to surf the almost still crystal waters on a small little surf board. The water was calm and that just made the board slip from under him everytime he tried stabilize on it making him tumble in the water.

After they had rested and had a light snack, Meredith packed up her beach bag of belongings grabbed a towel and wanted to go lay out in the ocean before dinner. Derek teased of her needing everything but the kitchen sink just to walk down the steps from their private balcony down to the sand and beach area.

After getting a covered hut with a couple chaises underneath, Meredith spread out her towel and grabbed a book while Derek walked over to the sports area and grabbed them a couple boards to float around. Meredith also enjoyed the sand and looking for shells to bring home as mementos of their trip.

After he returned from the sports area, they both hit the warm Caribbean water for the first time and it was heaven. Feeling the warm salt water on their toes melted away all the stress of the past year with moving, new jobs, new positions, new house, and a new baby.

Meredith was floating on a boogie board, half in the water half laying on top of it. Just lounging along the water let the light waves lap around her. Enjoying the water, sun and salt water air. Derek had a long surf board which he was still trying to stand up on unsuccessfully since the water was so still.

"I'm trying to learn again."

"Learn badly…" she laughed. "You haven't even attempted surfing since we went to Hawaii years ago. Which you took like two lessons of."

"I want to remember so I could teach my son one day."

"No offense sweetie, but if Dev wants to learn to surf we'll buy him lessons from an instructor."

"Thanks, that makes me feel good." He rolled his eyes.

"Awww don't be mad, you can teach him other things like baseball and hockey and football. How to repair a brain aneurism." She smiled. "He'll be the best at that probably by the first grade. You'll teach him things you can do." She giggled.

"Shut up" he laughed moving over towards her in the water and splashing her where she now lay with her eyes closed and covered with her sunglasses.

"Derek!" she squealed when feeling the water hitting her face and sunglasses. She instantly jumped off her board and started splashing him right back. But with him being already wet while she was half dry it didn't have the same effect on him as the cool water splashing her hot sun kissed skin had on her.

"Get used to it." He laughed at her while still splashing as she raised her hands in defeat and just trying to keep the water away from her hair. "Wait until I have a partner in crime, you'll be tag teamed."

"Conspiring to turn my son against me are we? "She laughed as she swam up to him and pulled herself near him. Wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't splash her because his arms wrapped around her body to support her.

"Not conspiring." He whispered…"We'll plot." Before he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You just wait until we have a girl and we're tied." She told him before capturing his lips again and he swam them back out a little further from shore into the ocean.


	188. Chapter 188

"We have to buy them things, Derek." Meredith told her whining husband as they walked through a village market near their hotel. It was a small outdoor market with locals selling souvenirs that were unique, hand blown glass, hand crafted and painted. After a full morning of eating and laying out on the beach, Meredith decided to drag a reluctant Derek souvenir shopping.

"We're not supposed to be shopping on vacation, that's not vacation-y." He whined some more.

They had been on the island for 3 days, where they've done nothing but relax, swim, eat a lot and enjoy spending time with each other. Derek also went on his fishing tour the day before and had scheduled another one for the following day. Meredith took these free few hours they had to do some walking around and decided to get the pesky souvenir buying out of the way.

"We do it every time we go on vacation. We have to buy things for all your wonderful sisters and parents who cooked for us this past week, who threw me that elaborate expensive baby shower, who bought us all those presents, who we moved away…"

"Okay, okay I get it. We have to buy them souvenirs." He said giving up and putting his hands in the air to surrender to her.

"The quicker you stop whining and disrupting the shopping process, the faster we'll get out of here and able to get back to the hotel. I don't get why you need to complain about shopping every time we go on vacation" She told him as she stopped at a booth and picked up a hand painted ceramic vase.

"Disrupting the shopping process?" he laughed. "We're did you come up with that one?"

"It just came to me." She giggled.

"Too much time with the sisters. And I complain every time because it's tradition." He joked back. As she just shook her head at him with a smile on her face.

"I guess I should buy Mark something too, same with Richard." Derek thought looking around. "Stick around here, I'm going over that counter over there." Derek pointed to the stand that had island liqueurs, rums and cigars.

"Okay." Meredith replied absentmindedly still holding the vase and now looking for another one.

Derek realized he couldn't just buy two bottles but he also couldn't travel back with more, there was still his father and brothers-in-laws to deal with also. He quickly worked out a deal with the salesman to have a two cases delivered home to Seattle. Twelve bottles of rum and a few cases of cigars sold in five minutes and Derek was done his souvenir shopping.

He walked back to see Meredith still at the same shop still walking around slowly, like she was pondering every item. A few stuff she had picked up sat on the counter and she continued to walk around.

"I'm done." He told her proudly.

"You're done? So fast?|"

"Guys are easy." He laughed.

"Do you think your mom would like this?" She asked holding up the large flower vase.

"I think she'd love it, especially with all her gardening."

"That's what I thought….So that leaves only Addison, Sam and Carly. They're always the hardest." Meredith thought biting her lip.

"There was a jewelry shop we passed, why don't we pay and pack up these and go see what they had." Derek offered knowing she was just going to continue going in circles here.

"Good idea, island gem stones are perfect for them!" she exclaimed happily. "See you're good at this souvenir shopping thing." She smiled as she walked over to her purchases and signaled she was ready to pay.

"I didn't say I wasn't good at it, just that I didn't like it." He laughed as he handed over the cash to pay for the souvenirs. As the saleswoman wrapped up all Meredith's parcels for her. So they could head over to the jewelry shop and quickly finish up shopping to go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the afternoon.


	189. Chapter 189

"All finished" Meredith sighed dropped all the bags she had in her hand on the floor by the door as Derek opened their villa door. Derek dropped his bags that were much heavier and more plentiful right next to hers.

They had spent a couple more hours shopping, buying little jewelry trinkets for the girls left and shells and colored art for all the kids. Something for their rooms that they can hang on their walls. All those they were having shipped home so they can sort through them all and mail them accordingly.

Derek also had to indulge and buy Meredith something, a gold three-tone bangle with emeralds. He picked it out when she wasn't looked and had yet to give it to her. He knew she'd tell him not to when they were in the store if she'd seen him buying it.

They had a light snack at a local restaurant in town and came back to the hotel. Meredith back started to ache a bit and she was ready for the water.

"My lounge is calling my name." Meredith giggled as she grabbed a swim suit from one of her drawers as Derek opened the patio doors to let the breeze and air in.

"I bet it is." Derek laughed. "We're going to get you one of those for home."

"I know we'll get some summer heat, not like this…." She laughed. "But I'm living outside the second the summer comes and it's warm and there's not much rain."

"Are you forgetting someone?" Derek asked smirking and looking down at her protruding pregnancy belly.

"Umm my back aches, my feet are swollen and sore and my bathing suits are composed of far too much material. No I'm not forgetting someone." She rolled her eyes mocking him.

"He's going to be outside too?"

"Yes, he'll be an outdoors baby, we'll get one of those baby play things that come with the sunshade on top!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We can all be outside together all summer long."

"Well some people" pointing to himself "meaning me, have to work still."

"Well too bad for you." She laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and tossed it to him before grabbing another one for herself. "I'll have to remember to look for one of those outdoor play pens." She thought out loud before she stepped outside in the strong humidity and sunlight and sighing at loving the feeling. She kicked off her flip flops and laid down on the lounge closing her eyes and resting her back and feet.

"I don't think we should be going to buy anything until you open your truckloads of presents." Derek told her seriously as he came out and laid on the other lounge next to Meredith. Him also kicking off his flip flops and unbuttoning his casual short-sleeve button down to lay out next to her for a few minutes before he found an activity to go do on the beach.

"Who knows what we got in those boxes, everything we could possible think of buying and then some has probably been taken care of and bought in a fashionable designer color." He continued on thinking to all those presents.

Meredith giggled still keeping her eyes closed. "You're right, my amazing sisters probably did think of everything before I could think of it."

"You just remembering they're your amazing sisters when they're all in our house and refusing to leave. I think I'll be enjoying the view of the lake from the guest house." He laughed as they continued chatting and enjoying the rest of their day together and relaxing out in the sun.


	190. Chapter 190

Their trip was coming close to end. They had reached the end of the week and only had a couple days left, 48 hours of so and they'd be headed back to Seattle. Which made Meredith decide to soak up as much sun as she could, including the salt water and the feeling of the warm white sand underneath her toes. She had taken long walks on the beach with Derek every evening and even sometimes during the day.

She ate lots of the island fruits and delicacies. Which Derek approved off considering her diet lacked the balance food groups when they were at home.

Derek did some more fishing and also a round of golf with a couple fellow older Doctors from Texas he ran into on his fishing excursion. They were on a weekend golf getaway with their wives and invited Derek to join them for a game and they also shared some drinks one night in the hotel lounge where Meredith met them and their wives.

They ended up making friends and Meredith heard all about the awful teenage years they were presently experiencing. The cell phone bills, the clothing bills, the missing homework and studying. It made Meredith joke to want to keep Devin in just a little longer.

On one of their last afternoons Meredith decided to round up some fruit from the local market to bring home so she could eat them like on vacation. When Derek saw the amount of fruit she was buying to bring home, he started laughing at her.

"Meredith honey, I know you're doing this to be healthy and I love it. But you can't bring all this back home." He laughed seeing her straw basket filled with mangoes, guavas, pineapples and more.

"Why?" She asked with not even looking up while picking up a papaya and putting in her basket.

"Because it's too much to bring back. You can buy fruits and vegetables back home at the grocery store. " He said still laughing.

"It won't be the same, this is fresh from here. Anyways, I'll put it in a plastic bag and wrap it up good in the suitcase."

"Meredith you'll be detained by homeland security with all this." He told her holding his stomach from laughing so much at her.

"You're stupid, for some fruits?"

"First question they'll ask when we get off the plane is do you have any illegal fruits and vegetables."

"Well we'll lie and say nope. You're a pretty doctor, I'm a pregnant hormonal woman, and they won't mess with me and take away my fruit."

"Really?" Derek asked smirking at her raising his eyebrow.

"Yup, and don't forget Mr. Illegal fruits and vegetables about the time we came back from Cancun and you had like half a dozen bottles of tequila in your suitcase. I don't think that was allowed from Homeland security either."

"Touche." He smiled noddingly.  
"Thank you." She smiled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek as she handed over the full and heavy now basket of fruits for him to go pay the local.

---


	191. Chapter 191

"A couple more weeks?" Meredith whined.

"Meredith..." Derek laughed.

"One week?" She asked unsurely.

"Mere..."

"Look how nice it is here, hot, sunny, sand, water, no rain. A few more days even?"

"You know we can't."

"But Derrrrek…" She whined again like a little kid who had her favorite toy taken away. Causing Derek to start laughing out loud.

"You know I will give you anything I could and would do anything for you. But you have a second year of your residency to get back to and I have a job to return to also."

"We can call Richard and maybe he'll let us stay?" she looked up hopefully from where she was sitting Indian style on the big king size bed while folding her clothes in piles to pack them in the empty suitcase sitting on the floor. Looking at him while he took clothes from the closets and piled them on the bed for her to fold.

She continued to fold and pack away despite her whining to stay longer. She had opened all the doors and windows, trying to get as much ocean air and atmosphere she could soak in for the little while longer she had.

It was their last day on the island, they had both procrastinated and left everything until now to pack. Derek decided to get the hard part done so they could enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. Their flight wasn't until early the following morning, so after the packing was done. They'd be able to relax and spend the rest of their day on the beach, at the pool and enjoy a quiet romantic dinner the two of them.

Meredith knew in her head it was time to go, get back to real life and their jobs but she still complained. It was tradition that she never wanted to leave vacation and always wanted to move to where ever they had happened to be. First time visiting Disney World, she wanted to live and move into the Grand Floridian resort and buy a season's yearly pass to the park. Despite the fact she had to go back to College, she still wanted to move into the 'happiest place on earth' and live there forever. Derek knew her arguments to stay were coming before he even booked this vacation.

"I think Richard has let us be away enough, we don't want to give the man an aneurysm. Not sure I want to call him up and ask him if my pregnant wife and I can move to and live in a hotel." Derek laughed as she stuck out her tongue at him and pouted.

"Fine! I know, I'm being silly. We can't live here. Just like we couldn't live in Orlando or Hawaii, or Jamaica." She said out loud in thought.

"Or on the cruise boat!" Derek added in. "That one was the best." He laughed at her.

"Shut up." She laughed throwing a shirt she was folding at him. "I loved that boat, it was the biggest in the world and we had all that food. You wake up and are in a new place every day."

"I know, I especially liked when you and Mark both asked the information desk if they had cabins to rent for months to stay on the boat." Derek continued to laugh.

"Hey, don't compare me to Mark! He just wanted to live on it because of the hot college girls on the pool deck and nightclub." She laughed.

"True, but you both still did it." He smiled. "We'll come back one day, I promise.

"For sure?"

"For sure, Dev is going to love the sand and the water. Once he can walk or even crawl we'll bring him." He reassured her as he saw her smile and pick up the clothes to continue packing.

"He's going to love it." She smiled.

"I just hope he doesn't his mothers tantrums when it's time to go home." He laughed and ducked from the pair of shorts that she whipped at him.

--


	192. Chapter 192

Derek and Meredith sat quietly at their gate in the airport waiting for them to start boarding. They had left the hotel shortly after breakfast, both of them enjoying the outdoors of the sunshine and ocean breeze.

Arriving at the airport a couple hours before their flight, they easily checked in and checked their bags. Went through security and arrived at the gate. What Meredith loved about this small local airport was that it wasn't monstrous like normal airports. It was small, cozy and fit the small island's laid back atmosphere. Even being inside the airport still made it relaxing to enjoy the last few moments they had of vacation before they went back to their reality.

They sat there together side by side, cuddling. Meredith's head resting on Derek's shoulder while his arm wrapped around her waist holding her there.

"Why is it that I'm tired now when I wasn't before we got to the airport?" Meredith yawned while closing her eyes.

"Because vacation high is over, the past two weeks of being on the go and away from home is going to set in….and before you even suggest it no we're not going back to the hotel." He teased turning to kiss her on the top of her head.

"You know me so well." Meredith giggled.

"Oh I do, all these years made me a mind reader." He laughed.

"You goof. Remember when we left this airport the last time we were here?"

"You mean your freak out?" Derek laughed.

"I did not freak out! I was unsure." She exclaimed poking him in his side.

"_I think I need a weeks' vacation to get over our vacation." Meredith sighed._

"_I know, I can't believe I start my internship so soon. At least you have a little more time before you start classes."_

"_Work, school, and Ugh can we just stay here? I think a permanent honeymoon is the way to go." She suggested quietly in his ear._

"_I like that." He agreed turning her face to slowly kiss her on the lips. Not caring who was watching from the nearby chairs of other people at the gate waiting for the plane._

"_We're going home." She frowned she whispered after slowly pulling back to look up at him... "Now what?" Meredith said _

"_What do you mean?" Derek asked looking at her in confusion._

"_We're married, honeymoons over, now what? What do we do? Are we an old married couple? I don't know how to cook very well. I have classes, you have your internship, and how do we do this whole married thing?" she started to freak out._

"_First you breathe." Derek told her holding her face in his hands as Meredith took a deep breath and exhaled. "Second you're only 19 so I don't think old married couple fits us." He laughed._

"_Ok now what?" she said looking at him._

"_Now we get on the plane, we go home, we lock ourselves in our apartment and ignore my family for the last few days until I start at the hospital and don't leave our bedroom." He huskily told her._

"_Then…" She whispered breathily. _

"_Then we do the thing we've been doing all along, you support me, I support you and we work as a team being there for each other. Only now we live in the same place and sleep together every night and you have a wedding band on your finger to say you're mine and we spend a lot more time in bed. " He teased although serious.  
_

"_Okay." She beamed at him.  
_

"_They'll be good, they'll be fights, you'll want to throw a shoe at me some days and I'll want to throw all your purses. But we'll always work it out and be there together."_

"_Forever." She smiled. _

"_Forever." He agreed, just as the airport intercom came on announcing that they were boarding their gate. _


	193. Chapter 193

"Ha, told you so!" Meredith smirked as they walked towards the limo and tax stand of the airport. To wait in the line for a town car to drive them back home.

They had flown back to Seattle with no big delays in their flights. It's been a long day of traveling for them to get back home and to their regular life with connections since was a small island that didn't take jumbo jets for cross country trips. . After landing in Seattle they looked outside their plane window to see the light misted rain. As much as Meredith missed her sun and ocean she had grown used to this past week, she had smiled and told Derek 'home sweet home' when they landed safely. She had missed her new house, her own bed and while she hated to leave vacation she was smiling at being back home and being ready for her own bed.

They departed the plane first with the other first class passengers, Derek grabbing her hand and his carry-on while she clutched her oversized carry-on bag that had seem to grow full of things compared to when they left Seattle two weeks ago.

Before she could make it to her own comfy bed, they first had to make it through customs people which Derek was worried about, as well as pick up all their luggage and get a car to take them out to their island.

When it was finally their turn to face the US customs officer it was late in the evening. Meredith walked up first while Derek stood behind her and handed their documents to the officer. Meredith's pregnancy was visible and he was hoping that would make this questioning easy along with the "Doctor" title ahead of both their names on their passports. The officer stamped their documents asked them where they've been which Derek said a week on the island of St. Barths. The officer stamped everything and said they were good to go, which shocked Derek almost to the point where he was going to ask "if that was it?" but he tried not to make his shock show.

They waited at the baggage claim for their bags and Derek wanted quickly to get them to make a run for it out of the terminal and home. Meredith was smiling very proud of herself and he knew she was going to gloat as soon as she could. Which occurred the second they emerged out of the terminal and ventured toward to the car stand.

"You were right." Derek sighed rolling his eyes.

"They didn't ask if we had anything!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you on a high right now because you smuggled fruit into the country?" Derek laughed at her excitement.

"Shut up." She laughed knowing he was right while swatting his arm as a black towncar pulled up as they were next in the queue.

The driver loaded all their bags into the trunk as they both settled into the back seat, Meredith snuggling into Derek to rest for the long drive home while looking out the window seeing back all the familiar sights and sounds of home.


	194. Chapter 194

"Our entire living room looks like Santa's workshop except everything is wrapped blue!" Derek exclaimed as he wearily climbed the stairs to their bedroom with a suitcase in each hand.

Meredith trailed behind him with her carry-on. Neither of them had realized just how exhausted they were until they landed back in Seattle, opening the door to their house made them both just want to climb the stairs and crawl into their own bed without coming out for the next couple days.

Luckily for them they had the next day off, however both were due back at Seattle Grace bright and early Monday morning.

When they walked into the house the first thing Derek noticed was the bare living they had left behind in Seattle was now full to the brim with all of Meredith's baby shower gifts. Massive size boxes, huge boxes, middle size boxes, lots of small clothing size boxes and tons of gift bags. Almost all in blue wrapping.

"Derek, you were at my shower you saw those gifts." Meredith reminded him rolling her eyes.

"Meredith, there wasn't that many at your shower. None of those big boxes were there, just ones people could carry."

"Nancy had mentioned they left some gifts back at her house instead of taking them to the shower, but I didn't ask her why since they were so many other gifts." Meredith told him remembering the conversation now, with Nancy telling her that they had some special items that they'd kept back from brining to the shower.

"Yeah, left them back because they need a forklift to carry them."

"I think you just want to open them and see what they are." Meredith teased him, as she pulled off her sweater, and went to her nightstand to grab a pair of sweats. All she wanted was one of her comfy tracksuits, but she knew they wouldn't really fit. So she grabbed her favorite, Derek's sweatshirt and old track pants.

"I'm too tired to even wonder what's in that one bigger than our sofa." Derek yawned and told her as he just took off his sweater and stepped out of his jeans. "May be they decided to be helpful and furnish the rest of our house?" he joked as she climbed into their bed with him.

"This feels so good." She moaned in satisfaction of being back in their own bed, their own sheets, and her own mattress."

"What happened to wanting to live in ?" Derek laughed as he spooned in beside her and draped his hand across her waist and resting it on her baby bump to make sure the baby was resting and intending to sleep along with his parents.

"I still want to do that, and that bed was amazing too but this is my bed you know?"

"I know." He sighed as he himself loved the feeling of their familiar surroundings. "Get some sleep, tomorrow we'll stay in our house clothes all day and may be tackle the big box." He told her as he shut his eyes to go to sleep.

"I knew you wanted to open that one." She giggled as she herself drifted off to sleep.


	195. Chapter 195

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous." Meredith sighed in awe as she opened the wrapping on the huge box in the living room and the image of an espresso colored wood handmade beautiful sleigh crib with a grand heirloom look. "It's perfect." She continued as she stared at the image.

"There's a note."Derek said as he noticed a piece of paper taped to the side of the box and walked over to peel it off as Meredith continued to stare in awe of the crib.

Meredith and Derek had awoken late that morning, trying to get their bearings back on to which time it was and what meal time it was to eat at. For Meredith it was easier since she has been basically been eating at all hours, Derek though had to get back to eating breakfast at this hour now and not lunch like the past couple weeks. Neither of them bothered to check the answering machine, or turn on the TiVo to check on all their shows they had missed, or turned on a computer to check the email. They just wanted to do nothing.

They stayed in their sweats and lounging wear, eating and just laying on the sofa in the family room. Relaxing and doing not much for the day, Derek had started one load of laundry but ended up leaving it because he didn't feel like continuing it. Meredith opened her suitcases to get her fruit out which caused Derek to start laughing and shaking his head. She put it all in the fridge and ate some for breakfast.

Until Derek couldn't wait any longer and decided to venture into the "presents room" as he deemed it this morning to take a peek at what was looming in the big boxes that donned his living room.

Meredith caught him, rolling her eyes and giving him permission to start pulling the paper off. She knew him so well and knew that he was dying to do it since they walked into the house last night.

"It's for me, from Nancy." He said as he noticed the hand writing and signed name. "Dear Derek, don't worry all the paper work for the crib is in one of the gift bags, including the phone number to call to set up an appointment for the assembly we paid for. We love our baby nephew too much to let you try to assemble all this on your own. Or even worse, with Mark as your help. Love Nancy." He muttered rolling his eyes as Meredith burst out laughing at the note Derek had just read out loud as Derek turned to look at her.

"What? Don't be mad at me, I didn't write it." She said while giggling. "Look on the bright side, we don't have to figure out how to carry all this upstairs or do any of the putting together work. It's a good thing." She laughed as she walked over to the second biggest box and looked at it still wrapped and started thinking out loud.

"Well…If that one is the crib, then may be this one is…" she thought as she pulled the

Paper off to see the image of the matching espresso wood children's dresser and changing table. "Then that one over there should be the…" she continued to think as she pulled off another boxes paper to show the matching wooden glider and ottoman.

Derek looked on as she pulled paper to reveal all the pieces of designer handmade wooden furniture that would fill their baby's nursery.

"Told you we wouldn't have to buy anything." She smiled as she turned with sparkles in her eyes as to how much the family had thought to help them out and to look at him.

"I'm suddenly very grateful for the assembly." Derek laughed noticing that everything required to be assembled as Meredith laughed along with him and moved to open another box.


	196. Chapter 196

"I think I'm more tired from opening all the gifts than I was from vacation and all the travelling." Meredith sighed out tiredly in a low voice to herself as she sat and stretched her legs out on the living room floor onto a pillow while laying on the floor with a sea of ripped up papers, boxes, gift bags, bows, and presents around her in every direction.

"What happened to opening just a few today?" Derek laughed as he walked into the living room from the kitchen and stood leaning against the room archway watching her look cute and exhausted from opening every present they got in record time.

"It was like crack." She giggled as Derek raised his eyebrows at her,"well not that I'd know, but it was like a high. Once I started I couldn't stop. I had to open one more, then another one and then another one would call me and before I knew what had happened I had opened all. "

"I see that." He laughed at her explanation and look of satisfaction on her face as she sat surrounded by all the opened presents. "You wouldn't happen to know who sent what would you?" Derek laughed, "for thank you card purposes. Crack addicts don't usually think of the big picture."

Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well lucky for you I'm not an addict, well may be a present addict." She giggled before continuing, "and yes husband of mine of course I know who sent what. When I would open a present I'd stick the card back in with it for us to know. Like you Aunt Evelyn gave us this gorgeous wooden toy box..it's over there!" She pointed to the large box next to what looked like a super state of the art stroller box. "So I put the card in the toybox, but I think with the amount of toys we got as presents the box might end up being too full already." She frowned in thought.

"So he's not born yet and his toy box is overflowing? "Derek laughed "and what's this us with the thank yous?" Derek laughed looking around, "I think the person who opened all the presents has to do the thank yous."

"You're going to make me write them all alone?" she pouted and batted her eyelashes at him trying to entice him by making him have some sympathy.

"You opened all these boxes all alone." He laughed. "Just think of it as opening the presents, you and your high should get the thank you cards done in no time." He teased her as he laughed and ran out of the room back towards the kitchen to fix her a snack when he saw her picking up a pillow on the floor under her feet to throw at him.


	197. Chapter 197

"I can't believe we're back to this again." Meredith pouted as she sipped her Starbucks hot chocolate as Derek drove the dark and misty roads of Seattle for their first day back at work. They both had an early morning shift. Derek knew he was going to up to his neck in backed up department head paperwork.

"This meaning work?" He teased as he grabbed his coffee from the cup holder and took a sip of the steaming liquid. He knew he was going to need this and then some today, so he let Meredith order him a Venti.

"Yes work, although I'm excited to get back to cutting. Do you think Bailey would even let me in on a surgery today?"

"I doubt it. I don't even think I'm going to get to do a surgery today and I'm the head of Neurosurgery." Derek groaned, silently hoping that Meredith was on his service today because she'd be able to help him with his paperwork while no other intern would be able to.

"You can just pencil one in for yourself."

"I won't be able to do anything until I sign off on all the charts I missed, get briefed by all the case loads, read all the staff and department head memos, do all the schedules, shall I continue?" He groaned again and she wrinkled her noise in not liking what his day was going to amount to.

"No, but I will help you if you need it." She smiled at him sweetly knowing that she could help him with all his paperwork so he wouldn't have so much on his plate and he could get done faster.

"What about wanting a surgery?" He asked in awe at how lucky he was to have a selfless wife like he did.

"That can wait, helping you get all caught up is more important to me. I don't want you here all night signing and reading files."

"Thank you." He whispered to her as he put his coffee cup back in its cup holder and reached over the console to take her hand gently in his. "I'll make it up to you, the best neuro case we get after all the paper work is down is all yours." He told her as her eyes lit up.

"Special treatment Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith laughed.

"I won't tell the head of Neuro if you don't." He winked.

"You're the one that has to get Bailey to put me on your service though." She smirked thinking he'd forgot about her chief resident. Derek's smile didn't falter lightly before saying, "I'm her boss. She has to do what I say."

"Ok Dr. Shepherd." She laughed as they reached the parking lot and he pulled into his designated parking spot a few minutes before they were due to enter back into the looming building ahead of them. Sitting in the still dark dewy morning they sipped on their Starbucks in comfortable silence together before getting out and walking into the building together hand in hand.


	198. Chapter 198

So far it had been a quiet morning, Derek and Meredith both came into the hospital got all their ID badges and signed back in with Human Resources to indicate they were back and vacation time was over. Meredith bypassed going to the intern locker when they ran into Dr. Bailey in the halls. She welcomed them back and told them they didn't miss anything that much, Derek asked her very nicely for Meredith to be on his service for the day and with a roll of the eyes and "you two aren't sick of each other yet?" comment she approved it.

They hadn't seen Mark nor Addison today yet making them think that may be they had later shifts or hadn't known they were back yet. Derek had texted Mark when they got in and said they landed and were headed home to sleep off the jet lag. Which later they'll find out really meant headed home for Meredith to open all her presents.

Neither Derek nor Meredith had changed into their scrubs since they weren't planning on doing much with patients. Derek gave Meredith a stack of the memos to go through while he ran up to Richard's office to check in with the Chief to ease his mind and let him know that he and Meredith were back safe and sound and hadn't decide to stay in New York permanently.

While Derek was gone, Meredith decided to get started. Settling herself in Derek's comfortable leather desk chair, she started reading his memos.

"Boring…"She mumbled to herself putting another pointless memo in the pile of pointless ones. So far there's only been two that she thought were worth him reading and following up on, both had to do with new equipment that was going to be installed in OR2 later in the week.

"Hmmm." She read as her eyes got a little wider. "Cristina Yang leave for medical abscence" she read. Meredith wondered what was wrong with her, she'd have to be on her death bed to take sick days in addition to their holiday break Meredith thought. She tossed that one on the ones that Derek didn't need to follow up on. An intern being sick and taking a few extra days off wasn't going to matter to him she thought, then smiled knowingly, "unless it was me." She beamed talking out loud.

"He's happy we're back and I think I could see he blood pressure lowering the second he saw me enter the office." Derek laughed as he walked into the office shortly after she had finished with all the memos. "You're all done?" He asked while coming around his desk to place a kiss on her cheek and sit on the corner of his desk.

"All done." She smiled before continuing, "all this" she waved to a stack of at least fifty pieces of paper "are a waste of trees and these" she pointed to two sheets are worth you looking into.

"What are they about?" Derek asked picking the top one up to skim over.

"New equipment going into OR2, the schedule, the downtime and how the OR will be out of service for testing. Things you'll need to know when making the schedules. You won't need to know which intern is on sick days or that they're paving the south visitors lot on Tuesday." She said rolling her eyes at some of the memos in the waste of time pile.

"We don't park there and as long as it's not you who is sick, then no doesn't affect me." he said while not looking up and continuing to read the OR2 memo.

"That's what I said." She giggled. "What's next boss?" She asked while he raised his eyebrow looking up from the paper and smirked at her calling him boss, she was getting into being back at work again and enjoying herself.

"Next, you make the schedule while I start going over these charts to sign off on."

"You're going to let me make the schedule?" She asked with her eyes getting wider.

"I won't tell if you won't." He winked as he grabbed the pile of sign off charts and went to take her usual place on the sofa against the wall as he left her to sit at his desk, in his chair and use the computer to handle the schedules for the month.


	199. Chapter 199

It turned out to be a relaxing first day back at work for both Derek and Meredith, no huge emergencies or a long night of work. They caught up on the paper work fairly quickly, because Derek had help. He ran out to attend some meetings with the other department heads and had quick meetings with all his head neurosurgeons he has on his team to make sure they were ok and there weren't any issues.

Meredith spent the entire work day in Derek's office, helping him on his work and relaxing. She knew she was glowing both with the baby and with her relaxing vacation under her belt, not to mention her sun kissed skin that was very bronzy with her tan. She had gotten some jealousy looks when she walked in that morning but she was too relaxed to even care. Meredith loved being tanned, she hoped it lasted long and didn't fade soon.

After the world wind of being back home in NY and then their vacation, then the trip home which resulted in a day of present opening. It was relaxing to spend the day in Derek's office, getting back into the swing of things as opposed to something like being thrust upon someone else's service and having to rush into the OR. She did miss surgery. But she knew her body needed more rest now and she didn't want to push herself, Devin came first.

She hadn't missed not running into any of her fellow interns, unsure of how they were doing on their break and what they were doing now that they were all back too. She wasn't up to hearing about their vacations or hearing them complain or roll their eyes that they did nothing while she was off sunbathing in a private villa on St. Barths courtesy of her husband.

Meredith sat in Derek's office, patiently waiting for him to get back from his last catch-up meeting of the day so they could take off and go home. She hadn't seen Mark or Addison all day and that confused her, she thought for sure that Addison especially would have shown up to gush over St. Barths with her and get a play-by-play of the trip.

Meredith could have gone looking for her and Mark herself, but she was quite happy and enjoying just hiding out in Derek's office and not venturing out to the other parts of the hospital. She hadn't even put on her scrubs today since it wasn't necessary to do paper work.

"I'm all done, was accosted by doctors from all over saying "welcome back" and "how was your trip? Or else I would have been here half an hour ago." Derek sighed as he shrugged off his lab coat to reveal his baby blue dress shirt which looked so good on him and brought out his eyes.

Meredith just smiled up at him as he collected his things and got ready to leave while he continued rattling on to her. "I stopped by Mark's office and it was dark. One of his friendly nurses said that he and Addison had today and yesterday off and that Addison dragged him out to some bed and breakfast to be more romantic. Something about her moving to rain city and deserving a trip too." Derek laughed.

"May be he's going to propose?" Meredith thought as she grabbed her bag and put her shoes back on.

"I somehow doubt that." Derek laughed.

"Well he should do it soon." Meredith huffed. "She did move here to rain city for him, but I do think Devin would be the cutest ring bearer. May be its best he wait." She smiled thinking of Devin with Derek's hair and dressed up in a little black tux.

"Wait until Devin can walk just so he could be ring bearer?" Derek laughed.

"Yes." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Considering its Mark its possible Dev would be in high school with a car by the time Mark pops the question." Derek laughed.

"Don't ruin my dreams of seeing my baby in a tux." Meredith pouted.

"I'm sure your dream will come true, one trip to New York and you know Nancy and Kathleen would be dressing him up to take him to those stuffy gala's on the Upper East Side. Showing off their handsome nephew to their snooty high society girlfriends."

"Hey! Watch it, I was one of those high society Upper East Side girls." Meredith laughed.

"Oh right, until you met me." He teased kissing her on the cheek and taking her hand to head out to get the elevator and head home for the night. Knowing tomorrow would be a real first day back to work and not one full of paperwork and hiding out in Derek's office.


	200. Chapter 200

Holy moly 200! I wanted to do something big and special for this. When I started this fic it was never going to last this long at all, may be 20 chapters and that was it. LOL But thanks to you who read and review all the time, it kept me going. So thank you for liking it and still reading after all this time! It means the world to me. :))

* * *

It had been a long few months since Derek and Meredith's trip. Which had been spent finishing the exterior of their house, furnishing the rest of the interior. With Meredith's pregnancy websites like Neiman Marcus Home and had become her best friend. She could easily order furniture room by room and have it delivered and assembled, neither she nor Derek had to lift a finger other than show where the furniture was going and sign the delivery slip.

Meredith had taken on a lighter load at work as she progressed in her pregnancy. She walked slower, or has Derek cutely called her waddling. With her thin frame, the extra weight was harder on her back which left her not standing on her feet as much as she used to. With her added surgical knowledge, she wasn't lacking in her residency with taking lesser hours. With what she missed in surgery she made up for it in helping Derek run his department and doing small solo surgeries on her own while the rest of her class were still being taught and monitored. Even with a maternity leave looming she was still going to come out as the head of her class. She had taken on the job of helping him with schedules, charts, diagnosing and other jobs that someone in her residency year wasn't supposed to be able to do yet.

It helped him out so he could do more surgeries, which she watched from the gallery and assisted if they were short and it helped him by doing the paperwork for him that he wasn't that fond of.

Her pregnancy progressed rapidly. With only a few weeks left to go. Derek had put in for his paternity leave of a few weeks. His mother and the sisters had tickets at JFK waiting on standby for when the call of Meredith being in labour came. Mark and Addison had been helping with the house and send over hotel food for them when Derek was working and Meredith was too tired. Meredith was grateful that they were still living in the hotel because she was loving the takeout and munchies they would cook up and deliver to her.

Despite their medical knowledge Derek and Meredith had still taken a child birthing class. Which they lasted for about 2 days before they had enough. Derek had kept trying to correct the teacher and was rolling his eyes at her lack of medical knowledge while Meredith wasn't learning anything that they didn't already know, after the teacher had insisted that the mothers must pack a bag and put it by the door of the house for when she went into labour and Derek asked what if she didn't go into labour at home, both decided they didn't need the class and it was a waste of their time.

They had one bag packed for when the time came and it was sitting in Derek' office. It wasn't needed at home or in the car because she'd end up at the hospital anyways so they figured leaving it there would be the easiest access for them. The baby carrier along with Devin's "take him home" clothes were all in Derek's office in his closet.

On this day Meredith was sitting in Derek's office working on the schedule for the following week, her legs propped up as she was also working on the Chief's service this week doing his post-op surgeries notes from the past few days while he and Adele took a mini vacation to Catalina Island, but were due back that evening.

Derek was in OR1 doing a routine aneurysm procedure when Meredith felt a small twinge in her lower back. Looking around and checking the clock, she slowly got out of her chair and decided to take a little walk to see Derek in surgery from the scrub room. Derek had stopped her from climbing the gallery steps a few weeks ago and from now on if she wanted to watch surgeries she had to stay on "ground level" as he called it, either from the OR itself sitting on a chair or from the scrub room.

She entered the scrub room watching as he routinely did the surgery, one he could probably do with his eyes closed and then after seeing her watching him from the scrub room give her a small wink. She smiled and gave him a slight wave and Derek decided he'd let his fifth year resident close up for him.

Derek entered the scrub room and walked over to his beautiful wife who was clad in her Juicy Couture maternity light blue tracksuit that Carly had sent her, in every colour possible but more than one shade of blue since that were the colors of her scrubs. The scrubs had stopped fitting so she was permitted to wear the tracksuits as long as she wasn't in surgery then she'd wear her husband's which was embarrassing enough as is to her. She loved smelling like him in surgery and the feeling of having her with him in surgery even if he wasn't, but people looked at her like she was a whale who had to wear her husband's male clothes and that she didn't like.

"Come down just to stretch your legs? I know you could do that surgery with your eyes closed so it wasn't interesting to you." Derek said to Meredith as he scrubbed out and she waited for him while resting against the back wall, she smiled at him having the same thoughts as she did regarding the routine procedure.

She stood up straight and walked closer to him as he finished up and was drying his hands. Taking them both in hers she whispered…"it's time."


	201. Chapter 201

Meredith was the pinnacle of cool despite knowing she was in labor and Derek after hearing the news and blinking a few times decided he had to follow suit. He couldn't freak out or be one of those typical fathers since she was being so calm.

He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the scrub room.

"We need to get your bag, call the OB, call mom, the family." Derek started listing quickly in his head as they walked towards the elevator bay.

"Derek…" Meredith said calmly as he started to press the elevator button harder and more often than needed. "I think once is enough." She giggled. Before she continued, "I already called your mom, she was going to handle calling the rest of them. Already contacted OB and told Richard that your paternity leave started as soon as you finished your surgery. I paged Mark and Addison but both are in surgeries, so I left messages that they should be told afterwards and not during. We just have to get the bag." She finished up with a shrug. As Derek looked at her in shock at all she had handled and with such calmness.

"You're so calm." He said in disbelief.

"Remember my maiden name? I used to plan brunches and high class parties in my teens for the highest of society in New York in under an hour. We had a baby plan and list for when I went into labor and we're executing it."

Derek laughed at her remembering a few of those events he attended. When they first met she invited to him to a brunch her mother was having for hospital big wigs. She told Derek that it would be a great way to get his name out there, before he started his internship. Meredith had just made a few calls to caterers, florists, and a hotel and had the entire brunch put together and planned in an hour. He had been amazed when he walked in and saw the magnificent affair she had assembled. He had ended up meeting his Chief and a lot of 'Ellis Grey' like pioneers which did help him in the hospital when he started work. He was the cool kid that the senior staff knew.

"I remember, but aren't you in pain?" he asked in concern. As they stepped onto the elevator and he calmly pressed the button for his office floor. Just once this time and not frantic like a few minutes before.

"Not really, I do reserve the right to scream and be freaking out later when I'm fully dilated and trying to push your son out. But right now I'm just being meticulous in my list and making sure we have it all under control. We're ready for this, nothing to worry about until it starts to hurt. Which reminds me I paged for drugs already, and I apologize in advance for hurting your hand. I'll try not to since it makes us millions of dollars."

Derek laughed again "thanks, I appreciate that" he said as they got out of the elevator and walked towards his office. He opened the door and grabbed the bag from behind it.

"Ready? He asked her feeling much calmed with her calmness wearing on him.

"Ready…let's go have a baby." She smiled as they locked the office door behind as they walked back towards the elevators to head up to OB.


	202. Chapter 202

In true calm fashion that Meredith had handled being in labor, Devin's birth occurred in such a state as well. There was no twelve hours of delivery with no movement in dilating, there was no screaming at her husband or threatening to dismember him. He held her hand while still wearing his attending scrubs, she held on and didn't let go. She pushed and breathed with him like they practiced in the one session of the birthing class they went to. The highest she raised her voice was when the OB doctor told her it would be any time now and Meredith realized that Carolyn and the rest of the family wasn't there yet. Meredith said "No, we have to stall!" Which Derek proceeded to laugh and saying it wasn't up to them and joked that Devin didn't want his evil aunts around for his birth.

Nobody expected her labor to go this quickly, she had heard nothing but horror stories from them and they had nothing but horror stories. Meredith remembered sitting in the waiting room for Nancy's second baby for eight hours of labor. The third lasting over six. Everyone had said they would have lots of time to get to Seattle and fly back to New York, that they'd be there for the birth. There was no throwing of things or screaming for more drugs. Meredith was progressing swiftly after her water broke and within an hour of being admitted as a patient, little Devin Christopher Shepherd was born.

Seven pounds and eight ounces with gorgeous bright blue eyes that his mother hoped stayed blue and a full set of dark hair that wasn't as dark as his father's but wasn't as light as his mothers. A perfect cross between the two, a chestnut brown. He had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. He had this little sly smirky smile. That was close to his father's teasing smirk, but also a bit calculating with a bit more bad in it like his mothers. Meredith did have a bad girl past before Derek and she saw both of them in Devin's cut little face.

Meredith took one look down at her beautiful boy as he lay peacefully in her arms and at that smirky sly smile and knew Devin was going to be a heartbreaker. He was going to be a handful little boy who knew he was perfect, spoiled, wealthy, gorgeous and was going use it all to his advantage. That one smile could get him away with anything she smiled at him as she held her baby in her arms.

She giggled knowing that Derek's going to get gray hair a lot sooner than he wants with this little one around and when he started growing up. She couldn't wait to tell him that when he returned. She had insisted he go to the airport himself to get the family since she and Devin were great and that they missed it all, he was excited to tell all his sisters they were all wrong. There was no need for them to rush to the hospital since it was so late, they could go drop off their bags at the house and Derek could bring them to the hospital later. Visiting hours didn't apply to Derek and Meredith so they could come at anytime.

Being members of the hospital did have its other perks. One was the private birthing room that was available to Derek and Meredith. Which aided in the fact they could get visitors come and go whenever they wanted since it was a private wing. They were grateful for it because they didn't want their child or Meredith on display to all the hospital gossip like they were animals at the zoo. Instead of a normal hospital room they had a private room that looked more like a room at the Westin than a hospital room.

It was large, spacious and comforting to Meredith, Derek and Devin. He had a little bassinet instead of a plastic ugly Rubbermaid looking container thing. There was a comfy pull out couch that Derek could rest on and they even had a view of the mountains.

Meredith and Devin had a steady stream of visitors since he was born hours earlier. Mark at one pointed wanted to stand outside and be a bouncer to make sure the people coming to visit actually deserved to be let inside. The Chief along with his wife Adele, Dr. Bailey, Alex, Izzie, George, and even Cristina all popped in to say congratulations. Some board members and other local renowned doctors that had heard "the Doctor Shepherd" had a son born. They had received more gift baskets that Meredith expected, even some from Derek's old hospital in New York and some other renowned doctors he has worked with. Word had spread fast like a little celebrity she giggled again looking at the peaceful sly look on her son's face before whispering to him..."you're going to have an ego worse than your daddy with all this attention."


	203. Chapter 203

"My baby!" Carolyn squealed as she entered the private hospital room seeing Meredith beaming and a small gorgeous blue eyed baby awake and staring up at his mommy.

"Do you mean Meredith or my son?" Derek teased as he quickly bypassed Carolyn and went around the bed to place a sweet kiss on the side of his wife's head as he looked down at their son. Taking his finger and gently rubbing his cheek, "and how's my son doing?" He asked as Carolyn still stood there frozen with tears in her eyes taking in the scene, watching her once little boy with his wife she basically raised herself from a teen holding her grandson, her Shepherd namesake grandson.

"He's perfect and I think a night owl." Carolyn whispered as she came closer to the three.

"So a night partier like his mother, just my luck." Derek chuckled while sitting down at the edge of Meredith's bed.

"Hey!" Meredith giggled…"My night partying habits is how we met mister!"

"She has a point there, son." Carolyn added.

"You ready to meet your grandson, grandma?" Meredith smiled up to Carolyn while also looking around before adding "where's my sisters?" She asked as Derek rolled his eyes.

"They didn't want to overwhelm you and Devin, sweetie. They're touring your hospital now and then they'll come in gradually. After he's met his grandma." She smiled taking him gently in her arms. He didn't stir or cry at all while he was being passed to this new person. He looked up at his grandmother with his little eyes and gave a small yawn.

"I'm your grandma Carolyn and you have a grandpa Chris but he's back home in New York working in a hospital just like this one. He promises to come visit you very soon but in the mean time I have to take lots of pictures of you so he can show off his namesake grandson. " She cooed to Devin as she walked with him over to the rocker in the corner of the room so they could continue their conversation and bonding.

At the mention of "grandma" Meredith's eyes went suddenly wide in recollection that her mother still didn't know she had been pregnant and turned to stare at Derek. Derek knew what she was thinking and he had been waiting for it for some time.

"You ready to let her know?" Derek asked smirking and looking at her with a slight "I told you so" with him knowing that telling Ellis Grey that not only had Meredith been pregnant but she gave birth as well was not going to go over well with her.

"Don't give me that look, Derek Christopher Shepherd. She would have known if she bothered to call in 9 months. Have you spoken to her since her last swooping in on her broomstick?"

"No, she hasn't called."

"My point exactly." She huffed while Derek stifled a laugh at her hormones now coming out strong.

"We need to let the news come from us, since the news is spreading by the looks of it and it'll be worse tomorrow. If she hasn't heard already. " Derek said glancing at the flower arrangements and gift baskets already littering the room. Thinking that someone could have told her congratulations on her grandchild thinking that she would know.

"Well good luck." Meredith smiled patting him on the leg as he half laid with her side by side on her small bed.

"What?" Derek says looking at her in surprise. "Me?"

"She likes you better, she'd be proud of you having a son. To take your name and follow in your world renowned Doctor status etcetera etcetera. Me having a son would be a disappointment and some detrimental thing towards women and how she knew I couldn't be a doctor."

"So I should just call her up and tell her I'm a father and not mention you?"

"Pretty much, yes." Meredith said in thought as Derek laughed. "Don't forget to point out she hasn't called in nine months." She said seriously as Derek pulled out his cell phone, kissed her on the head and walked towards the door to handle this call from his office.


	204. Chapter 204

Derek headed to his office and the walk to it took a tad longer than necessary with all the congratulations being given to him as he passed his co-workers. Nurses, doctors, janitors, orderly's all stopped to congratulate him on his new son. Derek had to wonder if someone had announced Devin's birth via page or if it was on the hospital website considering how fast the word had spread and the amount of people that knew.

When Derek got to his office he sighed in relief to have a few minutes to himself and in the opposite of the phone call he was going to have to make. His beautiful but stubborn wife probably still had no intention of telling her equally stubborn mother until Ellis gave in and called her. If the baby being born hadn't been such big news in the medical world Derek knew that Meredith still wouldn't have budged from her stance of not telling her mother.

However the chance of Ellis finding out via gossip is the only thing that changed Meredith's mind, although she still didn't want to tell her herself. Derek knew the wounds between mother and daughter ran deep. Derek saw the loneliness Meredith grew up with when they had first met. She had all the money in the world, a private school education, a busy nightlife of getting into all the clubs and hotspots of the cities, brunches, galas, VIP access into all the designer stores, a huge penthouse in Manhattan, a maid and a room with a shoe closet people would die for. Yet she was so lonely.

Ellis never gave her the love and attention of a mother. Just money to busy herself, lectures to be proper in Upper East Sides' society and maids to clean up after and feed her. Derek knew that Devin while he'd be spoiled rotten with material possessions, he'll also be spoiled rotten with love.

Derek sighed again while picking up the phone and dialing the numbers. Kind of hoping she was in surgery.

"Dr. Grey's office."

"Hi, its Dr. Shepherd calling is my mother-in-law in?" he asked politely to the secretary.

"Yes, she is, please hold."

"Derek, what can I do for you? Consult?" Ellis asked in a rushed tone.

"No, this is more personal. " Derek said hesitating.

"I see, I've been waiting all day for this, get on with it then…." She told him in a more sarcastic tone.

"You know?" Derek sighed while closing his eyes.

"You mean do I know that I now have a grandchild? Yes I know. Imagine my surprise when one of the board members congratulated me on my daughter and son-in-laws purebred future doctor of America. I called Richard to confirm, who also gave his congratulations assuming that I would know something like my daughter being pregnant for nine months."

"Meredith wanted to tell you, but you never called for those nine months Ellis. Can't blame it all on her."

"I had nothing to announce."

"So that's the only reason to call, when you have news to tell? How about calling just to check in on your daughter once every ninety days or so?" Derek asked annoyed.

"I think we all know I won't be mother of the year Derek, however can you argue with the fact that Meredith didn't turn out too badly. Is the baby healthy?" She asked with some slight mix of pride and interest.

"Yes, he's perfect." Derek replied puzzled at Ellis's lack of anger, she sounded kind of pleased.

"Name?" She asked or more like demanded in her odd tone.

"Devin Christopher Shepherd." Derek said proudly.

"Strong name, good doctor name." She pointed out as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well don't go out sending the medical school graduation announcements just yet. He can barely open his eyes on his own at this point."

"Well with his breeding it's only a matter of time. Will Meredith be returning to work?"

"Of course she will, after her maternity leave." Derek rolled his eyes again, of course Ellis would think Meredith would quit being a doctor, she never gave Mere that much credit to have it all.

"Well then...Give my daughter my well wishes and my new grandchild as well."

"I will." Derek said before continuing "and you are welcome to come and meet him you know." Offering an invitation to meet her grandchild.

"I will see what I can do." She offered and Derek knew that she was interested in meeting Devin. They bid their farewells and Derek put down the phone in relief before mumbling to himself "that wasn't that bad, a bit weird but it could have gone worse."


	205. Chapter 205

"So?" Meredith smiled as Derek walked into the room seeing all his sisters and his mothers occupying each free sitting space available. Sam had Devin and was showing him outside standing by the window.

"So she already knew." Derek said climbing up onto the bed next to her and laying his head down on hers.

"Is little Derek tired for dealing with his mother in law?" Nancy teased.

"Shut up Nancy." Derek fought back without much force.

"You know how lucky you have it? Ellis comes around once every few years and she adores you. Tom's mother comes every holiday, every birthday, every reason she has to and the woman refuses to leave".

"And she detests Aunt Nancy." Sam added in telling Devin in a baby voice.

"Please no corrupting my son, he's only hours old." Derek jokingly warned Sam.

"Turning him against Uncle Tom's mean mommy isn't corrupting it's preparing him for the real world."

"Real world of a crazy old bat that will pinch his cheeks." Carly added rolling her eyes. As Meredith started laughing at all the banter around her before seriously turning to Derek and quietly whispering, "Was she mad?"

"Not really, she was interested and may be annoyed more than anything and kind of strangely proud. She seemed to expect that you wouldn't tell her first and if she had called she would have known." Derek said in thought as Meredith smiled at his confused face.

"It's a power thing, me calling to tell her she was going to be a granny would have given in to all her warm and mushy feelings she doesn't want to acknowledge having. Me not telling her because she never gave the opportunity shows strength and I didn't fear her." Meredith said rolling her eyes at the reaction she knew her mother would give and the games they've always played with the other.

"It wasn't the conversation and reaction I was expecting that's for sure. I was expecting screaming and bad language. Her being more hurt and I got none of that. "

"That's because you grew up with all this..." she said waving her hand to survey the scene of his mother and all his sisters who had dropped their families, their work, and their medical practices to be here for the birth of their child. The Upper East Side scheming games parent rules isn't your thing." She giggled. "Leave that side of New York to me." She winked.

"Was I supposed to invite her to visit? Because I kind of did." Derek looked at Meredith wary of her reaction.

"That's fine."

"That fits in the rule book of rich people game playing with their lives?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes," She laughed. "She'll wait a while, until he can hold himself up and can be debuted. Then she'll come and make a production out of it."

"What do you mean debuted?" Derek asked wary again.

"Debut, in the New York Times and to all her society well not friends, but society people she spends time with. I don't think any of them really like each other, but just spend time together because it's what they're supposed to do." Meredith thought out loud. "She'll come with presents, take pictures and go back and make a big deal of the future doctor grandson she has and the heir of Derek Shepherd." Meredith muttered rolling her eyes again.

"I should be scared shouldn't I?" Derek laughed.

"It'll be ok, we'll set some ground rules like only two newspaper announcements with photographs and no visits with her alone."

"Well that goes without saying." They both laughed as they looked around the room watching Devin as he now peacefully slept in Sam's arms and the rest of the family just be content in her room together.


	206. Chapter 206

"You all can't camp out in my room, this isn't a slumber party." Meredith laughed at Carly's suggestion they don't go back to house for the night.

"We can make it one." Carly pleaded wanting to stay with Meredith and Devin.

"No. I'm putting my foot down on this own." Derek said as Meredith raised her eyebrows, smirking and not wanting to laugh at Derek trying to lay down the law to his 5 sisters.

"This is a hospital, she just had a baby. You all have been here all afternoon. Mark's going to kindly drive you back to our house to eat, sleep, and rest and also so Meredith can do the same. She and Devin are coming home tomorrow and I don't even want to know how long your tickets home says you're staying, so you'll see her in a matter of hours, okay?" Derek finished looking seriously at all his sisters filed in a line around Meredith's bedside. Carolyn had left earlier with Addison to go back to the house and cook up some dinner for everyone leaving Derek to fend with the 5 sisters on his own and try to protect Devin from being corrupted from birth. He found himself wishing his dad and brother-in-laws had come too, his house would have ended up a zoo of over twenty people but at least Devin would have spent some time with the boys and not Nancy and Kathleen talking to him about color co-ordination of his future outfits and male designer labels.

"Well, I wasn't going to sleep here in a hospital on a pull out sofa to begin with." Nancy added flatly. "But nice speech anyways Derek." She added. Kathleen giggled as well then added "I don't spend the night in hospitals unless I have no choice and is on call, sorry Mere."

"Carly's the only one suggesting this preposterous idea and it's only because she's scared of the big bad ferry boat." Sam snarked causing Carly to slap Sam's arm and instantly get defensive, "I am not scared."

"Okay, okay. Sam don't be mean to your sister and Carly don't hit, you're not he child in the room." Meredith said trying to take control of the situation since Carolyn was gone and she wanted to try out the disciplining parent role.

"Sorry mommy." Sam said rolling her eyes and laughing. Derek decided to let Meredith take over feeling a headache come on and just went to stand beside the bassinette that his son was presently sleeping in.

"Carly, it's an island. Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides. You need to get on the ferry boat. Leave the car and come up on deck, its better that way. It'll feel just like the cruise ship just minus all the tropical drinks we had."

"Okay." Carly nodded agreeing to go. She went on cruise ships, the biggest in the world she could handle a boat stacked with cars. She stayed in the car garage the last time that probably is where her fear came from.

"There's a thought, let's get a drink at that bar across the street. Get her liquored up then she'll be fine on the ferry." Kathleen suggested as Derek scrunched his face and couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Get drunk and you won't notice, great professional advice coming from the shrink. Hope that's not what you tell your patients when they come to you with a phobia."

"Ok ok…Meredith said again trying to stop Kathleen to snark back at Derek. No drinking!" She said sternly, "you can't go on the ferry drunk that will just make her sick and you can't show up at the house drunk either. Your mother is there waiting for you remember?"

"It's been a long time since we all came home drunk. I would kind of like to see the look on her face if we did it." Sam said seriously.

"Sam! No! Now out, shoo, all of you go home, sleep, rest, enjoy my beautiful house while I'm stuck here for the night." Meredith smiled as they all came up to her and kisses her good bye and went over to also hug Derek which he obliged. Once they were all gone out of the room, down to the lobby to meet up with Mark, Derek went back to crawl into his wife's hospital bed.

"Now do you see why I insisted on the guest house." He told her with a tired and deadpanned expression on his face as she laughed out loud at remembering their conversation all those years ago when they were so young and planning their dream house.

"I didn't figure the baby would be the easiest one in the room to deal with." She giggled as she snuggled into Derek's side and the too tried to get some sleep before Devin woke up from his nap needing to be fed again.


	207. Chapter 207

Derek spent the night with Meredith and Devin in her private room, refusing to go home to the house of horrors he called it with all his sisters plus Mark and Addison staying there to keep them company in the city they weren't accustomed with especially with them being on an island.

He refused to go home until his son and wife were coming with him for support. Meredith laughed at his antics telling him he'd have Mark at least. But Derek muttered that he wasn't enough.

During mid-morning both Meredith and Devin were released to go home. Addison had come in to check out Devin herself and release him. Mark had taken the day off and was still with everyone at the house waiting for Derek and Meredith's return home with Devin for the first time.

"You ready?" Derek asked Meredith as he wheeled the standard protocol wheelchair into her room. He had finished with all her and Devin's paperwork and signed all their discharge papers. Including his paternity leave forms.

"All set." She smiled as she packed up the rest of her and Devin's things in their duffle bag as Devin sat quietly buckled into his carrier waiting to begin his journey.

"Hey there's my boy." Derek smiled walking over the Devin, the baby's eyes lit up in recognition of his father's face and voice looking around at him.

"Since I buckled him in, he's been quiet and waiting patiently." Meredith added coming up behind Derek and wrapping her arms around his waist and locking her hands together, leaning over his arm to look down at the quiet baby.

"He must know we're breaking him out of this joint and taking him home."

"He knows something big is happening, but I hope he doesn't hate it too much. He'll be seeing the daycare someday."

"He's going to love hospitals, your mom says he's a future doctor." Derek added with a laugh as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did."

"I don't really have to sit in that wheel chair do I?" Meredith asked Derek as they still stared at Devin. Knowing he'd never make her be wheeled out of here like a regular patient. "Everyone around here stares at me enough as is." She pouted.

"No, you don't have to sit in the wheel chair. But you're still sore and recovering and I can't hold the bags plus the carrier. You can't hold the bags either, so I figured instead of sitting in it, we'd drop the bags in it and you can push it." He laughed, "So you're still wheeling out the chair, just not in it."

"Ah, what a smart man your daddy is, isn't he Devin." She cooed to her baby as he smiled and little with a gurgle sound.

"I think that means he agrees." Derek laughed. "You ready to go home and see your room?" Devin made another sound and Derek and Meredith looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "I think that's another agreement, we have the smartest baby ever."

"Let's just hold off on telling your mother she's probably right." Derek laughed as he picked up the bags and dumped them in the wheel chair. Meredith looked around to make sure she hadn't dropped anything of hers or Devin's while she was getting them ready. Seeing that she had everything she went to push the chair as Derek grabbed the carrier with one hand and held onto Meredith with the other.

"Let's go home." He whispered down to Devin and to Meredith as the family walked out of the room and towards the private elevator.


	208. Chapter 208

After six days of home, the house was finally in silence. Derek sighed as he grabbed another laundry basket and headed towards the mud room to dump in a new load. He had no idea a tiny baby could accumulate so much dirty laundry in such a small short of time. Meredith was taking a nap after spending the entire day with Devin and the sisters, soaking in as much time with them as she could.

The house had been busy and full of laughter and fun for the past week. The girls and mom had both stayed the entire week giving Derek and Meredith all the help and love they could handle.

A little too much for Derek, he was counting down the days to when he could come down to his back outdoor patio and sit out there without his sisters talking and yapping away. However they did help Meredith a lot, they all took turns with Devin for them giving Meredith and Derek chances to sleep, rest, watch TV and just spend some time to themselves and doing normal things.

They both had a feeling all the noise missing from the house was going to cause Devin to start crying because he was so used to being spoiled and having so much people around him. Now that Mark had just taken the girls and mom to the airport to catch their flight Devin's been looking around from side to side of his bassinette. Most likely in wonder of "where did everyone go?" Yet he still amused himself and didn't make much noise. He wasn't much of a crier, so far he was a quiet baby which they believe was because his surroundings were so loud. He whimpered instead of cried when he was hungry or wet. The only tantrum he threw was when a rattle he was liking the noise of suddenly disappeared and it became quiet again. Once the rattle started shaking, Devin quieted down and went back to enjoying the sound. Mark deemed him a club goer and Meredith laughed saying he was right.

Carolyn had promised she'd be back soon, because Christopher was aching to see his first born namesake grandson. He couldn't get a week off the hospital this short notice, but he was coming down for the weekend before the end of the month and Carolyn was going to join him for the visit.

Both Addison and Mark had been in and out of their house all week long as well with the sisters and mom being around. Having her home cooking was something that he was enjoying during the week after all the hotel food he's been consuming since his move.

Mom had packed them up leftovers every night and also lectured them on finding their own place to live where they had to cook for themselves and owned the furniture in the room. As Derek folded the laundry he pulled out of the dryer, he thought that Mark better start looking soon because once Dad arrived in a few weeks he was going to get the lectures all over again and two-fold tag team with both of them in town.

Finished with the clothes he decided to go to the great room and join Devin who was still just laying there looking around.

"Hey there..." Derek smiled looking down at him as Devin's face instantly changed from boredom to happiness that someone was around, blue eyes sparkling like Derek's have been known to do.

"Lonely huh?" Derek laughed as he picked him up from his bassinette as he kicked in excitement of getting some attention and then laid back on the couch with Devin in his arms. Derek thought that Meredith was right, he's going to be a night owl, spoiled and thinks everyone is around to cater to him. Derek laughed in thought of Ellis's reaction to Devin being a lot like Meredith. Then thought of Meredith as a teen and narrow his eyes at Devin. "You're going to give me gray hair when you're a teen aren't you? Please don't, we'll watch TV. How about we watch some sports? We've had enough Sex and the City to last us forever haven't we? With all your aunts around that's the only thing anyone gets to watch." Derek told him as they flipped through channels on the TV, settling on ESPN.

"What ever sport it is, doesn't matter, just as long as it's a sport..." Derek and Devin agreed as they lay together on the sofa both looking at the images glancing across the screen.


	209. Chapter 209

"And this is the backyard, we promise to get you a really cool play set once you're old enough to walk and use it."Meredith told Devin as he lay peacefully in her arms as she walked him around the backyard. It was a nice day and she thought some fresh air would be good for them. Derek was due home soon, eight weeks had passed since they brought Devin home and Derek had to go back to work. He was for the time being taking on a lighter schedule; letting some of his team do more in the OR so he could run out early. All the paper work still fell on his shoulders however, but he had been bringing that home also to let Meredith assist him with as he played with Devin and spent time with him.

It was a routine they had mastered over the past few days that Derek had gone back to work. Meredith also took to walking Devin around to let him experience the yard and their little island. Letting him out of the house was good, but she didn't want him around many germs yet with his little immune system. She knew she was being over protective, but she didn't want him getting sick yet.

She also thought he was getting a tad too comfortable to the TV, which she felt was due to Mark and Derek wanting him to watch sports with them. They even dressed him in the Yankee onesie one Sunday afternoon while Addison and Meredith had gone out for an afternoon of lunch and some shopping.

"I'm sure your father is going to buy you the Ferrari's of play houses." Meredith laughed as she continued her walk. "Uncle Mark may love it more, I promise Aunt Addi will kick him out and not let him play too much with your toys."

"We'll teach you to swim in our pool too." She said thinking she should also look into those little baby water classes, mommy and me's that they used to have in New York. Kathleen had taken some classes with her kids. It turned out to be more 'nanny and me's' back there eventually though.

"I promise I'll go to all your classes, I'll find out today where they are and if you're even old enough." She told him sweetly giving him a kiss on the head as they climbed up the hill towards the front yard just to see Derek's Porsche coming into view.

"Daddy's home!" Meredith cooed to Devin as Devin's eyes widened. Meredith was sure he recognized words already and that he would be learning to talk faster than any baby ever.

Meredith and Devin walked up to the driveway watching Derek step out of the car, a slightly troubled expression gracing his face and his face instantly getting a smile as they walked towards him.

"This is a great sight to come home too. My two favorite people greeting me as I get out of the car."

"Coincidence, don't get used to it." Meredith laughed as she gave him a quick kiss and then Derek leaned down to kiss Devin's head as Devin's little arm reached out to grab hold of Derek's finger.

"So how was your day, you looked like you had something on your mind when you pulled up." Meredith asked him as the family all walked back into the house together.

The uneasy face Derek had before came back at Meredith questioning him, he had been momentarily blinded by his family.

Derek sighed, looking at her knowing ripping the band aid was easiest.

"She's coming, two days from now. Her secretary called mine leaving a message to expect her arrival." Derek told her flatly expecting Meredith to not be happy. Instead Meredith just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"About time, knew she'd have to appear sooner or later. I also knew it would be before my maternity leave was up, if she thinks I'll quit and stay home permanently she'd have to come before I do that to yell at me to change my mind." Meredith said sarcastically with a laugh.

"So you knew this was coming and you're not mad?" Derek asked fishing to gauge her mood. Still confused at the odd ball relationship of mind games Meredith and her mother had.

"No, I'm not mad. Whether you invited her or not, she'd still be appearing. At least she gave us 48 hours notice." Meredith smiled before looking down at Devin still nestled in her arms.

"You're going to meet the Ice Queen." She cooed as Derek laughed before saying quietly to Devin, "don't call her that to her face though."


	210. Chapter 210

"No, Derek." Meredith rolled her eyes at his suggestion as she continued folding the laundry basket of Devin's clothes that just came out of the dryer and she had dumped on their bed. Devin was sleeping in his bassinette while she and Derek cleaned up a bit, in preparation for Ellis's arrival and knowing she'll critique everything. They figured she'd get a hotel, Meredith couldn't even remember the last time they shared a roof. Whenever they saw each other Meredith was either at a hotel or Ellis was. They never stayed at each other's homes. To think of it, Meredith couldn't remember even stepping foot inside her mother's new townhouse in Boston. They barely interacted or shared a roof when Meredith was a teenager and they did share a roof. She did see the chauffer (Ellis hired to reinforce Meredith actually went to school), doorman and all the staff more than her mother.

"It would be funny." He added as she continued to fold the little tiny baby clothes into piles according to color and style.

"We're not moving into the trailer, just to have my mother meet Devin there and think that's where we live." She laughed. "It'll be too much work and I don't think his bassinette or all these clothes can fit in there. How does a baby go through so many clothes anyways?" She thought out loud.

"Think of the look on her face."

"Think of the heart attack she'll have."

"She'll just be a little startled."

"If she has a heart attack, she'll have to stay here in Seattle longer. May be she'll have to move in and we'd have to take care of her right here in the house."

"You win."

Meredith laughed at how quickly he conceded at the thought of Ellis Grey staying in Seattle on an extended trip.

"I knew you'd come around." Meredith giggled as she placed a quick kiss on his pouting face.

"Can I at least take her to the trailer and tell her we used to live there?"

"Yes, you can do that. Although she might not believe it."

"Her daughter, who was scared of driving and camping, wouldn't be living in a trailer in the woods, roughing it. Yes I do find it hard for her to believe it." Derek said as threw a shirt she was folding at him and he grabbed some clothes and started helping her fold.

"Hey, I lived in Manhattan, Upper East Side. Roughing it to me was dealing with Christmas crowds in the stores and I didn't need to learn to drive, I had someone do that for me. "She laughed remembering the look on Derek's face the first time he saw her step out of the chauffeured town car. He was standing outside a quaint coffee shop in SoHo, they had just been on one date so far and he had called her asking if she had time to meet up for coffee. He was clearly shocked she hadn't taken the subway or a cab, but instead had someone to take her where ever she wanted. "You and Mark were great teachers with me when the time came for me to learn." She smiled at him remembering Derek saying she needed to learn to drive and that it was a necessity of life.

"I'll have lots of good stories to tell Devin when I'm teaching him to drive. Funny stories about his mommy backing into his Grandma's tree." Derek laughed as Meredith threw another piece of clothing at him.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know, the tree jumped out behind you." Derek laughed some more as Meredith rolled her eyes. As she heard a cry on the monitor and Derek put down the clothes he was folding to go get him.

"I'll go get him." Derek said with a sly smile.

"Derek Shepherd don't you dare start telling stories about me to our son from now." Meredith yelled as he went into Devin's nursery.


	211. Chapter 211

Meredith looked around the house hoping everything was in order. Dinner was ready and being kept warm in the warming oven, she had catered and had it delivered. They had the cleaning crew come in during the morning to do a general clean of the interior and exterior of the house. Devin was up and was wide awake and making little noises in her arms as she surveyed the area and made sure it was up to her mother's standards.

Meredith wanted this evening and meeting of grandson-grandmother to go off swiftly and without any drama. She made sure the little dinner party fit the standards she was taught and the "proper" rules her mother always insisted needed obeying at the stuffy functions.

Derek had texted her, an hour prior letting her know that "The Ice Queen has landed." Not surprising to either of them that the hospital was her first stop. Greeting the board, Richard, colleagues, instilling fear into the other doctors she didn't know and walked around the hospital like the legend she is commanding attention.

Derek also mentioned he offered her a drive to the house and she declined saying she had a car service offered from the hotel. Another move they were both expecting, that she'd be staying at a hotel and that she wouldn't want to depend on either of them to be picked up or dropped off. Ellis was nothing if it wasn't self sufficient and wanting to be strong in appearance, a chauffeur driving her around is appropriate, a family member to Ellis is weakness. Meredith thought as she rolled her eyes before looking back down to Devin who was staring up at her.

She looked at the little boy who was no doubt the best thing she's ever done in her life and smiled. Her perfect little boy who she loved more than anything in this world was her most treasured achievement and she only hoped her mother would feel slightly the same when she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"May be she will be a better Grandma than Mother?" Meredith told Devin as she walked him around the great room to get him ready for his nap. "She probably will, send presents and not have to do anything but lecture." Meredith laughed. "That's her role down pat, she'll know how to do that. Can any anyone not instantly love my handsome boy?"

Devin was listening intently and she was unsure he understood what she was saying, but she knew he was paying attention to her speaking. He made this sly curvy smile that made Meredith giggle when she complimented him.

"I'm giving you an ego complex aren't I, you only a couple months old. I think you're going to give Granny Ellis a lot more gray hairs than I did aren't you? You're going to be my boy and not listen to anything she says or warns you about. "Meredith laughed as he made a noise that sounded like he agreed with her.

"When you're older I'll tell you some stories of mommy's wild days in Manhattan, but it'll be our secret okay? Daddy will probably say I'm encouraging you to be a bad boy and not a nerdy one like he was." She laughed. "Don't tell him I called him nerdy." She warned as she looked up as the door opened and Derek flew in.

"T-minus thirty minutes, she's on the next ferry. Going to change!" He yelled out to them as he flew up the stairs.

"I think that was your father" Meredith said teasingly as she looked down to Devin and walking towards the staircase. "He's Grandma Ellis's favorite." She added rolling her eyes, "anything he wears will be perfect me on the other hand nothing is ever good enough." She trailed off looking down at her off the runway Marc Jacobs navy blue wrap sundress she had put on along with a pair of MiuMiu royal blue ballet flats.

"I look pretty awesome though." She giggled. "Let's go put you in some baby Burberry." She told him as they followed Derek up the steps.


	212. Chapter 212

"What is he wearing?" Derek asked noticed Devin's preppy look despite being only two months old. Meredith had dressed him in brown khaki dress pants and small button up collared shirt with the brown and red pattern.

"Baby Burberry." Meredith replied innocently as she placed him in their bedroom bassinette so she could freshen up herself.

"Baby Burberry?" Derek asked in surprise."Let me guess Nancy?"

"Actually no, I bought it for him at Barney's while we were shopping in the city. Isn't he the cutest?"

"Will he ever fit into those clothes again?" Derek laughed at wondering what they'll do with baby couture at the speed at which Devin is growing.

"Probably not, but we'll store them and keep it."

"For the next one?" Derek smirked as he came up behind Meredith where she was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"I just had this one, but yes if we ever have another boy." She said to him while looking at his reflecting in the mirror. "Burberry plaid never goes out of fashion, it's classic and timeless." She added as Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're going into New York Meredith fashion speak just in time for Ellis to arrive."

"I think it kicks in when she's near." Meredith laughs, "like an accent coming back."

Meredith put the hair brush down and just as she did they heard the doorbell chime and both looked up and at each other. Thinking the same, "she here" Meredith whispered looking back at the bassinette where Devin kicked up and started waving his hands after hearing the bell. "He knows when there's more people coming and he gets ready for guests." Derek laughed as he made the first steps towards leaving the room.

"He likes being the center of attention." Meredith smiled. "You get the door, I'll get the baby."

"Already on it" he said placing a quick kiss on her cheek before running out the room and down the stairs to go get the door before Ellis starts banging on their door.

"Ok, my sweet little boy, it's time to meet your other Grandma" Meredith said to Devin as she picked him up and checked his clothes and diaper to make sure they were all good before heading out of the room and going down the stairs. Seeing her mother stoically standing in the foyer glancing around the grand house in "sizing it up" way.

"Hello Mother." Meredith smiled as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"You're looking well Meredith." She praised as Meredith looked at Derek in surprise then back at her mother. "Thank you." She said cautiously.

"Oh for heaven's sake Meredith, I'm not going to attack. I know how to hold a baby, bring my Grandchild over here to meet me." She told Meredith as Meredith walked closer and placed a quiet Devin in Ellis's arms.


	213. Chapter 213

"He's handsome." Ellis remarked as they all sat down in the great room, "and well dressed." She smiled approvingly of Devin's stylish outfit. When she first got in the ferry she half expected her grandson to be wearing flannel and looking like a lumberjack child. Seeing the baby swashed in high fashion and well dressed made Ellis sigh in relief that the Meredith from New York was still here somewhere despite living on an island surrounded by lots of trees.

Derek had gone to get a glass of red wine for Ellis leaving the three generations of 'Grey' all alone.

"Thank you." Meredith replied politely as Ellis looked up and around at the surroundings of the room. The décor and the furniture lavishing the house.

Meredith knew that Ellis was sizing it all up, ready to make a comment. Meredith also knew that before Ellis rang the doorbell she did the same thing to the exterior of the house.

Meredith knew that this room had to be to Ellis's liking, by the way she kept quiet and occasionally glanced down to Devin still in her arms being quiet and himself sizing up this new person he had never met before. Meredith had decorated the room to have a flare of New York, it was still warm and homey but the grand fire place and neutral tones had a French antique flare to it that reminded Meredith and Ellis both of the New York penthouse they spent so many years living in.

"You and Derek have a very nice home, good property." Ellis told her.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled. "We had to get it done faster that we had anticipated, but it worked out perfect in the end."

"Get it done?" Ellis asked in confusion.

"We built it from the ground up." Derek smiled and boasted as he walked into the room, placing the glass of wine for Ellis on the end table closest to her.

"You built it?" She questioned.

"The land we bought and it didn't have a house, so we had blueprints brought up and got a contractor who built it." Meredith explained.

"Well, you did a good job in designing. I had figured that you had bought it off the market. However, the location leaves a lot to be desired." Ellis said while taking a sip of her wine.

Meredith smiled knowing that Ellis 'city living' Grey wouldn't think an island and isolated house out in the middle of nowhere would be a good place to live.

"Well, it's quiet and we can still go into Seattle to enjoy the city. It's the best of both worlds." Derek told her.

"Taking the ferry and all the space, took me more time getting used to than it did Derek. He was the camper, and as you know I was the city girl." Meredith laughed and as she did Devin hearing his mommy's voice twisted around to look for her and reached out his little arm. Ellis gently let him have his way and gave him to his mother.

"Yes, you were the definition of New York's society city girl. I never expected you to live elsewhere."

"Well, Derek got this offer and he couldn't pass it up. But I'll always be that New York society girl. It comes back to me at times."

"We're not ruling out ever returning to New York, it'll be good for Devin to experience different places and cultures in living. But for now this is home and we're never giving up this house no matter where we live." Derek added.

Ellis nodded and liked hearing that they weren't ever ruling out a return to the east coast and the city that she believed Meredith belonged in. Despite Ellis now living in Boston, she knew that New York was part of Meredith's being.

"Well, that's a good thing to hear." Ellis said approvingly. "Now how about a tour of this lavish home and estate. Although I won't go in the grass." She added flatly.

"It's ok, no need to worry about your shoes. Meredith has Burberry rain boots to borrow." Derek smirked mockingly at his wife, teasing her but also Ellis knew that it was the truth. The high fashion New York girl was still in there, just living out in the wilderness.


	214. Chapter 214

"Is this some type of Halloween prank months early Derek?" Ellis asked sternly as they stood in front of the old airstream trailer that still resided in the same spot it always has since Derek and Meredith moved in.

Derek stifled back a laugh, wishing Meredith had come out with them to tour the property or that he had least brought out his Blackberry to snap a picture.

"Not a joke at all Ellis, this was our home for months. After we first found the land and moved out the hotel. We bought this trailer and this was our home." He told her with glee while Ellis stood straight and looked sternly looking at the silver box on wheels.

"This is amusing Derek Christopher, you made my daughter who I gave to you at a ridiculously young age live in something that could fit in her closet back in Manhattan?

"She enjoyed it." Derek said as Ellis flashed him another glare before adding "well not having a big closet part, but it was like a vacation. " He added suddenly realizing may be Meredith was right on not telling Ellis about the trailer.

"Vacation? She used to go to 5 star resorts in the Caribbean, take off to Paris or London for weekends and I'd only find out when she returned with macaroons and a new Chanel handbag. This is what she now deems a vacation?"

"Well…she was an intern she spent most of her time at the hospital. But it was warm and cozy." Derek mumbled knowing for sure now it wasn't a good idea. Ellis was going to chew him up and spit him out.

"Why is it still here?" She asked.

"Sentimental value, a play house for Devin."

"You're going to let my grandson play in a tin box on wheels that has electricity and gas lines?"

"No, not now, when he's older. Much older."

"Older like when, when he intends to use it as a make out point? If I know my daughter and I've noticed how much that child may look like you but trust me that baby is all Meredith in spirit. Giving the child a make out point and place to rebel in not a smart idea."

"Older like ten then?"

"You were only keeping this here to show me weren't you? To show how you have my Upper East Side debutante daughter living in a tin box on wheels in the middle of nowhere.

"May be." Derek replied, wondering how Ellis can just turn the tables and figure things out the way she did. He never could play 'Ellis' games the way Meredith could. Meredith could read her and go toe-to-toe. Derek sometimes was scared of them both.

"Or may be what?"

"Meredith also mentioned keeping if she's mad she could send me to it." Derek added. With that comment Ellis's stone face changed into a sly smirk that Derek thought held a little bit of pride.

"Well that's acceptable then. Let's get this tour going shall we?" Ellis stated turning from the trailer and continued along walking on the trail leaving Derek to catch up and wonder what the world just happened and how Ellis got the upper hand on him.


	215. Chapter 215

Dinner went off without a hitch, Ellis was pleased that Meredith catered and didn't try to cook herself.

They did normal cordial doctor like chit chat that Ellis and Meredith had mastered over the years. The opposite of what dinner was like when Derek's family was in town. Which was loud, laughing, joking around meals that were home cooked and full of love.

This dinner and family meeting was more formal, stiff and refined in a classy and old money way. Derek never could figure out how they considered this family interaction every time they interacted with Ellis. It was like strangers converging politely and chatting over politics and weather. Keeping all their real

They had dinner, and dessert and coffee. Ellis bid them their farewells and kissed Devin on the head as he was asleep when she was leaving. She said she had an early flight back in the morning and they wouldn't see her again until her next visit. She offered also for them to come visit Boston which made them both raise their eyebrows since they were never invited before.

Derek looked on shocked and confused while Meredith smiled a thank you knowing that she wasn't really inviting her and Derek, but really inviting her grandson into her life and it was her way of saying that she wanted to be a part of his life.

Meredith glanced stifling a laugh at Derek and knew she'd have to again explain Ellis code later since he looked confused at the invitation.

They bid their farewells and Meredith and Derek walked her out as she departed in the car service heading down the path towards the ferry.

"That didn't go that bad?" Meredith smiled as they stood on the porch looking out to the car pulling away.

"For you may be, she's scary and I feel like I'm playing a game I don't know the rules to sometimes with you two." Derek laughed.

"She was scary because you insisted on showing her the trailer when I told you it wasn't a good idea." Meredith laughed. "And as for the rules to the game, you're right, but it's because you grew up the way you did and I grew up with Ellis the way I did. You're not supposed to know the rules of the game."

Meredith smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm the master and will play for you. Now lets go open the gifts she brought for Devin." She added as Derek wrapped his arms around her and they walked back into the house and shut the door behind them.


	216. Chapter 216

"Are you sure he's ready?" Meredith asked for the one hundredth time as they walked into the hospital that morning. The time had come for Meredith's maternity leave to end and for Devin to stay at the hospital daycare. They had considered a nanny and considered outside daycare but in the end they thought for now while Devin was still so young they wanted him as close as possible. Where they could go see him on breaks, take him out when they had nothing to do and Derek could grab him to hang out in the office while he was doing paperwork. Having Devin be in hospital daycare would be the best for his parents and for him until he was older.

Now Meredith was faltering a little bit, not being ready to let her little boy go off to daycare and have to fend for himself without his mom or dad around. True they've left him alone before, with Derek's parents when they came to visit, with Addison and Mark babysitting, with Adele and Richard also babysitting. Derek and Meredith had made time to be themselves and do couple things and not just focus on the being around Devin all the time. However, giving him up to strangers in daycare was going to be different.

"He's ready and we're ready. I know you're a little scared to go back to work, but this will be even better than when we go out to dinner and the movies. He's going to be in the same building as us all day long. We're both going to be able to pop in and out, Mark and Addison will be doing the same, and Richard probably will be caught in daycare." Derek laughed. As Meredith relaxed and knew he was right as they continued to walk into the hospital and up to the daycare level.

"You're right, I'm being a basket case for no reason. He'll be pampered and spoiled more rotten here than at home." Meredith smiled down at him in the baby carrier sleeping peacefully as Derek carried him through the halls.

"He'll also be very popular." Derek muttered watching as people watched the family walk through the hospital and towards daycare.

Meredith glanced up and looked around noticing the same thing. "You think the minute we drop him off people will go running to stare at him like he's an animal on display at the zoo?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. We should make sure he's kept from the windows. He's going to think he's a celebrity soon." Derek laughed.

"Yeah, I want this to go seamless as possible. Having all the hospital staff stopping by like a celebrity is in the room won't be a calm first day."

Meredith added as they arrived to daycare. "At least he's asleep" she whispered as they walked into the room. Noting the other cribs around with the kids asleep. The older children had their own daycare area and the infants had their own.

They greeted Claire, the head of the daycare division and got Devin all situated in his own crib. Meredith got him all comfortable in his crib which was the farthest from the front window and door. Meredith had brought some of his things from home so he'd be comfortable and have things around him that he recognized. While Derek was giving the daycare workers strict instructions on who got in to see him and how everyone else did not.

"Bye baby, we'll see you later." Meredith and Derek leaned down and kissed him while he still slept.


	217. Chapter 217

Meredith had a regular back to work day. She had to run down to Human Resources to fill out paper work, back to work forms, new ID badge and more paper work. She come in during her maternity leave and completed her intern exam that was held while she was away. Dr. Bailey had given Derek the results which he had already known and brought home to her last week. She had passed, the highest mark in her entire intern class which was quite an accomplishment since she was pregnant and on maternity leave.

So her first day as a resident was now upon her, Chief told her she was going to be spending the rest of the week in the pit. Getting a feel for being back to work and just in the swing of things again. Being in the pit also gave her more free time when it was slow to run off and check on Devin which Meredith was sure was the real reason she wasn't being placed on a residency service right off the bat like the other residents.

She currently had some time in between patients in the pit, she ran to the cafeteria grabbing a muffin and a bottle of water. She thought it was odd she hadn't seen any of her former fellow interns yet this morning. Alex at least she figured would have seen around to say hi. Meredith figured being residents now they all were probably in surgery or busy being new residents.

She waved to Chief Webber who she saw was sitting getting a bite to eat with Mark and thought she'd make a run to check on her baby with her free time. Second guessing herself as she headed towards the nursery, Meredith turned and went in the direction of her husband's office instead. Thinking it was odd that Mark and Richard were having a manly friend lunch without Derek.

Now Meredith had a feeling that while Derek put on the strong husband and daddy type this morning he'd be more freaked out about leaving their little boy in with other unknown babies and with strangers. Coming up to his office her suspicions were confirmed when she slowly peaked in the door seeing Derek sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee and signing some charts while her little baby sat in his carrier wide awake and playing with his toy carousel hanging over him.

"New assistant Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith smirked as she walked fully in and Derek snapped his head up to look at her while her eyes nodding towards the baby carrier.

"He's a doctor in training, figured to get him started early." Derek shrugged knowing he was caught. As Meredith walked further in dropping her snack on the desk and going over to the carrier to kiss Devin.

"Hello my little boy, did you have fun at daycare?" She asked him as Devin gurgled in response recognized and instantly wanting his mother to take him. His arms came out and she instantly lifted him out of his seat and nuzzled him into her chest. "Did you? Have fun for the five minutes you were probably there." She giggled looking at Derek as he looked sheeply at her.

"I'll have you know I just got him twenty minutes ago and they said he was a perfect baby for the morning." He told her while grabbing her muffin and taking a bite out of it.

"That's my boy." Meredith smiled as she sat on the sofa with Devin in her lap and played with him while Derek ate out her lunch.


	218. Chapter 218

"Alex..." Hey! Meredith finally saw a familiar face as she entered the pit after her lunch. She had dropped Devin back to daycare, not really trusting Derek to do it. She saw that Derek was having too much fun with Devin in his office, but she could tell that it wasn't the greatest idea for either of them to get too attached to that. If and when Derek got paged, Devin would have to be rushed back to daycare or have Derek's secretary watch him and it was just going to be a good idea. As much as she too didn't want to be without her baby all day they both needed to let go a little for all them to become well adjusted back to being a working family. Devin needed to adapt to daycare and those people, not to Derek's office and his secretary babysitting him. Derek had also been paged and run off leaving Meredith to her baby for some alone time proving her point she talked to him about right when his pager went off. Now she had been back on pit duty.

"Shepherd, long time no see." Alex said as walked over. "I got called down for a consult, doing Sloan's dirty work to see if it's worth his precious time while he sits up in the cafeteria getting a meal with the Chief. " Alex told her as he rolled his eyes.

"Lots of work and labor I take it?" Meredith smiled sympathy.

"Worse than being an intern, I thought being a resident would be a step up. Now it's an intern with just more paperwork and running around doing more on top of what we still have to do."

"Well that's because you are Chief Resident, congratulations." Meredith smiled.

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes although a small satisfactory smile graced his lips. "Everyone knows it was yours though, if you hadn't gotten knocked up there was nobody going to be able to fight you for this position. Yang tells me every day." Alex muttered.

"Well I wasn't in contention, it was yours you deserve it. Cristina's just jealous, ignore her and don't let it get to you. You got Chief Resident on your own merits, if it were me she'd be telling me I only got it because of Derek."

"And if was her none of us would be telling her that she only got it because of a certain cardio attending." Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well tell her that next time." Meredith laughed as she grabbed a chart.

"I would have already if I didn't think it was very "Chief Resident." Alex muttered.

"True, you should be setting an example and rising above. Have Izzy do it for you." Meredith winked as she walked towards the curtain area patient. Leaving Alex standing there surprised.

"Hey! You just got back today how do you know about us?" Alex yelled out.

"Won't give away my secrets." Meredith called back with a smile.


	219. Chapter 219

"Izzie…" Meredith called with a smile seeing Izzie enter the pit.

"Hey Meredith, welcome back. I heard you were back today and I kind a saw the crowd outside of daycare." She mentioned shyly. Trying to hope Meredith didn't catch on that she happened to be passing daycare herself to catch a glimpse of famous Shepherd baby.

Meredith laughed at Izzie's embarrassed reaction. "It's ok Izzie, we knew he'd be popular today, at least until the novelty wore off and everyone got some new people to gossip about. And you didn't have to go to nursery, I'd be glad to introduce you to Devin myself one day." Meredith smiled watching Izzie's eyes light up at the thought of seeing the baby.

"Oh thank you so much Meredith, I love babies and well you know everything. I'd be great with him and if you ever need help I know we got on really really bad foot but ..."

"It's ok Izzie, it's all gone now. And I'll keep your baby sitting services offer in mind, thank you very much for the offer. "Meredith smiled at the selfless offer.

"It would be no problem at all, I'd think of all types of activities for us to do."

"Well he doesn't do much right now." Meredith laughed. "Watching TV with his dad and uncle, and hitting his toys is pretty much his days."

"Ok..." Izzie sighed. "We can keep the activities and baking until he's older."

"I'm sure the baking will be more fun and come in more handy when he can eat solid food and has teeth." Meredith smiled before continuing deciding to change the subject to offer her help to Izzie.

"I saw Alex earlier…" she threw out there waiting to see Izzie's reaction. Izzie made an 'O' form but nothing came out. "I know a lot about dealing with loving and working with the same person, plus all the gossip around here. If you need a friend to talk to or vent to when he's being an ass. I'm here." She smiled.

"Thank you, I can't imagine Dr. Shepherd being an ass to you though like Alex sometimes gets."

Meredith laughed."Well he may hide it well but trust me bad days at work and seeing that person all day at work and all day at home sometimes ends up blowing up on the person at home. Balancing home and work with the same person can take some work, I had Derek's sisters around to vent and go to."

"Thank you for the offer Meredith." Izzie smiled "This entire thing with Alex is so new and different for both of us. We both feel lost sometimes. I could use someone to talk to."

"Well it's settled then, I'll help you out when you want to throttle Alex at home or whip surgical instruments at his head at work and you'll babysit and bake for me." They both laughed and smiled at each other nodding at their agreement.


	220. Chapter 220

"Someone called for a consult?" Meredith heard from a familiar voice behind her.

"I did." She called out to Addison to come her way. Smiling and giving a slight wave to her old friend to head her way.

"Mere" Addison greeted her with a hug. "I wanted to welcome you back on your first day since this morning and haven't been able to see you all day. It's been one birth after another running from one OR to the next. I did have a lot of time running back and forth to peek in on a certain future heartbreaker in the daycare." She smiled.

"Well that was probably before his father stole him." Meredith laughed.

"Derek took him out of the daycare? When?" Addison said with a lot of sudden interest.

"Yes, at lunch time why?" Meredith asked in confusion, narrowing her eyes thinking something was up with Addison wanting to know the time Derek took out Devin.

"Mark won the bet. He said Derek wouldn't last until lunch "Addison shook her head in defeat.

"And you bet that I'd be the one to take him before lunch?" Meredith asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I bet Derek wouldn't take him at all and you'd be the one to grab him after lunch."

Meredith laughed and shook her head at how wrong in her bet Addison was. "You were far off the mark, Mark's never going to let this down, I hope the bet wasn't a big one."

"No, just a hundred dollars." Addison said rolling her eyes. "But it's the gloating that will be the worst of it."

"You should have known better than to bet with Mark, you've been to Las Vegas with him." Meredith told her reminding Addison of all the gloating and possessiveness of winning Mark has when he gets anywhere near a betting machine. Weighing odds and never letting any of them forget how much he won, although he's very quick to forget how much he's lost.

"Ugh, Can I stay at your place tonight? Or better yet I think I'm going to put myself on call so I have to stay." Addison whined slapping her head while Meredith laughed as they started to head towards the patients room that Meredith needed Addison's consult on and leading her that way. Before they reached the area to pull back the curtain, Addison put her hand on Meredith's are and whispered. "Never let me bet against him again!" As Meredith laughed while pulling the curtain back.


	221. Chapter 221

"I heard you have come into some money." Meredith said to Mark sternly as she came upon him in the vending machine area of the ground floor. Meredith had started getting hungry since her husband stole her lunch, so she decided while she had a few minutes to run to the vending machines and stock up on some junk food and shove them in her pockets.

When she got closer to the area of the halls that had the good chips and chocolates she liked, she noticed Mark having the same idea. He was grabbing a bag of chips and a bar from the machine.

"Mere! So she told you." Mark gloated proudly as a he stuck another bill in the machine and punched in the code for her favorite chips.

"Yes, betting on my baby. Your nephew!" She scolded while rolling her eyes, Mark knowing she was teasing. Mark knew that Meredith knew that he bet on everything. When it was Mark's turn to pick places for the four of them to do on a double date, more often than not it always resulted in a casino or gambling in some way. A weekend to Atlantic City, that he said was so she and Addi could use the spa at the Trump hotel. Which was really a weekend for him and Derek to gamble while Addi and Meredith were using the spa. A weekend at _Mohegan Sun_ in Connecticut for the same reasons, also because he said New England was beautiful in the fall. Yet none of them think he left the hotel to go outside. Once there was a charity dinner cruise around the Hudson River, that just so happened to be a floating casino charity dinner cruise.

"Hey, you know me and money is money. Plus she actually thought Derek would last. I love the guy, but come on we all know you were going to outlast him. He becomes mushy faster and you're the spawn of Ellis Grey." Mark said complimentary. "He told me about her visit, you tried to warn him, he wanted to be tough and your mom owned him."

"True." Meredith laughed and nodded as Mark handed her the chips he bought for her as he moved to stick another bill in the chocolate machine to grab her, her favorite bar.

"It was an easy win, I couldn't pass it up." He gloated as Meredith just shook her head. "Well you buying me chips and candy, make up for you betting on my child." Meredith winked as she opened the bag and started eating the chips just as her beeper started going off paging her back to the pit.

"Gotta go, thanks for lunch." Meredith yelled back as she took off running.

"Least I could do its money I won off your kid." Mark laughed back watching her run and tries to eat the chips at the same time.


	222. Chapter 222

Merry belated Christmas everyone! Its been a busy and crazy time with school and flying and airports, then holidays. Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope everyone had a good holiday!

* * *

"Meredith...how are you doing?" The Chief asked coming into the pit to check up on his star resident. He had been doing paper work when Adelle showed up with an excuse to stop in at the hospital and say hi. Then she wanted to go for a walk and when they were walking passed the hospital daycare, Richard figured out that she wanted to see little Devin and needed him to get her into the daycare because they couldn't say no to the Chief.

"I hope you know you've got a babysitter on call twenty four hours a day now." Richard added before she could answer his first question.

"You offering your services Chief?" Meredith laughed getting up from where she sat finishing some charts.

"Not me, Adele showed up randomly in the middle of the day just she could take a walk around this hospital." He told her raising his eyebrows to look at Meredith to see that she'd understand what he was getting at. Meredith laughed and nodded her head in understanding.

"And how is my little boy doing? His father didn't kidnap him again did he?"

Richard raised his eyebrows at hearing that tidbit of news and then realized he should have expected Derek to do that. He tried to be strong for Meredith and then caves himself when she's gone.

"No, he's still there. So his father hasn't grabbed him and Derek's been in surgery for a couple hours so he hasn't had the opportunity." Richard laughed. "He's a little angel and star in the daycare, I don't think they've had such a perfect child and that's not my bias talking. Adelle couldn't stop cooing over him, you need to be worried of her grabbing him." He laughed as Meredith smiled.

"Well with all our parents on the East coast, you and Adele are the closest he has to grandparents, you're his honorary grandparents, and so tell Adele I'll be taking her up on the babysitting." Meredith smiled as Richard looked on at her with an honored smile on his face.

"An honorary grandparent means a lot to me and to Adele, with us not having our own."

"I know. It'll mean a lot to us and Devin too. " She smiled as she leaned up to hug Richard.

"We're going to spoil him rotten," Richard said as he pulled back and decided to let her get back to her charting and walked away as Meredith started to laugh.

"Join the club, he's going to be the most spoiled kid." She joked shaking her head as she went back to her charting.


	223. Chapter 223

"Dr. Yang..." Meredith greeted to her fellow doctor as Cristina entered the pit looking for the patient she had been called down to check up on.

Meredith was being polite greeting her fellow co-worker she hadn't seen in many months. She had heard the news that Addison and Mark would bring back to her. Derek wasn't in the same gossip circles, he usually just avoided it all together. He didn't like knowing information that he wasn't supposed to know, he was too honest and gave away a lot in his reaction. Derek trying to pretend something is brand new information when he really already knew is funny to observe, he has no poker face which is why he usually sticks to slots in Vegas.

Addison had let it slip that she was now friendly with Dr. Bailey and Bailey had let it slip that she had one of her interns jumping through hoops and doing extra grunt work because she didn't like that the intern was trying to capitalize on being in a relationship with her attending.

Meredith knew it was Dr. Burke, but Addison didn't know who it was. Meredith didn't want to spill, but wanted to figure out a way to clue Addison in. Another visit Mark let it slip that one night after a drink with Richard, that he had Burke in the doghouse because of how he was behaving with an intern. Meredith realized that they both had two different clues, so she told Mark to tell Addison and have them compare notes. Sure enough on Addison's next visit she told Meredith who the intern was, apparently the entire hospital now new. Both doctors were being treated differently from their peers, with Derek and Meredith gone they had become the gossip mills favorite topic.

"You're back." Cristina pointed out flatly while continuing to read up on her prospective patients chart.

"I am." Meredith replied nicely.

"What did you do with the kid?" Meredith wasn't sure how to respond to that. "He's in daycare."

"Oh, you brought him to work with you?" Cristina asked surprisingly.

"Yes, he's still small and we thought it would be better for all of us if he was close by."

"Convenient." Cristina said in an approving tone. Meredith assumed that since Cristina was a little like her mother, living in the hospital would be something she approved of.

"We think so, for now. " Meredith added.

"Well, I won't be ever using those services but good it's here and that you're back. Now these useless nurses eavesdropping can talk about someone other than me. "Cristina said raising her voice directing it to a couple of nurses lingering nearby.

"You can have your rightful place again as the most popular girl in school again." Cristina added before grabbing her chart and going towards the curtain area with the patient. While Meredith stood there still trying to process that exchange before muttering "strange girl" under her breath.


	224. Chapter 224

"It's been a full tiring day." Meredith yawned in the elevator she said to Dr. Bailey as she entered the elevator. Meredith had finally finished her shift and was off to change and grab her things from Derek's office and then go pick up her baby. Derek was still stuck in his surgery, so Mark was going to drop him home while Meredith took Devin home for the night. It would take a little while for Meredith to change, go down to daycare and get Devin ready to go home so she was hoping Derek could be finished enough to pass off the closing to one of his residents.

"First days back usually are tiring, especially with a little one at home." Bailey added.

"Is your son in the daycare too?" Meredith asked thinking back wondering if she had seen Bailey's son when she passed the little children playing this morning and went to the infant daycare area.

"No, he's at home with his father." Bailey said a bit tensely. Meredith realized from Bailey's tone there was an issue there and knowing Dr. Bailey and her lines of work and personal Meredith didn't want to cross any lines by getting involved.

"Well that's good, at least he's with one parent at home." Meredith smiled.

"Sometimes no choice is the right one, daycare, babysitter, husband, husband's mother." Bailey said rolling her eyes. Meredith decided not to comment and let Bailey get her bitterness and anger out. Obviously her home life had some issues. As Bailey muttered about her mother-in-law and how her husband complains about her work schedule Meredith saw glimpses of her mom in Dr. Bailey. A strong woman who didn't want her career to stop for a second due to family. Meredith felt a little sorry for her because she didn't have that balance that so many doctors need in life.

As the elevator reached the 3rd floor both Bailey and Meredith waited for the new occupants and Meredith's eyes lighting up as Bailey rolled hers at the swaggering Derek walking in.

"Hello, beautiful wife." He said glancing down at his watch to make sure her was officially off the clock.

"You're finished." She smiled leaning into his arms as he wrapped one around her.

"I am, Dr. Quan is closing as we speak and he will email me the post-ops at home. My schedule is to change, get our son and go home." He said tiredly as Meredith rubbed his back soothingly and Bailey watched the interaction between the two out of the corner of her eye noticing they were like a well oiled.

"Sounds good, did you tell Mark you won't need a ride?"

"Texted him while waiting for the elevator." Derek answered.

"I'll call for takeout while you're changing, don't feel like cooking tonight." Meredith said taking out her Blackberry.

"Good call." Derek said as the elevator reached their desired floor of Derek's office.

"Bye Dr. Bailey, have a good night." Meredith smiled as she stepped off the elevator, her husband's hands in hers while Derek nodded a good bye to Dr. Bailey also. Leaving her in the elevator thinking they were like two halves of a whole.


	225. Chapter 225

"I'm starving." Derek whined as quickly changed his clothes and dumped his scrubs. "That surgery came out of nowhere, luckily for me I ate your muffin or I would have had nothing for all those hours." Derek added as Meredith rolled her eyes at his stealing her muffin and boasting about it.

"Yes, lucky for you." She said while shaking her head as Derek laughed.

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "My plan was to replinesh your food and get you something better from the cafeteria and drop it off for you in the pit, but being paged altered my plans."

"It's ok, Mark fed me." She smiled, "with money he won from betting on you and our child." She giggled at Derek's confused face.

"Mark the betting man, do I even want to know?" Derek asked as he put on his shoes and threw his runners in the closet.

Meredith didn't say anything, just stood there with a smirk lighting her face with a "I know something you don't know" look. Derek knew he wasn't going to like this bet and groaned.

"What did he bet on?"

"Who would be the first one to go soft, cave and grab Devin out of the daycare." She said laughing. As Derek froze realizing "He bet Addison you wouldn't last until lunch and you proved him right. Addison bet that I'd cave, she lost." Meredith said proudly.

"So I won Mark money by not being able to follow the rules I tried to make you follow?" Derek groaned. "He's never going to let this go."

"Pretty much." Meredith smirked, "but I got a snack out of it, so thank you." She giggled as Derek shook his head and grabbed their coats to head out of his office. "Well lets both get our son now, at the appropriate time. 

As they walked out of the office and towards the elevators. Derek thought, "since I won Mark the bet shouldn't he be sharing the profits with me and not buying you lunch?"

"No! I was strong, you were weak. I win!" She laughed as they walked together to pick up Devin.


	226. Chapter 226

After signing Devin out and proceeding to their car after their day. Derek and Meredith brought him home fast asleep. They figured he'd have quite the tiring day with his first of daycare, with all his new surroundings and his fans coming to see him.

Meredith figured he'd wake up later and then she'd feed him, she didn't have the heart to wake him from his nap knowing he'd be cranky and refuse the bottle.

They changed and got to working on some dinner, which they decided to relax and eat in front of the TV in the media room. They didn't want to encourage the eating in front of the TV, but with Devin asleep and still a baby they figured they had a few months before he started picking up on those habits.

They ate and talked about their day, Derek's unexpected surgery and all the cases and people Meredith saw in the pit. Including her talks with Richard to Cristina, narrating Addison's reaction to losing the bet which Derek laughed about.

"I can't believe she made it in the first place." Derek laughed taking a bite out of his burger as Meredith sat with a plate of fries.

"Those two are hilarious with their games."

"We should give them a trip to Vegas for Christmas, Addison could use some betting lessons."

"Interesting idea may be they'll get drunk and married by Elvis." Meredith thought out loud and seriously as Derek laughed.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, drunk and Vegas does sound a lot like Mark. He won't have time to chicken out because he won't know what he's doing or done until the next day and then it's too late. It's brilliant actually." Meredith praised herself telling Derek the plan.

"Ok hunny." Derek said placating her not believing that plan would work.

"I'm picking the hotel for their Christmas present." She said smiling, snuggling into Derek's side and continuing to eat her fries as he flipped the channels on the TV. Both just relaxing with each other, eating and enjoying their quiet night home as their baby boy slept in his crib upstairs in his room.


	227. Chapter 227

AN: So sorry it's been lacking, school and part-time job is stressing and busy now. I'll try and keep up and do one-shots flash forwards in the future like these when I get time, because I don't want to end the story. Hope you like. :)

The months and seasons passed and Devin surely grew, he strived at daycare loving the interaction with his parent's everyday along with his uncle, aunt and honorary grandparents. He started crawling getting into everything in the house. From Derek's TV remotes to attempting to climb the stairs himself to finding his way out to the patio he was an active little boy that they knew would be a handful as he grew.

Derek claimed his activeness wasn't from him and blamed Meredith's on-the-go lifestyle in New York as a child from where Devin got his social loving and needing to be moving always from her.

Meredith enjoyed running after Devin, she found his little sly smile when he'd do something bad, and like take Derek's remote and hide it in a plant so cute. He knew it was wrong, that Derek would freak and he did it anyway for the reaction and to give an 'I don't know' look. He thought he was playing hide and seek, which Derek curses Mark for teaching him to play. Devin was a handful but he was so smart for his age.

Meredith had been excelling and progressing on track at the hospital, she was the top of her intern class. She had been given interns of her own to teach and monitor. She had been given the first solo surgery and she had other hospitals all vying for her to come to their hospitals after she had finished her internship. The only one she was even bothering to consider were the ones in the New York area. Having Devin in New York and growing up with his family and all his little cousins was something they've been thinking about, but Derek was on track for the Chief position which was the reason they moved out to begin with. But they were times when they missed the craziness of the Shepherd family being all around them that made both Derek and Meredith consider going back.

If they did go back, no doubt Addison and Mark would be on their heels to go back also. They were finally house shopping months and months after living in a hotel and while the drunken Vegas marriage plan didn't work. Which Meredith blamed on the fact, she wasn't there to push them along and implement the plan. Meredith was sure once Mark was really cohabitating and putting down roots he'd finally give Addison the ring he had bought in New York a year ago, but was sitting in her and Derek's safe at their house so Addison wouldn't find it.

Meredith wanted them to get to it, Addison had longing looks at Devin and Meredith knew that the time had come for Addison to be ready for a child and one a little smaller than Mark. Since he still acted like one. With them having a baby it would give Devin a little playmate and family member on this coast so he wouldn't have all his family on the East.

Derek had been written up in more journals and gotten a lot more grants for research trials. It was a balance for him doing innovative research and surgeries that could be trailblazing and save people's lives in the future that right now don't have that surgery to save them. He also still had to run his department and call on Meredith to be a silent deputy when it came to his paperwork.

Life was perfect for them right now, they were adapting to the growing change of a baby boy becoming a toddler with his own mind and temperament, while also forging career paths that had them being greats in their field. But nothing changed what mattered most to them which was their family first.


	228. Chapter 228

Hi! Got a chapter, couldn't let this week pass since it's when I started this story so many years ago. :)

* * *

"I can't believe you thought this was a good idea." Meredith told Derek as they watched Mark man the grill by flipping burgers and turning hotdogs.

"I can't believe I actually went along with you too, I appeased this, I allowed it to happen. " She added seeing Addison chatting with Dr. Bailey. Richard and Adele were fawning over Devin who was now running on the grass at a rapid pace his little legs could carry him trying to play with a ball. Alex and Izzie playing volleyball in the pool against a member of Derek's neuro team and his wife.

"Its fun right?" Derek smiled looking around at the amount of people that they had invited over to their house for a summer barbeque and pool party. Derek had wanted a good old family BBQ like they used to have in summers in New York where everyone got together and just relaxed in the backyard, barbequing and having fun in the pool and back yard. He thought it would be a great thing to do to christen the house after all the exterior was finally completed. Including the pool and landscaping and even a tree house for Dev. Meredith thought it was a good idea at the start, bring a little of their old traditions to Seattle. That was when she thought the guest list was less than 10.

"Half the hospital is here. Including a bunch of people we've never spoken too and are just here to gawk at our house and gossip. I even think I saw the ER nurse." Meredith said snarky.

"Oh he came with Dr. Bailey, he's her date." Derek smirked as he took a bite of his burger. Smiling and loving Meredith's feistiness and not taking her anger seriously.

"Her date? She's been divorced for all but 2 minutes." Meredith said while rolling her eyes and grabbing her glass of margarita. She needed more to drink.

It had been a long year Dr. Bailey for one couldn't make her marriage work. The issues between the balance of home and work took its toll and ended up being not good for any of them. They alternated weekends with their son, but the majority of the time he lived with his father since he had the more 9-5 schedule.

Addison's ring finger glistened with her new diamond sparkler, that wasn't that new considering the amount of time Mark had been holding onto it. It finally happened when Mark and Addison went on a mini vacation to Hawaii. It was impromptu with the ring back home in Seattle in Meredith and Derek's safe. Mark and Addison were out one night after dinner, along the beach and he just blurted out "marry me." No question or getting down on one new. Addison just smiled and responded "ok" before she jumped in his arms and kissed him all the way back to their private villa. Before Mark could open the door she pulled back and seriously said to him "But I'll need a ring."

Alex and Izzie had their breakups and makeup's. Drama and still seemed to always come back towards each other. Flirtation with a nurse for him, a patient for her, but they always came back together with a pull. Something made them banter, fight and end up always in an on call room.

Meredith smiled at them as they bickered over both of them missing the ball and losing a point while Izzie splashed at him and Alex tried to dunk her back.

"Come on, it's fun. Hot dogs, pool games, relaxing with colleagues. Yes the guest list has gone a tad out of control." Derek added as Meredith rolled her eyes in approval. "You used to love the family Sunday's like this back in New York.

"I know, maybe that's it. I feel like I'm missing something. Instead of mom and the girls I have a bunch of hospital nurses.

"Hmm." Derek smirked as he looked at her like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, can't I smile when I know how much you love me and will thank me later." Derek added. Looking behind her and Meredith looked confused even more when his smile grew.

"We have some more guests." He said watching her roll her eyes.

"Yay more gossiping nurs…" she trailed off as she turned around and catching her breath as her voice halted.

Standing on the outdoor living room deck leading out from the great room stood Nancy, Carly, Sam, Kath, Carolyn and Christopher. Along with the kids and husbands.

"Oh my god! This is the best house warming bbq ever!" Meredith yelled out running towards the house and to them. While Derek laughed and yelled out "you're welcome" before starting to walk at a normal pace in the same direction as Meredith to greet their family. Watching as the girls all squealed when Meredith reached them and all started hugging.


End file.
